


Hogwarts is my home

by StrappyCat295



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, hogwarts - Fandom
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Angst and Drama, Animagus, Badass Women, Beauxbatons, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Duelling, Durmstrang, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Danny, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Laura, Hufflepuff Perry, M/M, Magic, Multi, Multiple chapters, Quidditch, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw J.P Armitage, Ravenclaw LaF, Rivals, Slow Build, Slytherin, Slytherin Carmilla, Vampires, Violence, Werewolf Danny, Werewolves, Wizarding World, drama and feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 107,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrappyCat295/pseuds/StrappyCat295
Summary: Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy is home to many a student, creature, and other oddities. Carmilla Karnstein spends most of her time in class, arguing with the ghosts and paintings, reading in the library and tormenting other students. It's all good until it's announced the Hastur dueling is coming to Hogwarts. Rivalries, competitions and school conflicts rise.





	1. Karnstein

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So new story because I'm kind of stuck on another one plus I've got cool ideas for this. I've never done a Hogwarts AU so this should be fun. Lots of dueling, magical creatures, classes and Quidditch which is going to be interesting to write. Needless to say I will be rereading the Quidditch World Cup and other Quidditch scenes in the book before I venture and do that. But yes so many good ideas that hopefully I can pull off. So get ready for a Carmilla Hogwarts AU.
> 
> Oh heads up this story doesn't include Harry Potter or anyone like that, it simply Carmilla and everyone inserted into Hogwarts universe.
> 
> Okay so nervous about uploading this but please be supportive. If you want to leave comments please do on a story like this I would love feedback.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

Laura was sitting at the Hufflepuff table in Hogwarts great hall. Books scattered about and parchment in front of her as she scrawled on the paper trying to finish her assignment on correct methods of using protective spells. She was doing pretty well, even though defense against the dark arts wasn't her best subject she still done well on the written assignments.

She took a few minutes break putting down the quill. Letting her hand rest as she looked around the hall. Groups of students studying and finishing up work too, talking quietly as they did. Laura couldn't help but wonder what other people were working on. She just needed a momentary distraction so her brain didn't overload on the assignment.

A distraction happened when the professor who was watching the hall started laughing while chatting to a dark haired girl. From what Laura could tell the girl was attractive, strong jaw, dark hair brought up into a ponytail, the higher half of her right ear pierced three times with black hug earrings. Her uniform was creased and sloppy, shirt untucked, Slytherin tie loose and sleeves rolled up, somehow it looked like she was getting away with wearing leather pants. Laura felt weird when she found herself becoming intrigued what the rest of her looked like.

Laura looked a little while longer not acknowledging the fact she was staring. It was as if the stranger noticed Laura's stares from across the hall and glanced round. Laura darted her eyes down back to her work, her cheeks going a light shade of pink as she picked up her quill trying to make it look like she was going back to studying.

She tried to focus on the parchment in front of her but all her thoughts focused on was the pretty student who might have caught her staring. How could she be so stupid to let herself get caught? Trying to calm herself down she tried her hardest to get back to her assignment, she was getting to the point were she was debating of asking the professor for help. She was getting stuck very easily.

The blush was slowly fading from her cheeks and her mind settling back on what she'd written already. It was five sentences down when the clunking of boots echoed up the hall, it distracted Laura enough to destroy her concentration and allow her to notice a brief swish of a wand from a woman walking behind her. Laura's books slid quickly off the table and thudded on the floor.

Laura chucked down her quill ready to confront the jerk. What had she done for some idiot to think it was a good idea to do it? Turning around she lent down and picked up the books she could reach. She turned a little further, ready to confront the idiot but was completely disarmed when she saw the stranger from earlier standing there, her last book in one hand and wand in another.

“Uh... hi,” Laura said hoping to god that the daze in her voice wasn't showing on her cheeks as a blush. How could she be even more attractive up close? The messy 'I don't care' look suited her amazingly. She dragged her eyes over Laura, a small smile creeping at the corner of her lips. She had to admit she was cute in a very naive puppy way. She offered out the book for Laura to take which she did but the stranger kept a hold of it and leaned in when she went to bring it back.

“You should make sure you're a bit quicker while staring next time,” she said with an amused voice which was caused by the fact Laura's breath had faulted. She let go of the book and stood up straight. Laura could do nothing but stare up at her. Unsure what else to do.

“Carm,” one of the professors called one table over. “You haven't got anything to study so leave now." Carmilla nodded as she put away her wand, her eyes glancing to Laura's parchment.

“Page 167, half way through paragraph 9 of the book 'Defense and distinguishing magical common creatures and beasts of the forests.' It's a bit of a dull chapter overall but it will give you a clear description of the best defenses against them. If that doesn't help go see the professor,” Carmilla told her lazily.

“Carmilla,” the professor said more firmly. “Now please.” Carmilla nodded before walking off without another word. It left Laura in a daze, what had just happened and who the hell was Carmilla?

****

A late class of advance defense against the dark arts filed quickly out of the room. By the tired expressions on some of the students it looked like it had been a difficult lesson. Laura wondered what kind of things they had been learning. But the thought of what she was stuck with was more pressing. Carmilla's page advice had helped but some of the spells and meanings caused her to struggle. So she took the next bit of Carmilla's advice and go seek out the professor.

It was common knowledge among Hogwarts that the defense against the dark arts professor changed almost every year. This professor was in his second year and was surprisingly great at his job. With him came the change of style in room. Large bookcases filled with all sorts of spells, facts, history and helpful tips. Small cages hung from the ceiling that shook every now and then but seemed to hold nothing in, a large wooden table ran along side of the wall under high windows. Reinforced tanks of small dragons and different beasts sat on the ledge, different jars of mixed liquids and boxes scattered across the table along with all manner of different magical items all serving a purpose for the defense class. Tucked underneath the desk were multiple chests, one of the chained up securely. A mass of desks and chairs lined the middle of the room, the professor's at the front close to the staircase up to his office. The large chalkboard close to the desk would most likely hold class notes.

Laura held her books close to her as her thoughts once again got broken when she heard the same voice that had disrupted her earlier. Only this time it wasn't directed at her. Carmilla walked out her attention on another girl who seemed less than interested by her surprising amount of enthusiasm for the tiring class. Laura looked round to catch a full glimpse of her as she did Carmilla had already caught her look, almost expecting it. She'd noticed Laura first. As soon as Laura acknowledged her the books forcefully dropped from Laura's hands and hit the floor. Laura looked from the books back up to Carmilla who walked off with a smirk going back to her friend. Laura sighed heavily. Really?

Bending down and picking up her books she wondered if this book torment would go past today also how did Carmilla get a clear shot at the books in her hands. There must have at least been a swarm of eight students between them when they dropped. Carmilla was either talented or had the luckiest trick shot. Books in hand Laura got up and walked into the classroom hoping that Professor Osman wouldn't mind her dropping by.

Professor Carmicheal Osman was a nice enough teacher for the most part, understanding, patient and kind; that was as long as no one made him mad. That was a different story. Some of the punishment rumours were him growing the dragons in the tanks until he got apologises, locking people in the room of requirement and forgetting about them, sending people into the forbidden forest and threats that he would get his husband Lars Axelle (the flying instructor) to fly the student and sit them a top the astronomy tower again until they apologised. The reason the rumours were so exaggerated was because nothing seemed wrong with him and he looked like he was going to make it another year as the defense against the dark arts teacher. Students had bets if he was actually some magical creature in disguise or on different scenarios how he had survived this long. There must be something.

“Professor Osman?” Laura called as she sheepishly walked in looking around for him. He wasn't about so she walked further in suddenly stopping startled as the 'empty cages' above her shook widely. Professor Osman, a tall, muscular and dark haired teacher, walked out of his study a little surprised to see her standing there. He was tired and more untidy than he normally looked, whatever had exhausted his class had done the same to him.

“Miss Hollis, is everything alright?” he asked before stifling a yawn. Laura walked towards a desk close to him, placing down her books and getting her parchment out. Osman had come down the stairs and met her, pushing his messy fringe aside to look at it. He couldn't be bothered to tidy himself up.

“Yeah, sorry to bother you and everything it's just I'm stuck with this certain piece of work and I was hoping to get help with it. The books aren't really helping me to understand the spells. I tried reading several books but even then they didn't help and–” Laura paused her answer when she noticed the sudden drop of horror appear on his face. He'd caught sight of the date on her parchment and prayed that it was wrong.

“What day is it?” he blurted. Laura looked incredibly startled but recovered quick enough to answer.

“15th of March, why?” Osman bolted towards the stairs and hopped up them two at a time.

“Staff meeting!” he shouted as he yanked the door open and darted into his office. “Keep talking I can hear you.”

“Uh... okay,” Laura said awkwardly. “So there is some spells on defense against certain beasts in the forest while I get the theory of it, remembering the motions and everything is complicated.” 

Osman darted out of his office, his cloak on askew and his satchel over his shoulder. Among his hurry he was trying to figure out how he could tell Laura this could wait till tomorrow.

“Hey Oz,” Carmilla said pushing the door open not realising that Laura was in the room. Carmilla continued to talk before he could comment on her calling him Oz. “So you know how you spoke about wanting to lend me that book–”

“It was actually me saying no to you asking about the book and also not right now, Karnstein. I have a meeting,” Osman told her.

“1 hour reading it?”

“No.”

“40 minutes?” Carmilla pushed. Laura was surprised she continued.

“I said no,” Osman reinforced firmly.

“30 minutes? Please I'm really curious.” Osman was prepared to argue when he looked to Laura. It was the first time Carmilla acknowledged her, she shouldn't have been surprised she was there.

“You want 30 minutes reading that book? You'll help Miss Hollis understand what she's stuck on. Only then when I come back from the meeting will you be allowed the book. Deal?” Osman offered. Carmilla looked to Laura and groaned under her breath, despite the amusement of knocking her books over she knew Laura was going to frustrate her. But reading the book that she been searching for for sometime was worth it.

“Fine,” Carmilla said under her breath. “But,” Carmilla added quickly knowing he was in rush, “I teach her with my methods which means if needs be I use the box. Deal?” Osman nodded impatiently, he had to go.

“Deal,” he said happily about to turn and leave. Carmilla pulled her wand quickly and muttered under her breath. Osman's appearance tided up. His shirt tucked in, his tie straightened, his hair swept back and cloak shifted comfortably. Laura was surprised Osman had allowed a wand to be pulled on him, Osman was just surprised.

“A couple of inspectors were heading towards the staff room thought you might want to look presentable,” Carmilla said with a smile. Osman grinned and nodded before walking out leaving them alone.

Carmilla gave a heavy sigh as they both stood their awkwardly for a moment, neither of them spoke. Carmilla was waiting for Laura to tell her what she was stuck with and Laura was just too dazed to talk. She wasn't sure if it was luck that she got to see Carmilla again and this close or if it was some cruel situation that an attractive stranger would see her bumbling and blushing.

“So what's the problem?” Carmilla asked slightly irritated. She'd given Laura a chance to start. “Still with forest creatures?” Laura quickly shoved the parchment towards her. Carmilla stared at it before taking it off her. Carmilla briefly noticed a bandaged wrapped around her right wrist; she pushed the curiosity of what had happened. Laura stayed close while Carmilla tried to read, it stopped her concentrating. “Please sit.”

Laura sat down clumsily, nearly knocking the books down without Carmilla's help this time. Carmilla sighed under her breath. Really? She had to deal with someone like this? She briefly calculated in her head if 30 minutes of book time was worth the time it was going to take to sort out this student. Carmilla sighed again before reading the parchment while she absentmindedly twirled her wand in her fingers. Laura gave a quiet chuckle to herself after a few minutes of closely watching her hand. Carmilla glanced up.

“You look like you should be a teacher here,” Laura commented. “It suits you.” Carmilla went back to reading as she spoke.

“Not my thing, cupcake,” Carmilla told her. “I'm here because Oz has something I want. I wouldn't be helping otherwise.” Laura was taken back at how blunt she was. “That doesn't mean though I'm going to be an ass about it; I'm going to help you understand this.”

“Thank you,” Laura said politely, Carmilla looked up at her a pleasantly surprised expression on her face, “for not being an ass.” She nodded.

“So it's really only trouble with quick identification of forest wraiths and correct defense techniques. Your writing is really good, detailed the areas in the forest most likely found and the description of the beasts themselves is really accurate.” She had to praise her it was surprising the level of understanding she had.

“So what now?” Laura asked as she shifted in her seat, happy at the praise and also the fact that Carmilla perched on the desk in front of her. Laura had to stop herself taking a full body glance. Laura mentally slapped herself, she was here to be taught not to stare endlessly at the helpful and attractive student who was in charge. Carmilla put the parchment on the desk and started twirling her wand again. Laura was unsure if she even realised she was doing the graceful motion but clearly it helped her think.

Carmilla's wand slipped easily into her grasp as she pushed herself off the desk. Laura watched her curiously.

“Best way is to test you and see where you're going wrong, help you identify it while it's contained in the room–”

“Wait! Contained?” Laura protested jumping out of her seat. “As in you're going to release one of them in here? Like there is already one in here?” Carmilla smirked her lips parted slightly showing a flash of strong white teeth.

“Plenty of things in this room are far more dangerous than what I'm about to release. You'll be fine, I'm here. I wouldn't let anything go wrong and you get hurt,” Carmilla reassured. It was enough to make Laura believe her.

Laura drew her wand readying herself for whatever Carmilla had planned. Carmilla flicked her wand towards the large table while she muttered under her breath. A battered old chest scrapped noisily across the floor. Laura couldn't deny a damaged, dark and creepy looking box was the perfect place for a beast to hide.

“You ready?” Carmilla asked hoping she was. She couldn't help but be curious to see if this would help Laura learn. Laura looked to Carmilla and made an instant choice to trust her, there was no falter with Carmilla she knew she could protect Laura.

“Yeah.”

As steady as Laura tried to be every part of her faltered when a billow of black smoke and rags poured out of the chest, a screech followed its release. Laura took a few steps back as it rose into the room. Carmilla kept a sharp eye flicking between the wild monster and panicked Laura, her wand at the ready.

The crackling breath mixed with rattling of long and uneven needle like teeth among shreds of filthy torn cloth terrified Laura. Her hand clenched around her wand, her eyes locked with the horror but she couldn't react. Carmilla was starting to see why she wasn't in the advance class. It should be a quick recovery from surprise before being ready to defend or strike. Laura was taking too long.

With a wailing screech it flew around the room rattling the windows and scattering parchments from various bookcases as it swept by Laura she only backed up into a desk. No defense. It flew high, the cages shaking wildly not approving of the disruption. With a loud scream it dove down towards Laura. Carmilla rose her wand before Laura even made any attempt.

“Immobolus!” Carmilla cast firmly. The beast froze not far from Laura. All Laura did was stare at it. Carmilla walked over to her needing to make sure she was okay first. “Laura?” There was no response. Carmilla looked momentarily panicked. With a swish of her wand the terrifying creature was confined in the box again. “Laura, look at me okay and focus.” Carmilla clicked her fingers close to Laura's ear; nothing. “It's not real, Laura. It can't hurt you,” she reassured. It didn't make any difference. Carmilla raised the tip of her wand to her lips as it started to glow hot like an ember, she gave a sharp blow and a bitter smelling wisp of smoke flowed. Carmilla put the wand near Laura's nose. Inhaling a few breaths of the smell broke her terror. Carmilla lowered her wand, the smoke completely evaporating as Laura rubbed her nose wanting the smell gone.

“Oh my god what was that?” Laura asked moving away from where she had been. Carmilla followed her a little.

“It would be best if you didn't know otherwise you'd want to rub your nose even more and possibly want to vomit,” Carmilla answered before sitting down at a random desk. She looked at desk behind her then to Laura who took the hint and sat there. Carmilla was silent for a moment after she turned to face Laura, resting against Laura's desk. “Sorry that I scared you with that method you weren't in any danger I promise-” Laura scoffed.

“You released that- that wraith thing into the room and don't think that it's a danger?” Laura almost snapped. Carmilla sighed with disappointment that definitely wasn't Laura's training method; it wasn't a wraith.

“There wasn't a banshee, it was an astral smoke enchantment,” Carmilla explained. Laura looked confused. “It's just enchanted smoke that the caster can change simply with a thought. Look.”

Carmilla cast a glance over her shoulder at the box. Without a word the box opened and the smoke slithered out, Laura watched it for a moment but her gaze went to Carmilla. She hadn't said a word or even pointed her wand in the box's general direction. She was far more talented than she seemed, non-verbal and wandless spells were hard to do.

The smoke piled onto the desk between them. Laura looked at it as it slowly swirled, Carmilla moved her hand and put it into the smoke. It softly engulfed her forearm.

“Completely harmless,” Carmilla said with a smile. The smoke changed several times into small creatures that Carmilla showed off. Laura watched intrigued as the smoke effortlessly turned into a snake around Carmilla's forearm and then a small dragon that jumped around the desk, it switched several times before turning into a much smaller version of the banshee that had terrified her.

“So you just enchanted the smoke once you opened the box?” Laura questioned as the little banshee flew about the desk.

“Well Oz enchanted it so the smoke is always there it's just contained and the summoner then changes it.” Carmilla sat up a little straighter, stretching as she did. “Anyway I was asked to teach you not scare you so here we go.”

Carmilla spent the next hour making sure Laura understood the differences between Banshees, Wraiths, Boggarts, Narns and other spectral creatures of the forests. While Laura had heard of most of them she was confused on what a Narn was.

“So a wraith is more a physical terror it won't hesitate on hurting you,” Laura recited as Carmilla watched her a small smile on her lips. “A banshee incites terror but generally doesn't attack unless provoked. A boggart is an unknown creature that will turn into your worst fear and a Narn-” Laura faltered in trying to remember. Her brow furrowed as she tried to focus. “A Narn is a creature that focuses on bad emotions and memories using them against to cause panic, distress and confusion. It scrambles them all and makes them worse-” Laura hesitated unsure if that was completely correct. She waited for Carmilla to explain it again.” Carmilla had the same distant almost brief hesitant reaction she had the first time she had explained Narns.

“Narns are a memory based spirit. They mess with troubling or bad memories you have, mix them up till they don't make sense, change them till you can't remember what is real, right or wrong.” Carmilla cleared her throat sharply and suddenly stood up startling Laura. “As long you get rid of them quick the effects are temporary.”

“You sound like you've had experience with it,” Laura commented quietly. Carmilla nodded, her fingers rapidly spinning her wand again, trying to distract herself.

“Once I did but it's a thing you don't really forget, much worse than any boggart.”

Carmilla smiled as she gave a small scoff, she allowed her smile to return. Laura had finally got them right and she could now list off the correct spells to use against each one.

“Alright I think you're done. Oz will be happy,” Carmilla said before casting the smoke into the box. Laura was surprised at how fast she changed but knew she didn't want to continue.

“And you'll get your book time,” Laura added with a smile. Carmilla nodded and stood up stretching while stifling a yawn.

“Yeah I guess I should thank you for that,” Carmilla told her as she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder, “don't really know how I would have convinced him if you hadn't have been here.” Carmilla walked over to Osman's desk, opening a jar of ink and picking up a quill she found a piece of scrap parchment to write on.

“So what's so interesting about the book that you'd spend some of your evening teaching me?” Laura questioned. Carmilla glanced at her as she dunked the tip of the quill.

“Different area of magic I'm looking into, just for the sake of curiosity,” Carmilla answered before turning back and writing a note telling Osman that she'd done what he asked. “Come here I need you to sign this.” Laura did as she was told, she looked at Carmilla before signing her name on the piece of paper. Carmilla frowned when she saw her name. “Laura Hollis?” Laura looked at her and smiled.

“Yeah, why? You sound confused.” Carmilla shook off her expression.

“It's nothing I just... I know a couple of other people who are called Hollis,” she commented. “Oh and before you ask my name's Carmilla.” Laura gave a smile.

“Well thanks for helping me, Carmilla. I hope your book is good,” Laura said not thinking much of Carmilla's comment. Carmilla shrugged before heading towards the door, she smiled and turned around knocking Laura's books off the desk with a quick flick of her wand.

“You're welcome,” Carmilla replied before vanishing out of the doorway. It left Laura with a disbelieving look, did she seriously knock her books again?


	2. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important teacher and ministry meetings, studying books and Quidditch training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So actually doing a Harry Potter marathon right now. Today has been pretty good and made me want to update this with the next chapter.  
> Also totally forgot how much I love Philosopher's stone. 'TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! THERE'S A TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!!! Thought you'd like to know *Passes out*'
> 
> Anyways here is the next update. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.

The staff meeting that Professor Osman had rushed to had been postponed to the next day. Despite the students having the weekends off from classes the teachers still remained busy. The inspectors had to leave rather unexpectedly last night which Professor Osman was more than happy about. But now in Dumbledore's office were two Ministry of Magic officials along with Dumbledore himself, Professor McGonagall, Professor Osman and Madam Pomfrey. There was a buzz of curiosity between them all.

One of the officials, a tired older looking man broke the silence. Everyone listened wondering what could possibly bring them here.

“Thank you for taking a few moments out of your schedules to join us, it's appreciated,” the official said with a smile. Dumbledore nodded.

“What's this about, Richard?” his voice gentle as he asked.

“It's come to the attention of the board of education at the Ministry that it's time for another collective school event. This time it's Hogwarts turn to host the event,” Richard answered. Osman looked to McGonagall unsure about it, already Madam Pomfrey felt drained; any kind of school event meant that the hospital wing would be busier.

“What event?” Dumbledore asked wondering what event it was now.

“It's not the Quidditch championship, Lars would have informed us otherwise,” Osman interrupted. McGonagall cast a soft scowl at him, he went quiet rather quickly. Their attention went back to Richard as he spoke.

“The Hastur duelling,” Richard told them. “The three other schools will collect here by the end of next month, the contest will start not long after. By the time they arrive it is expected to have a team of four ready. You may choose them however you please, during this period there will be inspectors around and when the contest starts too.” Osman frowned, three other schools?

“So we will basically be hosting a battleground?” Madam Pomfrey snapped, this was going to be a lot of hard work.

“There will be rules in place but yes there will be injuries,” Richard replied. Surely that was clear with the fact it was a duelling contest. The younger man pulled out a scroll from his robes and handed it to Dumbledore.

“All the rules and requirements for the Hastur contest,” he informed as Dumbledore took it.

“Thank you, now if you don't mind I would like to talk this over with everyone. Good day gentlemen.” Dumbledore remained polite as they left, he was aware that once they were gone everyone would have something to say. He was right.

As soon as Dumbledore turned back McGonagall was the first one to start. He wasn't surprised that she was.

“You're really going to let this happen, Albus? You know how badly this could go, people have been seriously injured; a few people have even died. The Tri-wizard Tournament can be bad as it is but to pit student against student and that's without taking other Hogwarts residents into consideration.” McGonagall was tense and she was only just getting started.

Madem Pomfrey gave a small sigh as she thought about all the arrangements she'd have to make. Osman simply looked confused.

“I don't exactly understand what is going on here,” Osman admitted. “I mean I'm aware of the Hastur duelling contest, I was lucky enough to spectate them when they were hosted in Durmstrang when I first was sent there to study. I understand why you would be concerned about the students but surely there well be limitations and rules in place to keep them reasonably safe, written permission and everything.” Dumbledore nodded.

“We will of course do everything in our power to make the duel safe for spectators and make the people who enter aware of the risks,” he told him. Osman didn't feel at ease. “However there are a few issues concerning who is coming and that they'll cause issues when they're here. I assume that you've been told about Carmilla Karnstein's condition?” Osman nodded.

“Yes Sir. It was one of the first things I was told taking up the position of defense against the dark arts teacher. It's rather sad she's stuck with a disease like that and from a young age too,” Osman answered, wondering what this had to do with anything.

“You say young age but she's older than all of us combined, you have to remember that,” McGonagall told him. “She wants a normal life which is one of many reasons why she stays here. You can't forget that she isn't just a regular student, she is more dangerous than that. Which is why this is important.”

“Living as long as Carmilla has she tends to find people like herself along her travels, technically non-humans like herself, she has made friends among them but also some rather dangerous people as well,” Dumbledore explained. “One of them resides at an opposing school and it wouldn't be a stretch to believe he would come here with the excuse of the duel to cause her harm. The hatred is very intense that if he does come, Carmilla will instantly throw herself into the duel. It's a fight that's been going on long before I became headmaster.”

Osman stood there trying to take every bit of information in. Was her and this rival's fighting really unstoppable? Non-human? Was he the same as her; a vampire?

“Why do they hate each other so much?” Dumbledore looked to McGonagall then back to Osman and simply shrugged. Neither of them knew.

“She's never told us why and we daren't ask, it's not our place to know and we don't want to know what kind of magic her anger and hate brings out, what she could unleash,” McGonagall told Osman honestly. He frowned before looking between McGonagall and Dumbledore.

“You don't know what kind of things she can do?”

“Like we said Carmilla is far older than us we have no idea of the magic she could learn in that time especially since she's an avid reader. She could have thousands of spells to use and then we still wouldn't know if that was all of them.”

“Have that much power and point it at one person with all the hate in the world,” Osman sighed, “how do you suggest we deal with such an issue? Could we refuse Carmilla and whoever this man is to compete? I still am highly thought of at Dumstrang if I talk to the headmaster there I'm sure he'll listen and not allow this person to compete.” Dumbledore shook his head.

“His name is Ortiz Teller, he doesn't attend Dumstrang. He attends Corvae institute of advance magic. He's been there for a very long time and is well respected. Another issue is that the Dean, as she prefers, Lilita Morgan also doesn't get along with Miss Karnstein.” Osman sighed heavily. If the Dean had issues with Carmilla then she wouldn't stop Ortiz coming.

“Do we know anything about Lilita and Carmilla? Why they are like that?” Dumbledore moved to his desk to get a piece of parchment and quill for Pomfrey who hated been muttering to herself all the things she would need to stock up on. McGonagall gave an displeased look at the thought of Lilita.

“Like Ortiz we aren't sure why there is hatred but then again we aren't exactly sure what Dean Morgan is. We know she's incredibly old and powerful, while she is incredibly smart and can be surprisingly civil she is also renowned for being ruthless. She teaches her students that ruthlessness.” McGonagall had kept her stern look but there was a line of hate in her voice. She was disgusted by Lilita.

There was only the scratching of quill on parchment for a few minutes. There was always that one school, it was always Corvae. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons would be competitive in spirit but still respectful; Osman doubted Corvae would do the same.

The rest of the meeting was brief, mostly talking about the arrangements that would be needed to house their guests. Their was going to be a lot of physical preparations around the castle but Osman and McGonagall were more concerned on how they were going to prepare Carmilla.

****

Carmilla was leaning over the book and reading the pages as fast as possible, trying to get as much information as she could from the book she craved for years. Osman walked back into the room from his office and stared at her and the empty vial beside her.

“You know learning potions are illegal right?” Osman reminded. Carmilla didn't take her eyes off the page not wanting to waste a second, her 30 minutes were almost up.

“I'm aware,” she replied while distracted. Osman smiled and walked down the stairs.

“And yet you use them while a tutor is present.” Carmilla scoffed.

“Does it count as illegal if you're the one who created the formula in the first place? Like doesn't that give me free reign over my substance?” Osman paused briefly as he walked to her.

“You created the learning potion? The hassle of many schools and the ministry for centuries,” Osman replied uncertain if she was telling the truth.

“Along with several other things. The obliviate spell being one of them, though a more primal version of that was used for much longer I perfected that was around 1952 which means the learning potion would have been made and perfected in 1708.”

Carmilla glanced at the timer on the table. She quickly finished the rest of the page as the last few bits of sand dropped. She shut it and handed it up to him as he stood in front of her desk. He took it off her.

“Can I ask a question?” Osman asked. Carmilla was silent, lost in her own head. She eventually nodded paying more attention to him. “If you created a learning potion- without a doubt one of the strongest memory potions there is in circulation- why would you create a spell to get rid of that? It doesn't make any sense to me.” Carmilla's lips twitched with a weak smile.

“Because there are some experiences you want to forget all together-” Carmilla's fist clenched tightly, “-be thankful you've never had to go through something that horrific that it changes the foundation of who you are.”

“Have you ever used the spell? On yourself or others.” Osman was getting more and more intrigued.

“Yes,” Carmilla's voice was dry. “On others thousands of times. On myself... I'm too much of a coward,” she admitted.

“Is using the spell what you're trying to forget?” Carmilla shook her head.

“No. I am aware of who I am, of what I've done; I've come to terms that I am not a good person. There are just some moments-” Carmilla cleared her throat, no longer wanting to discuss the topic. “How do I get more book time? I was getting to a good part.” Osman smiled, she really didn't want to talk about it further.

“Well-” he said with a smile before looking at the book “-I feel like this is quite important to you so how about this, you help me out with classes maybe some other teachers too and you'll earn your book time.” Carmilla stared at him.

“Seriously? You know I hate teaching, I'm not a good teacher,” she retorted.

“You helped Miss Hollis with her work, I graded it last night. She got full marks due to your help, you're a perfect teacher,” Osman replied catching her off guard. Carmilla thought carefully about it if this offer extended beyond this room she could get dragged into anything. She eventually nodded.

“Okay but I have conditions to this. Each time I help out or I take over a class or help I get 30 minutes undisturbed reading time. I don't mark papers, I don't have anything to do with potions classes, Quidditch training I don't mind but I'm not flying, or helping Professor McGonagall.” Osman gave a curious smile.

“On the condition you tell me why you won't help McGonagall.” It took Carmilla a while to answer and when she did she was embarrassed.

“She's very scary and the last time I got in trouble with her she made me do lines for over two hours,” Carmilla muttered. Osman grinned it was a fair enough reason to not want to get on her bad side again.

“I'll get back to you when I need you. Enjoy the rest of your weekend, Carm,” Osman said as Carmilla got up from a desk.

“See you later, Oz,” Carmilla replied before walking towards the door.

“Carm,” he called, making a quick judgement. Carmilla turned and looked at him. “Thank you for talking to me about your life, it means a lot that you trust and are comfortable enough to do that.” Carmilla was surprised. “Also please know that you're not by yourself in it all, I'm not a good person either.” Carmilla stood there as he turned and made his way back to his study. It took her a minute to move, her thoughts running from her. He had thanked her, trusted her and cared; did she genuinely have a friend?

****

J.P, LaF and Laura walked through the courtyard down towards the Quidditch pitch. Hufflepuff was training for the upcoming match against Ravenclaw. While LaF and J.P were both Ravenclaw students they liked watching the practices. It meant time away from the crowded school.

They were surprised that Laura was still talking about Carmilla, how despite her being so helpful she was a pain in the ass. She had made this point several times over. J.P and LaF found it both amusing and slightly irritating. LaF smirked at J.P.

“You know, Laura, if I didn't know any better I would say you have a crush on her,” LaF teased. Laura scoffed.

“As if. I mean yeah she's pretty attractive and smart but the whole 'whatevs I'm Carmilla Karnstein' it's just stupid.” Both LaF and J.P looked startled.

“Karnstein?” J.P asked almost nervously wanting to make sure he had heard right. Laura frowned but nodded. “Oh, well I'd be careful if you have to spend anymore time with her. There are a lot of rumours about her, Laura. She isn't a safe woman.” Laura went to question him about it but LaF linked their arm with his and walked towards the Quidditch pitch. They didn't want Laura to ask anymore questions right now.

****

Carmilla was sitting on ground level Quidditch raised stands. She was whispering sweet nothings to the Hufflepuff chaser girl who was sitting with her when she was supposed to be grouping up with the others.

A few other students were sitting scattered about on the stands too, either watching the Hufflepuffs get ready, relaxing, and some even had school work with them. Laura, LaF and J.P found a spot not realising that close to them was Carmilla. They glanced around to only see Carmilla kissing Emily. Laura wasn't paying enough attention to realise it was her, she felt uncomfortable staring at the passionate kiss.

“Emily!” The Hufflepuff captain shouted. “We gotta train.” Emily and Carmilla broke apart. They still kept close.

“You gonna stay for the practice?” Emily asked hopeful. Carmilla shook her head.

“Not all of it. I gotta a couple of things to do,” Carmilla answered. It was clear Emily was disappointed. “But you can always find me afterwards.” Emily smiled and kissed her cheek before getting up and running down the stands to join the practice.

Carmilla was lounged back as she watched the practice with a surprising amount of interest, focusing on the skill and mainly the quaffle, her eyes following it as it passed from one player to the other. She wasn't really interested in the snitch or their lousy seeker.

Laura glanced from the game while LaF and J.P spoke, she finally noticed that it was Carmilla sitting there and had been kissing Emily. Laura was surprised that Emily would be into a person like Carmilla. Laura debated on going over and saying hi but decided against it, she looked too engrossed in the game.

Twenty minutes passed and Carmilla glanced at her watch she should really leave, she needed to get back up to the castle. Getting up she stretched and looked around making sure she had everything, she did. She walked absentmindedly across the stands undoing her tie a little as she did. She didn't acknowledge the shouts from the beaters until J.P shouted the warnings at her. She didn't even realise she was walking in front of them.

Carmilla turned just in time to see the bludger come hurtling towards her, she couldn't do anything except raise her hands in front of her and pray that it wouldn't break her wrists again. The bludger made no attempt to slow down as it hurled itself towards Carmilla who caught it, almost bringing it to a instant stop. She brought her foot up on the bench Laura was sat on, trying to balance herself as the thing struggled violently in her hands. Carmilla sighed despite the pain she felt in her hands she was glad there was no broken or shattered bones.

Everyone looked at her wondering what the hell had just happened and how she managed to dead stop a violent iron ball which was intended to smash and knock people off brooms. Magic was normally used to do that.

“Are you okay?” J.P asked quickly. Despite his nerves around Carmilla he still respected her and was concerned like others. 

Carmilla was trying to figure out what to do next with the bludger, this was the tricky part. Carmilla looked to the ball box and focused on it, she apparated next to the box and forced it into its binds, it nearly escaping her clutch several times. It shook in the box almost angrily trying to escape it. The team didn't bother saying anything to Carmilla as she walked off shaking the numbing pain out of her hand. She stopped in front of J.P and friends.

“I'm fine thank you,” Carmilla finally answered. “Are you alright?” J.P nodded.

“A little stunned maybe on Laura's part but we're okay, thank you for stopping it.” Carmilla shrugged.

“Yeah well I'm a little more sturdy than you all are so makes sense.” Without any other word Carmilla left leaving Laura in awe but incredibly confused.

****

Carmilla sat in the medical wing a curtain closing her off from the rest of the wing. A needle was in her arm, it was hooked up to a blood bag. Carmilla was bored even as she read, she hated having to have blood this way. The risk though of losing control somewhere in the castle was one that they couldn't take.

Sitting in the wing she could hear everything that happened, not much was going on other than Madam Pomfrey pottering about trying to organise things and figure out what she needed for this damn duel contest.

Eventually something happened which startled Carmilla and made her go cold. She recognised the voice almost instantly. It was one of the inspectors. Sherman Hollis. This wasn't good, Carmilla went whiter with the horrid thought, of course that's where she knew the name; Sherman and Eileen Hollis. Carmilla begged that Sherman wasn't Laura's dad.

Carmilla went into massive panic, she tried to get out of the bed wanting to be as far away from this as possible. The needle yanked out and a chiming sound rung loudly as Carmilla got off the bed. Pomfrey walked over quickly and through the curtain.

“You need to get back into bed and finish your treatment,” Pomfrey ordered. Carmilla shook her head, going incredibly pale.

“No,” she whispered as she clutched on to the bed. “Not until the inspector leaves. Please.” Pomfrey sighed but nodded, she walked out of the curtain and to the others. Pomfrey told them that they had to leave due to distress of a patient. McGonagall who was walking in as they walked out looked confused.

“What's-” McGonagall didn't have a chance to finish her sentence when a loud slumped thud went off. Carmilla had passed out of blood shock.


	3. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While recoverying from catching a bludger and passing out from shock is given a defense against the dark arts class to teach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Back with the next chapter which was pretty fun to write. Lots of research into mystical creatures and things, also got some ideas from here for stuff in later chapters. So yay for inspiration.  
> I apologise if there are spelling mistakes and such I've been very tired and have been writing while I've had a migraine for at least 5 days straight but I'm doing a lot better now. While I'm searching for errors I still may miss some so yeah.
> 
> Anyway let me know what you think. I love feedback and everything.

The rest of the weekend was quiet though for Laura it was a little puzzling. She still couldn't figure out how Carmilla had stopped a bludger to a complete halt with barely a stumble. It was an amazing feat and Laura had to admit she was impressed but she still didn't know how. She also figured she should say thank you the next time she saw her for stopping it smashing her face into the stand. Which would be surprisingly soon since Osman had stayed true to his word and spoken to the other teachers about Carmilla earning book time. If she wanted time she was going to have give them time.

****

The students filed into the defense against the dark arts classroom, most of them talking among themselves but a few realising that Professor Osman was nowhere to be seen. They sat down in their seats waiting for something to happen. Both LaF and Laura looked around the room but couldn't figure out what was going on.

The door slammed shut with the use of magic, everyone jumped startled by the noise. No one had noticed Carmilla standing near the more shadowed part of the book shelves. She was carrying a heavy book and a large cup in the other hand. She walked up the center of the room. All the students stared at her as a pile of books followed her and started to hand themselves out, just the right amount as Carmilla put down the heavy book on Osman's desk. The last book landed on top of the placed book.

Carmilla put down the cup and pulled down out her wand, looking at the blank blackboard before she turned and looked at the students. They all looked at her unsure what she was doing here in Osman's place or who she was. They had never had a substitute teacher who looked like her. Tight leather trousers, boots, creased white school shirt with sleeves rolled to the elbow, not to mention she was wearing a Slytherin tie; her hair tied messily into a bun, and her fingernails painted black. A lot of the guys were staring and needless to say some of the girls were too.

Absentmindedly Carmilla started to twirl her wand effortlessly between her fingers. Her eyes quickly scanned the classroom, hesitating momentarily on Laura. Seriously in this class?

“Professor Osman will not be taking your class today, I will be,” Carmilla informed. “He's informed me on where you all are with the work- and if you don't stop drawing incorrect and inappropriate pictures of ridgeback dragons mating on the blackboard behind my back I will fail you on this entire class; understand Mr O'Grady?” The chalk stopped and dropped to the floor. “Professor Osman told me about all of you, names, seating arrangements, your grades and more importantly who has to hand in assignments.” Carmilla grinned. “You have to hand in your assignment actually, Simon. Why don't you bring it up here now?” Carmilla said to Simon O'Grady. He looked to his friend.

“I don't have it,” he replied awkwardly. “I didn't finish it, I was hoping to explain it to Professor Osman today.” Carmilla nodded.

“Well I guess you're lucky you have bought yourself an extra day since I'm too lazy to tell him,” Carmilla told him. “You act up anymore though, I'll go fetch him from what he's doing and he can shout at you in front of the entire class.” Simon sighed, thankful that she wasn't going to yell at him. “Eli, where's your assignment?” Carmilla said looked over to Laura's row to a girl sat two desks behind her. Eli gave a small smirk as she took off her beanie and pushed her bright blue hair back.

“I handed it in to the Professor, Karnstein. It must be misplaced,” Eli answered. “I can stay behind and help you look for it if you want to make sure.” Carmilla looked at her for a moment trying to restrain the playful thoughts in her head; she quickly turned to the rest of the class.

“Professer Osman informed me that you had just finished wraiths, narns, banshees and creatures like it. Which means you're now moving to the more physically dangerous common creatures of forest areas. Get all the stuff you need from your bags, use the books and tell me some of the common creatures that you would find in forests and marshlands.”

Everyone started to get their things as while Carmilla walked over to the main desk, she bent down and picked up the chalk. Laura caught sight of her, her hands were bruised from catching the bludger and moving looked uncomfortable for her. Standing up she quickly moved to Osman's chair and slouched down. She grabbed the cup and took a large mouthful. From the subtle expression Carmilla gave, Laura guessed it didn't taste good.

Carmilla went to lower the cup and looked at Laura's desk she hadn't failed to notice that Laura was once again staring. Breaking a small smile Carmilla went to take a sip but muttered into her cup, As Laura went to pick up her book it dropped off the desk away from her. Laura looked at the book in disbelief before she looked up to Carmilla who was smirking into her cup. Laura picked it up and muttered annoyed under her breath.

“Alright give me some dangerous creatures that would be found in the forest. I want monsters and the best defenses against them,” Carmilla told the class as she put down her cup.

“Centaurs,” LaF replied instantly. “They tend to stay in herds but some are known to wander by themselves. We have them in the Forbidden forest.”

“That's one answer- make sure all of you are writing this down. LaFontaine, what would the ideal defense from a herd be?” They looked unsure for a moment, glancing to Laura who shrugged.

“Not do anything?” LaF guessed. Carmilla frowned and got up walking to the front of the desk. The chalk floated up and started writing on the board following the answers given.

“Why?”

“Because there would be no point? If a herd has you surrounded then there's no point making the situation worse. Maybe make yourself look less of a threat, put away your wand, get low to the ground.”

Carmilla perched on the front of the desk, a smile at the answer. The chalk followed what LaF had said, the students wrote it down.

“What if you encounter a single centaur? They are known to be more violent and dominating.” Carmilla wanted to see how much they knew.

“Stun them then try to out run them?”

“Stun them yes. Out run them no. Centaurs are fast and intelligent. Run and hide is your best chance if you don't know a spell to knock them out or trap them,” Carmilla corrected. “Five points to Ravenclaw.” LaF looked pleased. Carmilla started to walk down the aisle between the desk. “Next creature.”

“Wisps?” a Hufflepuff girl suggested, Carmilla recognised her from the quidditch team. Carmilla stopped and looked to her.

“Interesting. Keep going.”

“While they aren't a fully physical danger they are incredibly dangerous. They hypnotize the victim and lure them to an area where there are dangerous creatures who will then hurt or kill the victim.” Carmilla gave a small nod.

“And to stop them?” The hufflepuff quickly skimmed the pages but just shook her head. “Generally either be quick with your wand in the first minute of seeing it or be prepared for what is at the other end. In the first minute you could use spells to block out the view of the wisp, giving you a chance to get away from its ability.”

“Block its ability?” she asked, which is what the rest of the class thought. Carmilla gave a quiet sigh, now she actually had to teach properly someone had asked her a question. She pulled out her wand and flicked it towards the blackboard it turned over and the chalk started drawing a ball of glowing fiery light.

“That is your standard looking wisp,” Carmilla told them. “They have many names such as wisps, will-o'-wisps, fairy fire, devil's embers or the child's lantern; though the last name only applies if it's a child being led to be eaten by hags.” The entire class looked surprised at how nonchalant she was. “Some of them emit a soft sweet whispering as a lure but all of them will pulsate to the point only your subconscious will know. If kept in direct eye contact they can fully hypnotize the average person in about a minute maybe a little less. The more curious a person is the more likely will look more at it or perhaps even get close which will only increase the wisps strength. A trail of wisps then will appear and lead you to your demise.”

Laura was curious for an answer to the question she was sure several people had been dying to ask.

“Have you had personal experience with them-” Laura faltered unsure what to address her as “-Miss Karnstein?” Carmilla frowned before turning on heel and staring at her.

“I have Miss Hollis on several occasions,” Carmilla answered. “Once led and the others I just caught a glimmer of them.” It got a few people muttering.

“Were you injured? How did you survive?” Carmilla's stare grew. Was Laura really going to continue asking questions?

“Seven cracked ribs, internal bleeding, a shattered knee, several torn muscles and multiple bite marks all over my body,” Carmilla replied her voice seeming a little strained. “And I survived because I'm stronger, smarter and can be more dangerous than the creatures who attacked me.”

“Wait you said creatures like there was multiple of them. What attacked you?” Laura was beyond intrigued. LaF nudged her, seeing that this wasn't going to end well if she continued.

“A pack of werewolves,” Carmilla answered truthfully. “Three of them. While they normally hunt by themselves they had become aware of the wisps trick, that staying near them was a good supply of food. My first encounter with a wisp was nearly my last.” Carmilla had unknowingly clenched the handle of her wand.

“So if you're alive and you had all those injuries wouldn't that make you a werewolf?” LaF nudged harder, enough that she groaned under her breath and stared at them.

“Miss Hollis, unless it is vital I would prefer you not to talk for the rest of this class,” Carmilla snapped. “Next creature,” Carmilla said before walking over to the desk and picking up the cup again. She tried to hide the shudder. Cold blood and the smallest amount of sedative- which helped control her urges while ill- didn't blend well. Despite Carmilla's many years of controlling her urges Madam Pomfrey only allowed her to drink blood in classes when she was recovering if they had something to relax her; she knew how easily annoyed she could get.

In the next twenty minutes Carmilla cheered up, though Laura was still hurt by Carmilla's outburst even if it was earned. In this time the board had covered itself with pictures and notations of multiple creatures, more house points had been awarded and Carmilla had also moved so she was sitting on top of the desk, legs crossed.

“As briefly mentioned before werewolves are another common danger in large forests-” Carmilla was abruptly stopped as a loud knock echoed from the back of the room.

Everyone turned around when the classroom door opened and in walked a tall ginger Gryffindor, she held a piece of parchment in her hand. With a couple of steps in she saw Carmilla, a twinge of annoyance sparking in her mind. Carmilla felt the same as she got off the table.

“I have a note for Professor Osman, where is he?” Danny asked her voice plain she was already tired of being in Carmilla's presence. Carmilla leaned back against the desk, not prepared to deal with this.

“He's not here,” Carmilla answered drily as she checked out her nail polish.

“Clearly,” Danny retorted, “where is he?” Carmilla shrugged as she crossed her arms.

“He's supposed to be marking papers but who knows. I'm just covering his class.” Danny couldn't hide her laugh.

“You really? What are you teaching how to be a whore among four houses?” Carmilla looked at her with a smile which confused the student who expected an argument to start.

“Okay first of all, Lawrence it's 3 houses; Gryffindor house is off limits it's a deal-breaker for Emily, second I'm not Osman's keeper, and third I've created spells you couldn't even dream of using even if you were up to McGonagall and Dumbledore's level of magic combined so don't make it sound like I couldn't teach an actual lesson,” Carmilla sniped. Every argument was the same. “I could teach them if I wanted to, it's just that a lot of the time I don't want to.”

Danny held out the note for Carmilla to take which she snatched off her before Danny could yank it back; as she had tricked Carmilla several times into before. Danny started to walk off when Carmilla cleared her throat getting her attention. She turned and just glared.

“What?” Danny groaned, bothered that Carmilla had stopped her.

“Nothing really, I was just wondering since you doubt my skills and that you're an older student than the rest of this lot you might help teach them a thing or too,” Carmilla replied. Danny frowned wondering what she playing at. “We are talking about dangerous forest creatures and beasts, what's your opinion on werewolves? I've heard your quite the expert on them,” Carmilla replied with a smirk. Danny took a moment to keep her thoughts in check. Get back at her later, now in the middle of a class of sixth years wasn't the best place.

“I don't know I mean they are bad but I've always thought vampires are considerably worse. Not just by the violence of the species in general,” Danny retorted, knowing exactly what Carmilla was and how to get to her. “At least a werewolf is only dangerous 3 days of the month, which includes the day before and after full moon. A vampire is dangerous all the time and it doesn't matter who their victim is right? Strangers, people who are in the wrong place wrong time, friends, even family.” Carmilla glared at her. “Just imagine being turned into a constantly bloodthirsty beast who doesn't recognise family from food.”

Carmilla looked to the desk, her nails drumming on the wood one after the other. She hadn't expected such a response, she should have. It was Danny after all their conversations had never really been pleasant; not in a long time at least.

“I'll make sure Professor Osman gets your note,” Carmilla told her. Danny grinned but was stopped again as she began to walk away. Carmilla conjured an object out of the air which Danny caught as she chucked to her, she stared at the caged mouth dog muzzle. “It's your time of the month tomorrow right?” Danny chucked it back, it transformed into a ball of parchment which Carmilla caught as Danny headed towards the door.

“You'll want that more than I will,” Danny called. Carmilla frowned and opened it up to see one word that set her blood ablaze.

Carmilla reacted quickly as she crushed the bit of parchment before dropping it to the floor and pulling out her wand. She leapt from the desk flinging a spell after Danny.

“Stupefy!” She narrowly missed her and hit the door frame. By the time Carmilla made it out of the doorway Danny had already vanished. Carmilla slammed her hand against the doorframe before moving away, her fist clenching and unclenching as she tried to calm herself.

Clearing her throat she walked over to the front desk, ignoring all the mixed expressions; most of which looked horrified. They were becoming certain that their substitute teacher was a little unhinged.

“That's uh-” Carmilla cleared her throat before looking at the class, “-that's enough today. I'm tired of teaching. Osman has told me to give you some work.” A pile of parchment sheets started to hand themselves out. “You can do it or don't, I don't really care.”

Most of the students grabbed the sheets and stuffed them in their bags. They weren't going to complain about not having to do anymore work, especially with how the tutor was right now. LaF grabbed their bag and waited on Laura, she was more concerned than most with what was going on. Carmilla had turned back to the desk and was grabbing her stuff, like the others she didn't want to waste time in here either. Grabbing her bag she slung it over shoulder and stormed out past both LaF and Laura without a word. Curiosity struck Laura and before LaF could do anything Laura was on here way to find out exactly what had set Carmilla's anger off. Pulling the scrunched up ball apart Laura looked puzzled.

“What does it say?” LaF questioned not denying their own curiosity.

“It just says 'Fangface.'”

****

J.P was restless and had decided to take a wander around the school grounds. He'd spent most of his day in the library not studying for class he was already ahead on all of them he was there for his own leisure.

His mind wandered just as he did. The corridors and staircases were busy with lots of students rushing to classes. He looked at his watch and decided he would go look for LaF, they would most likely be with Perry and possibly Laura if she hadn't gone to see Kirsch and his forever growing pack of magical animals.

“Hey J.P!” Laura shouted from the top of the staircase, he looked up surprised that she was there. She made her way down to him and hugged him briefly. “Let's get out of here I am done with classes, just handed in some stuff to some teachers. I'm gonna go see LaF and I've got something insane to tell you about Carmilla.” They both started making their way through corridors.

“More stuff about Carmilla?” J.P questioned becoming a little uncomfortable. “I'm thinking LaF was right in saying you have a crush on her.” Laura scoffed.

“I really don't, I mean yes I'm still in awe of the whole bludger thing but there is just something off with her as well. It's so strange,” Laura answered as they cut down a quieter corridor. “I mean like in class today she's incredibly intense and smart but she seems unstable too.” J.P didn't say much. “But you know something don't you? You go really quiet about it.” J.P didn't argue against it but he wasn't going to share the rumours he'd heard about Carmilla. J.P followed the corridor round a little.

“Can we please change topic? I don't really fancy talking about this any longer.” Laura continued.

“Oh c'mon, J.P please. Can you tell me anything it's driving me insane?” she grabbed hold of the door handle and opened it, talking as she did. “Just tell me if you have any idea why she would react to the word 'Fangface' because it set her-” Laura stopped very quickly, J.P looked horrified. This wasn't the place they were aiming for and this was terrible timing.

****

Carmilla practically growled into Eli's neck as she bit her, tugging at her skin with almost sharp teeth. Eli didn't complain at the pain which was surprisingly pleasurable, she didn't complain either that Carmilla was tugging her shirt down her back and arms. It only got half way down her back when Eli moved back slightly her neck sore and red, she grinned before shooting her hands around the sides of Carmilla's neck and pulling her into strong and demanding kisses. Eli was more than happy to take Carmilla's frustration and anger. Carmilla ran her hand up into Eli's hair and pulled her head back away from her. Eli simply grinned.

“Did I say you could touch me?” Carmilla growled. Eli's grin turned into a smirk.

“No but that what makes it fun along with breaking your no talking rule,” Eli teased. Carmilla pushed her against the wall.

“Shut up,” Carmilla ordered. Eli went to talk but Carmilla pressed her body against her before kissing her and as soon as Eli returned it she slipped her tongue almost effortlessly into her mouth. Her hands slipped down to her bare waist, she kept Eli close as her painted nails dug into the skin. Eli winced in unexpected pain, she didn't mind it it was just surprising. Carmilla moved her lips back down to her neck, kissing down her cheek and jaw to get there. Carmilla bit hard on her already sore neck. Eli couldn't help but let out a groan and grip Carmilla's shirt.

“Fuck,” Eli muttered. Carmilla stopped and watched Eli; had she let herself go too far? “Do it again-”

Eli was cut off by the door opening. Startled both Eli and Carmilla looked up. The words she heard burnt into Carmilla's skull. The one phrase that sent her rage soaring and it came out of someone who she didn't mind. Laura didn't even look as she entered but halted instantly when she did.

“Just tell me if you have any idea why she would react to the word 'Fangface' because it set her-”

Laura and J.P both stopped unsure what to do. He looked horrified he'd heard the rumours like a lot of the older students had and the display of her strength at the Quidditch pitch made it more believable that they were true. Laura stared at Carmilla noticing the patch of skin visible under ridden up shirt was covered in scars.

“Carmilla, I- I'm sorry,” J.P said rushed. Eli moved from out of Carmilla's hold and pulled up her shirt. Carmilla looked at her, a little surprised.

“You going?” she asked, ignoring J.P and Laura for now. Eli nodded and glanced at Laura while she buttoned up her shirt.

“Yeah I thinks it's for the best, looks like you kinda get your hands full,” Eli replied as she grabbed her beanie hat and Slytherin tie from the floor. Walking over to her she kissed Carmilla on the cheek. “Come find me later if you want, I don't have classes for the rest of the day.” Carmilla didn't say anything as Eli left, squeezing herself between the uncomfortable pair.

They both were unsure about what to say or do or exactly how to feel as Carmilla stared at them. J.P wanted to glance at Laura to see if she was feeling the same as he was, the same awkwardness and almost scared. He risked a quick sideward glance at Laura, he saw the awkward and uncomfortable expression but was she blushing at the same time?

“J.P,” Carmilla addressed, his attention snapped straight to her, “you should leave.” J.P struggled to hide his relief.

“Oh thank god,” he muttered under his breath as he turned to leave, casting a sorry glance to Laura.

The door shut quickly and Laura looked back to Carmilla, she jumped not realising Carmilla had practically closed the gap between them.

“Liked what you saw, cutie? I mean why else would you be blushing,” Carmilla asked smirking as Laura's blushing grew worse. She felt mad at her reaction, why should she react that way it was Carmilla and the girl from her class who cares?

“Wasn't paying attention,” Laura said plainly. Carmilla gave an amused laugh under her breath before moving away from her.

“Right you were too busy violating my privacy and talking about things that don't concern you,” Carmilla retorted as she stared at her coldly. “Honestly had a feeling that you were better than that, Hollis. Genuinely thought you'd be more respectful but guess I was wrong. Let me guess your curiosity got the best of you? You had to look at it to sate that burning feeling of wondering what could possibly set someone off that bad? You 'needed' to know?” Carmilla said with an annoyed look. “Am I close?”

Laura didn't reply at first but just looked down to the floor.

“I didn't mean to- I didn't think that it would be violating,” Laura said quietly. Carmilla couldn't help but laugh.

“Yeah you're right you didn't think because how could looking at a piece of paper given only to me for only me to read possibly be violating my privacy?” Carmilla asked sarcastically. Laura looked up at her annoyed. “You're a child I have no expectations that you could actually understand this concept.”

“Hey!” Laura snapped. “You're not much older than me so don't talk down to me. I'm sorry alright? Yeah my curiosity got the better of me because I was wondering what could turn someone who had been chill for most of the lesson and practically every other time I've seen you into someone who slings attacking spells in the middle of a class.” Carmilla gave a frown and stared at her, her own curiosity peaking.

“Why do you care?” Carmilla questioned seriously. Laura shrugged.

“Just the kind of person I am.” Something in her voice caught Carmilla off guard, a soft warm caring edge to it. She'd heard this before from a Hollis. Carmilla's throat went dry pushing the thought out of her head and trying to push the idea that this was Sherman Hollis's daughter though that was becoming increasingly difficult.

It took all fight out of her, she was still annoyed Laura shouldn't have looked. There was no argument there but just those words stumped her. Laura watched her carefully, physically Carmilla had relaxed but her expression held a frown.

“Look just keep your curiosity to yourself alright, cupcake? My stuff and issues are mine I don't need you looking at them and asking questions about it.” Laura nodded but hesitated in leaving. Carmilla's frown increased. “What?”

“Can I just ask why J.P won't talk about you all or what I said?” Laura asked rushed. Carmilla stared blankly at her.

“Are you serious? Did you just not hear anything I said or was I right in thinking you wouldn't understand it?” Carmilla snapped in disbelief. Laura didn't say anything she just simply looked at her. “He doesn't say anything about me because he respects me and my privacy. Why he may have his private opinions and ideas about me he doesn't go spreading them or asking questions.” Laura was taken back. “Now before you ask anything else which gets on my nerves I'm gonna go.” Carmilla walked past her but stopped a smirk twinging at her lips, she leaned close to Laura. “Be honest I know you saw me and Eli, you enjoyed what you saw didn't you?” Not that Carmilla could see but Laura tried to hide the blush creeping on her cheeks; Carmilla knew she did. “It's annoying when people ask really personal questions isn't it?” she chuckled.

With that Carmilla left the room and shut the door but kept hold of the handle, keeping the door shut. J.P was standing there awkwardly waiting for Laura.

“I really didn't know,” he said rushed. Carmilla nodded, her expression softer with him than it had been with Laura.

“I know and it's alright. In a backwards way Laura kind of told me she'd asked you about me and that you hadn't said anything-”

“Yeah I haven't, you know I wouldn't. What goes on with you is your stuff and I don't listen to what others say I mean I've heard rumours of course but you know I wouldn't share them, you know that,” he said cutting her off concerned what she might say. Carmilla flashed a smile and gave a soft laugh. He had always been a little jumpy around her after he'd been told all sorts of rumours about her. The door started to rattle as Laura tried to get out of the room, Carmilla held it shut with ease.

“I know and I wanted to say thank you for that. Even though you're a little nervous about me you always respect my privacy, thanks. A lot of people wouldn't care or even think of being considerate.” J.P looked at the door as Laura started to bang on it. He relaxed with Carmilla's words.

“Well I'd be kind of a bad person if I betrayed my potions and duelling partner,” he said sheepishly with a smile of his own. Carmilla nodded and let go of the door handle, she nodded a thanks before leaving. Laura walked out and saw her stride off, she looked to J.P.

“Seriously how strong is she?” Laura questioned. J.P shrugged.

“Well she stopped a bludger my guess is pretty strong,” he answered before finding the correct way to find LaF.

****

A couple of days past and Laura was sat in the dining hall reading a book, she was struggling to focus despite only a few other people being in there. She was fiddling with the bandage around her wrist as she did. She heard footsteps walk up near her table but she didn't pay much attention even when they stopped beside her.

“Techniques and etiquette of standard duelling, you always did have a few learning issues with those,” the man said. Laura perked up and looked round a smile beaming across her face as Sherman stood there. 

“Dad!” He sat down allowing her to give him a tight hug. They both held each other for a moment before Laura moved out of his arms. “What are you doing here?” she asked the smile staying on her face.

“Other than try to catch up with you? School and ministry business with Dumbledore,” he said vaguely, knowing she would want follow up information. That wasn't why he was here with her, he missed his little girl. “How is school going?” He said it before Laura could get questions of her own in. Laura saw what he was doing and nodded.

“It's good. Busy, some of the lessons are kinda hard but I'm keeping up. My friends are helping me when I'm stuck,” she answered simply. “And when I can I'm keeping safe before you ask. It's hard in some lessons though.” Sherman glanced at her wrist.

“Is that what that's about?” Laura nodded.

“Apparently I was gripping my wand too tight when we were practicing disarming spells. I managed to keep hold of my wand but as the wand tried to yank away I sprained my wrist pretty bad,” she replied almost embarrassed by it. Sherman gave a small smile, that was definitely his Laura. Clumsy but determined to do her best.

“So what's troubling you?” he questioned. Laura looked surprised that he'd noticed. “You get the same look in your eyes as your mum did I can't miss that, so what's wrong?” Laura couldn't help but smile a little at the thought of her mum, it was only for a minute before she shrugged.

“This Slytherin girl I keep running into around the school,” Laura said plainly. Sherman looked at her uncertain what way this was going to go.

“Is this a good running into or one of the running into were I take her aside and talk to her?”

“No it's not that bad, Dad. She's just a pain in the ass but at times she seems really cool, just something about her I dunno.” Sherman smiled.

“A good kind of something, like you might like her more than just some random girl?” Laura didn't answer. “What's her name I might have gone to school with her parents?”

“Carmilla Karnstein,” Laura told him. He faltered unsure if he'd heard right. “You okay?” Laura had noticed it. He nodded but still held the frown of confusion.

“Yeah I just- I went to school with a girl by the same name. Eileen knew her pretty well. Guessing she's probably her daughter, not many people with the name Karnstein.” There was something in her dad's voice that didn't settle right like he didn't exactly believe what he was saying.

“You sure you're okay?” Sherman nodded.

“I'm sure.” Laura heard it again but knew not to question it, it was clear to her that he didn't want to talk about it.

“Are you gonna be here this weekend? My house is versing Ravenclaw in Quidditch, we could use the support. They are playing with substitute seeker and they need all the help they can get. Plus it would be nice to see you more.” Sherman grinned glad of the topic change and the fact there was more time to spend with Laura.

“I might be able to take a few hours away from ministry business to watch a game. I'll be in and out of here for the next week, when is your next duelling class? I want to see how you're coming along.” Laura sighed. She knew he wanted to see how she was doing to see if she watch matching up to his and her mum's talents. It wasn't Laura's strong point but she knew it was important for him to see her in class.

“It's actually tomorrow, the lesson before lunch. Several teachers will be there, it should be a good class,” Laura tried to convince.

“It sounds it, I'll be there.” Sherman leaned in and kissed her forehead. “But I have to go now. I love you.” Laura hugged him.

“I love you too, Dad.” Sherman got off the bench and walked away, when out of earshot she groaned loudly. Of all the classes he had to see her in. She slumped onto the table for a moment as an overwhelming sense of dread rushed through her. It was no good she would have to accept it like the fact she wouldn't be able to focus anymore tonight and could only go back to the Hufflepuff common room.


	4. Rivalry and Duelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sherman watches Laura's duelling class events unfold which causes further consequences and situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> After a bit of an absence I'm back with yet another update of magical fun!  
> Haven't really gotten more to say unlike my normal notes. Thanks for being patient.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this. Let me know.

Carmilla sat in the corner of the D.A.D.A classroom, her back resting against the bookcase as she read the book she'd been earning time for. It was early hours in the morning but she couldn't sleep so she decided to do something much more fun. She'd earned two and a half hours reading, she wasn't going to waste it or risk interruptions.

She was engrossed in the text and pictures trying to focus on them as much as possible. She was still amazed that she was finally reading the book she had been after for years. Hundreds of spells, techniques, stories, and theories crammed in its pages. She wanted to remember every single thing, take in every single bit of knowledge she could have and understand.

Sadly the two and a half hours seemed to rush by, Carmilla wanted to show her respect for how much she appreciated Osman allowing her to use this book. She stuck to the agreed time and got up, stretching as she walked over to his desk. She placed the book down before getting a piece of parchment and writing a note for him telling him she wanted to talk about something she didn't understand.

Carmilla left and finally headed back towards the Slytherin common room. Stopping only when bothered by Peeves decided it would be a fun idea to provoke the most boring painting in the corridor to get talking about historic events, which he got wrong which caused Carmilla to explain- and argue- that her corrections were right because she had lived through them. An hour and a half later Carmilla finally finished the argument and got back the common room.

****

Laura sat at her house table the next morning feeling sick with dread, her dad would be watching her duel or at least attempting to. She could barely eat breakfast but Perry insisted that she at least have some toast and a drink since she couldn't even handle the thought of her usual chocolate cereal. With a grumble she did but was too busy seeing Kirsch sneak bits of bacon to the miniature purple small horned dragon he had tucked in his robe to really focus on the fact she was eating.

Kirsch wasn't the most talented of wizards but he didn't care, he was incredibly talented with magical creatures. So much so he'd spoken to Dumbledore and requested if he could drop his classes which weren't necessary to the care of them and that he couldn't be an assistant to the current teacher who taught care of magical creatures. It was all he wanted from Hogwarts.

His distraction was good enough to get Laura through a couple of slices of toast and a goblet of water. She felt better for it. Not that she still wasn't nervous she didn't want to disappoint her dad. When it called for it he was a auror the same as Laura's mother, Eileen. They had quite the record for being involved in the capture of dark wizards and locating dark arts related objects. How could Laura not feel nervous to have to impress up to that standard?

Not much later LaF joined Laura, Perry and Kirsch getting them ready to go to potions class. Kirsch and LaF was excited by the class, Perry not so much. She'd much prefer to be in transformation class but that was later this afternoon. Laura took a steady breath and got up with others, just get through this class first and then focus on what will happen in the next class.

****

Carmilla sat in the library talking with a Ravenclaw girl named Lana. Carmilla listened to her opinions as she read from a large book, Lana held her hand as did. She enjoyed her company and valued Carmilla's thoughts on her ideas and take on the books.

“So what do you think about it?” Lana asked curiously, despite Carmilla not liking helping out potions class she was rather talented at it. “While the text is good and has the potion correct I believe it could be made far more effective if they use elder leafs. It just seems like the logical substitute.” Carmilla gave a small smile, enjoying herself and hearing the gentle questioning tone in her voice.

“I think you're right, it can increase strength of a lot of potions. Though you've got to be careful just how much you use because it can be quite volatile if measured wrong or left unsupervised when boiling.” Lana wrote notes of everything she had said. Carmilla had never steered her wrong when it came to classes, getting her in a little bit of trouble with pranks yes but not classwork.

A loud bell went off signally the next class was going to be starting in a few minutes. Carmilla looked to Lana and sighed.

“I gotta go,” Carmilla told her, groaning a little. She'd love to stay here with her. Out of Eli, Emily and Lana, she was the most relaxed and wasn't interested in anything massively physical which was a nice change. “Helping out with a dueling class, you can come watch if you want.” Carmilla hoped that she would.

“As much as I would love seeing you get chucked about by students learning different spells I need to finish this homework,” Lana teased. Carmilla scowled playfully.

“You're lucky you're so cute,” Carmilla replied getting up. “It's the others that have to be concerned because of me.” Lana didn't let go of her hand, she gently pulled her to her and kissed Carmilla softly. The gentleness of it caught her off guard and made her breath hitch. Lana was the first one to leave from the kiss, it left Carmilla dazed.

“Good luck, Kitten,” Lana said letting go of her hand. “Come find me afterwards.” Carmilla recovered and nodded before leaving, a simple smile on her face as she headed towards the great hall.

****

Danny glanced over from talking to Professor McGonagall to Laura and her group of friends, who were on the other side of the dueling platform sat on the first row of the raised stands. Kirsch had vanished from them gone to another class. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Laura. Every time she saw her she couldn't help but smile even now when she looked nervous. She wondered what was upsetting her. Professor McGonagall wandered over to a couple of other teachers, Osman and Flitwick included. Danny took the opening to check on Laura once she had got to her. The stands both sides of the platform were slowly filling up.

“Hey Laura, are you okay?” Danny asked her concern showing. Laura looked up and her, she was pale.

“Just feeling a little ill, it's nothing,” Laura answered.

It wasn't a complete lie, she was feeling sick to the pit of her stomach and Sherman hadn't even arrived. But then again neither had a lot of the class, they were still coming from other classes. This was a combined class from several classes and years, with the Hastur event coming up this was a good chance to evaluate the possible students.

“Oh I'm sorry do you want to go to see Madam Pomfrey? I'm sure if you speak to McGonagall she let you go,” Danny replied. Laura gave a smile but shook her head. She wished it was that simple to get out of this situation.

“I'll be okay thanks, I didn't eat a lot this morning it's probably just that,” Laura shrugged off. Danny nodded still concerned.

“Well tell me if you need anything alright?” Laura nodded. The others held their smirks and comments as Danny walked off. They all couldn't help notice over the last few times Danny and her had spoken Danny was becoming more personal and concerned; Danny liked her and of course Laura was oblivious to it.

More of the people filed into the hall and crowded around the platform. Most excited to see what was going to happen, a lot of them had never seen a duelling class this large. Flitwick and McGonagall stood at one end of the steps to the platform while Osman and the duelling tutor Professor Alice Danse stood at the other end. A few stragglers came in as Professor McGonagall got on the platform and addressed the students.

“As I'm sure all of you must be rather curious as why you've all been brought as one large group here, Professor Danse suggested a new approach into how we teach offensive and defensive spells,” Professor McGonagall told them. “We'll begin with both Professors Danse and Osman showing a few basic defensive and offensive spells. While all of you have been shown these before the basics are vital to have.”

Professor McGonagall looked to Professor Danse who walked on to the platform, Professor Osman following her. McGonagall left the platform and let Osman take his place by her end of the platform, he drew his wand and looked down to Danse. She matched him and drew her own wand before nodding to him, he nodded to her. They were both ready.

“Remember in any duel respect must been shown, no matter the circumstances. They've accepted your challenge and etiquette must be held,” Danse reminded them all. They've all heard this before.

As they walked towards each other, Carmilla crept into the room and joined the end of the stand where Osman and Danse would stand after the duel. McGonagall scowled at her for being late, Carmilla immediately paid attention to the duel.

Osman and Danse stopped in front of each other, they both took a bow before walking back to the ends of the platform. They both knew what spells counted as the basics. Disarming and shielding spells along with simple stunning spells. Nothing lethal.

Danse went first and fired a quick attack that aimed for Osman's wand, which he instinctively and immediately blocked.

“Expelliarmus!” Danse shouted.

“Protego,” Osman replied, a brief shimmer of a silver shield showed as her spell hit it. “Stupefy,” he cast back, determination in his voice. Danse dispersed his spell and cast several others going over several spells between them. They stopped and bowed again. Osman walked off the platform and smiled as he saw Carmilla. She returned his smile before looking to Danse.

“This is the kind of respect and spells we want to see, we'll decide if we're ready to move on to more advance spells,” Danse explained. She saw some of the students roll their eyes and looked a little frustrated. “While I can see several of you are annoyed that we are making you go through things you all clearly know we want to make it clear to you. A simple disarm of shield could save your life in a dangerous situation.”

Laura looked anxious trying to remember all of this and the proper way to duel, the proper wrist movements for effective spells. It buzzed in her head making her feel worse. She looked around to see if anyone else had the same sick expression. Everyone seemed relaxed or fixated or the new duelers who Danse had called up. Laura didn't acknowledge the spells as she got caught in her panic, she felt her chest tighten. It was only when she caught sight of Carmilla who was leaning back against Emily's legs, she felt easier. Watching Carmilla breath so calmly oddly helped Laura get her breathing in order and her mind to relax. She didn't understand why but she wasn't complaining.

No one other than Flitwick and McGonagall had noticed that Sherman had entered the room, he was watching from a far not to distract any of the students. He couldn't help but be interested in how well the Hogwarts teachers were teaching their classes, not for effectiveness but more to see how much the teaching process had changed from his day.

Several other students had been called up to practice their spells. Perry was one of them who had executed spells with perfect skill, Emily had attempted to use the shielding spell but it was cast too late and she was hit with an offensive spell which knocked all wind out of her, a Ravenclaw girl had knocked over a Gryffindor boy and one of the teachers nearly got hit but a disarmed wand. Many others had fought too. The range of talent was all over the place.

Laura's stomach lurched when Danse called her name, the sick feeling rose to the back of her throat. She stood there trembling lightly, wondering who she would be facing. Any person would be bad at the fact she had to perform in front of an audience but it felt even worse when it was Eli. Yesterday she saw her practically topless in Carmilla's arms and now she had to fight her.

Laura drew her wand as Eli did. Laura looked round briefly not only wondering if her dad was present which she saw he was and didn't feel any better but she also felt herself wondering how Carmilla looked with the idea of this fight. When she saw her there was just a crooked smile and an interested look, needless to say it was going to keep her amused.

Trying to push all surroundings out of her mind Laura walked forward to the centre of the platform to meet Eli. They both raised their wands and bowed. Eli smirked and whispered before turning back and walking away.

“Did you enjoy what you saw?” she asked simply. Laura turned and walked away without giving an answer, she could feel herself starting to blush; now wasn't the time.

Both ready at the ends of the platform they waited for the go a head and as soon as Flitwick gave it Eli cast her stunning spell. Despite being surprised Laura managed to block the attack and counter it without even thinking about it. Eli had to move out of the way, it hit the wall behind her.

Sherman couldn't help but smile that was the skill he wanted to see from Laura. Carmilla was surprised that Eli had been slow to cast a simple defensive spell. Eli felt embarrassed and annoyed. She got herself ready to attack again, Laura felt a little more confident now and got herself ready.

A flurry of offensive spells came to Laura who was forced to cast multiple blocking spells but didn't expect the disarming spell at the end. It hit her wand causing it to fling out of her hand. Laura showed her hands submissively, Eli had won. It looked like Eli wanted to fire another spell but she managed to control herself and lower her wand. As they had done with the other duels the students applauded as they went to sit down. Osman handed her her wand. Laura gave a huge sigh of relief as she sat down, she looked to Sherman who grinned at her and while arms crossed he gave her a thumbs up. He was proud of her.

Two more practice duels happened before something sparked Carmilla's interest. Danny's name was announced to be in the next duel. Carmilla leant forward from her seat and stood up volunteering to duel Danny.

“Professor Danse, I would like to volunteer for this and ask can we start off the use of advance spells. Me and Lawrence are top of our classes in defensive classes, we understand and know the correct use of basic spells,” Carmilla requested politely. Danse looked to Danny unsure if she was okay with this.

“Miss Lawrence,” Professor Danse said, getting her attention. “Are you okay with this?” The class who had witnessed Carmilla lose her temper at Danny were almost praying that Danny would be, they wanted to see what would result from her anger. Danny eventually nodded.

“If Karnstein really wants to be my partner than I won't deny her a chance to get beaten,” Danny answered with a grin. Sherman's full attention had been caught at her name, he cursed that she had her back to him. He hoped that he was wrong but he needed to know for certain, it couldn't be the same Carmilla; it just couldn't be.

Carmilla laughed as she got on the platform, drawing her wand wasting no time. Danny stood at the opposite end. Professor Osman couldn't deny his intrigue at the idea of seeing Carmilla fight, it was something he had never seen like this.

“You talk pretty big, Lawrence but that's all it is. I'm gonna show you what actual talent is,” Carmilla taunted. Danny walked towards her, she met Carmilla in the middle. Following the rules they lifted the wands and bowed. Carmilla couldn't help herself and made sure she spoke quietly. “Play nicely and I'll buy you a squeaky toy, dogbreath.”

“Bite me, blood pack,” Danny retorted. They lowered their wands and walked to their positions. Everyone in the hall getting ready for what they all knew was going to be a hostile and intense fight.

Even before the fight started the majority of students had moved to the edge of their seats. It was the first duel allowed to use advanced techniques and it was a rivalry performing them; what better way to view powerful spells?

They both gave each other the slightest of nods, as soon as that was over Danny fired a flurry of spells at Carmilla. Carmilla cast a much more powerful shielding spell which broke the offensive spells into mere sparks. Danny and Carmilla barely muttered their spells as they duelled but it didn't stop the power or effectiveness of them. The spells got tougher to block as each girl fired multiple spells at each other, hoping that their reactions would be fast enough to bring up shields and defensive spells.

Carmilla had moved forward several steps trying to overwhelm her which worked when Danny's arm got hit with a flash of blue light. She groaned as all the muscles in her arm constricted in severe pain. Carmilla flashed a crooked grin, her teeth actually visible this time. Trying to ignore the tightening pain in her arm Danny blasted a spell right at Carmilla's face. She managed to block it but had to move back, it was too close for her liking. Danny gave a grin of her own and started firing spells towards Carmilla's feet. Slightly panicked Carmilla scrambled backwards trying to avoid every shot, she had to stop herself from tripping over as she got close to the edge of the platform. The foot attacks suddenly stopped, Carmilla looked up only to see a spell about to hit her. No time for a counter she couldn't do anything but take it.

The spell hit her chest and it hit her much harder than she expected. Carmilla was blasted back of the platform, twisting in the air as she did. With a hard thump and a gruesome crunch Carmilla hit the floor practically face first. Lots of the students stood up on the stands to see if she was okay. The teachers looked concerned there was no movement.

“Carm?” Osman said walking towards her, his concern growing. “Carm!” Once beside her he crouched down and touched her shoulder, she didn't respond. He moved her slightly going pale as he saw blood from her nose and mouth pooling on the floor. “Minerva, she's bleeding pretty bad.” McGonagall looked panicked and rushed to her side. Danny looked horrified, she didn't do a spell strong enough to do any damage like that. McGonagall crouched down beside Carmilla and placed her hand on her shoulder.

“Carmilla, can you hear me?” McGonagall asked. There was silence. Several of the students looked distressed, Eli, Emily and Laura included; even Danny looked it. McGonagall cracked a sigh of relief when Carmilla finally gave a quite groan and moved a bit.

“I'm fine,” she slurred, a mix of blood and spit falling from her mouth. “I- I just bit my tongue and cracked my nose.” McGonagall went to help her up but Carmilla refused the help and pushed herself up a little off the floor, her head spinning slightly. She looked ahead of her trying to focus of something to keep her focus steady, it was harder than expected but she did it. She pushed herself up to knees and waited for a minute. She grabbed her wand and pointed it at her hand casting water into her hand so she could wash the immediate blood away.

Carmilla washed it away and shook the access water from her hand. She groaned and stood up fully, she looked down the hall and saw Sherman standing there looking right back. She saw how horrified and gobsmacked he looked, she wondered if he saw how uncomfortable and panicky she was. What the hell was going to happen now? She couldn't focus on all the thoughts in her head and wondering what he was thinking and felt. Not now in the middle of this class. It was easier said than done though, she hadn't seen him much since he left Hogwarts.

Turning away from him she went back over to the platform and got up on it facing Danny. Danny was surprised, surely Carmilla didn't want to do this again.; she knew she didn't.

“Carmilla, you should think about this first,” Danny told her calmly, actually nervous. The look in Carmilla's eyes would be enough to unsettle Dumbledore himself, let alone Danny. Carmilla didn't say anything, she only raised her wand. She pointed to Danny's wand signalling for her to raise it. Danny sighed they were really going to do this.

Before Danny could cast any offensive spells she had to try and block several large sharp icicles flying towards her. Most of them she did but one cut across her forearm. This was going to get out of hand very quickly if it wasn't stopped. With massive amounts of hesitation Danny cast the one spell that would stop her but could have massive consequences later on.

“Incarcerous,” Danny said quickly, hating herself as she did.

Carmilla felt the first bit of rope wrap tightly around her wrist, her arm got yanked behind her before it latched onto her other wrist; trapping her hands and arms as it wound round them bring them tight against her back. The second bit of rope wrapped itself round Carmilla's mouth and with good reason. If she didn't have it there was a high chance Carmilla would bare her fangs and possibly even lunge at Danny. Carmilla struggled and groaned against her binds, she knew it was pointless but the panic she felt wouldn't allow her to give up.

“The duel is over, understand?” Danny told her firmly. Carmilla struggled but forced herself to stop and just stare up at her, she wasn't in much of a position here. With a groan she reluctantly nodded. “I'm sorry.” Danny pointed her wand at Carmilla and the ropes dropped to the floor from her arms, rushed she grabbed the binds around her mouth and yanked them off.

Danny couldn't even describe the look Carmilla gave her. A hatred mix between some where of wanting to kill her and being no where near her. Danny knew what she had done she had violated Carmilla, broke her down in front of everyone; she didn't mean too she just needed Carmilla to stop. Carmilla's pointed at her about to start threatening her but no words came to her and all she could do was tremble. Clenching her hands she stormed off, not paying attention to Sherman as she left.

There was silence in the hall for a few minutes. The teachers looked between themselves unsure what they should do, they looked to McGonagall for a definitive answer.

“Miss Lawrence, you're free from the rest of the class,” McGonagall dismissed. Danny nodded and put away her wand.

“Yes, Professor,” Danny acknowledged quietly too before walking down off the platform.

“And Miss Lawrence, I'd stay out of Carmilla's way.” Danny nodded already knowing that. Laura watched Danny leave as many others did, she wondered if she was the only person to notice she was trembling too.

The class went back to normal after that though it was clear that more than a few people that what had happened was something more than simple school rivalry. For once Laura's curiosity was pushed aside and worry replaced it.

****

Danny walked back to the Gryffindor common room, she didn't need to focus on where she was going she was on autopilot. Sadly it gave way for her mind to focus on how sick she was feeling. What she had done was extreme and she knew that but what else could she have done? Trying to rationalize her actions wasn't working it only made the feeling worse.

She crouched down and rested against the wall trying to ride out the tightness in her chest and the sick in her stomach. Why couldn't she have done something different instead of the one thing that could set Carmilla off the most violently? Danny couldn't hold it and forced herself up, bolting down the corridor to the bathroom. At least when she eventually vomittd she would be near a toilet.

****

Carmilla was sat in the hospital wing holding a bowl to her mouth. Madam Pomfrey had given her a tonic to heal the deep puncture that had occurred when she bit her tongue. She had to keep spitting out the excess blood and drool that collected at the bottom of her mouth. The tonic was foul and bitter but it got deep into the wound and sealed it up. The problem with having fangs was mouth wounds tended to be worse.

She was lost in her thoughts but at least the trembling had stopped, that was only to something Madam Pomfrey had given her. She didn't the like idea of an unsettled vampire in the hospital wing. 

Carmilla stared blankly at the wooden floor as she relived every single time she had been under the capture of that spell. She felt the tightness of the ropes burn into her, twisting around her body. The ropes tightening enough to cut into her arms and ankles. The terror that filled her as the rope wrapped her throat pulling tight, choking and controlling her. It went beyond anything she ever felt as everything then went wet, cold and red.

The bowl dropped from Carmilla's hand and clattered loudly on the floor breaking her from her nightmare fueled trance. Her breath became hard as she stared at the blood. Madam Pomfrey came over and looked to Carmilla.

“Are you okay?” Madam Pomfrey questioned. Carmilla gave no response. Cautiously Madam Pomfrey put her hand on Carmilla's shoulder, she bolted from under her touch and stared at her.

“Don't-” Carmilla began to snap but her voice cut out as tears started to gather, “don't-” Carmilla crouched down beside the bed, trying to regain control of herself. With deep breaths and wiping away tears which began to fall she tried to bring her mind back to now. Trying to ground herself to the room. There was no tightening ropes and endless cold soaking into her skin. In here there were hospital beds, people, large bright windows, strange smelling vials and potions. There was nothing to worry about, nothing that was going to hurt her.

Madam Pomfrey watched her carefully unsure if there was anything that she could do. Before she could ask or think of anything Carmilla straightened herself up and looked to her.

“I'm sorry for my reaction,” Carmilla apologised. “I'm leaving I have other things to do.” Carmilla walked past her getting her thoughts straight. She needed to go to the Slytherin dormitory.

****

Sherman was out in the courtyard talking to Professor Danse commenting on how well the defence class was being taught. Sherman told Laura he'd wait for her to come back from the Hufflepuff dormitory. Danse looked round when Sherman became distracted, he was staring at Carmilla as she walked into the courtyard. She stared back at him and gave him a slight nod before she made her way over, hands dug deep into her pockets. Might as well get this out of the way. Danse decided it was a good time to leave. She bid a goodbye to Sherman and gave a small smile to Carmilla as she walked past wondering what kind of business those two would have.

Carmilla stopped in front of Sherman and looked at him uncomfortably. She couldn't help but be concerned about his possible reaction. He cleared his throat after struggling to talk as he looked over every inch of her face.

“It is you isn't it, Carmilla?” Sherman asked, hoping he was wrong. “I'm not lucky enough for it to be a daughter who is scarily similar to you.” Carmilla sighed as she pulled her hand out from her pocket and lifted up the corner of her shirt, showing several scars on her left hip and waist. Sherman's heart sunk. She lowered her shirt.

“It's me,” Carmilla confirmed sounding as unhappy as he felt. He gave a disheartened chuckle.

“When Laura mentioned your name I prayed that it was someone else, that she got mixed up with names-” Sherman told her honestly “-but here you are, still in Hogwarts and not aged a single day since we first met.” Carmilla nodded, unsure what she could say in this situation. She'd never intended to see him again; especially not now since Eileen had passed away.

“I- I know this is awful timing but I'm sorry about Eileen, my condolences both to you and Laura,” Carmilla said awkwardly. “I never got to-”

“Do you know how long it has been since she died, Carmilla?” he cut her off sounding annoyed that she would even think of bringing Eileen up. Carmilla winced at the tone in his voice, she wasn't surprised by the sadness and frustration. She nodded trying to keep a strong face but it wasn't as easy as she'd hoped.

“Thirteen years, one hundred and ninety-four days,” Carmilla answered dryly, her voice trembling. “I won't forget the day one of my closest friends was announced dead, Sherman.” He scoffed quietly. Carmilla's actions made it a little difficult to believe.

“And yet it's taken you over a decade to show that you miss her,” he retorted. Carmilla hung her head and bit her lip, trying to push aside her feelings, she had to clear her throat again.

“It's not exactly safe for me to leave the grounds of Hogwarts. If there was any chance for me to get to the service I would have, you know I would have been there. This is the only real place I've got as a home now... the only place I have which is safe. I have to be very careful when I choose my moments to leave.”

Sherman's expression softened as she stood their awkwardly, it was clear she didn't want to be here then why was she? He knew Carmilla, she tended to avoid uncomfortable situations yet she had literally walked straight into it. Was it only because of Eileen that she had come over or was it something else? Was it anything to do with Laura?

“It doesn't get boring being here without break? You can't return home to Styria?” he asked which caused Carmilla to laugh. It surprised him.

“I've got no family or home there,” Carmilla told him. “And even if I wanted to go back for nostalgia sake it would be the same as committing suicide. Muggles and wizards would be after me if they saw my face. There are a few rumours and assumptions out there which have spread pretty far,” Carmilla explained.

“Like the ones here about you? Though after seeing you like this I think it's much harder to deny it now,” Sherman replied. Carmilla smirked as she looked at him.

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” While he had a good idea they were true she wasn't going to confirm them.

Sherman joined her smile. It was beyond strange to see Carmilla. Nothing had changed, not a day had aged her physically. He knew that there was a good chance that she hadn't changed either, she never did like changing habits even when he knew her. He guess that she would still be her occasionally charming, sarcastic and annoying smart self. A thought came to mind.

“What's going on between you and Laura?” Sherman asked seriously. Carmilla's brow furrowed as the question registered.

“'I don't understand,” Carmilla replied honestly. “Nothing is 'going on' between us. I taught a lesson with her in it, I helped her with some work she was stuck on because Osman told her and I piss her off by knocking her books out of her reach because I caught her staring at me. Oh and I saved her from getting her head smashed into the bench by a bludger,” she explained before becoming curious. “Why?”

“Laura seems to have taken a liking to you,” Sherman informed as he crossed his arms. Carmilla began to laugh out of surprise, she quickly covered her mouth and tried to contain herself as Sherman looked disapproving.

“Sorry,” she chuckled, “I just... we've barely spoken to each other and she's honestly annoying as hell.” Sherman chuckled.

“She has the same look as Eileen, she doesn't notice she's doing it but she does,” Sherman told her, “Eileen's interested look, a little smile at anything to do with the person. She said about this girl who was a pain in the ass but kinda cool too, when I asked her about it and said 'is this more than an interest in some random girl?' she didn't deny it.”

Carmilla stood there confused trying to process all that Sherman had told. It seemed unbelievable. Sherman stood there watching her as she tried to focus. He couldn't get over the fact she was exactly the same as the day he met her. Though she was a little more dirty and soaked when he first met her.

“I never even, you know nothing has happened right?” Sherman nodded.

“But will it? Carmilla's confusion grew as she began to fumble over her words.

“I- no I didn't even know- I- I don't plan for anything to happen-”

“You don't plan anything ever,” Sherman said with a smile, noticing she had begun to awkwardly fiddle with the K engraved signet ring on her index finger. “Promise me something, Carmilla, if something does start to happen you talk to me first.” Carmilla hesitated. “Out of respect for me and Eileen.” She nodded, her voice going quiet.

“Of course,” she replied. “Though I highly doubt-”

“Dad!” Laura said walking over a smile on her face which increased a fraction when she saw Carmilla. Now knowing what Sherman had told her she noticed it. “Carmilla, are you okay?” she asked concerned from the duel. Carmilla nodded.

“I'm fine thank you. Simply just got too playful with Danny,” Carmilla answered trying to keep a calm voice. Laura wasn't sure how to react, none of what happened was playful. Laura decided to drop the topic and look between them both.

“What you doing here anyway? Kinda surprised to see you talking to my dad.” Carmilla faltered in answering as both her and Sherman shared an awkward glance.

“I- uh-”

“I came to check on her,” Sherman lied, “I was concerned after the duel. Besides you said she's taught you, I wanted to make sure you're being taught well and see how you're doing.” Carmilla nodded quickly.

“Yes,” Carmilla agreed. “I was just telling him that you're rather bright and doing well in your classes, well your defence classes anyway. I haven't seen you in anything else.” Sherman tried to contain his groan, she never was good at playing moments like this cool. “Before I go Laura you haven't seen Danny have you? I'd like to chat to her about the duel today.”

“Uhh yeah I just walked past her she is by the great hall stairs,” Laura answered. Carmilla nodded.

“Thank you.” Carmilla held out her hand for Sherman to shake. “Pleasure to meet you, Mr Hollis.” Sherman returned the nod before taking her hand and shaking it.

“Same to you, Miss Karnstein.” Laura noticed the ring as they shook hands.

“That's a nice ring,” Laura commented as Carmilla let her hand drop. Carmilla smiled.

“Karnstein family heirloom, made of pure silver. It means a lot to me,” Carmilla replied. “Anyway I should really go, catch Danny while she is still some place I can get her.”

Carmilla took a few steps before turning back. Laura and Sherman had already started to walk away.

“Mr Hollis, could I just have a quick moment?” Carmilla asked almost nervously. Sherman glanced at Laura before looking back to Carmilla and nodded. He walked over to her making sure Laura was out of earshot.

“What is it?”

“I have no right in even asking this especially after so long without contact but me and you were close once I was wondering... uh...” Carmilla faltered in talking and her voice went into a mumble as she asked her question.

“I didn't catch that,” he told her. Carmilla sighed.

“Do you think we could ever be friends again?” Carmilla asked uncomfortable about the thought of an answer. Sherman was startled, it was the last thing he expected. He wasn't sure how to answer, he wasn't sure how to react to the nervous look in her eyes. He remained silent. Carmilla nodded. “Okay, I get it. I shouldn't have asked.” Carmilla was clearly hurt as she walked away.

“I don't know,” Sherman answered calling after her. Carmilla looked over her shoulder and nodded before walking towards the great hall.

Sherman groaned before walking back to Laura, knowing she would have questions about Carmilla some that might be hard to answer. He would have to figure that out as she asked them. Laura watched Carmilla walk into the castle before looking to her dad.

“Are you okay?” Laura asked worried, Sherman was troubled and distracted. He looked back to her and nodded.

“I'm okay,” he answered. “It's not hard to tell that she's a pretty complicated person, just a little odd. Be careful around her okay, please?” Laura was distracted as she noticed a few people rush into the castle.

“I don't-” More people rushed into the castle as shouting came from inside. Sherman looked to Laura before they went over, concerned by what was the cause.

****

Carmilla walked into the castle, her thoughts almost to overload. She never thought she would have to deal with Sherman Hollis again, it didn't go as bad as she thought it would but she felt stupid for asking about being friends; like that would ever happen.

Now though she had different thoughts, she saw Danny sitting on the bottom step with a bunch of other Gryffindors, talking to them. Danny looked troubled but it didn't matter to Carmilla. She looked around and saw Eli with a few of her Slytherin friends coming out of the hall.

Carmilla glanced at Danny before walking over to Eli. She barely had a chance to say hi before Carmilla kissed her strongly. Eli stood there in a daze but didn't complain, though it surprised a few of the Slytherin friends she was rarely affectionate with Eli in public, they were better suited in private. Eli looked at her before kissing her, Carmilla held her close.

“I need you guys to get my back,” Carmilla told her before looking over to Danny. Eli grinned and looked to the others, they returned it and followed Carmilla as she walked over to Danny.

A few of the students moved out of the way and even though a few of the Gryffindors noticed they didn't have a chance to say anything.

“Hey, Lawrence,” Carmilla said as she got close. Danny turned around only to be met by a hard punch, the silver ring burnt and cut open her cheek. She was knocked off the step, Carmilla took her chance while Danny was down and got a few more punches in. “You fucking come at me again-” Carmilla was shoved back by Mel, the Gryffindor quidditch beater. The other Gryffindors put a space between her and Danny as she was helped up, her stinging cheek now containing multiple small cuts.

“Back off, Karnstein,” Mel ordered, “are you that much of a sore loser you're really going to attack her now?”

“You're gonna want to keep your hands off me,” Carmilla warned. Mel pushed her back again. Carmilla grinned and looked to Eli who was adjusting her beanie. She looked to her friends, they all nodded before rushing the Gryffindors. A brawl breaking out. Eli ran past Carmilla and jumped Mel knocking her to the floor.

Carmilla didn't care that people were starting to crowd round or started chanting fight as everyone went after each other. She ran at Danny who tried as best as she could to prepare herself which she done surprisingly well, she managed to grab her and slam her into the end of the stone banister.

“I don't want this,” Danny told her quickly as she pinned her there, an arm going across Carmilla's throat trying to keep her in place. Carmilla hit her hard in the ribs with her ring, there was a loud cracking sound. Danny let go of her and stumbled back, gasping in pain as she held her cracked rib, unable to help slouching slighty.

“Do you think I care what you want? Do you think I even care about you at all?” Carmilla spat angrily before going to hit her. Danny quickly drew her wand and pointed it at her. Carmilla chuckled. “Are you seriously going to use that on me at this close range?” Danny didn't do anything. Carmilla stepped forward so the tip Danny's wand pressed against her skin. “You've never had a problem attacking me before so why hesitate now?” Danny's wand hand began trembling. Carmilla grabbed her hand and squeezed. “Either attack me or let go of your wand. If you don't I will break your hand and your wand,” she told her quietly.

Danny acted quickly, moving her hand away from her ribcage she hit Carmilla as hard as she could manage in the face. Knocking her back on to the stairs, Danny was pulled with her. Carmilla groaned as the pain of hitting solid stairs burned in her back, she went to crush Danny's hand but Danny hit her several times, some to the face, one splitting her lip and one in the gut knocking all breath out of her. She didn't need it, it just was surprising. Carmilla went and tossed Danny beside her switching positions, Carmilla now on top. She didn't stay there long. Danny brought up her knee slamming it into her side, it got her to let go of Danny's hand. Danny then moved her leg under her and kicked her off her and off the stairs completely.

Carmilla crashed into Eli knocking her away from Mel who were back on their feet. Both Eli and Carmilla hit the floor. They groaned in pain but Carmilla rushed to her feet as she saw Danny come after her, she helped Eli up and moved her out of the way. Danny shoved her back into the still chanting crowd. She tried to regain herself but she caught sight of Laura and Sherman. He wasn't exactly sure what to do and Laura had a mix of worry and almost disappointment. Why did it bother Carmilla so much to see it?

Danny grabbed hold of Carmilla's collar and yanked her out of the crowd. Danny went to attack but was hit hard by Eli. Danny went to attack back but Carmilla took hold of her and slammed her face first on the floor and pinned her down, gripping onto the back of her shirt and pressing down her head; the silver of the ring burning hard into her cheek.

“You use a spell to restrict me again and I'll rip your throat out with my fangs because you more than anyone knows better than to use it against me,” Carmilla threatened quietly in her ear. “Also you go after Eli again and I'll break your arms-”

A loud explosive sound echoed throughout the room, every single noise in the hall stop so did everyone fighting. They all looked to the source and saw a furious McGonagall storming down the stairs. Carmilla instantly got off of Danny who put a hand to her cheek hiding the burn.

McGonagall looked to all of the injured Gryffindors and Slytherins her temper soaring they were all higher years, they should all know better.

“In the hall now,” McGonagall ordered. No one hesitated. Professor Lars Axelle joined them too as he moved his way through the crowd, he was head of Slytherin House it was his problem too.


	5. NOT AN UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this made you think I finally managed to do an update.

Hey Everyone.  
So I know I don't need to explain why I've been away and not updating but I feel really bad for not posting an update. Things have been a little over the place in my life with health, writers block and other arty projects I'm doing. I currently learning how to do spray paint art in hope that something different will help shift my writers block for this story and Love and Injuries.  
Sorry again. Hopefully, fingers crossed, updates will be with you soon.


	6. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Slytherin and Gryffindor fist fight in the entrance hall punishment is assigned. Awkward thoughts and moments arise and information about Carmilla is shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> So guess who is back with a proper chapter after a long absence? *Points to self* Yep it's this person. Things have sort of calmed down in my life so I'm ready to update.  
> This was originally a part of a much larger chapter but I decided to split it in half because it actually got too big and there was a good break off point.  
> So I hope everyone enjoys this update, let me know if you do it will be fantastic to get some feedback.
> 
> Hopefully I'll be updating this again soonish.

The injured Gryffindors and Slytherins stood together in a line. Lips bleeding, cheeks cut, bruises appearing and a broken nose. Everyone was silent as Professor McGonagall stared at all of them, she was enraged at their actions. Professor Lars Axelle stood near her, arms folded and a disappointed expression on his face they had disgraced the Slytherin House. All of them were waiting for either of the Professors to talk.

“How could you all be so stupid?” McGonagall asked. No one answered. “Do I really need to ask who started this?” She looked up and down the line waiting.

“Unsurprisingly Professor it was me,” Carmilla admitted as she looked to the floor. There was no point in denying. It would have been put down to herself and Danny, though Danny would have no real reason to start it so confessing or not it didn't matter. Both Professors looked at her. “I was... and still am upset and angry about how the duel earlier today happen. I'm not angry at the outcome, Lawrence technically won, I'm angry at the spells she cast.” Carmilla stopped as she saw McGonagall sigh.

“Anything else?”

“I asked the others to help me; I didn't want to be stopped. Eli and the others were only involved because of me. This entire situation is my fault.” McGonagall looked to Lars who didn't say anything he simply had his head hung as he pinched the bridge of his nose, it was situations like this that made him regret his choice of being the head of Slytherin house. McGonagall looked back to the others.

“As noble as your confession is, Miss Karnstein the others were still involved. There must be consequences for your actions, for your choices and maybe you'll learn that your actions effect others,” McGonagall told her firmly. “Points will be taken from both house, detention given and-”

“Minerva,” Lars interrupted causing her to look at him as he lowered his hand and raised his head, “as head of Slytherin house the punishment resides with me. I agree with detention and points taken, I feel it necessary that Carmilla as ring leader in this situation has an additional punishment.” Carmilla stared at him in shock, was he serious?

“Such as?”

“She should be made aware her actions effect others but that her actions also cut in to her own rewards. The next six lessons you assist in you will not receive any reward for the book you wish to borrow.”

“What?!” Carmilla snapped. “Are you serious? No- you, you can't do that.” Lars stared at her a stern expression on his face and unfolded his arms. She subconsciously sized up to him. Lars glared at her and took a step closer to her. He wasn't going to be challenged in front of everyone.

“Excuse me, Miss Karnstein, I'm the head of your house and you are a student. I can give any punishment I see fit. You couldn't control yourself and so you must understand your personal punishment,” he told her firmly. “The rest of the Slytherins will be given detention and 75 points will be removed from the house.” Lars looked to Carmilla. “Are you seeing the results of your actions yet?” Carmilla had to back down and had no choice but to nod.

“Even though you were provoked a punishment must be given for being involved in a physical fight,” McGonagall told her Gryffindors. “40 points will be removed. Now I suggest you all go to the hospital wing and have Madam Pomfrey tend to you.” Everyone nodded before leaving feeling they had got off rather lightly, everyone except Carmilla who had a hard time controlling herself.

Carmilla split from the rest and headed to leave the castle. Eli noticed her go, she frowned and called after her.

“You're not going to come get cleaned up?” Eli asked. Carmilla shook her head.

“I'll sort myself out, I need to take a walk.” Eli was concerned as she saw Carmilla bolt out of the castle, she knew there was no point chasing after her. By the time Eli would have got to the door Carmilla would have been gone; she had a habit of doing that.

****

The next day rolled past and Carmilla was no where to be seen. Not by students, teachers, ghosts or paintings; she had completely vanished. It worried a few people, Laura included. The last time she saw her she was injured and stunned at the sight of her in the crowd, now she was no where. She hadn't seen her in any of the classes or even in the hall. It was surprising and a little unsettling how she could just vanish.

“Are you concerned about your mysterious missing crush?” LaF teased as they joined Kirsch and Laura, he was helping her out with her care of magical creatures homework. He was more than happy to help. Laura sighed.

“I don't have a crush on Carmilla,” Laura replied with a tired voice. LaF smirked.

“I never said Carmilla's name,” LaF told her. It made Laura blush. “I knew it. It's not exactly hard to figure out but still I was right.” Laura groaned lightly under her breath, not even the distraction of Kirsch's sleeping little dragon- who Laura found out was called Smokey- was enough to stop her blush and feel stupid.

“It's nothing major. I mean like she would ever be interested in someone like me and yeah she attractive but she's an ass... and hasn't she already got three girlfriends or something?” LaF couldn't help their smirk growing into a full blown smile. “I mean like she would give that up for a girl she annoys...”

“So you haven't thought about it at all then?” They teased.

“I really don't want to talk about-”

“Just be careful.” Kirsch interrupted. “She's pretty intense and she's allowed to do a lot of things that the other students aren't plus some of the rumours are pretty weird.” Laura became curious. “Like she's allowed to wander all parts of the grounds any time she wants, I mean some of the teachers send her into the forbidden forest to go get things for them and she doesn't even need to ask Dumbledore, she'll just go. She actually spends a lot of time in there by herself, she brings out animals to study and is responsible for the greenhouse to have some of the large specimens of plants.”

“But I thought that unless you were being supervised you weren't allowed anywhere near it,” LaF said surprised. Kirsch shrugged.

“Like I said she gets treated differently and the rumours are insane, get this-”

“Kirsch,” Carmilla cut off as she walked up to him, her satchel slung over her shoulder. She hadn't realised what topic she stopped. Laura looked at her, she looked exhausted. She was scruffier than normal. Laura wasn't sure if it was because of the bruises on her cheek or the thin bruised red line on her healed lip or that her clothes were creased and her hair was done up messily in a bun. Maybe it was just everything, whatever it was it was clear she didn't want to be here. Laura had to admit it was weird to see her in skinny jeans, she'd only ever seen in leather pants.

Kirsch was startled feeling like he had summoned her. Carmilla sat down next to him on the bench she cast an acknowledging look to the others before looking back to Kirsch.

“Are you okay? I heard about yesterday,” Kirsch asked with genuine care. Carmilla nodded.

“I'm always good, Kirsch you know me,” she answered casually, “just a disagreement between me and the Gryffindor, you know how it is.” Kirsch had to smile, he remembered when Danny and her weren't like this towards each other when people actually considered them friends. It was strange to think how much hatred they had between them now.

“If you say so,” he said keeping his smile. “You need something?” Carmilla opened her satchel and rummaged around in it. All of them watched her, curious about what she had in her satchel.

“You've got creature care next right or at least heading that way?” Carmilla asked hoping she was right. It would save her a walk. Kirsch nodded. “Great.” She pulled out a thick rolled up parchment. “I need you to give this to Professor Harris, it's the information he asked for. He's right, some of the herds and packs have shifted location. I think we've a growing amount of wraiths or something of the spirit variety here. Something is agitating the packs in the forest anyway.”

“That seems unlikely that a swarm of wraiths would suddenly group together, you sure it's not something more physical?” Kirsch asked, becoming invested in the conversation as he took it off her. “Maybe a new creature wandered into the forest?” Carmilla shrugged.

“Maybe. I didn't find any physical signs though of a larger being or multiple beings. The area had a really unsettled feeling and coldness to it. Kind of a rattling and whispering sound among the trees too. Either way I'll be taking a copy of it to Osman and see what he thinks.” Kirsch was really curious about it and hoped that he'd get to read it.

Carmilla looked to Laura who was again caught staring, she smiled before looking down to Laura's book.

“Can I borrow that?” Carmilla asked. Laura nodded and handed it to her.

“Sure.”

Carmilla took it off her but didn't read it, she simply held it while she dug through her satchel with her free hand. She pulled out a jar packed to full capacity with bright red and white grubs before placing it in front of Kirsch. He grinned.

“You got some for him?” Kirsch said surprised. Carmilla nodded and looked at the sleeping dragon in his robes. She reached in and scratched the neck of Smokey's scales.

“I was in the area,” Carmilla commented, brushing it off as nothing. “Thanks for taking care of this for me. I might need your help with some herbology stuff later if you've got some time spare.” Kirsch nodded happily.

“Of course. You're going to want to get that burn sorted soon before it spreads up your arm and to your chest. Use a salve of crystal ice root and maybe something simple like aloe vera, the root might be enough. Wrap it up afterwards and let the salve soak into the skin.”

LaF and Laura looked confused at what he was talking about. She wasn't burnt. Carmilla gave a small smile and looked to the barely noticeable thin red burn lines that wrapped round her wrist and halfway up her forearm.

“Fire-constrictor fell from the branch as I was collecting those,” Carmilla explained. “Didn't have time to grab my wand before it landed on my arm and tightened. I'll get on it right away.” Carmilla got up from the bench and went to walk away.

“Hey,” Laura said getting her attention before she walked off with her book, Carmilla looked at her with a smile. “Can I have that-” before Laura could even finish asking for it Carmilla slid it down the table, it was out of her reach and didn't stop until it fell on the floor. “Seriously?” Laura snapped, this was getting stupid.

“Yep,” Carmilla replied before walking off to find Osman. LaF looked curiously at Kirsch as Laura went to collect her book, grumbling under breath.

“How do you know her so well?” LaF asked curiously. Kirsch and Carmilla didn't seem like the kind of people that would get on so well.

“J.P is a total bro and helped me out on so much especially potions. Despite being quiet about it all him and Carmilla are actually pretty close. Class and studying partners, they get on scarily well at times.”

“Really? He seems pretty twitchy about her.” LaF wasn't going to hide their confusion. Kirsch nodded.

“He always is around her these days. There was an accident or something she was involved in, it seriously shook him up. He won't talk about it though, neither will the teachers or some of the students who were there,” Kirsch explained. “Like you risk being expelled even asking about it. It's insane but she's a really good person in general you know, super smart. I like her.” It left LaF buzzing with questions, Laura just felt unsure as she caught the last bit of the conversation.

****

Carmilla walked into the D.A.D.A classroom to find Osman. Her mood dropped when she saw Lars with him, he was the last person she was interested in seeing. They both stopped talking from his desk and looked to her.

“Carmilla,” Osman said happily, it was always good to see her. “How are you?” Carmilla cast a glance to Lars who was sat on the edge of Osman's desk. She simply nodded, not prepared to get into an argument and get punished even more.

“I'm fine,” she answered simply before she walked over getting the copy of the parchment out of her satchel. “I actually need you to take a look at this. I gave one to Professor Harris, he was asking about some of the forest creatures, I was in there yesterday so I decided to check it out,” Carmilla told him as she stopped at his desk and offered it to him.

“Okay. I don't understand what this has to do with me,” he replied as he took the parchment and opened it up.

“Something in the forest is moving the herds and packs around, I'm unsure what it is but I thought it might be worth checking out. I think it maybe some type of wraith, a swarm possibly but I'm not sure. I thought that it might be important or at least worth a look.”

Osman skimmed the parchment, looking at her findings. He sighed heavily this is just what they needed. He nodded before looking up at her.

“I'll take this to Dumbledore and see what he suggests. Thank you.” Carmilla smiled before going to leave when Lars cleared his throat. She stopped and looked round to him.

“Sir?”

“I've spoken to several of the tutors regarding the detention for your actions yesterday,” Lars told her. Carmilla hid the frustration she felt, being there and assisting for six lessons with no reward it felt unfair but punishment had to be given. “We wrote up a list of classes you will be in, either helping teach the class or doing tasks asked of you. Professor Sprout has agreed to use you in one of your sessions along with Professor Harris has too. You'll also be in a divination and potions class,” he informed.

“Sir, I don't help out in potions class, not after last time with the whole...” Carmilla saw that it wasn't going to matter, “and the last two?” Carmilla asked already mentally sighing.

“You'll be helping me in a class and assisting in a History of Muggles class.” Carmilla couldn't help but give a small surprised laugh.

“You said I'll be helping you, you know I don't fly. Other than my dislike for heights it was decided that I don't fly due to the whole issues with the bludgers having a liking for me,” Carmilla reminded. Lars nodded.

“I know. You won't be flying or too near the Quidditch items. I have another task in mind for you, I'll tell you about it when you're there,” Lars replied. “You'll start tomorrow morning with History of Muggles and Care of Magical creatures then in the evening you'll do Divination. The day after you'll help me on the Quidditch pitch before helping Professor Sprout and then you'll assist the potions master.” Carmilla sighed.

“Understood, Professor Axelle. May I be excused now?” Carmilla asked, completely done with this already. Half of those classes would make her want to sleep or be incredibly tiring, she guessed that was the point. No point in sending her to classes she would enjoy too much.

“Yes.” Carmilla left without another word.

Osman looked to Lars and sighed, Lars didn't even need to look round to know what it meant.

“I know you think this is unfair on her, Oz but you see the situation I've been put in right?” Lars asked turning to his husband. Hating to agree Osman nodded.

“I see it and I know it's a difficult situation. She wants to be treated like a student so she has to deal with the consequences especially when in front of others. It's just a little hard for her, just imagine being over 300 years old and then getting pushed around by a 31 year old,” Osman replied. Lars walked round the table and lent down, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

“I'll make it go back to the way it was after this, okay? I just want her to be more careful of her actions. It effects other students and it also effects us,” Lars told him. He gave a little smile as he looked to his husband. “I love that you're so concerned about her. She's lucky to have a teacher like you,” Lars said before kissing his forehead and moving away. “I have to go. I'm helping train the Hufflepuff seeker, they're a really bad substitute.”

“Well hopefully the injury clears up for the proper seeker before the match,” Osman said with a laugh, “I don't think the Hufflepuffs will be too happy if one seeker got them all the way to the finals against Ravenclaw and the substitute loses it for them.” Lars agreed before leaving Osman to read the parchment with better concentration, hoping this wasn't as big of trouble as it seemed.

****

Carmilla laid on a couch in the Slytherin common room fast asleep, book on the floor that had fallen from her hand. She was muttering while dreaming, her face twitching every now and then. Staying in the Forbidden Forest all night had left her cold and tired.

Eli had been sitting in a chair opposite her, studying while she rested. With a small smile she put down her book and got up as she grabbed a blanket from the back of her chair; she walked over to Carmilla and put it over her. Carmilla immediately snuggled under the sudden warmth of the blanket, Eli couldn't help but stare at how cute and relaxed she was in that moment.

“Eli,” Carmilla mumbled sleepily. Eli was startled, she thought she was completely asleep but crouched down.

“Hey, you okay?” Eli asked, her voice soft. Carmilla nodded before stifling a yawn behind her hand.

“Mhm,” she answered, “I wanna spend some time with you.” Eli smiled, already having a good idea but wondering if the public kiss yesterday meant maybe something more.

“In what kind of way?” Carmilla sat up and kissed her on the cheek before whispering in her ear.

“In the way that the girls dorm will be empty because everyone is either in class or somewhere around the castle,” Carmilla answered, her breath tingling Eli's neck “In the way that I want to finish what got interrupted the other day.” Eli bit her lip a little before nodding and getting up, helping Carmilla to her feet. Both of them had a grin on their faces, after yesterday Carmilla could use some relief and Eli never missed an opportunity to be with Carmilla.

****

Laura walked out of the hospital wing rubbing her wrist, she was lucky enough to catch Perry and LaF coming down the corridor towards her. They were surprised to see her.

“You okay, Hollis?” LaF asked. Perry was just as concerned when she saw the bandage around her wrist. Laura nodded.

“Oh yeah it's nothing. Just talking to Professor Sprout about some homework and got grabbed by that tentacle plant again, it set off my sprain again. Like I said nothing bad,” Laura replied. “Where are you two heading?”

“Quidditch pitch,” LaF answered. “I'm trying to figure out just how badly Hufflepuff are going to lose this match against Ravenclaw, me and J.P got a bet going. Hufflepuff's substitute seeker is in practice at the moment, watching them I should be able to figure it out.” Laura sighed and decided to walk with them she had nothing better to do. Though she was curious about this bet.

“So what are you actually betting? I mean surely both of you would be for Ravenclaw,” Laura questioned. Maybe she could get in on this. Perry was leading the way to the Quidditch pitch as they spoke.

“Well J.P says that because he is doing the whole advanced arithmancy class and studying Hufflepuff's team involving this seeker he can predict the difference in points before Ravenclaw catch the snitch,” LaF explained.

“And you're betting?”

“I'm betting that whatever his prediction is they won't make it even to that before Ravenclaw gets the snitch,” LaF answered. Laura looked surprised.

“Seriously? None of you are in favour of mine and Perry's house?” They were walking into the courtyard when Perry finally spoke.

“Well I hate to admit, Laura even though I will be rooting for our house it's likely that we don't have a chance against Ravenclaw unless it's pure luck,” Perry commented, surprising Laura even further. Laura made a choice in that moment, when they saw J.P she was going to make a bet of her own.

****

Eli had Carmilla pinned down on the bed, her hand holding both of Carmilla's together pressed into the mattress above her. Eli's free hand was undoing Carmilla's jeans while her lips focused on her bare stomach. One of the first things Eli had done was get rid of Carmilla's shirt, it would only be in the way.

Carmilla could only focus on Eli's lips against her skin, it was the only thing that mattered, the only thing she wanted to think about. Eli glanced up at her and saw that Carmilla had her eyes shut, she gave a crooked grin before biting her. Carmilla couldn't help the surprised moan as she felt the sting spread through her skin before Eli started kissing her again.

Carmilla broke from Eli's grip and sat up, moving back a little as she grabbed hold of Eli and pulling her with her. Their lips pressed heavily against each other, both girls eager for each other. Eli's hand went into Carmilla's hair and tilted her head back instantly going for her throat with hard bites, she wanted nothing more to have every bit of Carmilla begging for her.

Despite everything Eli wanted, what she had planned and what she was doing wasn't enough to stop the intrusive surprising thought that disrupted Carmilla's focus. Eli sensed her distraction and stopped, her hand slid from Carmilla's hair to her cheek. It forced Carmilla to focus.

“Are you okay?” Eli asked a little concerned. Carmilla didn't answer at first, it took her a minute to clear her throat and get off the bed. Eli stared at her as she rushed to do up her jeans and shirt. “Did I do something wrong?” Carmilla shook her head before grabbing her cloak.

“No- this is on me, sorry,” Carmilla told her before walking out. She needed to walk off the confusion of why she was suddenly thinking of Laura instead of Eli.

****

Laura, LaF, Perry and J.P sat watching the Hufflepuff seeker who had been joined by a few other Hufflepuff players. J.P was doing calculations in his head as he watched them, trying to figure out his betting numbers.

“I want in on your bet,” Laura said disrupting his concentration. All of them looked at her curious Laura wasn't much of a betting person. “Since you're all not believing in my house I'm willing to bet 5 galleons each to both of you that without any of your conditions that Hufflepuff will win.” All three of them looked stunned.

“5 galleons that Hufflepuff will win? Like it doesn't matter at the points or anything you are just willing to bet that Hufflepuff will win?” J.P asked unsure if he had heard her right. Laura nodded with a simple smile on her lips.

“If you're so certain that they'll lose then this should be an easy bet right? Basically free money.”

“It's why I'm concerned,” J.P admitted. Laura shrugged.

“Just confident in my house, team spirit and everything,” she replied with a simple smile. “So gonna take it?” LaF and J.P looked at each other with a skeptical glance but if Laura wanted to lose money that bad it might as well to be to them. They accepted the bet and went back to watching the practice.

****

Carmilla had let her feet guide her, she was too focused on her thoughts to actually think about where she was headed. Why Laura? Why in that moment of having Eli right in front of her doing all those things she wanted was she replaced with Laura? Before Sherman had said anything Carmilla hadn't even looked at Laura that way and now she was disrupting her most pleasurable of moments. Why was Laura on her mind that much?

She found herself walking up the tower of stairs to the Quidditch stands. She was so stuck in thought that she hadn't realised a small practice was happening which caused her to be surprised when she saw people in the stands. Carmilla sighed being around people was the last thing she wanted.

Pulling up the hood of her cloak she walked across the stands, going over to an isolated corner and bundling down. Maybe watching the Hufflepuff players would distract her enough, maybe the fact it was cold and the breeze was getting stronger would stop her focusing on it; anything to stop her thoughts. It might have worked if people stopped looking at her wondering what she was doing.

With little effort from so many years of practice she managed to tune out the sounds of voices, all she wanted to hear was the breeze. After a while she almost managed to fall asleep but was brought sharply back by Laura lifting the tip of her hood up. Carmilla was instantly startled and brought her head back, it slammed into a wooden beam of the stand. Laura winced as Carmilla put her hand to the back of head, holding her injury.

“Sorry,” Laura said quickly, hoping Carmilla wasn't mad. “I did say your name but you didn't respond. I thought it was you when you walked past, seeing you just tuck up here I wondered if something was wrong.”

Carmilla looked at her trying to not think about the reason she was in the stands in the first place. She couldn't really explain that while she was 'spending time' with Eli she suddenly thought of Laura instead. But now all she could think about was Laura in that thought. Dammit.

Laura watched her carefully waiting for a reply. The longer she looked the clearer it became that something wasn't right. Laura wondered why Carmilla was awkwardly avoiding eye contact or why she wasn't replying.

“Are you okay?” Laura asked Carmilla was still holding the back of her head. Carmilla nodded and stood up as she lowered her hand.

“Yeah I'm okay just you know didn't expect anyone to come over, especially not you, I mean I didn't even know you'd be here; how could I?” Carmilla stopped herself realising she was awkwardly rambling. Laura gave a confused but amused smile.

“Okay,” she replied. “I'd honestly be surprised if you were thinking about me.” Carmilla scoffed.

“As if that would happen-” Laura looked at her surprised at her response and the fact Carmilla seemed to be blushing. The thoughts needed to stop.

“You sure you're okay?” Carmilla nodded quickly as she began to think it would be a good idea to leave.

“Yeah of course, just kinda dazed from you know sleeping and banging my head. It's just...” The thoughts of Laura instead of Eli hit her hard, Carmilla had to clear her throat while trying her hardest to push them from her head. “I should probably head back I uhh have to do things that I just remembered.” Carmilla was cursing herself at how stupid she was sounding, though she had to praise herself that she was actually managing a sentence.

“Do you want me to walk you back? You seem really off. Maybe I should take you to the hospital have your head looked over.” Carmilla smiled but shook her head as she started to move away from the stand pillar she'd been resting against.

“No I'll go by myself, it's fine I don't want to-” Carmilla tripped over her own feet and fell back onto the bench behind her. She felt her embarrassment rise further as she saw Laura look down at her. How could one girl make her so incredibly awkward? Laura took hold of her hand and arm before helping her up, she didn't let go even when Carmilla was stood straight. Carmilla was very aware of this and of how dry her throat had gone. Why did Sherman have to mention what he noticed about Laura to her?

“I would really feel a lot better if you let me take you to see Madam Pomfrey,” Laura told her. Carmilla avoided looking at her directly. The longer Laura kept close the stronger the thoughts pounded in her head. Why couldn't it be a thought of Laura just being a pain in the ass or something stupid that happened with Laura? Why did it have to be during her time with Eli that Laura popped into her thoughts?

Carmilla's thoughts were thankfully broken but not for a good reason. While avoiding Laura's gaze she'd noticed the Hufflepuff seeker duck on their broom and for good reason. She muttered under her breath as she raised her hand slightly. Laura looked at her hand and saw a bludger bat appear, she looked confused but was quickly pulled round by Carmilla, almost overbalancing at the sudden tug. Laura hadn't even come to a full halt when Carmilla brought the bat back and swung it slamming it into the speeding bludger, sending it hurtling in another direction.

Carmilla was yanked back suddenly, she dropped the bat as she was pulled down. She put out her arm in time hitting the bench and stopping suddenly, she was thankful for her reaction time. Otherwise she would have been laying completely on top of Laura, both of them had forgotten to let go of each other.

There was an awkward look between both of them, both unsure exactly what to do or say in that moment of their bodies being so close. All Laura would have to do was sit up a little and she could touch her. Her thoughts betrayed her as she wondered if Carmilla would allow that. She realised neither of them had moved, maybe they were both too startled or simply unsure what was going. Maybe it was strange heavy feeling that seemed to grow the longer they stayed closer. Laura would try to focus on it if she could stop hearing the pounding of her heart. Laura held Carmilla's look trying to figure out if she felt the energy too.

“Carmilla, are you okay?” Lars asked quickly bounding up the stands, broom still in hand. Carmilla suddenly became very aware of everyone else. She pulled her hand out of Laura's grip and got up, she helped Laura up but moved away as soon as she was steady. “Laura?” Lars looked between them.

“I'm fine,” Carmilla answered dryly as she brushed herself down. He looked to Laura. She nodded, glancing at Carmilla wondering exactly what she was thinking or feeling. Laura guessed it wasn't anything great since Carmilla's hand was bunched into a fist and she held a frustrated look on her face.

“Carmilla, I suggest you leave for the rest of the practice,” Lars told her. Carmilla nodded.

“Yeah I don't really fancy like sticking around anymore,” she replied. Laura felt a twinge of upset, knowing that at least some part of it was to do with her.

Carmilla walked off as Lars mounted his broom and went back to the practice. Laura couldn't just leave it like it was. She was surprised at how fast Carmilla could walk, it was actually difficult to keep up with her.

“Will you slow down and talk to me for a second?” Laura asked as Carmilla stood at the bottom of the first set of stairs in the stairwell. With a heavy sigh and an annoyed expression Carmilla looked up at her as Laura remained a few steps up. In that moment she wanted to be away from this situation and definitely away from Laura, she felt ill and shaky just from being near her.

“What do you want?” Carmilla said with a bite to her voice. Laura looked more than a little surprised by her tone.

“I wanted to see if you're okay-”

“I'm fine,” Carmilla interrupted before going to walk off, Laura stepped down the last few steps and gently grabbed Carmilla's shoulder turning her around as she stopped her. Carmilla let out an audible sigh. “What?” How obvious did she have to make it that she didn't want to be here? Laura looked at her trying to gather her words.

“Thank you for not letting me get hit with the bludger, it's the second time you've stopped it,” Laura thanked, though that isn't what she wanted to talk about. Carmilla knew that. “I... I'm sorry I pulled you down, I was surprised and didn't let go of you.” Carmilla shrugged, passing it off as nothing; anything to get out of here faster. “I know this is a weird thing to ask... and I don't understand it, which is why I'm asking because if I don't ask I don't know what to do-”

“You're rambling,” Carmilla pointed out while getting increasingly frustrated.

“Did you... feel anything when you- you landed above me?” Carmilla's jaw subconsciously clenched, Laura couldn't help but notice it; she was watching her closely.

“You should go back to your friends,” Carmilla told her, avoiding the question completely. Despite feeling hurt Laura persisted.

“Please answer me.” Carmilla hesitated at how polite and gentle Laura's voice had gone. Carmilla bit the inside of her lip and moved out of the way as some Gryffindors walked up the stairs and passed them.

“I don't know what happened there, Laura. I would probably be feeling a little uncertain if I was nearly hit by a bludger but was saved last minute,” Carmilla answered finally. “It was just weird.”

“So you did feel it, whatever it was?” Laura questioned sounding almost hopeful. Carmilla shrugged.

“I guess... I don't know.” It was the best Laura was going to get, at least for now. “Anyway I have to go do that thing that I said I remembered,” Carmilla told her with an awkward smile, really wanting to be out of there. Laura chuckled and gave a small smile.

“Yeah that thing you remembered all of a sudden, well I hope you have fun with that must be really important to be remembered like that,” Laura teased. Carmilla nodded before starting to make her way down the stairs.

“So important,” she called back up before jogging down the stairs, groaning as she did; what the hell was all that about?

Laura felt her body relax as she walked back over to LaF and J.P who both shared a curious and amused smile.

“So you kiss her when she saved you again?” LaF asked as they grinned, J.P gave them a slight nudge to stop teasing. “What I'm just asking? Seemed like a perfect opportunity to kiss or at least say something-” Laura just put her head in her hands, giving a frustrated groan “-wait you did actually say anything like a thanks or something in that moment right?” Laura looked at them from her hands.

“Not in that exact moment in the stairwell yeah but I couldn't think of anything to say, it was weird.”

“Yeah you had the girl you've been crushing on for a little while practically on top of you, I can understand why it might be a little weird. Surely you enjoyed it though,” J.P added with a little smirk causing Laura to blush wildly. LaF returned the nudge.

“Can you we please go back to me saying how Hufflepuff is going to beat Ravenclaw?” Laura asked desperately wanting to change the topic.

“Which is something equally as weird,” J.P commented keeping his smirk.

Laura looked back to the practice even watching the Hufflepuff seeker suck didn't take her mind off her thoughts. Was LaF right and that would have been a good time to kiss Carmilla? Why did she even care if it was and that she might have missed it? It's not like Carmilla had anything feelings for her but if she didn't why would she say she possibly felt something too or act so awkward around her? Laura wanted these thoughts to stop but guessed they wouldn't not for a little while at least.


	7. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla serves her six classes full of detention. History of Muggles, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Quidditch pitch related class, Herbology and Potions. Not all of them turn out as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!!
> 
> I'm back with the biggest chapter update I have ever uploaded in the word document it is atleast a good 30 pages long, it took me a long time to do because it has so much involved. Plus I was away for a while and forgot my laptop so yes I'm an idiot but I'm an idiot who has finally updated.
> 
> So on with the chapter, I hope you enjoy it please let me know if you do.
> 
> Also there is a 'Little shop of Horrors' reference because of the eclipse that happened a few weeks ago and since then I've had that damn movie stuck in my head.
> 
> Anyway enjoy.

It was the first class of the next morning and it was the first class that Carmilla had to serve detention in. History of Muggles. Carmilla was doing very little to help. Technically falling asleep at the desk while next to Emily couldn't be considered help at all.

She was exhausted for frustrating reasons. Every time she tried to rest or sleep her mind focused on Laura in one way or another. It was confusing and getting beyond frustrating, nothing should be able to distract her from sleeping yet this annoying girl had. Why did Sherman have to mention anything? It was so much easier just to annoy her than have all these weird feelings and thoughts present.

Carmilla was sat back in her chair, her arms crossed and head tilted down as she breathed slowly and quietly. She was on the verge of falling asleep.

The class wasn't boring or anything the muggleborn teacher, Professor Chris Richfield, actually managed to keep it rather interesting. The class had become a two part class one was the History of Muggles and the other was Muggle Studies though his wife taught that. She was currently away from Hogwarts doing research into the more complex parts of Muggle life. Carmilla had wondered if she was here would Lars have put her in that one instead. To put her in history class seemed to be too easy for her to do, she lived through centuries of it and traveled for the majority of those years. Then again maybe that was why she was put in here, to annoy her when the history she knew and this history the Muggles knew didn't match up.

Today's class was focusing on the ways Muggles ideologies can shape the foundations of future progress. The class had been going on for at least 35 minutes during that time Professor Richfield had gone into the brief ideas of politics, social construct, religion and human ethics; which was good that Carmilla was asleep by that point. She was rather opinionated when it came to ethics.

There was a brief pause in the class so everyone could finish up writing notes before the Professor continued again. Carmilla had stirred again slightly as Emily reached pulled the stopper out of a fresh bottle of ink but she soon settled back down. Once all the quills had stopped Professor Richfield- who was rather tall and gave the appearance that he was in a rush this morning to get ready this morning with crumpled clothes and messy hair- began teaching again.

“So we've spoken about several areas of Muggle history. How each era has their own society rules and moral codes, but what about the concepts and ideas that are so strong that they're still used today or make up part of a constant underlining construct?” Professor Richfield said looking around the class. “Over the millennium the Muggles have had some great thinkers, inventors and people who have shaped the world. Not all in good ways just like how the magical world works. But the foundation of all things is thought, an idea to build from. This is where some of the greatest thinkers come from, ideas have adapted to our own culture too. Does anyone have have any ideas of what areas are prominent with great thinkers and how they could change the concept of both our worlds?” he asked looking at the entire class.

There was silence in the classroom for a few minutes, everyone trying to understand what was asked. A Gryffindor boy raised his hand, Professor Richfield nodded as he looked to him.

“Philosophers? Maybe shaping their own culture with different ideologies could possibly effect some of the ideas brought into the magical world from Muggleborn witches and wizards,” he suggested. The professor was about to reply when he finally noticed Carmilla asleep.

“Miss Karnstein, am I boring you that much?” he questioned not amused. The class looked round to her, Emily nudged her arm reasonably hard. In a sleepy daze Carmilla looked up and cleared her throat.

“No, Sir. I was thinking and seeing if some of the Muggles greatest philosophers and recent scientists can be combined in unison, showing that one concept can work with another, maybe even originally stemming from that concept in the first place. If they can be applied with science maybe they could be applied to certain areas of magic,” Carmilla explained, trying to stifle a yawn as she finished. Professor Richfield looked skeptical.

“And you were doing that with your eyes closed?” he asked. Carmilla nodded. “Nearly asleep in my classroom?” She nodded again. “Would you mind sharing this concept with myself and the class Miss Karnstein?” Carmilla faltered for a moment but recovered quickly.

“I don't mind,” she answered simply. “I was thinking of one the more well know ideas of Aristotle. Aristotle is one of the famous philosophers in Ancient Greece. He was the first known Muggle to come up with the theory of Tabula Rasa, which in its most basic form is the theory that when your born your mind is simply 'a blank slate' we don't know anything. It's only through experience that we grow and fill the 'slate.'” Carmilla decided it would be best to explain it that wayshe would she could wake up too. “This theory is interesting for both Magical and Muggle since we both have the ability to remember and forget information whether it be short or long term. Were we can force ourselves to remember things using potions or tonics, Muggle science suggests through various tests and multiple examinations that while a person sleeps the brain compacts mostly important information into memory and forgets anything unnecessary or useless.” Carmilla took a moment to gather her words. “It is a theory of my own learnt using Muggle history that the brain magical or muggle resets itself after sleep to a cleaner blank slate than the day before. While you don't have as much space as the first time, space will have been made so new information can be made.” Everyone stared at her amazed with what she had just come out with. “This theory is what was testing, Sir. To see even in the lightest of sleeps could two ideas which one possibly stems from the other work during any time or with any kind of sleep. Which in the long term memory and brain power could be built up and used more effectively helping towards a greater development of both Muggle and Wizarding life.”

Professor Richfield was stumped, he hadn't expected any answer from her at all.

“Uh well, Miss Karnstein since you have such a grip on the concepts of growth from theories it only feels fair to reward 10 points to Slytherin house,” he finally said. Carmilla nodded.

“Thank you, Sir,” Carmilla replied before trying to make herself comfortable in her chair again. Professor Richfield began to teach again when Emily looked to Carmilla with a curious smile.

“Were you really thinking about that?” she whispered. Carmilla scoffed softly under her breath.

“No, I was just trying to sleep,” Carmilla answered before trying to sleep again.

****

Carmilla followed everyone into a clearing in the forest. Kirsch and Professor Harris stood near three large crates talking while waiting for everyone to turn up. One of the crates rattled as Carmilla walked passed to go to Kirsch. They both looked at crate surprised of the reaction, the creature in there had been quite placid. Professor Harris looked to Carmilla a playful grin crossed his lips.

“So what trouble did you get into this time for you to have to help me?” Professor Harris asked. Carmilla smiled, Aaron Harris was one of her favourite teachers. He was a friendly, tall and muscular, heavily scarred black man who had traveled all over the world caring for and learning about every animal he could. Kirsch was following in fantastic footsteps.

“I may have instigated a fight between a group of Slytherins and Gryffindors. Professor Axelle thought helping out or being in classes would help,” Carmilla answered. “I got stuck with History of Muggles this morning and I have Divination before dinner.” Proffesor Harris winced with a smile.

“Ouch, sounds like a very dull combination. Well you're just gonna be keeping an eye on the creatures, shouldn't be much trouble just if they do get out of hand get the students to back away alright?” Carmilla nodded, that was simple enough.

The class started quickly after their talk. Carmilla had to admit she didn't actually mind being put here; she loved seeing all kinds of beasts. Kirsch's dragon was asleep high up on a branch above them keeping out of the way as Professor Harris told everyone to get out their books.

Carmilla couldn't help notice Kirsch's book resting on his bag and bundled up cloak at his feet, the pages were tattered and scribbled over, he'd added quite a few notes and comments to it. She tried to focus on what the creatures were but was distracted by Professor Harris walking to the first crate.

“Last lesson we had a look at various dog like beasts that roam certain areas of the world, we had them transported here and then examined them. Noting on different features, abilities, how to recognise them especially with the beasts that can shapeshift,” Professor Harris reminded. Carmilla smirked, shapeshifting dogs? She wondered if Danny had been present in that class. Kirsch had started to roll up his sleeves and find his sturdy gloves as the Professor continued. “This lesson we will be continuing it with feline family. We have three species in these crates. The Cactus cat, the Ball-tailed cat and the Winged lion.” Carmilla sighed. A cat lesson, really?

Kirsch walked over to the first crate and unlocked the padlock. The group all looked over to find out what was waiting in the silent box. Professor Harris walked round to the other side and lent against it.

“In this first crate is a fierce creature which is rare sighted Muggles only believe them as a myth. The American Southwest Cactus Cat.” Carmilla showed an interest in it as Kirsch reached in and took hold of a chain. He let the Cactus Cat come out on its own, it could be rather volatile during the day.

A bobcat like creature stood at the mouth of the crate. The ends of its soft fur went into hard thorn like needles, sharp spines stretched from its legs while its swishing armoured tail cut into the crate with the blade like edge at the tip of its tail.

All the students studied it, some instantly making notes and observations in their book. Carmilla tilted her head slightly, intrigued by it she hadn't seen anything like it. She couldn't wait to hear about its characteristics.

Carmilla couldn't say she was disappointed when she found out the creatures entire existence was getting drunk on the fermented juices of a cactus it had slashed with its tail, shrieking angrily while drunk and fighting anything that came into the territory, occasionally mating before falling asleep for the day in a hallowed out cactus.

After a while they put the Cactus Cat into the crate before moving on to the next crate. While Kirsch unlocked the crate Professor Harris explained about the Ball-tailed cat. It was roughly around a metre long, how the fur of a Ball-tailed cat was often silver, its tail was long and had a hard orb like shape near the tip, this orb could have spikes that would extend from one side of it and lastly it could grow up to the size of a standard mountain lion; though they had temporarily imported a smaller one.

Carmilla fidgeted as she stood there, her legs had started to go numb plus she was curious to see the next cat. It was the crate that had gone wild when Carmilla had walked past it. If the Ball-tailed cat acted like that around her she was interested in seeing why.

Kirsch crouched down and looked into the crate, a look of surprise spread across his face. Professor Harris noticed and crouched down too.

“Oh,” he said under his breath before looking to Kirsch who was still staring at the smashed hole in the bottom of the crate and then the tunnel dug underneath it. “We should move them away, while it's not really dangerous I don't know how it would react when startled.”

Carmilla noticed the slight panic from Harris but tried to keep it calm. He wasn't sure how to react to the fact an animal was missing. Carmilla went and tried to shake the numbness of her leg away as Harris stood up and started to address the class. Kirsch had gotten in the crate and was looking down the tunnel.

“I'm going to have to ask you all to step back a little, there is a slight issue with one of cats,” Professor Harris told them. “Nothing dangerous,” he reassured, “we just need a little space.” the students did as they were told. Carmilla went to go see what the problem was with Harris and Kirsch, the numbness in her leg was getting worse. Looking down she realised it wasn't a numbness caused by standing in one place for too long.

“Professor Harris, are you missing something?” Carmilla asked happily. They looked round to see her kneeling down and scooping up the large cat in her arms. It took both arms to hold the silver fluffy ball-tailed cat, it was heavier than she expected but still not an issue for her; though the other students looked surprised by her strength. Both Kirsch and Harris looked surprised at them both. The cat was completely docile, purring loudly and flopped comfortably in her arms. “What should I do with him?” Professor Harris wasn't exactly sure how to answer, he'd never seen a ball-tailed cat react this way to a person it didn't know.

“Would you be able to keep it like that while we taught the rest of the lesson?” Kirsch asked her, seeing that Professor Harris was stumped. Carmilla looked at it and nodded.

“Yeah probably,” Carmilla answered amused as it tried to wiggle in her arms. Harris still wasn't sure how she got it to relax but didn't question it. If he could continue the lesson then why complain? Carmilla was there to help after all.

Even though Carmilla was managing to keep the ball-tailed cat calm it was still rather distracting to see a potentially dangerous animal so relaxed. Though having it relaxed did make explaining it a lot easier than having to try and keep an eye on it. Maybe Professor Harris should get her in more often.

The class ended about 40 minutes later. Carmilla was happy for the fact that she was starving and she would finally get food but also disheartened because that meant she had to leave the cats alone.

****

Only one class of the day left. It was the one Carmilla didn't look forward to: divination. While Carmilla respected it- to a certain degree at least- she had no real interest in learning it. This frustrated her even more.

Not that she was supposed to be enjoying any one of these but at least with a few of them she could make her own fun or do something practical. In History of Muggles there was nothing to learn there except how far the Muggles had gotten things wrongs. Divination she wouldn't achieve anything. Helping Lars near the Quidditch pitch would probably end with her holding a beater's bat or an injury. Potions well as long as the potion master didn't ask her to try and drink something again she should be fine. Yeah that went well 'Carmilla, try this potion it's harmless' yes it was harmless and ended up with getting rid of that stomach since she was head first in the toilet for the next 3 hours while Madam Pomfrey and the potion master tried to figure out what had happened. Both of them had forgotten to take Carmilla's 'condition' into consideration while having an advance student make something for stomach ache.

Needless to say the lessons she didn't mind from this bunch of detention was Care of magical creatures because she got to spend the entire time with cats which confused Kirsch and Professor Harris wildly. Plus helping out Professor Sprout tomorrow. Carmilla already knew she wouldn't be teaching in her class, she did once and Sprout promised never again according to her Carmilla lacked 'the patience' for gardening. Carmilla failed to see how anyone was supposed to be patient when a massive carnivorous plant had wrapped itself around your arm and was dragging you towards its creepy giant plant mouth. But being behind the scenes where she didn't have to interact with a lot of people and could just get on with the work was fine.

Her mind drifted back to the lesson at hand not that she'd been paying much attention to it. Something about using energy from surroundings and the earth to cast small predictions. Apparently it was best to start small and simple that 'should' get more accurate predictions or reading if nothing else.

“Miss Karnstein, is there something else that requires your attention?” The uptight divination teacher asked. Carmilla could think of at least five things right off the top of her head. Sleep, eating, reading, sleeping more, going for a wander out of the castle. It had the feeling that it was going to be a nice night. “Miss Karnstein?”

“Sorry I was kind of stuck in my own head,” Carmilla told her simply, it was better than having to explain that she would want to be sleeping extra hard than having to be in this class.

“Would you like to get out of it and see if we can get an example of any small predictions that will happen in the immediate future.” As much as Carmilla wanted to object both of them knew she couldn't, she had to take part.

“Of course,” Carmilla said with frustrated tone, as she stood up and walked over to the crystal ball in the middle of the room. She rolled up her shirt sleeves to her elbows as she did, she'd discarded her robe when she first sat down. As she glanced around the room she fiddled with her black cuff. “Do I really have to do this?” Carmilla questioned as she looked to the teacher. “No getting out of this? I really don't feel well.” The teacher smiled. Any excuse.

“Nice try,” they replied. Of course they wouldn't listen. Carmilla looked back to ball and went to put her hand over it, her hand briefly curled in hesitation before she spread her fingers open.

Everyone watched her as Carmilla looked around the room all waiting for something to happen, the teacher and the students. She looked back at them in those few awkward moments of nothing happening and realised she didn't know anyone in the class. Carmilla looked down to the ball there was nothing. This wasn't the first time this kind of thing happened. She really didn't do well in this class.

“Look I think this is a bad idea, I'm not 'feeling' anything,” Carmilla said with a sigh. “I'm trying what you said,” she was becoming annoyed knowing that the teacher would assume she wasn't trying. “Take in the sun's energy and axis, focusing my chakra and minds eye to the palm of my hand. To look downwards but I can't feel-” Carmilla felt a twinge of pain in the palm of her hand, a few more followed. She looked to the teacher. “Do you see-” Another pain shot into her hand visible now by small shocks of electricity crackling from the ball to her skin, they began to become more frequent.

“What's wrong?” The teacher asked before moving somewhere so they could see it, they almost looked horrified when they could. Any student whose view was blocked moved so they could see what was happening. Carmilla groaned and let out a sharp gasp, her terrified eyes darting to the teacher.

“You need to help me,” Carmilla muttered as her arm went rigid and began to shake above the ball, the electricity becoming faster and faster. “Please-” There was a harsh choking sound trapped in her throat. Her fingers stuck like claws as the crystal ball flew up against her hand sticking itself to her skin. The electric became a flashing tornado in the ball.

Carmilla's terror increased and so did everyone elses. What the hell had happened? There was nothing before, no signs that anything was going to happen and now no-one knew what was happening or what to do. Especially as it started to get worse.

Every part of her eyes went black as she gasped and choked, the top part of her body began convulsing. Nobody could move or take their eyes off the sight in front of them, somebody should do something but what?

No one had to do anything when it stopped. The shaking, the choking and gasping it all stopped. The thunder filled ball remained attached to her outstretched hand and her eyes completely black. She stared at the teacher and they felt terrified.

“The sound,” Carmilla told them, her voice strained. The teacher was utterly confused. “Do you hear it... the sound?” There was a momentary silence. “That close sound, so beautiful, so free-” Carmilla clutched her head in pain, she shut her eyes tight. “It's so close... the end sound.” Carmilla stood up fast, her eyes going natural and grinned widely the entire class jumped terrified as the class bell blasted through the room. “The sound of class ending.”

The terror and horror of Carmilla's little act had made everyone forget the time, distracted them from doing anything else and she got to have fun while terrifying the teacher and students.

“You-” The teacher began to talk but Carmilla handed them the crystal ball. They took it with both hands watching her.

“You wanted a prediction and you got one, I predicted the sound of the class bell in moments of it happening,” Carmilla told them. “I just wanted it to be entertaining. Good class.”

Carmilla had gathered her things before the first student had even figured out fully what had happened. She had faked an entire possession just to entertain herself, pass the time and scare every one. It was one hell of an impression to make on several students who hadn't seen or heard of her before.

****

Carmilla was sitting on a ledge in one of the many archways in the courtyard, she couldn't help but star gaze tonight. She'd been right in thinking that it was going to be a clear night. Everything seemed to shine so bright. The light that seemed to dilate it was a small lantern near one of the castle doors and the tip of the cigarette that she had between her fingers. It was rare that she did smoke but after everything she dealt with today she wanted some simple pleasure.

Carmilla shifted slightly making herself a little comfortable. Her back against the arch, one leg bent up and the other hanging partly off the ledge. She took a small drag while the dark lit tip glowed dimly her eyes didn't waver from the stars. A massive sense of emptiness buried itself into her bones, Carmilla couldn't help but smile with it. It wasn't unwelcome or surprising. It just hadn't appeared for a while.

She exhaled the iron tasting and smelling smoke, she didn't mind it but would understand if others were put off by it. Carmilla shifted a little again, her thoughts trailing to other things as she looked to different constellations. Memories linked to all different ones and she had a lot of memories.

A soft meowing finally broke her concentration. Carmilla had been so deep in her stargazing she hadn't even noticed the cat appear. It was rubbing itself up on the wall underneath where Carmilla was sitting down. Carmilla moved a little after putting the fag in her mouth, she leaned down and picked it up. She looked at it with a small smile as she held them.

“Who do you belong to?” Carmilla asked softly. There was only a little purring before Carmilla's cigarette was swatted from her mouth. She frowned before looking at the cat.

“Students are not allowed to smoke, Miss Karnstein-” Carmilla fell off the archway as she went to move away. The cat landed the other side. Carmilla was trying to gather herself on the floor when she saw Professor McGonagall stand up from the other side of the arch, a beaming smile on her face. Carmilla couldn't help but give a small laugh as she picked herself and the cigarette up off the floor.

“Why do you feel the need to do that?” Carmilla questioned brushing herself down.

“To see how many times you fall for it,” she answered simply. “We must at least be in the twenties by now.”

“27,” Carmilla told her exactly. “But have you seen the sky tonight? You can't blame me for being distracted, Minerva.” It was after school hours. No rules of names or bans, she could roam most places, do everything as long as she was respectful of course. McGonagall looked up she hadn't taken a moment if she was honest. She couldn't help but be taken back by it, looking at them all it was breath-taking. “Wanna sit with me for a little bit? At least till I finish this,” Carmilla asked. 

Minerva wasn't going to deny a chance to be with her. Carmilla was one of the oldest undead beings in this place, the stories she could tell (and did on occasion) how she knew Hogwarts so well and her experiences away from the castle. Carmilla tended to keep away from people mostly due to lack of interest but she also found her 'condition' even though a rumour to most made it frustrating to be friends with anyone. Not that there weren't people who showed an interest in her or her to them. Carmilla tended to be quite popular with the girls and even the boys but they never stood a chance with her.

Carmilla and McGonagall walked over to a bench near a small tree in the courtyard. They both sat down and looked up. Carmilla held a smile though McGonagall looked back a moment later.

“What are you smoking?” she asked, unable to identify the smell but knowing she didn't like it. Carmilla moved the cigarette away from her lips and blew the mouthful of iron like smoke away from her.

“Sorry I forgot, I was trying this thing Pomfrey suggested. I'll tell you at some other point when we're in not such a nice place as this,” Carmilla told her. “Sherbet, toffee, mints or something else?” McGonagall thought about it for a moment.

“Strawberries?” she suggested. Carmilla grinned, she didn't mind. Carmilla put her hand to the end of her cigarette as if sheltering it from the wind. She inhaled a drag, the burning tip turned neon red before settling down to a strawberry red. Wisps of sweet smelling fruit replaced the metallic smoke.

“Better?” McGonagall nodded a thanks. She was always amused by Carmilla's little magic tricks. Not Muggle magic, though that was incredibly impressive at times, but all the little things she had done, learnt or created over time. Though she could be lazy, frustrating as heck and at times self-centered it couldn't be said that she wasn't smart.

“I heard there was a slight incident in a divination class today,” McGonagall began, a smile tugged at the corner of Carmilla's lips, “oddly enough the one which you were part of. An odd case of what some people believed at first to be possession but turned out to be a hoax.” Carmilla grinned. McGonagall gave a small laugh. “I don't really like the teacher either. I have to reward you 15 points for that... we'll say it's creative approach toward work.” Carmilla shook her head. That was one way of looking at it.

There was a comfortable silence between them for a while. Carmilla had slowed down the burn rate on her cigarette; she wanted the company. They both were looking up, McGonagall could sense the calmness in Carmilla, she wondered if this was the best time to talk. She was going to take that chance.

“I don't blame you, Carmilla, for starting the fight with Miss Lawrence,” McGonagall paused trying to gauge Carmilla's reaction or in this case the lack of one. “With your history and the spell she used it was unjust. It was simply shock that you went after her and the others were involved.” Carmilla looked at her and gave her a small smile.

“It's fine, Minerva, you don't have to explain it,” Carmilla told her simply. “While I don't regret what I done it was unfair that the others got punished for my anger.” McGonagall didn't expect that kind of behaviour, she was normally a little sharper and hating than that. “I'm into much of a nicer place to think about that. Danny and everything doesn't matter, just talking to you and those burning dots up there do.” McGonagall gave a soft little chuckle. No wonder Carmilla didn't care her mind had slipped into a form of nostalgia. It was hard to break her from that.

“Is Danny in there somewhere?” She had to ask. Carmilla gave a little shrug.

“A brief glimpse of her. More of a time before the accident,” Carmilla answered honestly. McGonagall frowned and looked at her. She rarely talked about it or much before it. “We spent hours at night staring at different patches of the sky. Trying to see new patterns.” Carmilla smiled as she pointed with her cigarette holding hand at a different groups of stars. “The horse's lasso. The dragon's horn. The star twister. She always wanted a cluster of stars to be her own,” Carmilla told McGonagall with a gentle smile casting a brief look down to her. It was a gentle amused look, it was surprising to see Carmilla so open and relaxed. Carmilla's eyes quickly shot to a group of stars that she had to point out. It was the best one of them all. “The butterbeer teddy bear.” McGonagall raised an eyebrow as Carmilla lowered her hand, this was a story she had to hear and that Carmilla wanted to tell. “This happened when we'd had a few drinks near the lake, the stars endlessly shine there... anyway in my old age I may have learnt various spells of turning regular drinks into strong alcohol. We were alone, looking out as we often did finding her stars. As the night went on our vision began to blur and she saw this shape, this mess of a blurry teddy bear if you squint you can kind of see it. It led to this entire story about this butterbeer teddy bear who lived on this planet. There were creatures on this planet obviously, it was filled with drunken animals but mostly plushie bears. There were lakes filled with one kind of alcohol, waterfalls flowing of another, trees made of any kind of food but mainly food that you'd have while drinking. An amazing planet.” Carmilla had to paused, getting swept up in the memory. “We joked how one day in the future we would find the butterbeer teddy bear planet.” Carmilla laughed, before her expression went a little harder. “We spoke about a lot, her future, my future, our future. There was nothing like me and Ell, we were something special but then accident you know?” It went silence as Carmilla threw the remainder of her cigarette on the floor. “I'm sorry I brought this conversation to a low point. I seem to do that at times, guess it comes with old age,” she laughed dryly. Carmilla crushed the cigarette under her boot. “I'll make sure I'm back in time for class tomorrow, don't want Lars freaking out.”

“Going to the lake?” McGonagall questioned. Carmilla nodded. “I hope you have a quiet time there.”

“Thanks. Even if it's just for a little while I just need to get rid of today.” She smirked. “I totally didn't do it or anything but possession is very energy consuming.” Carmilla stood up and went to leave.

“The accident wasn't your fault, Carmilla-”

“That's sweet to say, Minerva but we both know it's a lie.” Carmilla looked down at her before swishing her hand quickly a red cat collar with a bell appeared in her palm. Minerva took it off her, she examined it. “So I can hear you next time. I'll see you tomorrow, professor.” Carmilla reached into her pocket pulling out a silver case holding a line of cigarettes, she took one and lit it again. The iron taste pouring into her mouth again, she needed to clear her head.

****

Clearing her head by the lake hadn't helped, if anything it made it worse. Her thoughts switched to an entirely different topic that wasn't welcome either right now. Laura. That was something she didn't want to think about; that she wouldn't think about. There was only one girl she wanted on her mind right now but that was more she wanted every part of her. To Carmilla's luck Eli was still awake in the Slytherin common room. She was the one person right now.

Carmilla walked over to her, Eli was far too engrossed in her books to notice that Carmilla had come into the common room let alone made her way over to her. With a smirk Carmilla leaned down a little bit watching her. She had to get herself ready, Eli could move fast when she wanted to and she didn't fancy getting accidentally hit.

“HEY!” Carmilla shouted grabbing hold of Eli's shoulders. Eli freaked and jumped under Carmilla's hands. Eli turned around quickly going to push her away but was quickly met with a stopping kiss, she couldn't be mad or do anything else except focus on the kiss. Eli wasn't sure what to do after Carmilla pulled back. “Leaving all your work to the last minute?” she asked with a soft tone. Eli really couldn't focus but she tried.

“Uhh yeah, thought I could do them-” Without touching her she got Eli to move back round and show her the problems “-this bit just doesn't make sense to me.” Carmilla kept her body close to Eli as she lent beside her, Eli looked over her body not even a foot away. She could grab her, kiss her and touch her in ever single way she liked. She didn't.

“Yeah I see the problem right here,” Carmilla told her beside standing straight. Eli looked up at her, Carmilla was so close to her. “It's clear that you need a break, take your mind off everything for a little while.” Eli cleared her throat before she looked Carmilla top to bottom, her eyes settling back on her face.

“Any ideas how I can relax?” Hoping to everything magical that she did. Carmilla had a mischievous look in her eyes and smile. What was she up to?

“I have a few,” she told Eli as she took half a step back. “Stand up.” Eli had no hesitation in doing what she was told. The tone in Carmilla's voice was all she needed to know what was coming. She didn't expect the roughness Carmilla had as she grabbed her shirt and pulled her into a kiss. Eli had a troubled moment in catching her breath. She didn't mind this but she was wondering where this aggression was coming from.

Eli put her hands on Carmilla's hips and pushed her back the tiniest bit. Carmilla looked a little confused. Why was she pushing her away? Carmilla watched Eli with curiosity.

“What do you want from me?” Eli asked simply. Carmilla grabbed hold of her belt and started to undo it.

“Everything with the rule you barely touch me,” Carmilla answered almost aggressively. Eli grinned while starting to unbutton her shirt, she walked back to the couch near the wall. It was Eli's choice where Carmilla would dominate her.

****

Laura was sweating as she sat up in bed, holding her head trying to stop the dizziness and confusion. All this from a stupid dream. A stupid dream involving Carmilla; why was she even dreaming about her? It's not like there was anything major or important, not that she could remember right now. They were just talking. Talking about nothing serious just sitting together at the Quidditch pitch. In her daze she couldn't figure out why this dream was making her like this.

Soon after though it suddenly made sense. Laura's breath hitched as the rest of the dream hit her. No it wasn't just talking, there was a lot more than that. LaF had asked at the pitch 'Did she kiss her? That was the perfect chance.' In this there was a lot more going on than kissing. Carmilla was above her, Laura's shirt had been tossed, her body being explored by Carmilla's eager hands. Laura had her arms wrapped around her neck pulling down onto her body and her lips-

Trying her hardest she pushed the rest of the dream out of her mind. It made her feel sick. Sure Carmilla was another student but there was something that made thinking of her in that way made her feel wrong. Why though?

Laura didn't realise she was whimpering as she clutched herself. Another student had woken up and decided to make sure she was okay. Laura told her that she was feeling sick, she took her to the hospital wing. On the way there a teacher found them and took Laura the rest of the way. She stayed the rest of the night in the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey kept a close eye on her. Laura kept breaking out with a fever and nearly throwing up. In the end she was given some medicine and a sleeping draught. Hopefully she'd be able to rest easily.

****

Carmilla had a dirty grin on her face while Eli was still trying to recover from what had just happened. Her body was covered in scratches, hickeys and bites which had almost bled; Carmilla had almost lost a little bit of control. Eli had managed to at least sit up a little not that it felt like her body worked right now.

Carmilla actually had to do up Eli's jeans and shirt so she didn't look a complete mess as she tried to come down from every dirty and delicious thing that had just been done to her. If Eli only knew how many more years of experience she had on her then she would understand how Carmilla did all the little pleasurable things she did.

She had left Eli with a gentle kiss before sitting at the desk Eli had been working out till Carmilla came along. She read over Eli's work it was a simple mistake she'd made but it messed up her work entirely.

Eli watched Carmilla as she put a quill to Eli's scruffy handwriting there was a little puff of smoke before it was dipped in ink. Carmilla messily crossed out the mistake, she then began to write. Carmilla's smart handwriting came out scratchy and messy, identical to Eli's. She frowned.

“Wait, are you doing my work?” Eli managed to ask, actually mentally applauding herself that she had managed a sentence. Carmilla smirked as she looked over, it didn't affect her writing.

“The least I can do for distracting you from your work. I don't want you to get into trouble-” Carmilla grinned “-anymore anyway.” Eli grinned. Thinking about all the trouble and all the kinds of it she had since being 'friends' with Carmilla. By the smile tugging at the corner of Carmilla's lips she was thinking of something specific.

“What?” Eli asked she couldn't deny that she was curious.

“Just thinking how you jumped Mel... knocked her down and don't think I didn't see that nasty punch you gave her when she went down,” Carmilla smirked. “That was a little savage you wanted her to stay down. Oddly liked that-”

“You like me dominating huh?” Carmilla wasn't going to deny it as she moved back to Eli, the quill kept scrawling on the parchment. Carmilla climbed back over Eli, making herself comfortable as she sat on her hips.

“I do yeah,” Carmilla confessed before she once again undid Eli's shirt. Why she bothered doing it up she didn't know, she had a feeling she wasn't finished with Eli yet. “I do like you like that but right now though that's not what I want-” Carmilla lent down and kissed her neck. Eli couldn't hide the smallest of gasps and her body moved under her. “-and by your reaction you don't mind not being in control right now.” Carmilla wasn't wrong, Eli was incredibly grateful that the quill was doing work on its own. She wanted Carmilla for as long as she could have her.

****

The next morning Carmilla was stood in the practically empty hospital room, Madam Pomfrey was grateful for the silence; it was Hogwarts she was certain it wouldn't remain quiet for long. Carmilla sat on the edge of the desk, Madam Pomfrey was having a quick sit down. Carmilla hadn't been talking long but the conversation was pretty important for them both.

“I mean it was clearly a little artificial tasting but the smell and everything was perfect. Though Miverna didn't seem too approving of it,” Carmilla chuckled.

“I can't imagine why. Not everyone has a craving for the taste or smell of blood, Carmilla,” Madam Pomfrey told her. Carmilla smirked.

“Yeah it's an... acquired taste-” Carmilla paused and thought about it, a small smile breaking on her lips,“-well more required.” Madam Pomfrey had questions about her 'condition' of what she was but there never seemed to be a right time to ask.

“Can I ask about that?” Madam Pomfrey asked, risking a question. Carmilla was surprised but nodded. “How long can you go without if you couldn't get hold of anything at all, when would it become an issue for you?” Carmilla thought about it for a minute or so.

“It depends on the person. Some people's tolerances for it are higher, others crave it especially the younger ones at first some can barely go hours without it. The first feed is one of the most important feeds you'll ever have, it tends to create everything you are as a- when you have this condition.” Carmilla cleared her throat. “Personally though I can't go much longer than nine days before I go into shock. Then again I actually like the taste so I just drink multiple times daily which is why I probably have a low tolerance for going without. I know vampires who can take one deep mouthful then don't need another for months. They will because they enjoy the taste but they don't have to. They are the kind you should be careful of.”

“You know them personally or you know of them?” Carmilla cracked an uneasy crooked smile.

“I actually know her sadly. One of those people you hope you never ever run into,” Carmilla answered dryly. “But anyway I thought I should come along and tell you about the smoking thing it did help. Like I said it taste a little funny but helps a little bit.” Madam Pomfrey thought for a minute.

“As possibly horrible it may sound just try dipping the filter in a little bit of blood as you inhale it should make the taste a little stronger,” she suggested.

“If I can inhale it at all through that,” Carmilla said with a smile. “I'll try it tonight. Right now I have to go help Lars. So expect me back in about an hour and a half.” Madam Pomfrey had to smile. If Carmilla wasn't aware while around the pitch that wouldn't be a joke. The only time they really left her alone was in a large crowd but even then that was never a guarantee, most Quidditch matches tended to be safe but that was about it.

“You really think it will be that long?” Madam Pomfrey teased as Carmilla went to walk off. She paused when she saw someone asleep in bed.

“Is that Laura?” Carmilla asked a small concerned frown appearing on her face. Madam Pomfrey got up and walked over to her, getting a glass of water and putting it on the bedside table. Madam Pomfrey nodded.

“She came in last night feeling sick and breaking out in a fever. She should be waking up soon,” she answered. “A friend of yours?” Carmilla gave a small shrug.

“Honestly not sure,” Carmilla muttered. “I hope she feels better. Anyway time it, either I'll see you in the next hour and a half or I'll talk to you tomorrow about the whole smoking thing.” Carmilla cast another glance at Laura before leaving, she really did hope she was alright.

****

Carmilla was surprised as she walked through the Quidditch stadium to see several house elves wandering around helping clear up and patch up some of the stadium for the upcoming Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw match; it was weird to see the house elves anywhere but the kitchen if truth be told. It was also weird that Carmilla actually turned up to the class on time but since this was technically detention with the teacher who gave it to her she decided it best not to risk any more punishment.

Carmilla walked over to Lars after she had already taken off her robe and slung down her satchel near one of the benches. The students were simply messing about or chatting waiting for it to start, LaF and Kirsch were among them: annoyingly so was Danny. J.P and Perry were supposed to be there but had been marked as possible candidates for the Hastur dueling contest, so like several other students around the school were being put through more tests.

Lars was also surprised to see her on time. He wouldn't have actually blamed her if she was a little late, it would have lessened the time that there were possible things that could go wrong. While today would involve some Quidditch the bludgers were staying firmly in the box, chained and Carmilla was being kept away from them. While Carmilla would follow the rules of accepting punishment for her actions he didn't want to test the theory if a 359 year old furious injured vampire would be just as patient.

“Thank you for turning up on time,” Lars said genuinely thankful, at first Carmilla took it as sarcastic but then realised that he was sincere a few moments later. Carmilla gave a small nod, her hands shoved in her pockets. She just wanted to know what she was doing here so she could leave. “Come with me.”

Carmilla followed him as he led her a little away from the group of students over to a bench. There were a few bundles on the floor, brooms, equipment and uniforms as soon as she saw them she stopped.

“Seriously?” Carmilla asked, she wasn't amused. “You're making me fix brooms, clean uniforms and making sure everything is squeaky clean.” Lars looked at her his expression serious, she scoffed and walked over to him. Lars hid his smile if he didn't know any better about her condition he would definitely say she was a regular student.

“I'd start with the brooms. Fix any damages on the handles, realign the ends and put them in the store room,” Lars instructed before he pointed the store room out. Carmilla hid the smile that was the only amusing thing about this, she didn't need to be told where it was Eli and her used it often enough. That reminded her that she needed to repair a few things, they had both been a little rough last time.

“Then clean and repair the uniforms I'm guessing? I'm at least allowed to use a wand?” Carmilla sassed. Lars raised his eyebrow slightly, was she really going to sass him when he could give her more work? Carmilla looked over to her stuff and flicked her hand her robes and bag vanished before then reappearing at the side of the bench. She pulled out her black slick wand and sat down as he walked back to do his class. This was going to be tedious.

And she was right; it was tedious. Her only amusement other than seeing a few of the students fall of their brooms was that a the house elf Jip stopped and had a quick chat with her. It was good to see them out of the kitchen. They had a brief chat about cleaning up the stadium and Jip joked about how Carmilla was taking a job off their list. It was one of the reasons she liked Jip, he wasn't afraid to be a smartass to the inhabitants of Hogwarts. She'd even seen him be a smartass with Peeves which was amusing to see him momentarily stumped. Jip if asked nicely by Carmilla would help pull pranks, they could both apparate in the grounds so it was perfect for mischief. Dumbledore still hadn't figured out how she managed to do that in Hogwarts, it should be impossible for her but then again a lot of things should be impossible for her yet she managed.

But now she was stuck taking the pile of brooms into the storeroom. She was doing it absentmindedly it was the only way she was getting through this mundane detention. She'd forgotten to open the door before trying to carry the pile through. She gave a heavy sigh, this was the door that didn't stay full open unless held. While trying to keep hold of the brooms she tried to balance and push the door open, it didn't seem to occur to her in that moment to use magic on the door. With a struggle she managed to get into the room, she was pleased and rather amazed that she'd managed to do it. She put down the broom in a pile to sort out, she decided though to sort out the door that was the biggest annoyance.

Carmilla was too focused on trying to fix the hinges on the door that she didn't acknowledge the panicked shouts of her name. She only paid attention when she heard a fast rattling whistle. She looked round and wished she hadn't. She was sent smashing through the door and crashing into the pile of brooms as the escaped bludger slammed against her face.

Lars rushed as fast as he could to get to her, he didn't even need to be in the room to hear the pain she was in. Broken gasps and loud groans only stopped briefly by a teary whimper. He stood in the doorway it was worse than he thought.

Blood was coming out of multiple wounds, shards of wood had cut her arms and her torso, a few small ones had cut her brow and dug into her forearms. That wasn't the reason she was in noise-making agony. Part of a broken broom handle had cut itself deep under her left collarbone, her white shirt was going red and fast. She wish she could scream, she wish she could let out the pain but her worst injury made it difficult. The bludger had hit her in the side of her jaw, breaking and dislocating it, blood pouring from it. It was one of the things that horrified him, her fangs had bared themselves; a defense mechanism that she couldn't stop. If she needed to attack the thing that had done this even with a broken jaw she could do it or more likely if she needed to feed to heal herself her fangs were ready to bite and pierce flesh. She was trying to move to her side in aim of trying to get to her knees but every time she moved, she hurt herself further.

Lars snapped out of his horror, he tried to find the bludger if it was still in the room embedded somewhere he didn't want to sudden get hit by it or for it to have another chance at Carmilla. He noticed a hole in the back of the wooden wall. Apparently it had made a brief stop of breaking Carmilla's jaw then continued on its way. Lars looked out of the room and around trying to find who he needed. This had to be dealt with quickly.

“JIP!” Lars yelled as loud as he could, getting the elf's attention. He beckoned him over. Jip quickly appeared, he looked confused until Lars moved him into the storage room. Jip looked just as horrified as he did. They both moved over to her. “We need to get her to the infirmary, she needs serious help and people can't see this. Go there, tell Madam Pomfrey that Carmilla is seriously wounded and to be ready, then come and get us,” Lars instructed. Jip nodded and with a loud crackle he had apparated away.

Lars heard approaching footsteps and quickly rushed out of the room, he saw Danny and a few others coming towards him; all concerned.

“Is she okay?” Danny asked, the tremble in her voice showing genuine concern. Lars shook his head.

“No, she's not,” Lars answered. He wasn't even going to hide it. He heard the crackle of Jip arriving back. “I need you to dismiss the class. We're now getting this sorted.” Before Danny could ask anything else Lars had gone back into the room and there was a crackle of them all going.

****

Madam Pomfrey was busy getting everything ready when Jip and Lars appeared holding Carmilla between them. The sudden gut twisting sensation of being apparated made Carmilla slip from their disorientated grip and crash to the floor. She groaned loudly through painful injuries. She couldn't figure out among the pain what she should be focusing on more, her broken jaw or the piece of broom lodged under her collarbone. A few inches over and it could have been fatal for her.

Lars and Jip helped her up from the blood marked floor and over to the bed Madam Pomfrey had been preparing. Madam Pomfrey was already examining the wounds before Carmilla was brought up onto the bed, trying to figure out where the best place would be. It was hard to decide and harder to focus as Carmilla was squirming in pain.

Laura and a few others who had come in with minor problems all looked at each other confused and horrified at the sight of her. Most of them unsure who it was. Jip had startled everyone when he suddenly appeared, he had spoken very fast and then vanished again. Even then it was still uncertain who it was. Laura had thought she heard him say Carmilla but what the hell had happened if that was her?

The curtain had been pulled round to stop the sight of the injuries or Carmilla's fangs from the others. It however didn't stop the distressed noises from Carmilla being heard.

“We need her stiller than this,” Madam Pomfrey told Lars, “try and sort that out while I get what I need.”

It turned out trying to pacify vampire even when heavily wounded was not an easy task. All he had done was put his hand on her arm and he got launched across the room. She was hurt and it wasn't going away quickly enough, her fight or flight was now kicking in and sadly for Lars that meant she was going to become even more of a risk. Lars got up off the floor quickly and brushed himself off, ignoring the pain he felt from being tossed.

“If I do anything with my wand, Poppy she's going to be a nightmare. More than she already is,” Lars informed as he walked over.

“Then do it without a wand,” she told him coming back over with a few vials in her hands. “Surely you've done it before.” Lars cast her a disbelieving smile.

“I have but the people I've done it to aren't-” Madam Pomfrey glared at him reminding him that there were students present beyond the curtain, “-like this.” She didn't doubt it. No one really liked the idea of going against a dangerous undead creature with sharp fangs, super strength and a thirst for blood. It clicked in Madam Pomfrey's head what would work.

She gave a small sigh and put the vials into Lars's hands. She pulled out her wand and pointed it towards her jaw.

“Carmilla, listen to me this is going to hurt but it'll help afterwards,” Madam Pomfrey told her. “Hold still.” Carmilla could barely acknowledge her but knew by the firm yet somehow gentle touch of Madam Pomfrey's hand on her shoulder to keep as still as she could and more importantly not to attack.

The tip of Madam Pomfrey's wand was millimeters away from Carmilla's jaw. The tip started to glow a light pink when there was a sudden cracking sound as her jaw snapped back into place. Carmilla's hand jolted up to her jaw wanting to hold it as the pain rung through it, she couldn't help but be whimpering as it went on. Even Lars had jumped at the sound of the crack, while no doubt it would help it was agonising.

“It's okay. Calm down just another one on your jaw, you'll barely feel it,” she reassured. Carmilla who was able to focus a little more looked disbelieving she just had her jaw snapped back in place, anything was going to hurt. There was a wave of her wand and slight discomfort but the broken parts of her jaw mended quickly. Her body relaxed slightly. There was swelling and still pain but that wasn't anything important. The broken handle poking out of her chest was. “Lars,” Madam Pomfrey said, he offered her the vials. She picked up a dark red potion bottle, it was filled with as much rich blood as possible. She opened the stopper and put mixed part of another potion with it, putting the stopper back in she shook it mixing them together. “Carmilla, there is something in here that will calm you down and start to take away the pain. I need you to drink all of this.”

Opening the stopper she put it in Carmilla's hand, both Lars and Madam Pomfrey helped her sit up, she groaned in agony. Her chest feeling tight around the deep injury. Madam Pomfrey guided the bottle up to Carmilla's mouth she really did need to drink it. A little bit of blood spilled on to Carmilla's lips and instantly her reactions snapped into action. She drained the bottle of its contents in a matter of seconds ignoring any pain in her face as she did. Lars watched as her body began to heal, all the small splinters and shards of wood were forced out of her body and the smaller cuts roughly healed, parts of them were still open; with how little blood there was her body was trying to prioritize injuries. Mainly the large wound in Carmilla's torso.

Madam Pomfrey went to grab the handle of the broom but Carmilla instantly pushed her hands away. The relaxant wasn't working yet, her panic was stronger. Madam Pomfrey managed to grab hold of it but she let go when she realised Carmilla had already grabbed it. She saw her teeth clench before she ripped the broom handle out and chucked it to the floor, making it clatter loudly. Both Madam Pomfrey and Lars looked shocked and a little intimidated as Carmilla clutched a hand over her bleeding chest while trying to contain any pained noises and tears to herself. Madam Pomfrey snapped out of it and got Carmilla to lay down and allow her to be helped. Now all the major injuries were taken care of she could focus on getting her body mended and healed. There was however a slight problem. Her fangs wouldn't go away, not for a while. Carmilla didn't have the energy to force them back and her injuries meant her whole body was on edge regardless of the relaxant her fangs wouldn't vanish until most of her wounds had healed, the swelling on her jaw had soothed, a large amount of blood had been consumed and her body naturally relaxed. It was going to be a long process. A horrible one too, Carmilla knew that she couldn't go anywhere with her fangs on show not even in the infirmary. Carmilla knew what was coming, she didn't like it but she didn't have a choice. A lower-half face mask would cover from her under her nose and down to her throat. She really wasn't going to like this.

Like everyone Laura looked horrified at the sounds that had come from behind the curtain but she was the only person who saw the bloody broom handle fly from underneath the curtain. How high the blood was on the handle was shocking, that must have really been deep in her. Lars pulled back the curtain a little and saw Laura looking at the handle, he bent down and picked it up.

“Escaped bludger,” he told her. “She'll be fine now.” Lars actually sounded reassuring despite being scared himself. He had never seen an injury like that in the school and no one ever react like; but then again Carmilla wasn't a regular person. Laura oddly needed that reassurance, the sickness she had when she woke up from the dream about her was bad enough but the sickness she felt at the thought of Carmilla being seriously hurt was ten times worse.

****

Small plasters and bandages covered Carmilla's arms and hands, on further inspection there had been more wounds than originally noticed. The relaxant while needed at the time had turned out to not be as helpful in the long run it had slowed down what healing process she had. The swelling in her jaw was making it difficult to drink and the pain in her body felt throbbing. Her bloody damaged white shirt had been changed to a black clean one. Sleeves rolled up, only a few buttons closed showing some of her bandages and sports bra on view. It felt restricted with so many done up, she already felt uncomfortable with the damn mask around her jaw let alone any more distress.

There was a tiny little gap near her mouth on the hood, Carmilla had managed to stick the straw of a cup through it. She would make it disappear after she was finished but she was agitated and bored, there was nothing more than she wanted to be out of the hospital but strangely enough Madam Pomfrey had told her she wasn't allowed to go anywhere for the next two days at least. While she might be sturdier than others in the school that didn't mean that she was invincible.

It was quiet for a while even with the curtain pulled back no one had bothered her, even Laura who was doing some school work while sitting in bed. She only had astronomy class today, though right now that was the last thing on her mind. She wanted to talk to Carmilla, not that she'd be able to talk back but she wanted to check on her. Laura had decided if Carmilla looked over she would talk but right now Carmilla looked like she wanted no disruptions.

Sadly though Carmilla's peace and quiet wasn't going to last. It was someone who Carmilla was surprised to see and really wished they hadn't come up to see her. Danny walked into the infirmary and looked around before seeing her, she didn't even realise Laura was present she was so set on seeing Carmilla.

Carmilla hadn't been paying attention and didn't notice that Danny was there until she couldn't do anything about it. Sitting fully up with a small groan which the hood muffled, she moved the cup and straw away from her mouth before putting it on the bedside table, the minor hole near her mouth sealed itself. Danny looked at all her injuries, she'd seen her in some states but none like this, not for a while.

“Wow... that bludger really got you this time,” Danny said not thinking about what she was saying. Carmilla glared up at her. Compared to this the last time was barely a scratch snapped wrists from trying to stop it, she was in and out of the infirmary but this time she was here for a while. That was worrying. Danny caught sight of the look and cleared her throat. “Sorry I didn't come here to upset you. I was.... almost concerned about you and thought I might as well check in on you since I was on this level anyway.” It was a lie and Carmilla knew that, it wasn't just 'oh I'm in the area' trip she'd purposely come up here to see her. “It's probably a stupid question because obviously you're in bad shape but are you doing better? For Lars to bring you here with Jip it must have been pretty bad, I mean if you couldn't apparate yourself here it must have been really bad.”

Laura who couldn't help but overhear was confused on multiple parts. Did Danny actually have a care for Carmilla? They fought pretty well in the hall and were savage while talking to each other, why would Danny care now? And what did Danny mean about Carmilla apparating herself here, not even Dumbledore could apparate in the school grounds did she really think Carmilla could?

Carmilla clicked her fingers, a small blackboard and chalk appeared into her hand. Carmilla started to write on the board while Danny started talking again.

“Lars said he'll come and see you soon by the way, he asked me if I saw you to see if you were up for him to come see you.” She paused waiting for Carmilla to finish writing, a pain in her hand slowed her down. “I don't think Lars will get you to do anything like this-” Carmilla tapped the chalk on board finishing her writing. Danny kept quiet.

Carmilla turned it round showing it off to her. Danny's face dropped slightly while anger showed in Carmilla's eyes. It was clear that she didn't want her here. Two words were on the board. 'Fuck off!' Simple and to the point. Danny gave a little almost hurt smile and nodded.

“Yeah it was a bit of a mistake coming to check on you,” Danny said quietly. “I'll tell Lars that it's okay to come see you.”

Carmilla watched Danny as she went and turned to leave. What did she think she was doing coming here to check on her? Was she stupid in thinking that Carmilla would want to see her all?

“Hey,” Laura said with a small smile as Danny saw her. Maybe a quick word with her will cut the tension that had just happened. Danny was startled followed quickly by concern.

“Laura, are you okay? What happened?” Danny asked quickly. Laura shook her head a little telling her not to worry.

“Just a little sickness it's fine,” she answered calmly. “Doing a lot better than I was earlier. Funny enough it's been a little busy in here today too really focus on how ill I'm feeling.” Laura cast a look to Carmilla, her eyes had softened listening to her. She would have given her a small smile if Laura could see it. She hadn't even had it on long but Carmilla was already sick of her hood.

“I can imagine,” Danny replied, still concerned about Laura but she seemed to be fine. She followed Laura's look and saw how softly Carmilla watched her. Laura didn't acknowledge how much softness there was but Danny could see it, she wondered if Carmilla even knew how she was looking at her. The thought didn't help Danny as she felt the anger build. Her restraint didn't hold out long. “Are you serious?” Both Laura and Carmilla looked to her. Laura was shocked by the hostility in her voice, she'd been fine a minute ago. Carmilla was simply a little confused, she was used to the anger Danny directed at her. Most of the time it was with a good reason.

Carmilla raised an eyebrow and gave her a questioning look. What had she done this time? The look just made Danny get increasingly infuriated.

“Right, like you don't know,” Danny snapped shooting a look from her to Laura. “Are you seriously going to do this again?” Carmilla's confusion turned into anger, she knew exactly what Danny was talking about and if Danny knew anything about her she shouldn't push it any further. “Look what happened before-” Danny didn't stop even as Carmilla got to her feet ignoring every pain in her body, “-you really would risk it again or are simply doing it to get at me?” Carmilla had to clench her hands into fists. She couldn't lose it not here and not in her state. It was the first time she was grateful for the hood covering her mouth. Danny could be dead in a matter of seconds if it wasn't.

Laura wasn't sure what was going on but hated that she knew she was a massive part of it.

“What's going on?” Laura asked cautiously. Both of them looked to her. “You look at me then all of this kicks off. What am I causing here?” Carmilla managed to get out a word through the pain in her jaw.

“Nothing-”

“Seriously?” Danny cut off, a mixture of anger and disbelief on her face. Did Laura have no idea how Carmilla was looking at her? Did Laura have any feelings back for her? She really seemed clueless about it. “You should really think about what's going on it that head of yours-”

Carmilla shoved Danny back and hard, she needed her to be quiet. Not only because this was complicated with Laura being here but Danny was clouding her thoughts. Carmilla didn't need to be confused along with unsettled while trapped in the hospital wing. Carmilla clutched her chest wound as she clenched her teeth, which set off the agony in her jaw.

Danny went to retaliate when she felt Carmilla's attitude change entirely. The low crackle of a growl in her throat, which she made sure only Danny heard, caused her to pause and rethink. Was she really going to pursue this? It was only when Carmilla glared at her with dark almost murderous eyes she decided it was a good time to leave it alone.

The strict and firm voice of Madam Pomfrey interrupted them as she came back into the infirmary. She couldn't even leave for ten minutes without some kind of problem happening.

“Carmilla, bed. Danny, leave. You both know better than this,” Madam Pomfrey instructed. Neither of them moved, Carmilla refused to stop glaring and Danny refused to move almost afraid of what Carmilla would do if she took her eyes off her. “Now.” Danny made the right choice and left first after giving Laura a brief smile. Carmilla didn't look at Laura, she couldn't not with her thoughts being as mixed as they had become. Danny was way out of line. She went to the bed and yanked the curtain across, blocking her from Laura she couldn't deal with that.

Laura could do nothing but sit there wondering what the in all the confusing hell had she just witnessed.

****

Carmilla was sat up in bed, a board on the bed she was using as a top to draw on. She was drawing on a loose piece of parchment with her quill. Her brow furrowed as she did. Laura had been discreetly casting glances at her, she'd seen her draw the ink out of the parchment whenever she made a mistake. Laura had to admit she was happy that Madam Pomfrey had opened the curtain between them, it was interesting seeing Carmilla do something that didn't involve her being awkward or a pain in the ass.

Her drawing went on for a while, she seemed to be getting more defeated as she did she was making more mistake and not even trying to correct them anymore just an abundance of incorrect portraits on the end of her bed. Carmilla went to dip the tip of her quill into the well when she finally ran out of it. She sighed heavily, she didn't have her bag with her and was too tired to remember the spell to conjure ink. Laura had gotten up, her ink bottle in hand. She may or may not have been watching her a little less discreetly now but Carmilla still hadn't noticed; apparently there were times that she was distracted.

“Hey,” Laura said softly. Carmilla looked round to her a little surprised, it was nice but she was still surprised. “Looks like you're empty.” Laura offered the bottle. If Carmilla's mouth was on view Laura would be given a soft smile. Carmilla took it off her and nodded a thanks. “Can I sit with you?” Carmilla barely hesitated before she shifted moved the board a little, making room for her. Laura sat down and watched her reach for the small blackboard that she had used to swear at Danny. She wrote for a second before turning it round and showing it to Laura. Laura had to laugh.

'Hey' Laura couldn't help but think that this was going to be an amusing conversation.

“How are you feeling? I saw you briefly when you came in, not exactly sure what happened but it looked pretty bad,” Laura asked. Carmilla started writing again.

'I'm fine. Quidditch pitch accident. Didn't see the bludger, I got hit.' Carmilla started to rub it out as Laura spoke again.

“Is that what the mouth hood thing is about you got hurt and need it?” Carmilla nodded before she started to write.

'Broken and dislocated jaw. A few cuts and bruises too.'

Laura couldn't believe it. How sturdy was Carmilla? She'd been in a brutal duel with Danny followed by fist fight with her, she'd dead-stopped a bludger and taken one to the jaw. There was more than a messed up jaw and a few cuts, Laura saw what was pulled from her, how bloody the busted piece of wood was. That must have been in deep. Carmilla was something else. Laura couldn't help but remember the dream with her, the dream had made her feel sick but now something had changed. She wasn't sure what but something had.

****

Lars had a book tucked up under his arm as he and Osman walked through the quiet corridors towards the hospital wing. Lars had to admit he was unsettled at the idea of seeing Carmilla. Seeing her so wounded and still going made him realise just how different she was and how much she wanted to be a normal student. She could easily refuse to do anything, she could just be another prowling creature of the Hogwarts ground, she could cause mayhem and incite terror but she didn't. That's what unsettled him her want of normality despite being so different.

Osman sensed how uncomfortable Lars had become, he took hold of his hand his fingers effortlessly intertwining together. Lars had never had to deal with Carmilla as much as Osman had. For the most part Carmilla avoided the Quidditch pitch or more so avoided it when lessons or large practices were happening. Osman knew how she acted and knew some truth to the more disturbing rumors. If Lars knew what his husband did he definitely would have second thoughts about going down there, it's one of the reasons Osman joined him. If Carmilla did start to become agitated then he could try to defuse the situation. He doubted she would do anything especially with it being in the hospital ward but he made Lars feel calmer.

They walked in and saw Carmilla reading in the end bed, Laura had gone to get ready for her only class so she could actually focus now. All Carmilla wanted was rest and apparently it was hard to come by. Osman gave Lars's hand a reassuring squeeze.

“You got this, love,” Osman told him with a smile, truly believing it. Lars had dealt with various tough and uncomfortable situations before, true it wasn't a vampire who got extremely wounded because of him, but he could handle it. Lars tried to believe it as best as he could, he took a breath before they both walked over.

Carmilla glanced up from her book and saw them walk over. While she was annoyed that once again her silence had been interrupted she was curious on what Lars was going to do. She didn't even have to look at him long to realise he was almost scared. Osman seemed completely calm and was looking at the hood around her mouth, he guessed what it was for. It was bizarre to see her willingly restricted. She would fight anyone who tried especially those who succeeded which is why she was in this situation with Danny.

She put the book down and waited for either of them to talk. Her jaw ached but if the silence remained anymore she'd talk. It was becoming uncomfortable someone had to end it. Osman took pity and broke it.

“You know from what I got told, Carm you look in pretty decent shape. I'm guessing Poppy has been working miracles again,” Osman said with a smile. She gave a brief nod and readied herself for the aching pain of talking. She tried to keep in mind that actually moving her jaw would stop it seizing and causing more issues.

“She's... she's been helping me... with my special requirements too,” Carmilla told him, pausing a little longer than she liked she didn't realise just how much her jaw would hurt. Osman nodded understanding that she couldn't exactly say about the special diet she was on outloud. Carmilla looked to Lars, she was still waiting for something from him.

“I'm glad to see you doing better than when we brought you here,” Lars told her, “honestly it was quite terrifying to see.” Carmilla didn't doubt it. “I wanted to apologise for it happening all together.”

“What did happen?” Carmilla questioned, clearly she remembered the bludger hitting her but she was uncertain how since she was far from the lesson and they weren't even using them. Lars looked uncomfortable but cleared his throat.

“There was a mishap with one of the students while flying and they crashed into the Quidditch crate,” Carmilla frowned. “They basically pushed down on the broom too hard, they were tossed off it and hit the crate, it opened with quite a bit of force. One of the bludgers restraints apparently needed repairing, it smashed free... you pretty much know the rest.” Carmilla gave a heavy sigh, just her luck for things like that to happen.

“Not your fault,” Carmilla told him simply. Lars gave a small smile, he still felt it was and she was just trying to make him feel at ease. He'd heard that she could be rather unforgiving it made him wonder if she would forget this and how he was involved.

“Since you're laid up because of a situation I shouldn't have put you in I brought you this to read,” Lars said as he showed her Osman's book. The book she'd been helping out with just to get time to read it. He handed it to her. “Car said you've waited a long time to read this, that it seems rather important to you. I know I took away your privilege of reading it as punishment but you should really have this right now.”

Carmilla grinned under her mask as she took it off him, she ran her hand over the cover and looked down at it. It was a little tattered and worn but it didn't matter how the leather bound book looked what was inside was important and what Carmilla craved. Lars couldn't help but wonder what she was so desperate for, he'd spoken to Osman about it and he didn't hesitate in telling her that Carmilla would want it. Yet when Lars asked what it was Osman didn't answer properly, he simply said a book of spells and stories. He was lying there was much more to it than that. Carmilla wanted it for the lessons and the secrets hidden in it, for her to wait for something and work for it she wanted it deeply. She needed it.

“Thank you,” Carmilla said happily before opening the book and flicking to the pages she left on. She wouldn't be angry at Lars now, now she had the book she wouldn't pay attention to anything else. Nothing really mattered to her anymore.

“Enjoy it, Carm I'll come back in a couple of hours,” Osman told her with a grin, “can't have you enjoying the book all at once.” Carmilla raised an eyebrow and gave him a playful look. “Lars, I just gotta have a word with Carmilla mind giving us a minute.” Lars didn't really question it and walked off after giving Carmilla a small smile. That went a lot better than he expected.

Carmilla wondered what this private word was about they could talk about a lot but most of the conversations were in a empty classroom not a semi-busy hospital wing. Osman pulled the curtain round a little. Now she was really curious. Osman pulled a vial out of his pocket, Carmilla chuckled knowing instantly what it was.

“You said before that it wasn't against the rules for you because you created it. I thought you'd like to remember everything you read,” he said as he handed her the learning potion. “Also you should thank me for the book he was freaking out wondering how to apologise.” Carmilla nodded. She'd thank them both properly when she had this mask off.

Osman left her be so she could drink and start eagerly reading all the pages she could in two hours.

****

The next morning Carmilla sluggishly walked towards the greenhouse, all prepared to do whatever Professor Sprout asked of her. Carmilla may have gotten restless during the night and decided to sneak out of the hospital ward to continue the classes to get this detention period over with. Herbology and potions that was all she had left. The book had made her restless there were several references of spells and books she'd never heard of. Carmilla shouldn't be surprised that there was stuff she hadn't heard of she might be old but things were much older than her and had left so much to learn but this stuck with her. She felt like she needed to understand these spells and read these books, she'd already decided to find Osman after this class and ask.

Carmilla hadn't been paying attention to the students walking past her, she'd taken off her hood and found that though her fangs had hid and the swelling had gone down enough to talk she had a large dark bruise across the side of her face. It was enough for students to stare, there was no doubt in her mind that most of the school knew about the Quidditch pitch incident. There was nothing like school gossip. Especially when it came to her.

She followed a group of first years into the greenhouse which startled a few of them. They wondered what she would be doing in their class. Though Carmilla hadn't been paying much attention as she was walking through the corridors, she soon noticed that a few of the first years darted out of her way letting her through. She had to smile, she knew instantly they had been told the scariest of rumours.

All the time the rumours became wilder, it had become an amusing past time to see how far they'd gone. Carmilla's current favourite rumour was that she was a skulking beast that the teachers use to find out who has been causing mischief or bullying other students, once she'd found one she'd tell the teachers and they'd come to a agreement if Carmilla should drag them and leave them in the forbidden forest.

Eli and Spencer, her long term bestfriend, didn't help these rumors. They'd make up entirely new things and tell them to people or talk about something Carmilla was supposed to have done near a group of first years and that was it. The first years would do the rest that's why they targeted the younger students they had no real idea who she was so it became so much more fun to see what was said about this 'terrifying' person. Eli's favourite moment was when a first year was talking about Carmilla, sharing a rumour about how she drags people off and leaves them in the dungeon or forest not realising Carmilla was there. It was in that moment Carmilla made a choice, she lent down to the group and told her that she'll also drag people into the lake. The expression on the first years was a picture of horror. All of the Slytherins in the group at the time couldn't help but laugh as they rushed off. Soon that was part of the rumours too. It was rare she got involved but she couldn''t help having fun with them at times.

A voice broke Carmilla from her amusement.

“Miss Karnstein, what are you doing here?” Professor Sprout asked, surprised to see her up and about. “I heard there was an incident at the Quidditch pitch yesterday.” Carmilla noticed from the corner of her eye that the first years had begun to pay great attention to her. She could have fun right now, see how many more children she could scare.

“Bludger attack. I wasn't on guard so I couldn't stop it. It ended up with a snapped jaw and me ripping a broom handle out of my chest before Madam Pomfrey could,” Carmilla answered casually, making it seem like it was nothing to her. She caught sight of a few disturbed looks, no doubt this would add to the rumour. “I'm fine though. I'm sure Professor Axelle made you aware that he had assigned me here to make up for that little issue in the entrance hall.”

Professor Sprout nodded, she had been made fully aware of what Carmilla had done. Not only by Lars but McGonagall had also told her. The reason hadn't been told in great detail but it was no surprise that Danny was involved.

“You've come here to get it over with then?”

“Better to get it over with than just sitting bored in the hospital wing.” Professor Sprout frowned.

“Madam Pomfrey has cleared you to leave the hospital, right?” There was a moment of silence before a awkward grin came on her face.

“....yes?” Professor Sprout sighed heavily.

“You should go back before we're both in trouble with her.”

Carmilla gave a lop-sided smile, Madam Pomfrey could be rather stern when she wanted to be. She had no problems understanding why Professor Sprout was hesitant about letting Carmilla in right now. While they were good friends Professor Sprout (like many of the other teachers) had heard the extent of Carmilla's injuries. Madam Pomfrey would give her disapproving stern look to anyone with this injury.

“I'll tell Poppy that I insisted and refused to leave,” Carmilla told her. “It isn't a lie. Please. I'm bored out of my mind up there.”

“You hate doing anything, you're really that bored?” Carmilla nodded, a brief uncomfortable look flickered across her face her jaw stung. Professor Sprout sighed and gave in. “You can go in the greenhouse next door, tend to the Gold Leaf flowers and Silver Vines. Harvest the Snappers and Poppers, be careful they are rather lively this bunch. Collect the items on the list on the wall then take them to the potions class. You can go after that. It's not as much as it sounds.” Carmilla nodded before going to leave. “And be cautious your 'friend' has been eager for you.” Professor Sprout smiled as Carmilla sighed heavily and made her way to the next greenhouse. She didn't like the idea of her 'friend' being so eager for her.

Carmilla grabbed the leather gardening gloves from a table as she walked into the next greenhouse. Tugging them on she muttered under her breath and they fitted snugly to her hands. She preferred a a more comfortable fit, it allowed her to work better. She picked up a watering can, a pair of gardening scissors and a small bag of plant feed.

Her herbology skills were one of her lesser known talents. It was more she knew what she needed to know to make certain things and how to care for what she wanted.

Walking over to the table filled with potted plants Carmilla struggled to find a place to drop all her items. Nudging some of the pots aside she finally got a space and dropped her collected items. She looked around the table making sure she had everything she needed. So far she had everything. Before she started she walked around the table and looking at all the plants in boxes and pots, she frowned. Other than a few softly moving plants there was nothing. Carmilla's eager friend wasn't around which made her happy, she didn't want to deal with that today.

Carmilla walked back round to her plants and began doing her calm work of tending to the plants. Starting by wiping down the leaves of the large Gold Leaf plant, they needed a soft touch and a keen eye to make sure every part of it had been cleaned. Her mind was wandering as she pulled out her wand, she tapped the watering can and it slowly filled with water as it raised in the air. Once full it tilted slightly and water slowly trickled down onto the Silver Vines. The thin soft vines raised up from their little coiled position and tried to play with the water, trying to catch and wrap itself around the water. Carmilla smiled it was kind of cute to see this vines be playful.

She took a minutes pause from tending to the plants. It was nice to have a calm and careless moment, she watched Professor Sprout in the next greenhouse teach. She wasn't sure exactly what she was teaching but she was amused that every now and then a student would glance at Carmilla with a curious look of what she was doing here and how she got away with looking a lot more relaxed than any other student. Leather trousers and untied boots weren't exactly part of the school dress code. When they realised they had been caught they quickly looked back to Professor Sprout. She had to smile it reminded her of how quickly Laura had darted away the first time they met.

Carmilla went back to working on the plants after placing her wand on the table, her mind had drifted to Laura. It was a nice thought. While she was glad Laura was out of the hospital wing today she was also upset a little that she wouldn't be around. She'd grown used very quickly to having her around even if they weren't talking her presence was nice. She refused to think about Danny's reaction to Laura and her smiling, that would just turn her thoughts sour. For now she wanted to focus on all the other things that had happened, skipping over a few of the not so pleasant things. The whole 'Fangface' incident and asking her about the werewolf attacks on her, if she was a werewolf. Carmilla was many things but she wasn't that.

It came to her that the longer she was in contact with Laura the more she started to act a little awkwardly; awkward wasn't her. She was never awkward, caught off guard and a bad liar maybe but never awkward. Charming and seductive yes, frustrating and up herself definitely but she'd never really been awkward with anyone. Especially with women; so why was this any different?

She tried to push it all from her mind and get back to nice thoughts and the work in front of her. The Gold Leafs needed sprinkles of water and the Silver Vines needed to have the feed pressed into the soil. Working with the Silver Vines would keep her distracted, they tended to be quite cute and wrap gently around your fingers or hand, not hurting or being annoying they simply liked to be there.

Carmilla put her mind to task and picking up her wand she tapped the watering can to go to the Golden Leaf plants and focus on them. Keeping a hold of her wand she raised it above the Silver Vines and see if they could stretch up to reach it, it was close swaying its limbs to see if it could catch it but had no such luck. Carmilla gave a little crooked smile which showed her teeth, it was like playing with a pet.

She always liked the Vines a completely harmless plant but the small sack of seeds it developed in its roots were incredibly useful in many potions especially ones that helped heal wounds. Luckily the Silver Vines gave these up willingly, they discarded the sacks and they'd be collected for the hospital wing.

Her smile drooped as her brow frowned. She heard the shuffling sound of something across the floor. Tightening her grip on her wand she crouched down quickly and looked under the table. Nothing there. She dragged her eyes around the room, looking for any signs of movement that could have caused the sound. She even took a deep sniff of the air maybe a fragrance from one of the plants would give something away. There was nothing. Carmilla stood up uncertain if she had heard anything at all. She looked around at eye level but nothing. Carmilla sighed and put her wand on the edge of table, she wanted to keep it close. Just in case.

There was nothing for a while. The sound of Professor Sprout teaching in the next greenhouse and the students trying the small things she'd shown them and Carmilla walking around the table, room trying to find a book on harvesting. Professor Sprout hadn't been wrong when she said the Snappers and Poppers were lively Carmilla was glad she'd put the gloves on otherwise she would have little thorn marks and rashes on her hand. She was trying to find a way in harvesting them without getting attacked and without using magic, despite their temperament they had a low resistance for anything magical. They would wither, ruining what was needed.

Carmilla took the book over to where she'd been standing, she was looking between the flowers and the book trying to figure out exactly what was best to do. This was more tricky than she expected.

A loud thud against the table leg and the fast sound of slithering distracted Carmilla but only for a couple of seconds. That was the amount of time she had before a thick black tendril wrapped itself around the lower-half of her leg. Her 'friend' had finally found her. Carmilla didn't stay standing for long as the plant yanked her into the air briefly before she fell to the floor. She groaned as it dragged her underneath the table. She tried to kick the vine away from her leg, hoping for any kind of release. She needed to get out of here. It gave up her leg and she scurried from under the table, narrowly missing banging her head. As she got out she messily grabbed her wand and dashed for the door. Professor Sprout had underestimated how eager her 'friend' was. Carmilla was tripped up as a vine wrapped itself around her ankle. Her wand clattered from her hand and rolled further toward the door.

A few of the distracted first years had been watching Carmilla, they were unsure what was happening but oddly had to smile. How she was pulled and tripped almost looked like something from a comedy sketch. Despite being tugged about it didn't look overly violent, they reckoned if whatever was happening wanted to hurt Carmilla it would've by now. They tried to turn their attention back to class but couldn't help but glance over wondering if Carmilla would come back into view. She didn't.

Carmilla tried to scramble across the floor for her wand but was dragged back as the vine wrapped up her entire left leg while another was twisting around her waist. She stopped her squirming and took a breath. The plant stopped too. Carmilla shuddered as she now realised that a lot of her shirt was covered in a goop that secreted from the plant's limb. She needed to relax. She was face down and risked moving her arms and head slightly. The plant didn't react. Carmilla gave a small sigh of relief and looked for her wand, her sigh of relief vanished; it was partly into the next room. Carmilla was going to have to be fast if she wanted her wand. She thought calmly, she needed too. While this wasn't Devil's Snare relaxing thoughts helped. Among her various thoughts she was surprised that one of Laura relaxed her the quickest. Now wasn't the time to question it. She was calm and that's what was important.

The plant's limbs had gone limp around her. Carmilla gave a brief breath and then launched herself away from it, hoping she wouldn't get caught. She dropped her hand on the floor as she tried not to stumble. Her stumble was the one thing that stopped her being grabbed as it went for her leg. She managed to grab hold of her wand. She smiled as she did, she turned and faced it.

“Immobu-” The wand was smacked out of her hand and smashed into the next greenhouse through a glass panel. The class next door didn't have long to register what happened as they became too startled when Carmilla was launched through the window too.

Carmilla landed hard on the long table smashing through several pots, covering her clothes in soil and pottery. She could only lay there for a few seconds as she realised what happened. It was far too eager and it playful behaviour was too much now. With a low groan Carmilla sat up, she put her hand to the back of her head checking for injuries. There were none, she was lucky. With a heavy sigh she reached for her wand, her muscles aching, she ignored it and grabbed her wand. Forcing herself to stand up she muttered under her breath and gave a small swish of her wand as she walked across the table. All the pots mended themselves and the plants re-potted behind her step. She climbed through the shattered glass panel, it mending itself after she was through.

Professor Sprout and all the students couldn't help but watch as a frustrated Carmilla searched for the hiding plant. Most likely once it realised she had her wand it would be in danger so went back to hiding. It only took her a moment to find it. A vine came up and wrapped itself around Carmilla's arm as an attempt to disarm her, she managed to pull it away. Several spells were fired. None which were audible to the class. She crouched down and picked up a glass container. She walked into Professor Sprout's greenhouse and handed the shrunk contained writhing black plant.

“I'm sorry about that, Pomona. I was caught off guard,” Carmilla told her, putting her wand in her pocket. The entire class stared at her. “More of the tentacula side is showing today. Be careful.” Carmilla brushed off what dirt she could, which ultimately wasn't a lot the goop had stuck some of it to her. She ran her hand down slime covered arm, getting rid of some of it. “I'm gonna go back up to the hospital wing. After this Poppy is not going to allow me to leave.” Professor Sprout nodded, once the rash from the goop started Madam Pomfrey would shout at Carmilla for certain.

“Carmilla, a question before you go,” Professor Sprout said stopping her wiping down her sleeve, she looked up at her. “Why didn't you use wandless magic to stop it?” Carmilla stared blankly at Professor Sprout. This went on for a minute. Carmilla raised her hand slightly and went to give an answer but slowly recoiled her fingers.

“You really want to know?” Carmilla asked looking a bit embarrassed. “I honestly forgot I could do it.” Professor Sprout was surprised at her answer. “I'm going to go.” Carmilla left swiftly. She wasn't looking forward to seeing Madam Pomfrey especially since she could already feel the warmth of the rash appearing on her stomach. This wasn't going to be fun.

****

“Miss Karnstein, what have I told you before about leaving the hospital ward while injured?” Madam Pomfrey said sternly. Carmilla took note that she'd used her last name instead, she was mad.

“Don't do it,” Carmilla answered, subconsciously scratching at the rash on her arm. Madam Pomfrey blustered over with a container filled with a nasty looking paste.

Carmilla had been told to remove to her shirt which was fine with her. The slime from the Flittering Tentacula had seeped from her clothes onto her skin and was causing a burning itchy fever. So sitting there in trousers ad sports bra was a relief thanks to cold air.

Madam Pomfrey put a thick line of the paste down each arm across her lower back and stomach. Carmilla cringed it felt unpleasantly cold and grainy.

“It's your own fault,” Madam Pomfrey reminded. Carmilla sighed, she knew but still the paste was unpleasant and she knew it was going to get worse.

The rest handled itself, the grainy paste came to life and squirmed around her arms and torso, anywhere the rash was. It took a while but it was slowly and somewhat painfully sucking out the goop that the plant had left in her.

In the time Carmilla was waiting for this to be done several people entered but only one caught her interest; Sherman Hollis, Laura's dad. She wondered what he was doing here, it was hard not to over hear his conversation. She shouldn't have been surprised that it was about Laura and what had been happening for to be in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was polite and told him that she was dealing with sickness and troubled sleep, there wasn't really anything she could do for her but had decided to keep an eye on her just in case. Carmilla had to admit it sated a long curiosity in her too, she didn't know why Laura had been here.

Sherman wasn't overall satisfied with the answer, he didn't like the idea of Laura being ill and nothing could be done about it, but at least he knew what was wrong and that it was nothing serious. He looked around not sure what he was waiting for as Madam Pomfrey went to check on Carmilla, he hadn't registered that she was there and she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

He eventually did but by that time the paste had gone dry and crumbled away, allowing Carmilla to put on a clean non-gooped shirt. Not that he hadn't seen her without a shirt hurt in the hospital wing before but it wasn't something that they liked doing.

Carmilla cast him a small smile as he walked over. The curiosity on his face was clear already, he wondered what had happened.

“Why am I not surprised that you still frequent the hospital wing,” Sherman laughed returning the smile. Carmilla had give a light laugh.

“You know me, Sherman, I like to keep myself busy and Poppy on her toes,” she joked.

“That and you're not a fan of change,” he added. Carmilla couldn't argue against it, he was right. “So what have you done this time?”

Carmilla didn't answer at first, she simply looked at Sherman. It was a strange feeling him being here. He had changed so much, obviously in looks but also how protective he'd become. That was clear in how he'd come in here, seeing how frustrated he'd become with such a limited answer, how he was at her duel and how he asked Carmilla what was going on between them. That was the finisher of it all, that was all she needed to know how deeply he'd changed. He helped protect the wizarding world even after Eileen had passed, it was clear it was for Laura to make sure the world was a little safer for her. He protected her from the horrible world outside but now he was making sure she was safe in Hogwarts too. He'd already said he almost 100% sure what Carmilla was before he asked about Laura and her, he was getting ready for what if there was something. It wasn't just about being respectful, it was an assessment. Was Carmilla safe enough for Laura?

She hadn't realised her smile had drooped while she was thinking, her thoughts were stuck with how Eileen and Sherman had been when they were younger. Carmilla had seen them grow from friends to be more. They were risk takers, challenged everything, soft, caring and playful but tough and protective. They were perfect. It was a shame that Laura didn't have as much time with Eileen that Carmilla had. The stories she could tell about Laura.

“You've aged,” Sherman said bringing her out of thought.

“Hmm?” Carmilla questioned trying to ground herself.

“You can just tell,” he replied. “There's just something in you that shows you've aged.” Carmilla pushed the comment aside.

“Age is just a number, Sherman, I stopped counting a long time back.” Carmilla realised what she had said, she felt stunned as Sherman stared at her. Now was not the time to realise anything about her condition. “A few incidents in various classes, nothing to worry about.”

“Your classes must be pretty hard going.” She nodded.

“Doing detention. Quidditch injury and a slight injury in the greenhouse today. I'm fine-” She saw Madam Pomfrey walk past with a small glare. “-thanks to Madam Pomfrey's help,” Carmilla said loud enough with an amusing but grateful tone. Madam Pomfrey gave a huff as she walked on but secretly appreciated the acknowledgment of her hard work.

Sherman watched Carmilla get up and stretch, it was amazing to see that physically she had not aged a day since they were in school, he'd seen her a few times after that but it was enough time for no visual aging to be understandable. The unchanging appearance of Carmilla somewhat irked him, not that she would ever confirm it but the condition would always leave her like this, it unsettled him that if Laura was interested and possibly pursuing it she had no idea who she was in for. Saying Carmilla was a 'what' just for a condition she didn't ask for was wrong, she was human just with very poor circumstances. Even with that in mind his protective side had risen, what would Carmilla have with Laura?

There was an awkward moment of silence as she sat back down. Both of them had years of things they could talk about but nothing seemed right. Talking about memories? That could end in disaster. Eileen? Not likely, that was too raw for Carmilla to be asking questions, Sherman had just found out Carmilla was here and about her condition for her to start talking about Eileen... no, not now. What Carmilla had been doing all these years? That would be a quick conversation, spending it in Hogwarts or on the rare occasion partaking in activities she shouldn't, with Sherman being an auror he wouldn't appreciate her rare pastime.

“So-” Sherman finally decided to break the silence, “-how bad were the injuries this time?” Carmilla smiled that was a safe enough topic.

“Well the greenhouse one was just carelessness,” Carmilla told him. “A few bruises and a minor rash which with cleared up just before you noticed me. Needless to say I'm not going to be caught off guard again by a Flittering Tentacula.” Sherman looked confused, was that even a thing? Carmilla caught the look and knew she had to explain it was a unique plant so she shouldn't have been surprised. “While on one of my rare excursions away from Hogwarts I came across a herbologist, he wares were a bit shady if you ask me nothing dangerous but I did wonder for a while where he got his items. Anyway among this table he had this strange and interesting plant which apparently grew rapidly in this total eclipse of the sun... well that's what he told me anyway. That doesn't really matter, it sounds good though. Basically a Flitterbloom, you know that harmless looking Devil's Snare plant and a Venomous Tentacula were in the same area, their roots got combined or something, he wasn't too clear on the details, which again is shady but they created this kind of hybrid seed. I got one and brought it here where it's being studied by Professor Sprout. The thing is it likes to grab and tug which is what happened but as it's growing it getting this kind of sap that it secrets which causes fever and rashes. It's a pain but when its calmer it's a nice plant.”

Sherman cracked a smile, of course she would find something that was different from somewhere a little dubious and keep it. Again she never changed.

“And the second one?” he questioned, folding his arms. “I heard some of the students mention something about a Quidditch accident? Apparently rumors being spread about you too hasn't changed.” Another thing he was right about. “Bet that was pretty bad.” Carmilla had a chuckle that was putting it lightly. She might be prone to accidents but the Quidditch pitch one was the worst one in a while.

“You remember in care of creatures class and the whole dragon incident? It was as bad as that,” Carmilla said with a smile. Sherman frowned.

“Which time?” Carmilla raised her hands and made them shake while she poke with an amused tone.

“Tremble-hands Travis, he got startled remember?” She lowered her hand as he grinned.

“Tripped on the tail as it hid, right?” Carmilla nodded.

“I grabbed him and yanked him out of the way as it attacked,” she reminded. “I got hit in the chest with a frickin' boulder that it chucked and get smashed into a tree. Dislocated shoulder, three broken ribs and some internal bleeding.” Sherman shook his head. The normal amount of injuries she got then.

The silence returned. Carmilla took note that there was something he wanted to ask. A slight stern expression had slipped on his face, it wasn't too noticeable but she knew it well enough. It was something personal. She waited for it.

“Do you have feelings for Laura?” he asked seriously. Carmilla stared at him an unsure and slightly awkward crooked smile on her lips. It wasn't what she expected. Sherman could see the trouble that grew on her face, he was waiting for something.

Carmilla didn't give any answer, truth be told she didn't know how. She didn't even know how she felt. How could she describe what was going on with Laura in a feeling to her dad? It wasn't the easiest thing to do to find a way to say; 'At times I turn rather awkward around your daughter who happens to be rather sweet yet really annoying and I had a unwillingly thought about her at a really inappropriate time with my friend who I fuck with on a regular basis.' She wasn't sure there was a feeling for that or an acceptable, appropriate way to explain it.

Sherman was still waiting for any kind of answer even if it wasn't a verbal one. For once there wasn't anything, it was surprising. Maybe she had changed, enough at least to control her feelings better.

It took her a few minutes but she managed to finally figure something.

“I...” she didn't mean to pause, “...don't have anything for Laura.” Sherman sighed heavily. Carmilla wasn't a convincing liar, she never had been when put on the spot. He unfolded his arms as he moved a little, he'd become agitated. Even Carmilla noticed how disbelieving she sounded, that was a problem for her.

“She cares about you, Carmilla,” Sherman told her firmly. Carmilla didn't respond, she only stared. “What are you planning on doing about it?” There was nothing from her. “I need to know. If you pursue my daughter I need to know-”

“If I do have feelings for her, that's none of your business,” Carmilla replied, cutting him off with a firm voice. It threw him off. Her expression and tone had changed almost drastically. Those moments of thought, of not responding had changed her. Previous relationships, Danny's comments about Carmilla when she looked at Laura 'Are you really going to do this again? Look what happened last time' and sadly about Ell. That finished it, Ell had changed her. “You're not worried about my intentions, Sherman, please don't insult me by saying you aren't. You like most people are worried if I'm safe to be around. You want to know would she be safe.” Sherman didn't say anything. “You know me, when did I ever hurt-” Carmilla cut herself off, she wasn't going to continue that one.

“You promised me out of respect that if anything between you and my daughter was going to happen you would talk me first,” Sherman reminded. Carmilla simply watched him waiting for what he had next, she couldn't expect it but that didn't mean she didn't retort to it without thinking. “Eileen would want to know-”

“Eileen would want you to stop dictating Laura's life so much.” Her voice had a bite that stopped them both. They both were quiet, the only difference was expression. Carmilla didn't care about how hurtful it was to Sherman who stood there stunned. Carmilla took a breath, she wasn't finished. “Eileen would want Laura to be free to make her own choices and her own mistakes. She would want Laura to learn honestly and not in some space you think you've made safe.” Sherman kept quiet but his expression was dropping. “You and her took risks and some of them led to something fantastic. For better or worse Laura deserves that chance.”

“You're involved in a risk you think she should take?” Sherman asked his tone showed his hurt. Carmilla shrugged.

“I don't know what all this is about Laura, what i think or feel but if she wants to talk to me then she can but not now, not today.”

There was something about her tone and her firmness of today that made him uncomfortable. It wasn't that he was being confronted that made him feel that way, it was something else, something that seemed unsettled in her voice. Like that she didn't even know where all this confrontation was coming from. Carmilla was aware of the thoughts that had changed her attitude, all things very personal to her but she crushed those quickly.

“Dad?” Laura questioned as she walked into the hospital. Both Sherman and Carmilla snapped their attention to her, praying that she hadn't heard anything. By the look on Laura's face as she walked over she hadn't, she only held the confusion of why her dad was here and why again he was talking to Carmilla. “What are you doing here?” Laura stopped at the foot of Carmilla's bed. Carmilla could see him floundering for an answer.

“Talking to Madam Pomfrey about something school related,” Carmilla told her, it wasn't an exact lie. “I didn't hear what though. I came in part way through, had myself some fun in the greenhouse.” Laura nodded.

“I know,” Laura replied. “I came down here to check on you.” Carmilla's expression lightened with surprise, a soft smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

“Oh.” Carmilla wasn't exactly sure what to say. “Really for me?” A smile broke the worry on Laura's face.

“Yeah, the first years were quite noisy about what they saw. I rushed down here.” Laura paused both Sherman and Carmilla watching her, though Sherman's expression was more tense; he wasn't happy. Laura tried her hardest not to pay attention to him. She focused on Carmilla's much more sweeter expression. Carmilla didn't look at Sherman she already knew what his expression was. “Since we've been both been in here together I thought I might come check on you.”

The sweet smile hid a smirk, Carmilla guessed what was going to happen and looked around.

“You've been in here with her?” Sherman questioned, his voice cold. “Why didn't you tell me that?” Carmilla shrugged.

“You didn't ask if I knew what happened,” Carmilla answered, “not my business to share your daughter's health concerns.” Sherman couldn't hold the glare back and Laura noticed just how harsh it was. It was clear they were connected somehow, there was no denying it now.

“I was right, Miss Karnstein, about what we were talking about. Your thoughts and feelings on certain things,” he told her. He couldn't get at her one way but he could get at her another. Getting at each other was something else that hadn't changed.

Carmilla stood up from the as she took a deep breath as she sized up to him. Saying he was right when her brain was running wild with thought of previous significant others was entirely the wrong thing to do.

“Mr Hollis, don't say another word to me about anything. I am running rather low on understanding and patience,” Carmilla told him trying to keep a calm tone. She wasn't trying when it calm to Laura though, all of her relaxed. “Sorry I have to go.”

“Can we at least talk later please?” Laura asked cutting in before she left. Carmilla looked uncertain.

“Not sure,” she answered honestly, “definitely tomorrow though.” That brought a happy look among all the concern and confusion about Carmilla and her dad.

Carmilla walked off towards the door and past Madam Pomfrey, before she could catch her she'd darted out of the door saying that she'll be back at night. Laura looked at Sherman, he knew she'd ask questions that was definitely a trait from her mum. Time to try and figure out some answers.

****

Carmilla didn't care that she was running late to help during potions class, she didn't care that she'd probably get an earful from Professor Salem. While he was a brilliant teacher there wasn't any fondness between the two of them. Her condition made it a little more complicated to do certain things so a lot of the time she had to wander round and help students. It was good because her age allowed her to know several tricks on making things. Though since her dislike of Professor Salem when bored she became mischievous and would cause problems for him. Though this hadn't happened for a while, she was rarely in this class and a lot of the time she was too bored to make the effort.

She pushed the door open, stifling a yawn with a bandaged hand. She was honest with Madam Pomfrey she was back for the night. Just with a bruised and cut hand. A tree in the Forbidden Forest now had a slight hole from where Carmilla hit it when she was trying to calm down, she needed some sort of release. The pain of the wood and splinters took her mind off the thoughts that ran a mile a minute. Sherman and Eileen, Danny, Laura, Ell... that was a topic she didn't want to think about. Carmilla sighed heavily what was she going to do about Laura. Last night her confrontation with Sherman brought so much to light but confused her even more. How did she handle this?

Everything of the room hit Carmilla, the odors, all the ingredients used for various potions, bright coloured wisps of smoke and steam and bubbling liquids among the classroom. She sighed it was lesson were the students were making potions of their own choice, a chance to get confident with the room and items.

“Carmilla,” Professor Salem said sternly. She was right, he wasn't going to be happy she was late. She started to walk over to him looking at all the potions, items and cauldrons as she did. Genuinely curious at what the other students were making. Carmilla walked past several tables some people she knew were busy at them, including LaFontaine, Lana and Perry. She should really spend some time with Lana, she missed the sweet friendship she offered while everything else was complicated. 

Carmilla came to a halt not far from LaFontaine's table, they were making some sort of neon green potion with strongly smelt of sweet alcohol. She was more interested in that then Professor Salem who walked over.

“You're late, Miss Karnstein,” he snapped. Carmilla nodded.

“I'm aware,” she replied simply, the tired tone of her voice caught LaF, Perry and Lana's attention they looked discreetly up, it was hard not to hear them when they were right close to your table.

“Are you really going to bring this attitude to the classroom?” Carmilla didn't answer. “You're supposed to be on time and ready to help, to do as your told.” Carmilla shrugged.

“Well I'm here now. I had some more pressing matters to deal with than helping children make things they should already know how to,” Carmilla told I'm with a bite to her voice. The listening group all glanced at each other. Children? She was a student too it wasn't like Carmilla was older than them. “What are you complaining about anyway? It's not like you want me around.”

Professor Salem looked away frustrated, she wasn't wrong but just as she had no choice in being here he had no choice but to have her help.

“Just wander round and help people if they need it,” he instructed. Carmilla nodded. It was the same as always.

It was a little bit later after Carmilla had wandered around a little bit that she came to LaF, Perry and Lana's table. They were all set on their potions, sorting out ingredients, reading instructions, chatting among themselves as they worked. For a little bit Carmilla's mood lifted especially while she spent some time catching up with Lana. They not only spoke about the class, Lana changed the topic to the upcoming Quidditch match.

Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw hadn't played against each other in a while, it was going to be an intense match. Though while intense Lana shared the same opinion as LaF it was a clear win for Ravenclaw. The main seeker for Hufflepuff had been taken down in a previous match against Gryffindor,. It was a complete accident involving the quaffle, a chaser and problem with a broom. The seeker had slammed straight into the ground and rolled for a while. The injuries weren't severe but enough that Madam Pomfrey had to do a bit of healing and keep an eye them. In the mean time the replacement seeker wasn't having a good run. The original seeker had got them into the school finals and the substitute one was going to lose it all.

Perry was listening to it all and hated that she was mentally agreeing that her house wouldn't stand a chance. Among all of this Perry had been thinking about Laura and her bet. Laura was smart, she must know that their house wouldn't stand a chance.

“How does Laura think this bet going to work?” Perry questioned looking towards LaFontaine who was working on trying to chop up leaves into small squares. “I mean it's Laura she should know better than to make a bet when she knows it's pointless.” Carmilla's attention went to Perry at the simple mention of Laura's name. LaF noticed it and they had to smile, Carmilla hadn't realised.

“Laura is doing bets?”

“That by some miracle Hufflepuff will win,” Perry said filling her in. Carmilla frowned, why would Laura want to lose her money that badly?

“Whose betting?”

“LaFontaine and J.P. They've got a bet between themselves and this thing with Laura.”

Carmilla stood there for a moment, she hadn't put Laura down as a betting type. She really must have some belief in her house.

“Hey, Carm, what would make a perception potion more potent?” LaF asked cutting into the conversation.

“What kind of thing are you looking for?” Carmilla asked suddenly jolted out of her thoughts. This was an interesting and tricky potion.

“So every sense is just full speed. There are few experiments I want to try and do but it would probably go easier if I had an edge,” LaF explained. Carmilla tried to think for a moment though still distracted by the idea of Laura. Her mind had gone from the idea of her betting to her in general.

“Verbascuim Thapsus,” Carmilla answered without giving it her full attention. “It's a dried yellow flower in a vial, crumble three leaves should be fine.”

“Carmilla,” Professor Salem called. Carmilla sighed and walked a little over to him.

She switched off as he began talking to her about something or another, it probably was important but it came from him so she wasn't going to pay attention. Instead she watched LaF as they got the leaves and walked back. Something didn't seem right as they crumbled them. Carmilla tried to figure out what. It was bothering her. She thought about it as hard as she could while Professor Salem rattled on.

It then clicked what was wrong as LaF crumbled the first leaf in. The cauldron liquid went from neon green to a stunning blue and the smell became sour. They had started adding the second one, it began bubbling almost violently. Carmilla pulled out her wand. Professor Salem hadn't even registered it until Carmilla had shoved him over towards the students, away from the cauldron. She flicked her wand at Lana and Perry they were pulled away from the table and stopped close to Professor Salem, who was about to shout at Carmilla. He hadn't realised what was going on. Carmilla grabbed hold of the back of LaF's shirt collar and yanked them back as she moved away. A few flakes of the third leaf had left LaF's hand and landed in the cauldron, that was all it needed to go volatile. The now purple liquid began to heat up at an enormous rate, the cauldron shook as the metal hissed under the pressure of its burning contents. Wordlessly Carmilla cast a massive golden glimmering shield around half of the classroom. Ensuring everyone’s safety as the acidic explosive finally blew open the cauldron with the force of a shrapnel filled hand grenade.

LaFontaine simply stared at Carmilla in a mix of awe and shock. While it was technically Carmilla's fault for giving the wrong ingredient she just saved an entire classroom of student with a shield that no one had seen with such strength and to appear so quickly.

The shield remained as Carmilla muttered under her breath. The shield folded backwards into the damaged half of the room, fixing damaged items and collecting the shrapnel of the cauldron into a thick bubble, a purple haze gas filled the bubble too.

LaF stared at her, just how powerful was Carmilla to do so many powerful spells at once? The room appeared as if nothing had happened despite a few moments ago, tables were burnt through, cauldrons were broken and the room in hellish state. The bubble turned into a hard metal ball and dropped with a heavy thud.

Carmilla put away her wand and walked over to the ball picking it up as if it nothing. She looked around to everyone who was simply watching her, all dumbfounded and grateful for her quick reactions. No one could say anything in that moment not even the Professor.

Carmilla nodded and walked out of the room. Glad class and her detention period was over. Now all she had to do was get rid of a metal ball full of nerve gas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random footnote that whole story of the 'Butterbeer teddy bear planet' is an actual thing that happened to me and my friends. Got drunk laid by a lake and talked about stars that looked in the shape of a bear and then the whole alcohol planet thing. Woo for using real life experiences in story.


	8. Getting to know me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few hard days and Sherman's confrontation in the hospital ward, Carmilla spends her time with others. All who want to know more about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> It's a miracle I'm actually posting a proper chapter. No 'THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE' it's an actual update with story continuation and everything.  
> Sorry for the trash summary I've been putting up Christmas lights and my brain isn't functioning the best. It's pretty much a very Carmilla centered chapter of 'Would you like to know more?'
> 
> Please let me know if you do like this. I live for comments even if it is just a couple of words, thoughts/opinions or things I could do better. Seriously comments make my day and I really appreciate them.
> 
> So yeah hope you really enjoy this.

The great hall was full of chatting students exhausted from classes and the smells of various foods filling the air. It was the next day and Laura was a little disappointed that Carmilla hadn't come to see her after everything happened in the hospital ward but how Sherman had been she understood. When Laura questioned him on it and how he knew Carmilla he was pretty evasive to all her questions, which even for her dad seemed a little off. Laura wanted to see Carmilla to see if she was okay and see her in general, but also hoping she would have some answers.

Eli sat one table over, a plateful of food in front of her and a goblet of water in her hand and just like Laura she kept glancing over to the door waiting for Carmilla. Carmilla had vanished yet again for the majority of the day. Eli was more curious than normal and Spencer noticed.

Spencer was Eli's blond haired, scruffy looking, tormenting best friend. He'd been friends before coming to Hogwarts and he didn't plan to stop being her friend now. They'd been through a hell of a lot together, often getting into trouble and then getting each other out of it, if they were together when there was no doubt going to be a story about it afterwards. Eli was responsible for the patch covered denim jacket he wore, the only bits that weren't covered was the grey hood and sleeves. She got it as a present for being put in Slytherin, it had a large patch of the house crest on the back. Over the years they grew it with a spell so it still fit him.

He watched her with a smirk as he collected food on his fork. Spencer refused to miss this chance. She didn't notice when he took his wand semi-discreetly out of his pocket and pointed it at her goblet from underneath the table.

“You seem pretty eager to see Carm,” Spencer commented as Eli glanced over to the door yet again.

“I guess,” Eli replied not really paying attention as she brought the goblet up to drink.

“You missing your new crush?” he asked waiting until she took a mouthful. Eli choked on it and couldn't help spitting it out. Luckily there was no one sitting opposite her. Spencer struggled to hold his laughter as she looked around with a mixture of annoyance and surprise.

“Seriously? I haven't got a crush on her,” Eli retorted. Spencer scoffed, a smile on his face.

“Are you seriously going to deny it?” Eli wanted to roll her eyes as he continued, he didn't know what he was talking about. “You're getting awfully fond of her, being hanging out with her a lot more and you're distracted when she's not here. You're waiting for her to turn up.” She wasn't sure what to do with him, if she did anything to him he would simply use it as 'proof' that he was right. Spencer wasn't right, he was being an annoying prat.

Eli simply looked away and took a breath as she put the goblet on the table. If Spencer saw she was getting frustrated she'd never hear the end of it. It was a ridiculous idea. Sure she spent time with her like she spent time with friends that wasn't any different, they were in some of the same classes and she enjoyed her company the only difference is that they were friends with benefits; it didn't mean she had a crush on her. Eli pushed the thought out of her head.

Spencer broke her out of her though, he wasn't done tormenting her. Not yet.

“I've been seeing signs of it for ages but wow you're falling harder for her every time you see her,” he said seeing how long he could go until Eli finally done something. “I mean you both have been spending a lot more time by yourselves and it seems to be getting more intense-” he took hold of her shirt collar and moved it slightly looking at all the hickeys she had, “-more passionate.” Eli looked back at him, she wasn't amused. It was clear by the smile he was. “Just wondering though that whole kiss before the fight with Captain Red and her bunch of idiots... Carmilla's never kissed you in front of us, not like that anyways and not in an entire lobby full of students. Is that what's really brought this crush on?”

Eli slapped his hand away from her collar. She'd hit her limit, she wasn't angry at him she'd simply had enough of him being an idiot who was wrong. Spencer had a satisfied smile, he was right even if she didn't believe him or want to admit it.

It wasn't long before Laura and Eli's attention perked up and a smile spread across their lips. Carmilla had finally walked in. Carmilla cast a glance around the room before walking further into the hall. Eli didn't have to say anything for Spencer to know she was excited to see her but even he was surprised when Carmilla walked over to the Hufflepuff table instead of joining them. Laura wasn't that far from them on the opposite side of the banquet table. It was clear to see Laura was just as excited as Eli had been moments earlier. Eli simply stared in disbelief as Carmilla stopped in front of Laura. Was she serious?

****

Carmilla had been down by the lake reading for the most of the day, after her little adventures doing detentions and gathering a large amount of injuries she thought a day of rest would be nice. Now though she found herself hungry and if she was honest wanting to talk to Laura. She felt bad for not going last night but she couldn't handle it, she could barely handle being in the castle after what had happened with Sherman. Now though, now was different.

She walked into the great hall and looked around she found Laura sitting half way down the Hufflepuff banquet table. A smile came to Carmilla's lips seeing her and increased a little more when she saw a smile came to Laura's lips too. She didn't hesitate in walking to see her. Carmilla would have normally gone and joined the Slytherin table but not today, she didn't even glance that way.

Laura made space for Carmilla as she came close, hoping that she'd sit down. Carmilla did but couldn't be bothered with the effort of hitching her legs over the bench and sitting down, she sat down her back resting against the table. Laura watched her for a moment as Carmilla let out a heavy sigh.

“Rough day?” Laura asked with a happy tone. She wouldn't be surprised if it was with the amount of injuries she'd acquired and what seemed to be a rough conversation with her dad. Carmilla shook her head.

“Nope just lazy,” Carmilla answered. Laura reached for a chocolate cupcake from the plate before offering it to her.

“Want one?” Carmilla looked around and saw the plate was filled with a handful of large cupcakes and various other sweet foods. How was Laura not running around the room on a sugar rush? Carmilla took it off her but didn't eat it.

“Got enough there, Hollis?” Laura shrugged.

“For now,” she joked. “Thought you'd come and see me?” Carmilla gave a slightly awkward smile as she nodded.

“You came and saw me yesterday at the hospital wing thought I could give you that conversation,” Carmilla explained. “Though honestly I'd much prefer to go somewhere that isn't surrounded by people. I'm already guessing that after yesterday you want to ask stuff about me and your dad.” Laura frowned, could Carmilla read minds or was it just that obvious that Laura would want it? There was no point denying it.

“I haven't seen my dad get that frustrated, I mean I know you're annoying as hell,” Laura had to tease, “but to get to my dad you must really have some talent.” Under her breath Carmilla gave a short laugh.

“I'm a very special person,” Carmilla told her, it wasn't a lie she was definitely unique. “Grab your plate and we'll find somewhere to talk.” Laura looked startled. “What? You don't want to bring your stuff?” Carmilla was genuinely confused.

“We can't take stuff out of here,” Laura said trying to make her realise what she said. Carmilla sighed and stood up, she grabbed Laura's plate and a pitcher of juice.

“At least grab a couple of goblets,” Carmilla replied before walking towards the hall entrance. Laura was unsure at first but eventually did as Carmilla told her and joined her. She had no idea where she was going to be lead but it sounded like she'd get answers and surprisingly better she got to spend time alone with Carmilla.

****

Eli watched both Carmilla leave with Laura, an annoyed look on her face. Not only because Carmilla went straight to Laura without so much as a glance in her general direction but also annoyed that she cared so much who Carmilla was spending with.

Spencer noticed the look, he'd seen this before and knew she'd snap out of it soon.

“Jealous?” Spencer questioned. Eli scoffed and picked up her goblet.

“No. I'm not jealous,” Eli answered her frustration even showed in her tone, Spencer flickered a look to her goblet, “I'm just wondering what could be so important that she doesn't even look our way.” 

Spencer shrugged, he didn't care. It involved a Hufflepuff girl who Carmilla had spent some time with and who Eli had dueled in class, it wasn't like they were in the same kind of friendship Eli and Carmilla had. Spencer just liked tormenting Eli.

“Eli, don't worry about Carm and this girl alright. It's nothing, pretty sure just friends I mean she's already got that Ravenclaw girl Lana, right? And Emily in Hufflepuff, she can't have anything more with Laura otherwise the whole three girls thing is off. So you're really thinking three girls over that one? Carmilla can be dumb at times but not that dumb,” Spencer reassured. It helped.

Eli sighed and took a mouthful of her drink, she quickly spat it out and saw the liquid had turned green. Spencer had an 'innocent' looking smile on his face.

“Spencer-” He cut her off before she could even start.

“Little water truth spell. If you were lying about weird feelings for Carmilla it would go bitter as a punishment-”

Spencer was stopped abruptly as the rest of the goblet's contents was chucked in his face. It caused other people to take notice, he was surprised and went to wipe his face when an entire pitcher of water was dumped over his head. Eli had completely had enough now, she got up and walked off as he sat there chuckling to himself and pushed his wet hair back. Nothing like winding up your best friend.

****

Carmilla had taken Laura into one of the smaller courtyards away from the castle. It was sheltered from the rising wind and not a lot of people used it, especially when the dinner feast was present.

The courtyard had a comfortable feeling to it, a couple of benches, a large tree over in the corner which took most of the breeze away, a few lanterns and an amazing view of the lake. While it was a stunning view at dusk it was amazing at night too see all the stars reflect off the lake's surface. That was Carmilla's favourite time for this specific courtyard but this was the closest one that would be quiet to spend time with Laura.

Carmilla had walked over to the edge of the courtyard so she could sit in one of the arches. Since McGonagall wasn't here to scare her off this time she figured it would be a nice place to sit. Laura took a place on the bench where Carmilla had put the food and drink. Laura watched Carmilla as she got comfy, she wondered what possible connection she could have to her dad.

There was a silence at first it wasn't uncomfortable but Laura was waiting for Carmilla, she was the one after all who took her out of the hall. Not that Laura had put up any protest to it. Carmilla noticed, the entire time she spoke she kept a smile.

“I hope you're not weirded out by this but I have to say I missed you today,” Carmilla told her honestly if not a little awkwardly, she hoped the smile covered that up. Laura was surprised but that didn't stop a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

“Really? Is that why you wanted to talk now?” Laura asked happily. Carmilla nodded.

“Yeah, kind of weird going from seeing you in the hospital wing a few days in a row to you not being there,” she admitted. “Plus after mine and your dad's little display I thought you'd have some questions about it. Knowing him I doubt he gave you direct answers.” With a crooked smile she replied.

“It had been on my mind and yeah he was a little vague.” Laura put the cupcake down and picked up the pitcher pouring some of the juice into it. Carmilla chuckled.

“Your dad has arrested me before, that's how he knows me,” Carmlla said simply. It wasn't a complete lie, Sherman had arrested her and that's when they really got to know each other. Sure Eileen, her and Sherman had been friends while in school but it wasn't until she had been taken into custody that they really spent 'quality' time alone to talk.

Laura just stared at Carmilla unsure what she could've done to get herself arrested? She was only 18 and spent a lot of time in the school, how did she cause enough trouble that an auror like her dad would arrest her?

“He arrested you?” Laura was beyond puzzled. Carmilla nodded, shifting on the arch ledge it was a little uncomfortable.

“I would blame it fully on wrong place and wrong time but it was actually more right place completely wrong time,” Carmilla explained. “I will admit I was guilty but never tell your dad that please.” Laura couldn't help but be amused. “Me and a few people I knew were basically trafficking beasts from the Forbidden Forest. Before I go on let me explain that this was just the once and it's only because the animals were in complete danger, we weren't even selling them it was a simple pass off to someone who could look after them.”

“So you got arrested for moving some animals in danger to somewhere else?” Carmilla nodded. “How is that a crime?”

Carmilla had to pause and wonder exactly what was going through Laura's head as she told her this. It couldn't exactly be easy to understand that your father had arrested a girl who you were friends with.

There was no doubt in Carmilla's mind now that her and Laura were friends, the feelings Sherman had pointed out and the last few days proved that they were friends and it wasn't just some school girl crush on Laura's part. On Carmilla's part though she had no idea what the feelings were.

Her mind skipped back and despite her curiosity of Laura's thoughts she continued. If Laura wanted to share her thoughts then that would be up to her, not because she asked.

“It's a crime because I didn't have permits of trade or to exchange such a.... temperamental beast,” Carmilla answered. “So technically it was an illegal situation of transported beasts but it was more of the fact I got caught which was the issue. One of the people who was helping me got the date wrong, everything else was right. The location and time, what to bring, which people to go with...” Carmilla stopped, slightly amused to see Laura so invested in the story while taking sips of her drink. “Instead of meeting this trader we were met with an auror task squad. They were waiting for something else but we were in the way and they had the feeling something wasn't right. That's how me and your dad met, he was the man who arrested me. Four hours of long and repetitive questions along with a very personal background check then I was on my way home still with the creatures in my bag. I have extensive knowledge on advance spells some are related to enchantments which can even conceal live beings. That and a special bag they were safe from any auror.”

Laura had various questions on her mind and she wasn't exactly sure where to start. The arrest, what the creatures were, she was oddly curious about the background check, how powerful and talented she was. So much to know.

“I... I'm not exactly sure...” Laura had to stop to try and get her questions set in her mind. “Can I ask you about some things?” Carmilla got off the arch and walked over to retrieve a drink.

“Sure,” Carmilla said as she picked up her goblet and pitcher. “You must have quite a few.” She poured her drink before putting the pitcher down on the bench.

Laura looked up at Carmilla as she took a sip of her drink. How could she be so relaxed while talking to the daughter of the man who arrested her? Is talking about this the only real reason she was here? She said she missed her but the way it sounded there was more to it even if Carmilla didn't realise it.

“Just how talented are you magic wise?” Laura questioned. It wasn't quite the question Carmilla expected but it was interesting to see just what was on her mind. “I've heard some pretty wild things and I was wondering if they're true.”

“Like?”

“You doing wandless and wordless magic, you being able to physically catch spells, you can apparate in the school grounds; that one has got to be fake none of the teachers can do that so how are you able to do it? There are a bunch of others but those are the main ones. The rumours are pretty intense about you.” That was an understatement.

Carmilla wondered if she asked Laura would she tell her some of them, even among the houses the rumours changed. Emily and Lana would tell her little different pieces they heard, every house loved their gossip and rumours, every house had their own way of thinking the rumours would change due to that too. The Ravenclaws trying to be logical about how rumours could get that far and if it was possible that Carmilla could do all the things that were said. While the Hufflepuffs tried to figure out the whys and the truths to them, though among all houses there were students who believed every word. That was where it became far fetched and reputation tainting.

There was a heavy sigh from Carmilla before she took a sip of her drink and placed her goblet down. She clicked her fingers and watched Laura. This was going to be amusing to see her reactions to what she could do.

Laura watched her with curiosity before her jaw dropped as a crackle sounded off and Carmilla vanished. Laura looked around and was startled when Carmilla appeared moments later sitting in the arch she had before.

“You can really do it...” Laura said under her breath, astonished that she could achieve something that none of the teachers could. Now her question was how did she manage it? Laura went to ask but another crackle went off and Carmilla vanished again, Laura looked around to see her. Where had she vanished to this time?

Laura glanced round, she heard a few crackles and blurs of a shape as Carmilla reappeared and vanished within a matter of seconds. Laura smiled, now Carmilla was just showing off. A quiet crackle went off behind Laura who didn't look back this time, while it was amazing that she could do it she wanted Carmilla in front of her so they could talk again. Laura didn't expect a gentle whisper against her ear.

“Admit it you're impressed.” Laura jumped at Carmilla's smooth voice and how close it was, she jolted round faster than she thought she would, though it wasn't an issue for Carmilla.

With Laura's sudden twist two things would happen. She'd turned so fast she was going to slip off the bench and the juice from her goblet was going to fly out covering Carmilla's face. Carmilla hadn't intended for Laura to react this way but she refused for the following things to happen to her.

Wordlessly Carmilla raised up her hand in front of her face while her free hand shot forward grabbing Laura as she started slipping. She had managed to a slip her hand up her forearm and hold her up. Laura watched as the drink flying towards Carmilla froze and was caught by her as a couple of ice cubes. Laura couldn't believe her reaction time or the fact another question was answered unintentionally, Carmilla could do magic without a word or a wand. While Laura shouldn't be surprised that a senior student could do some wandless or wordless magic there was something about Carmilla doing it that made it completely different. It seemed second nature to her, she completely effortless and fluid. How did it come so simply to her?

“Are you okay?” Carmilla asked a little concerned as she moved Laura back up on the bench. It took her a moment to nod, she was still amazed by everything that had happened since Carmilla had brought her here. “Sorry I didn't mean to make you fall. I got carried away, there are few people who know I can do that and even though it's part of a rumour no one really dares to ask me.” This striked a thought in Laura's head.

“So why did you show me?” It stopped Carmilla. Why had she shown Laura? Thinking about it there was only one answer and it surprised her just as much as Laura.

“Because you asked.” That was it. The only thing she could think of. She asked and it felt right to answer her, she knew what she said would be safe with Laura. She could be honest with her up to a certain point, Carmilla knew the things not to share.

“The ice cubes are melting,” Laura told her an amused laugh to her voice, snapping Carmilla out of her thoughts. Laura pointed to Carmilla's hand, sticky juice was dripping from her clenched hand. 

The ice cubes were dropped to the floor, Carmilla shook the juice she could off her hand before pulling out her wand she pointed it at her hand, a burst of water came out and cleaned it. Laura watched her with interest, if Carmilla could do wandless magic then why did she bother using one? Maybe she just enjoyed the feel of it, every wand was important to its owner so maybe sentimental value.

Carmilla saw a glint in Laura's eye, she was amused by what had happened but she had more questions.

“You can ask whatever you're thinking,” Carmilla told her as she walked over to the bench, picked up her goblet before sitting down. Laura had to smile that Carmilla had joined her. It was nice to have her so close.

Even though she had said it was okay Laura still felt hesitant. What she wanted to ask seemed very personal. A frown appeared on Carmilla's brow, unsure what could possibly make her quiet. Laura picked up a cookie and fiddled with it hoping this wouldn't backfire. There was only one way to find out.

“Can I ask about you and Danny?” Laura paused as she saw Carmilla fidget a little, a moment passed and she realised that Carmilla wasn't aware of her tic. There was something with Danny that set of a subconscious reaction, most likely not pleasant but either way it was there but Carmilla hadn't protested to Laura talking. “You're both pretty intense around each other. Everything in the classroom, the duel, the fight afterwards and obviously the hospital wing. I just wondered what that was all about.”

Carmilla could see now why she had been so hesitant that was a massive, messy and personal topic. One that she was unsure if she could talk about yet. That topic was between her, Danny and annoyingly the teachers involved. It was a very complicated situation. She wasn't sure about talking but she weirdly wanted to try, again Laura had asked the feeling of trust and safety appeared.

“I'm not going to talk about it all because a lot of it is incredibly personal for the both of us. As much as I detest the Gryffindor I respect her privacy, like she does mine.... well with this topic anyway.” Laura nodded she didn't expect her to tell her everything, honestly she was surprised she was willing to share anything. Carmilla ran her hand through her hair as she gave a sigh while trying to figure out a starting point. Laura was breaking off bits of cookie and eating them while waiting, she wasn't going to put pressure on her. “Me and Danny... we used to be bestfriends and I'm not talking the kind you randomly meet and they become your 'bestfriend' after hanging out a few times. I'm talking the kind were you share the most intimate secrets you have, the worst parts you have and they understand that or at least accept. Danny was without a doubt one of the best friends I've had.”

“How did it change so much? I'm pretty sure you guys would kill each other if given the chance,” Laura queried confused. How could things change so drastically?

“There was this girl Ell, she was very important to both me and Danny. She helped us through a lot and we had a lot of fun together. We were kind of like a troublesome trio. Me, Danny and Ell there are so many stories there,” Carmilla explained. Laura continued to eat the cookie while listening intently. Carmilla fidgeted again before she started talking. “Over time complications came up, it effected all three of us but there was a lot of strain on me and Danny. Somethings can't stay the same no matter how hard we try-” Carmilla got up her voice cracked as she spoke. “There was an accident in one of the classes me and Ell were in. It was a complete accident but Ell ended up leaving Hogwarts because of it. Danny blamed me for it and that was the end of everything. I lost Ell and Danny on the same day.” Laura was regretting asking, she didn't realise it was something that incredibly personal, why did Carmilla tell her something that caused herself distress? “Yeah that... that wasn't a good day for me.”

Laura dropped the remainder of the cookie on the plate before getting up and walking over to Carmilla. Laura paused a moment but put her hand on Carmilla's shoulder through teary eyes she looked at it. There was a light comforting squeeze. Carmilla needed it.

“You okay?” Carmilla wiped away the tears and gave a hollow smile.

“I'm always good.” Laura gave a small sigh but it vanished when Carmilla raised her hand and took hold of Laura's hand on her shoulder, she didn't look at her she simply held on.

“It's okay's to not be alright, you know?” Laura told her. Carmilla didn't reply. Right now she couldn't, she'd just told Laura something that only one other student who wasn't Danny knew. It hurt to talk about but it was surprisingly easier to talk to her about it, even if it was the bare minimum of what happened. Now Laura's comforting touch, she accepted what she'd been told so easily. She was instantly there.

Among all these questions, answers and conversations one thing was slowly being put together, what Carmilla was feeling about Laura. It was becoming clearer and it was starting to scare her.

“Thanks,” Carmilla muttered. “You wanted to ask something else, right?” Laura was thrown off that she was still going to answer questions. Telling so much of her relationships must be exhausting, Sherman alone sounded tiring but Danny... how could she share something like that and want to continue?

“Yeah... it seems kinda silly compared to the rest of what I've said but I want to ask it.” Carmilla was intrigued. “Did you really miss me?” Carmilla shot her head round and stared at Laura, was that a serious question? Laura tried to gauge her expression and possible answer. She wasn't keen on the expression it made her look hurt. Carmilla moved around, both of their hands fell off Carmilla's shoulder but she kept a hold of Laura's, she still wanted that comfort.

“Laura, I was serious when I said it,” Carmilla finally replied gently. “Everything I said is true. I missed seeing you, I wanted to talk and spend time with you.” There was a slight hesitation in voice. “I consider you my friend.” Laura grinned hearing all of it made her heart skip a little. Friends. It was almost breath-taking to hear it from Carmilla's mouth. She wanted to assume to it but to hear it, for it to be certain for the both of them that was stunning.

There was a silence between them, it was strange. Completely natural and blocked everything else out. The silence was waiting. Waiting for something to happen between them. Carmilla became aware that Laura had almost effortlessly entwined their fingers.

“Is this okay?” Laura asked quietly, unsure if she was taking this too far. She'd only been told a few moments before that they were friends, was it wrong for her to want a little more already? Carmilla glanced at their hands and nodded before looking at her.

“It's okay,” she replied, her voice trembled. Laura noticed it and was unsure if she should question it. She didn't. She was distracted, finding herself going to lean in. Carmilla gave a slight smile and went to meet her but stopped just before they touched. Hating herself that she stopped. Laura looked at her, wondering if this was wrong. “I can't... I want to but I can't.” The waiting silence shattered as Laura moved back unsure what was going on. It took her moment for her to realise why.

“The other girls,” Laura commented, disappointment clear in her voice. Carmilla nodded. Hating herself the more this went on.

“I'm sorry...” Carmilla tried to push the thoughts from her head, this was getting complicated and overwhelming. “I should go.” Laura sighed. It was probably best if she did it would save any further awkwardness but Laura didn't want her too. “This was nice,” Carmilla told her, breaking her out of her thoughts and letting their hands slip from each others.

Turning away and cursing herself Carmilla headed towards the steps up to the castle. Laura watched her, her heart sunk as she went away. Against her better judgment she spoke.

“I still want to,” Laura said honestly, loud enough for Carmilla to hear and make her stop. There could be nothing else to confuse it with. Carmilla clenched her hand into a tight ball as a hundred thoughts ran through her head. A hundred thoughts trying to figure out all the possible choices and outcomes. None of them were simple.

With a heavy sigh and possible regret Carmilla turned walking back to Laura. It surprised her but Laura wasn't going to argue with her being back. Though once she saw the troubled expression she wondered if she'd done the right thing.

Again a silence was between them and sadly not as comfortable as before. They both noticed but didn't say anything about it. It took Carmilla a minute or so to say anything at all.

“I want to too,” she admitted, not that it was much of a surprising confession. “But there are things that complicate this... not just the others. It's something a lot more personal.” That was surprising more to herself not Laura. She didn't want to say this but she felt like she had to explain to her. She couldn't have Laura being upset. Carmilla hated herself for caring.

“You don't have to-”

Laura's words were cut short as she felt Carmilla's lips press against her cheek, her hand gently cupping her other cheek. Carmilla's breath faltered as she remained close but stopped the kiss. Laura was unsure what was going to happen now. She wished Carmilla would do it again, she'd been so soft and sudden. She wanted to enjoy every second of it. Laura doubted it would happen though.

“Is this really what you want?” Carmilla whispered. Laura hesitated. There was an edge to her voice. She couldn't place what it was but she knew that this wasn't easy.

The question had changed it all. It wasn't about a kiss. It wasn't about them being friends. Carmilla had said it was something personal. How personal? Now with Carmilla so close did she want this? Could she handle this? Thoughts began to rush. What did she actually know about Carmilla? A few incidents of scattered conversation and their time now didn't exactly shine an extreme amount of knowledge of understanding her.

Laura felt Carmilla's gentle fingers slip down her jaw before she stepped away. It left Laura feeling cold and almost empty.

“Tell me when you know,” Carmilla told her before she walked away.

Laura couldn't move or speak to bring her back. Right now it wasn't the time anyway. She didn't have an answer, she didn't even know how to function or think about what happened.

One thing was certain to her. She'd thought about kissing Carmilla before but none of them were like this. None of them hurt.

****

The restricted section was the only place Carmilla could escape the students of Hogwarts. Well that wasn't exactly true there were plenty of hiding spots and places through the school, she could spend time there but this was the one she wanted to be in. This one was full of books to distract her and most importantly had a caged door to hold curious students away, it was perfect.

Currently she had her head resting on a pile of books and her arms around them. She was fast asleep despite it not being the most comfortable pillow. She'd had problems sleeping since she spoke with Laura, that wasn't easy what she'd done. To open up about so much, to allow that much of herself be vulnerable. She wondered if she'd done too much, that ache she felt in her chest certainly made it feel that way.

It was a while later until she woke up and that only wasn't until she heard someone else in the restricted section. Carmilla yawned and opened her eyes to see J.P looking through a bunch of shelves trying to find the right books, a large pile already placed at the end of the bench. It was clear he hadn't noticed that she was present.

She watched him for a few minutes, how his fingers ran down the spines of the books as he read each title, muttering under his breath as he did. Carmilla couldn't help it, this was rather interesting to watch, he was certainly determined to find this book. It was also interesting to wonder how he was allowed in here.

“What are you looking for?” Carmilla asked curiously.

“Geez!” J.P shouted, jumping back banging into a chair and nearly knocking it over. Carmilla had to laugh, that was a better reaction than she thought she'd get. “Scared the life out of me.” J.P straightened himself out while trying to realise he wasn't going to have a heart attack.

“I noticed,” Carmilla chuckled. “What are you looking for?”

“It's actually a trilogy. Pendants, charms and other items of mystical properties by-”

“E.S Taylor,” Carmilla finished. She remembered. She'd met him about a hundred years ago when he tried to steal her family ring. Claiming it had to be infused with magic for it to ward off so many things when in fact was a simple piece of well shaped pure silver worn by a powerful vampire. It tended to be the vampire part that made them run. “Next aisle over, third shelf up-” Carmilla gave a wide yawn, covering her mouth as she did, “-somewhere roughly around 'Relics, tomes and more things in old caverns you probably shouldn't disturb.'” J.P had to laugh. That couldn't be real.

He took Carmilla's direction in search of his trilogy, also wanting to see if this book did exist. There was silence for a few minutes as J.P went back to his searching pattern of running his fingers down the spine of the book, reading the titles and muttering under his breath. Carmilla stretched out on the desk, her back arched and her arms pushed out nearly knocking several books off the table.

She heard J.P give a small laugh. She knew he'd found the section of the books she pointed him towards.

“'Relics, Tomes and more things in old caverns you probably shouldn't disturb.' 'Look out it's a -! Everything you should pay attention to when searching the ocean floor by Captain B. Ubbles' 'Werewolves, Animaguses and Shapeshifters galore. The guide to identify before being eaten by O'no Runaway.' 'Fakes or fact. Success or Scam. How to tell if you're being ripped off by that shady blackmarket seller.' 'How to get your spells right by Dick Shunary.' 'Afraid to look in the wardrobe by D. read.' 'Connecting with the spirit world by G. host. 'Ten years on a broomstick by Ivor Sorebum.' 'Egyptian Toilet Demons by Mustapha Weewee.' 'How To Keep Ghosts Cheaply by Spectresavers.'”

J.P stopped with a look of disbelief. Unsure how these got published.

“The books you're looking for is two books down from the practical guides,” Carmilla told him sleepily. J.P looked at her through the space in the shelves.

“How do you know this order so well?”

“I spend a lot of time in here. I've read quite a few of the books, I have a good memory for them all,” Carmilla said rather indifferently. J.P was more interesting here. “I have to ask how are you allowed in here? This is the restricted section after all.” J.P grabbed the trilogies from the shelf and walked around. Placing them near Carmilla. While she came here because she wanted to be alone she didn't mind that he was here.

Carmilla watched J.P go back and get a few more books. He couldn't help but be intrigued by a few of the titles he'd read out. Carmilla tilted her head to read the titles he'd picked when he placed the down. She wasn't going to tell him the surprises waiting in the pages. There was a reason why they were in the restricted section after all.

“I've excelled in classes even past the teachers with some topics. I have chosen my career path and the teachers have given me certain privileges,” J.P answered. It gave Carmilla some part of an answer though she was still curious. “Finding, collecting, and cataloging various things depending on situation.”

Carmilla looked confused.

“That is... incredibly vague.” J.P sat down and took hold of the first book he brought over from the curious pile.

“It's a combination of Ministry and private work. So trying put a title on it is tricky.” Carmilla nodded, she'd have to settle on that. Her curiosity had turned to what book he'd chosen, she knew the entire collection of book titles he'd read. He couldn't wait to see what book he was starting with. “'Look out it's a -! Everything you should pay attention to when searching the ocean floor by Captain B. Ubbles'” J.P repeated. “B. Ubbles surely can't be his real name.” Carmilla hid her smirk, this was an interesting book. J.P opened the front cover and read the blurb. It wasn't even a minute until he scoffed. “How do they come up with books like this? This sounds completely fake.” He started to flick through the pages. It was only a matter of time now.

“Every few decades you'll get a few of these come out though a lot of these are more closer to a century and older,” Carmilla told him, stifling another yawn. How was she still so tired? “The 'Relics and tomes' one actually has become a set of five I think, though out of all of the titles you read out that that's been published the longest. It must be somewhere over the three hundred year mark-” she thought about it “-nope closer to three hundred and fifty. There was a large gap when the original writer had to hire new help with research.” J.P was slowing down on page flicking. It was distracting for Carmilla she was waiting for it now. “I actually had the pleasure helping the author out with the latest book.”

“Oh,” J.P said with surprise. Wondering when she'd have the chance to do that with all her studies. “Is this a book that's yet to be published?” Carmilla shook her head.

“No that was about sixty years ago,” she said absentmindedly. J.P's page turning stopped abruptly though it took Carmilla a moment to catch up.

There was an awkward look and silence between them. Carmilla's was slightly more wide-eyed than him, her throat going dry at the thought of his reaction. She had been so distracted she hadn't even taken a moment to realise what she was saying. J.P simply let everything slide into place. All he'd seen and what he'd heard. Some of it seemed far fetched but it seemed to all boil down to what she unintentionally let slip. He shouldn't be surprised, the amount she seemed to know about everything and her extent of despising people he could only imagine that could be caused by over a century of history. He was the only other student who knew what happened between Carmilla, Danny and Ell, why was knowing for sure what she was make it all seem real?

“It's none of my-”

“Please don't say anything,” Carmilla rushed cutting him off. “I don't... it's not something... I want out.” J.P was surprised by the quickness of her panicked reaction but didn't say anything. He didn't plan to. He gave a smile.

“I thought you were simply cheating in your exams with potions. I didn't realise it was wisdom through old age,” J.P joked. Carmilla cracked a laugh, she should've known better to worry about him.

J.P always kept what he knew regardless about Carmilla's life to himself now would be no different even if this was a larger topic than an issue in class or rumours. They were multiple class partners, he respected her more than to do something as childish as spread things about her.

“Old age is putting it nicely,” Carmilla said with a smile. J.P nodded, he wasn't going to ask but couldn't be the littlest bit curious. After all it was his first encounter with a vampire. Carmilla could tell. “I'm going to be modest and just put it at a bit over three hundred years.”

“You look good for your age.” They both couldn't contain laughter. This was better than Carmilla could have hoped. J.P looked back to the book in his hands remembering what he was doing. A frown furrowed his brow as he turned a few pages. “All the words have vanished... Carmilla, why have all the words vanished?”

That's what Carmilla had been waiting for the books to become mischievous. It's why they weren't allowed in the regular section. Words and drawings vanished and pages would come to life. There were rumours of people getting sucked into the books and somewhat becoming an entity among the library. Though that rarely happened, if you asked nicely though at times certain books would pop out of their place to help. So the idea of a library entity wasn't too far fetched.

“They washed away,” she told him as if that was a common thing for books to do, “tilt the book.” He hesitated unsure if she was messing him about but he did it in the end.

A sound of soft beach waves was heard along the pages. He tilted it a little more. The sound of waves became louder as the corner of the book began to stream water which he made sure to move quickly away from. Still nothing of the words though. He glanced round to Carmilla who was watching him, he had hoped for some assistance from her but it seemed she didn't know what to do either or if she did she wasn't going to give it to him. He had the book on end and still nothing except water. A little frustrated he shook the book hoping something would happen. It did. The book gushed out a wave of water, soaking J.P's trousers and shoes as it landed in his lap and puddled on the floor around him. He let out a heavy sigh. Especially as he saw Carmilla struggling to stifle a laugh. She knew what could happen.

“I would have you told you to be careful if you had opened the book about contacting the spirit world or about the relics,” she said honestly. “But the worst the ocean book has done is spit out water and vanishing words and pictures which should be back now.” J.P looked down at the dripping book and saw the words come across the page led by several drawings of aquatic type animals.

“I'm glad I didn't pick up the book about werewolves,” J.P commented as he put the book down and pulled out his wand to dry himself off. Carmilla shrugged.

“That one's not so bad as long as you've got a strong stomach around page 27. The book likes to show in graphic detail how a human changes into a werewolf.”

They fell into a comfortable silence. Carmilla's thoughts reasonably calm since everything with Laura. It was when J.P was cleaning up the puddle on the floor he started to talk again.

“Are you in here simply to sleep or was your book that boring?” J.P asked.

“To get away from people,” she answered truthfully. “Heads been a bit noisy and while I could think of a hundred different places to hide I'd prefer to stay here. It's warm, secluded and quiet.”

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have disturbed you.”

“I don't mind, I actually feel better by talking to you. Thank you,” Carmilla told him. “I'm going to go get some food anyway, I'll let you be.” Carmilla got up and stretched fully, she tapped the top of her books and they put themselves away. J.P watched with some amazement. Even with all the things he'd seen her do the small things impressed him. “Oh in the third book by E.S Taylor, he mentions studying a collection of amulets found at the bottom of a frozen over waterfall. He calls them 'The amulets of the Uchala' claims that after several years of study he determined that there must be several more pieces to the set and they wield some great power. Just lets say he never had the amulets, he never actually found anything there. Several of the items in the book were completely made up, he wanted to become famous and so he lied. I know a few people like that. Don't get me wrong when he actually has a piece and does his research he is a talented man if not a little too pompous and incredibly forward but still talented. Volume three has bits that are a bit rather embellished.” Carmilla grabbed her bag from underneath the table and made her way passed him but stopped and turned briefly. “J.P.... thanks for not making a big deal out of everything.”

“I'm not going to say anything, Carmilla,” he told her with a gentle smile. She matched his smile before walking away.

****

There had been delays for the upcoming Quidditch match, it had been moved back a few days due to issues from both teams regarding health matters. The duelling practice for the yet unannounced Hastur competition had become a little rough. There were injuries to Gryffindor and Slytherins too but for the match that had little consequence. The game had been set for tomorrow and that was it, no more moving or waiting. The Quidditch finals were going to happen something grand was needed as it had been decided within the next few day the would reveal the news about the competition. There was concern among the teachers not only at what the parents of the students would say since this was renowned for being the most violent competition but there was also the large concern of Carmilla. That was something no one knew how to handle. They had tried to figure some sort of a plan out for this but no one had come up with a decent one.

It was difficult to plan the best way to tell a vampire who will be livid knowing that there will be others like her in the school. Others who she owed her afterlife too and who she was with for so long. People she knew despised with every part of her being. Some of them she would kill if given the chance.

They still had a little more time to figure that out. They needed that time.

****

A day had passed since talking to J.P and the school was buzzing about the Quidditch match final, just one more day and it would be here. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw would finally face off. It was hard to wait any longer.

J.P and Kirsch stood outside in a courtyard just outside the hall with Laura and Perry, they were waiting on LaFontaine to finish getting some gear from the common room. They were talking like a lot of the students about the match tomorrow. Though they were more teasing Laura about her remaining hope that Hufflepuff was going to win, though she had backup this time as Kirsch was the Hufflepuff team chaser and had every faith in his team. Even if the current seeker was suffering major nerves and causing him to play awful.

“How can you not have faith your own house?” Kirsch asked Perry. Perry gave a smile and looked his way, she'd made a few comments but nothing major. LaFontaine would be the one to make all those when they arrived.

“I do have faith but just looking at it logically unless something amazing happens it's looking unlikely. The best we can hope for is that we have more points when the other seeker catches the snitch,” Perry told him.

“Ravenclaw aren't going to win. The Hufflepuff Seeker is going to be awesome, catch the snitch and then I can rub it in all your guys face who didn't believe in my house,” Laura jumped in with a smile.

LaFontaine finally joined them all and heard the conversation. They wasted no time in joining the teasing as they started to walk down towards the lake. They hadn't spent time as a group just relaxing down there in a while. Danny was already going to be there.

They'd walked a little bit when they ran into Carmilla who was coming up with a group of Slytherins. Spencer and Eli among them. Carmilla cast a glance to the group as they walked past them. Eli wondered what Carmilla was thinking as she kept an eye on them looking over her shoulder.

“I'll catch you up in a minute,” Carmilla said to the group, walking off before any could make a comment. They continued on their way as Carmilla caught up with the others.

The others heard Carmilla coming and looked round wondering if was them she was after or if was going passed them.

“J.P,” Carmilla said getting his attention and the group to stop. A few of them knew that they were classmates but they wouldn't have guessed she would have stopped and talked to him. “I have something for you.” She started rummaging through her satchel. “I was going to catch you at dinner but this works. The whole thing in the library yesterday-” He knew what she meant but was a little confused when she pulled out a leather pouch, “-I thought you might like this. Consider it a thanks.”

J.P took it of her and opened it up it contained a book and a rattling smaller pouch. He pulled out the book first.

“The Creator's Amulets by T'Zulan Mbok Uchala,” J.P read out loud. It took him a minute for everything to connect. “Wait...” J.P opened the smaller pouch and poured the contents onto his hands. Several amulets of different gems, weight and design. “These are real?” Carmilla nodded.

“I thought you'd want them for your Ministry private work thing you struggle to put a name on,” she told him with a smile. “They are real and there is everything you need to know about them from the original T'Zulan.” J.P was speechless that Carmilla had just given them to him, they must be priceless and looked for by researchers everywhere. If he could put words together he would ask her where she got him but he already guessed it was on her three hundred years of travel. “You okay, Laura?” Carmilla asked leaving J.P to his amazement.

“Yeah I'm good,” Laura answered a little awkwardly. The thoughts of everything she had been told and the brief kiss on the cheek rapidly rushed through her mind. Carmilla guessed that their thoughts were pretty close. “You're coming to the Quidditch match tomorrow aren't you? Apparently my house needs all the support it can get since most of this lot believe Hufflepuff is going to lose.” Carmilla hadn't actually thought about going, she was debating on staying in the quiet castle but then again big events like this didn't happen often.

“If you're team is going to lose that badly then I should probably come, give you moral support when the Ravenclaw Seeker wins the game,” Carmilla teased. Groaning, Laura replied.

“They're not going to lose.” Carmilla couldn't help but smirk.

“Uh huh keep believing it, Cupcake,” Carmilla replied before walking back up the path to catch the rest of the Slytherins.

The rest of them looked to Laura all thinking the same thing. Cupcake? Laura blushed a little. Carmilla had called her it a couple of time before but not like this. This time almost sounded affectionate. Almost like a pet name.


	9. Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final match of the school season Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw Quidditch match has finally arrived and is far more intense than anyone guessed it would be. Carmilla has a slight relapse with her anger which only gets worse as a school announcement will bring severe consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I'm back and with a beyond massive update. Like seriously with the one space gap I do as I write I started off on page 97 and finished on 129.... yeah the Quidditch match alone took a long long time and a lot of pages alone. I'm pretty happy with this chapter and I'm so glad this is over. Just so glad.
> 
> I seriously hope everyone likes this chapter I'm actually kinda nervous about the Quidditch match. I think it sounds awesome I'm just hoping it reads like that, let me know please.
> 
> Also pretty proud of myself this is the second update I've done in the last two weeks. I went and finally update 'Love and Injuries' now this I'm doing good. Anyway rambling.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this.

It had finally arrived. The long awaited Quidditch match final. Everyone was cramming into the Quidditch stadium trying to get in as fast as possible so the match could start sooner. Since the last few matches had come to decide that Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw would be playing it was one of the most awaited events of the school year.

The last few years had been a mix of wins. Gryffindor had won against Slytherin, the year before Ravenclaw beat Gryffindor, Hufflepuff thrashed Slytherin in the final of the previous year. It had been a while since the two houses faced off. Even with an inadequate seeker it would still be an interesting match, maybe more so to see the Hufflepuff team having to play ten times harder.

It took a little longer for everyone to get in and luckily Carmilla had managed to find J.P and others. She wasn't going to miss the commentary and amusement of everyone tormenting Laura. If being honest with herself it was an excuse to spend time with Laura. Or it would be time with her if she was actually there.

“She's gone to wish Kirsch luck and trying to get the team to play extra hard,” LaFontaine told Carmilla, noticing the confusion on her face. “She split as we made our way up into the stadium.”

“It's seems kind of a waste of effort but it's actually sweet to see how dedicated she is for her team,” Carmilla commented. LaFontaine had to try and hide their smile. Betting that wasn't the only thing she thought Laura was sweet for.

The stadium had filled up and the anticipation grew higher, a heavy buzzing of chatter and fidgeting. People held up signs and cheered on the teams despite not even being on the pitch yet. The teachers were gathering in their section, though a few ministry related people were present. Sherman included. Though that didn't surprise Carmilla when she spotted him, he'd been at the school an awful lot, talking with various teachers. She had made it her job to stay clear of him especially after the other day. Though it did make her wonder what the other ministry related people were doing here. Now wasn't the time for that though. Now was about seeing Ravenclaw pummel Hufflepuff.

Lars walked onto the centre of the pitch in black and silver referee robes, flying goggles around his neck, whistle in pocket, bludger bat hanging off his belt and broom in hand. He put his broom down when he reached the box in the centre of the field. Crouching down he opened it up checking on the balls inside. The bludgers rattled hard in the bonds. Today he was going to have to keep on his toes. He had a very strict list in his head he followed before a match, with and without people in the stadium. He checked everything twice before standing up and glancing around the stands. He pulled his wand from his robes and fired a few red sparks into the air and waited. Carmilla sighed and pulled out hers before returning the sparks. Lars took note of where she was, he was definitely going to keep on his toes.

The group looked to her confused.

“So he knows where I am in case of a bludger attack. They have that fondness of trying to go after me,” Carmilla told them, “though an attack is very rare in an actual match, they're too busy with everyone flying about.” J.P smiled. Now he knew that she was a vampire he wondered if that had something to do with why the bludgers went after her so much. “Laura, still isn't back yet.”

“She will be, don't worry,” LaFontaine said with a smile. “She's not going to miss a chance to spend time with you. She talks about you enough, she really isn't going to miss it.” It startled Carmilla to know that she was spoken about, she had guessed a little bit but a lot? That surprised her.

Lars put the whistle to his lips and blew a brief tune. Signalling Spencer to start the match. The regular commentator had come down with a throat infection that morning. Spencer being in the same house and a friend to the commentator said he would takeover. He had to promise to be as impartial as he could be. Thoughts about the teams didn't matter but going after people in particular wasn't allowed. He made the promise and was excited to be commentating on the last match of the season.

“Welcome everyone to the school Quidditch final of Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw!” Spencer said loudly into the microphone. The stadium erupted with shouts of excitement and eagerness. Now it was here, the match was finally happening. “Without any further holding up let's get the teams out. I can imagine they're just as eager if not a little nervous. So give a roar for Ravenclaw!”

As the Ravenclaw team shot out high the stadium was filled with roars supporting the team.

“The Ravenclaw team is led by beater and captain Heath,” Spencer said as they all took their places. “Keeper Anhang, beater Wingert, followed by the three chaser Huynh, Riley and Perrine. Better watch out for those three today, they've been breaking school records all throughout the year. Lastly their seeker Larke who has been on fire this season so better prepare for some good competition Hufflepuff.”

The Ravenclaw chasers done a sweep of the stadium fist pumping and encouraging the crowd to make more noise. They were feeling cocky and with good reason. The chasers flew up and took their places.

“Alright Ravenclaw you feeling good but Hufflepuff haven't come out here yet, lets see how you handle the brilliant Hufflepuffs.” Spencer knew like everyone else Hufflepuff were at a major disadvantage but he wasn't mocking by saying they were brilliant. He was secretly rooting for them but he knew to try and keep himself impartial. “Let's bring out the Hufflepuffs with everything we've got Hogwarts. Hufflepuff! Hufflepuff!” Soon everyone was chanting and it only kicked the excitement higher.

The Hufflepuffs blasted from stadium and tore around the sky, circling the inside of the pitch and around the Ravenclaws. The Ravenclaw captain Heath was a little surprised, that was a lot of confidence for a team who had such a disadvantage.

“Explosive entrance from the Hufflepuffs.” Spencer couldn't help being happy seeing the Hufflepuffs. He got to see his girlfriend play. “Heading this team is their keeper and captain Irvine. The Ravenclaws should keep an eye out for beaters Quiroz and Vaanholt, amazing control over the bludgers in the last match.” They flew past each other and hit bats. Spencer was right they had been in great control, it was one of the major advantages they had. “Chasers Nieves, Roman and Kirsch are sure to give them a good challenge.” They swooped into position. Determination and confidence filling them. All marked with a black and yellow stripe under their right eye, house colours and proud. “Finally give a large cheer for seeker-” Spencer's attention was pulled away to McGonagall who tugged at his jacket hood. He put his hand tight over the microphone but muffled muttering could still be heard.

“...an issue...” Mcgonagall said. It was really hard to make anything of it.

“....wait.... you serious?” Again it was too muffled to make any real sense of it. All the students were looking over to Spencer and McGonagall. They both had heavy frowns on their faces. What was happening? A stop wasn't good. A stop could mean the game was cancelled. They wouldn't cancel Quidditch would they?

Spencer turned back round and sighed heavily as he removed his hand. His expression was unclear other than what he had to say was big.

“Ladies, gentlemen and people of other pronouns, I've just been informed there is a slight issue with the Hufflepuff seeker,” Spencer said as he gave another tired sigh. “The substitute seeker Mark English can't play in the final match-” What the hell? If they didn't have a seeker they couldn't play. They were going to cancel the match. “So much against the protest of Madam Pomfrey the main Hufflepuff seeker is back and going to see the final out after all the hard work to get to the top. So a massive shout for seeker Laura Hollis!”

There was a silence among the stands only for a split moment then at the sight of Laura shooting out of the stadium the crowd let out a massive roar of cheers and amazed disbelief. Laura was back. Despite her slightly damaged wrist she was going to play. That changed everything.

Carmilla, LaFontaine and J.P's expressions were all dropped. Carmilla couldn't believe it. Laura was the Hufflepuff seeker, how did she not know this? She was sort of dating Emily who was on the Quidditch team, she spoke about the team to her. How could she not know that Laura was the seeker? Why did the idea of Laura being the seeker excite every part of her? A small smile cracked her lips, this match had just become ten times better.

J.P and LaF were simply in shock. That's why Laura had been so confident in her team because of house pride and that she knew she was going to play. To prove them wrong and to be with the team all the way to the end. English was a good seeker but the sudden pressure of being shoved in the final game hit him hard. Laura wasn't going to let all that effort of getting to the top be wasted.

“How much did we bet Laura again?” J.P asked hoping that his memory was wrong.

“Five galleons each...” LaF answered, disheartening them both, “...and her eternal smugness if she wins.” Carmilla looked at them both, she hadn't taken her eyes off Laura.

“You're upset that she's playing? Surely if Ravenclaw win it'll be even better now.”

“Yeah and that's a big if now,” LaF replied.

“You're saying Laura is that good that she can swing an entire match about?” J.P interrupted.

“If we knew it was her playing we wouldn't have bothered betting,” he told Carmilla. “Just listen to Spencer talk about her, I doubt he'll skip on the highlights of this year.” J.P gave a heavy sigh. “Laura is... magnificent.”

Carmilla looked up to see Laura soar through the air, speeding around the outline of the pitch at eye level with the crowd. Carmilla found her breath hitch as Laura slowed down near all of them. Laura flashed a grin at J.P and LaFontaine.

“I told you I'd see you up here,” Laura told them with an amused tone. “Still feeling confident about that bet?”

Neither of them answered, they didn't know how. They never would expect Laura to do something like this, especially since the last time she had a major injury and she strained herself she ended up with a bone sticking out of her forearm. That was a brutal crash. Hit hard with a bludger to the back and slammed from a reasonable height into the pitch. She'd dislocated her shoulder, broke at least five bones in her hand, her wrist and snapped the bone straight through her forearm. It was only by pure fluke they won that match.

This time though was going to be different. Laura had people to prove wrong and if she was completely honest with herself she'd admit that she wanted to show off for Carmilla. Carmilla might be a powerful witch but Laura doubted there were few people in the school who could take her on a broom. Quidditch was Laura's territory. Even though she knew it and so did her friends she wanted to show it to Carmilla, she wanted her to be impressed.

Laura didn't say anything as she pulled away and went to her position. All that mattered was the match now, she pushed aside the thought that Carmilla was watching, that her dad and friends were wanting to see her in action. Right now it was just the pitch, her team and the urge to win. She wasn't stupid enough to underestimate the Ravenclaws they made it to the finals just like her team did. She wasn't going to be reckless.

Lars blew his whistle getting everyone's attention and silencing the crowd. This was it. The start was so close. The anticipation hung heavy in the air. How could the match not have started yet?

“I know this is the final, you're all eager to play and to win but this is still going to be a clean match, understand?” Lars told them loudly, making sure they all heard him. He looked around to each player. “I'm looking at you Mister Larke. I would hate to have the Ravenclaws forfeit the final match because their seeker couldn't play fairly.” Larke nodded, just because he elbowed the Slytherin seeker a little too aggressively in the ribcage doesn't mean he would do it again. Even if it would probably help with this match. Despite still holding his confidence he wasn't looking forward to going up against Laura. At least with Hufflepuff's substitute seeker it wasn't a real problem, it would've just be the Hufflepuff team scoring points but now, now he had to work as hard as possible. “Also, Vaanholt,” Lars said looking to the Hufflepuff beater. “What did I say last time which will also apply now?” Vaanholt sighed.

“Don't threaten the chasers with the bat even if it was a case that they crashed into you and both of you hit the ground,” Vaanholt answered, their tone bored. “Let all disputes and incidents be settled by you. That's one of your jobs as a referee.”

“Remember it. That's the same with all of you,” Lars called. “I settle all issues, you think it's a foul you can call it but what I say in the end settles it.” Everyone had heard all of this before, Lars repeated this before every match. Just to make sure that everyone was on the same page. He looked around a wide smile splitting across his face. “Now impress me, I don't want to see my flying lessons have gone to waste.”

Lars tapped the side the box with his foot, the lid opened and the bludgers shot out like cannonballs and the snitch fluttered out before zooming to the seekers. It went around them before vanishing off at high speeds. Larke tried to keep an eye on it, Laura didn't bother she simply watched him. It irked him slightly, she didn't even seem bothered at all. Confidence radiated off her, she knew she'd pulled her team back round to being equal with the Ravenclaws maybe even overtook them advantage wise. Either way Larke knew his team would play so much harder.

“Here it is,” Spencer said into the mic unable to hide his excitement. Lars picked up the quaffle everyone clenched their brooms. Lars launched it as high as he could. “And it's finally begun! Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw last game of the season and holy heck the Ravenclaws are wasting no time in getting the quaffle across the pitch.”

The commentary was a blur to the players once the quaffle had been released there was a fast merge of chasers going to claim it. Ravenclaw's chaser Riley snatched it before Kirsch could get his fingers around it. The chasers then had to make quick work of getting a goal or taking the quaffle away. In the mean time Laura had pulled her broom high up so she could observe the pitch higher than the rest. Larke kept at a lower level but still out of the way.

“And the first goal goes to Riley!” The Ravenclaw house cheered and roared loudly, flags were waved and signs held high. “10 points to Ravenclaw in the first couple of minutes of the game. This is going to be intense people so lets keep up the support.”

Bludgers were hit by beaters and dodged by chasers. The Hufflepuff beaters Vaanholt and Quiroz kept a path clear as Kirsch and Nieves sped towards the opposing goal, chucking the quaffle between them a few times hoping to confuse Anhang enough that they would make a mistake and miss the goal. As soon as he was close enough Neives chucked the quaffle to Kirsch who launched it at the goal. Anhang didn't need to worry about protecting the hoops Perrine, a Ravenclaw chaser had come up from underneath them and caught the quaffle.

“Oh! Such a promising shot from Kirsch but taken away by Perrine at the last moment,” Spencer said sounding a little disheartened. If Perrine hadn't got there it looked like a good chance that Hufflepuff would've scored. “Kirsch has had a pretty solid season. Beating his personal best score rate. If anyone hasn't seen it yet look out for the team mascot today Kirsch's pet dragon Smokey whose wings have been paint in the Hufflepuff colour- woah! Wait, is that allowed?”

While Spencer had been talking the Ravenclaws had been making quick work of keeping the quaffle away from the Hufflepuffs though they had nearly reclaimed it a few times. In a hard attempt to get the quaffle Roman shoulder barged Perrine trying to disrupt his flight. Lars didn't say anything, technically it wasn't against the rules as long as it wasn't with excessive force.

“Apparently we're still going and Perrine still has it. Oh! Kirsch narrowly missed that bludger, a hit like that would be a hospital job. Perrine is still headed fast and forward. Nieves and Roman on their tail. Irvine looking sharp and ready in goal.” Spencer was on the edge of his seat. “Perrine has got a hard shot to make. Oh my god-”

Perrine pulled back hard on his broom it brought him to a sharp halt. Roman and Nieves continued forward, not realising what had happened right away. They glanced back to him after realising his absence. Perrine had barely moved, he simply watched the others glance at each other before they both crashed into the keeper. Perrine launched the quaffle, scoring easily as the Hufflepuffs recovered, cursing their stupidity for getting distracted.

“Another ten points for Ravenclaw.” Spencer couldn't believe how Perrine had got that point. It seemed like a pretty cheap thing to do but it was effective. “Oh is there a glimpse of the snitch?” 

Laura had shot to the other side of the pitch and then sat idle looking down at the pitch, watching the game. Her eyes searching every where for the fast golden ball. Larke was still keeping his distance from the pitch but was flying around hoping to spot something. Laura kept a close eye on him just in case he suddenly darted off. She wasn't going to lose. It would take a lot for her to lose against Ravenclaw.

“And Huynh gets another ten points to Ravenclaw!” Spencer shouted, he had too with how loud the Ravenclaw house and supporters were getting. With a few good passes and several close calls of bludger attacks Huynh had managed to catch Irvine off guard. She was getting frustrated now. Ravenclaw were thirty points ahead and that was on her. The chasers were doing their best but Ravenclaw beaters Heath and Wingert were keeping them busy.

Carmilla glanced to J.P and LaF who were happy that their house was getting points but they kept an eye on Laura. Was she really that much of a threat to the match?

“Kirsch has taken the quaffle right from Perrine's arm and is making his way up the pitch. He's swerving through the Ravenclaw chasers and is followed closely by Nieves and beater Quiroz. They're really determined to get this goal. Quiroz hits the bludger towards Heath. Kirsch is speeding for it, Nieves keeping close. The goal is in range... HOLY HUFFLEPUFF! What a goal!”

Anhang had kept their eyes on Kirsch, already guessing which ring he was going to aim for. The others would have been a tricky shot. But he didn't throw it, not at the hoops anyway. Keeping their high speed, Kirsch looked around to Nieves and tossed the quaffle to them. As soon as it was caught Kirsch dropped down giving Nieves all the space he needed to make a clear shot at a different hoop. The first goal for Hufflepuff and it was impressive. This was the thing that Hufflepuff normally displayed. Now that they had scored their first no doubt others would follow. The first shot was the hard one. Hufflepuff now was going to unleash it full throttle.

Nieves's goal had set the supporters and the rest of the team buzzing. No one had expected such a stunt on Huflepuff's first goal. The chasers weren't going to back down. Spencer struggled to describe what he was seeing, it was hard to keep up.

“Perrine has the Quaffle a good throw from Anhang. Wait... Perrine moves fast darting down the left side. Struggling to shake Roman and Kirsch. Perrine aims to pass to Huynh. Oh! Nice interception by Nieves. Hufflepuff have the Quaffle. Kirsch breaks away from the chasers, close call by the bludger. Nieves risks a long pass....” Spencer was fidgeting as he spoke. “And Kirsch manages to catch it. He's not keeping it long. Yes! 10 points to Hufflepuff!”

Kirsch had gotten close enough that as soon as he caught the quaffle from Nieves, which was an amazing shot, he could almost smack it straight in.

The match went on at fast pace. Near goals, a few warnings off Lars and a few minor injuries caused by each other. The bludgers hadn't made impact. Hufflepuff's beater Quiroz and Vaanholt made sure of that, not for the lack of trying to get the Ravenclaw team wounded.

Laura was eagerly searching for the snitch. She staying high and idle was smart, it gave her an advantage but it also kept her away from the action.

“Snitch sighting! Larke is hot on its tail!” Spencer shouted excited for several reasons. His favourite seeker was now shooting down at high speeds to challenge Larke. “Hollis is rocketing down, she's not going to make this easy for the Ravenclaw's seeker.”

Carmilla watched Laura with intense interest as she flew at high speeds, dodging bludgers that were slammed in her general direction and trying not to disrupt the chasers. She weaved almost effortlessly through the pitch. Larke wasn't having much trouble either. That was concerning since he was gaining on the snitch.

“Hollis is closing in fast on Larke. First snitch sighting this match, is it going to be the first and last sighting? Both seekers have had a phenomenal season. Both with one sighting wins. Shattering records for each house. Hollis has pulled off some incredible stunts over the last season which has left all of us in awe.” He paused simply watching as Laura had caught up with Larke and had her eyes locked on the snitch. “Hollis and Larke now eye to eye with the snitch. Could this be the end of the match? Could Ravenclaw snatch this victory right away from the Hufflepuffs? Are Hufflepuff going to be the winners of the season? Is this going to be another record breaker. The snitch is taking them close to the left wall, both handling it flawlessly. Keeping away from everyone else. Hollis glances off towards her team then looks to Larke and oh sh-”

A loud cracking sound was quickly followed by a sharp loud whistle blew off.

“Hollis, Larke on the ground now!” Lars shouted. The match coming to a halt. All three of them touched down and it began.

“You know the rules, Hollis. No grabbing or hindering other team players,” Lars told her firmly. Larke stood there in minor shock as he just listened. Laura looked frustrated.

“Didn't you see what just happened? It was necessary,” Laura argued. “It's not like it was to make a grab for the snitch. We don't even know where the snitch has gone.”

“Regardless you broke one of the rules,” Lars continued. Laura wasn't stupid she knew that.

“I know but I figured a foul is worth more than a seeker getting smashed into the stands by a bludger,” Laura retorted. Larke looked to Lars.

“She's right, Sir. Hollis didn't have to move me, she could've gotten out of the way and let me get hit. I didn't notice it,” he told Lars. “She grabbed me so we're both safe. That shouldn't be a foul. Like she said it wasn't an attempt at the snitch.” Lars looked to Larke slightly surprised that he was defending Laura's action. If he didn't Ravenclaw could have a penalty shot. Larke gave a smile as he shot a look to Laura. “Plus I think a seeker being knocked unconscious would be a pretty disappointing end of the season win.” Laura had to laugh.

“Exactly. Just thinking of the fans,” she jested. They all knew different, she was genuinely worried about what would happen if he got hit. The bludger had smashed straight through the side of the stand, god knows how much damage a bludger going that fast would cause on impact.

Lars sighed heavily. They were right it wasn't an attempt towards the snitch, it didn't bring either of them closer to winning. The snitch had vanished. The bludger wouldn't have missed if Laura hadn't pulled him down. That would have been a serious injury.

“Alright. This once I'm allowing it, it's not a foul so no penalty or anything,” Lars told them both. “Next time I see any grabbing of any kind though will be an instant foul.” Laura and Larke shared a look before nodding, they understood. “Kick off.”

Larke held out his hand for Laura to shake. She smiled and took it.

“Thanks. I know you didn't have to do anything.” Laura shrugged.

“You're welcome. I know I don't but I'm not going to win this game by default,” she teased. Larke laughed as he let go.

“I'd be careful with that confidence, Hollis. Don't want your ego to weigh down that broom,” he playfully replied. They both kicked off chuckling to themselves before zooming apart.

Lars looked around at them all glad that this was the only incident he had to deal with so far. Though he feared that now one had started another would follow.

“Hollis and Larke are back in the air followed by Lars-” Lars cast a look towards Spencer as he started commentating again. “Sorry! Followed by Instructor Axelle.” Lars sighed but had to smile before giving a sharp blow of his whistle. “Ravenclaw have the quaffle and the match continues. No consequences for Hollis moving Larke. Hollis's reaction not only good for catching a snitch apparently. Though to see a Hollis pull a victory stunt like she done against Slytherin would be something.”

Carmilla frowned. How out of the loop was she? Laura had won against Slytherin house, her own house and she still didn't know she was seeker. Surely Eli would've mentioned something, she was the Slytherin Quidditch keeper. J.P saw her confusion.

“There was a very close call between houses. Deciding match to the final game. Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor and Hufflepuff versus Slytherin,” J.P explained. “Slytherin were incredibly far ahead. It wasn't the fact Hufflepuff was playing bad, they were brilliant just Slytherin were practically unstoppable. Laura had a serious bludger attack mid-game while chasing the snitch, it hit hard and she ended up broken bones out of the skin, dislocated shoulder the works. She didn't notice the bludger because she's reckless when it comes to Quidditch. As she crashed to the ground after the hit, she managed to get the snitch while falling. You don't mess with Laura when it comes to her sport.”

“Holy fu-” Spencer had to contain his language but after seeing a brutal bludger attack it was, “Riley is down!” It was an instant knockout when Riley hit the ground. The bludger didn't go easy as it hit the Ravenclaw chaser off their broom with a solid slam to the stomach. Lars and a nurse on standby took Riley off the pitch. “With Ravenclaw's one substitution, chaser King will now enter the game.” King was met with huge cheers and applause as he sped out of the Ravenclaw stand, he was determined to stop Hufflepuff in their tracks.

With a smirk he looked to the Hufflepuff keeper Irvine. He was going to be a problem and Irvine knew it. King brought confidence to the team, not that they needed anymore.

The match started again as Lars mounted his broom. Within a matter of seconds of the whistle being blown and getting the quaffle King had made his way up the right side of the pitch and scored. This could be a worrying moment for Hufflepuff.

The next few goals happened quickly. The quaffle tossed between the Ravenclaw chasers, perfectly executed tosses before Perrine made a scoring shot. The crowd kicked up their cheering but it soon turned in favour of the Hufflepuffs. Kirsch managed to snatch the quaffle, throwing it to Roman who chucked it to Nieves. Roman blasted her way up the pitched and slammed the quaffle through the far hoop as it was thrown back their way.

“Yes! Nice goal, babe!” Spencer shouted, unable to contain his excitement of seeing his girlfriend make such a shot. McGonagall cast a glance at him and he cleared his throat though unable to get rid of his smile. “A skillful goal from Roman.” He corrected before continuing the rest of the commentating.

Kirsch managed to swoop down and intercept the quaffle as it was lobbed from Anhang towards King. It quickly became clear that King was going to be a focus of the chasers. Kirsch would cover him.

“Thanks,” Kirsch said cheekily as he zoomed off, King instantly giving chase. There was a sharp whistle from Kirsch getting the attention of both Nieves and Roman. As soon as Roman paid attention the quaffle was tossed, Roman caught it and dashed off to what soon was a goal.

“Ravenclaw in the lead by ten points, nice bit of movement from Kirsch and Roman. Anhang looking a little frustrated at a consecutive goal from Roman. Will there be a third? All Hufflepuff chasers are dominating their way down.” Carmilla watched Kirsch intently, he lead with the quaffle. Except Laura he was the next person she cared about. He was impressive. “Woah! Nieves pushed back as Heath forced a bludger their way. Up to Roman and Kirsch if they want that shot. Is Kirsch going to pass and have Roman get a hat-trick?” The entire crowd seemed to hold its breath. Roman didn't get the goal, Kirsch didn't pass but he barely managed a goal. If Anhang was a few centimetres over the goal would have been stopped.

That was enough for Ravenclaw. Heath banged their bat against their broom, Wingert heard and flew over they clashed bats. Heath took Wingert's bat and gave out three loud smacks. Lars frowned unsure what was going on? The Ravenclaw team shared a collected grin and all started to clap loudly in unison, they did this until the entire ravenclaw house and some of its supporters had joined. The Hufflepuff players looked thrown off by Ravenclaws actions. It's what the Ravenclaws wanted before they dominated the match.

It was hard to keep up with the goals how quickly they came. Huynh, King, Huynh then Perrine. Hufflepuff struggled to stop them, even with good control over the bludgers.

Laura suddenly sped across the pitch. She'd seen a shimmer of gold, the chasers had their jobs now she was going to do hers. The points wouldn't matter if she caught the snitch. 150 points slapped on top of 50 already, it would shadow and bury Ravenclaw.

“Larke rushes to try to catch up with Hollis who is making quick work of gaining on the snitch.” Spencer was trying to contain his excitement. Laura was getting closer to winning, Hufflepuff could win this. They really could.

Larke made the mistake of trying to weave through the players, it held him up while Laura kept to the outside of group. She would soon close the gap. The snitch shot fast towards the hoops. Laura looked back to see exactly where Larke was, he had managed to get his way through and was getting closer to the snitch than Laura liked. Laura brought it in almost neck and neck though a gap apart.

“You think you got this, Hollis?” Larke asked playfully as they both closed in on one of the hoop posts, the snitch flittering around it. Laura watched it carefully.

“Got a better chance than you do,” Laura answered before putting out her arm and grabbing the post, swinging herself back around as the snitch shot back past them both.

“Oh nice move, Hollis!” Spencer commented. “Not losing any speed or sight of the snitch. Movement prediction at its finest.”

It took Larke a moment to turn and to try to catch up, that was a moment he couldn't afford to lose. By the time he did he was close to Laura not far from the stadium floor, 10ft at most. The match went on above but neither of them allowed it to be a distraction. Laura noticed Larke pull up close to her. Not a chance.

Laura made an attempt for the snitch before Larke could, she took a swipe for it. It was out of reach. She gave a frustrated groan under her breath, just a little further. The snitch gave an unexpected dive, Laura reacted to it faster than she thought about it. She dropped and took another swipe; it was a mistake. She'd forgotten how close to the ground she was.

The broom dug into the pitch. Laura was tossed off, hitting the ground tumbling hard and fast. A loud cracking sound erupted from her arm, she stifled a pain filled scream behind clenched teeth. She landed messily on her shins, hunched over, her forearm tucked under her robes as her trembling left hand was clutching her right shoulder. An expression of agony on her face as tears built in her eyes.

Carmilla grabbed hold of the barrier in front of her, a look of panic on her face. More than the others did, it wasn't to say they weren't concerned but they seemed to be hiding it better than she did. The crowd was deathly silent. If she glanced over to the teachers box she would see Sherman just as concerned and trying to be calmed by several of the teachers. Carmilla refused to take her eyes off Laura. She had to be alright.

“Laura!” Lars shouted bringing his broom down.

“I'm fine,” she replied quietly. Laura went to force herself to stand up, she got part way up before slamming back down on her bad arm. Her right leg tore in pain and her right arm wasn't doing much better. Laura laid on her back, trying to catch her breath and force back tears. “I'm fine.”

Lars rushed to her and helped her sit up which made her clench her teeth and swear. He looked her over.

“You can't play in this condition, I'm ending the game.” Laura shook her head. There was no way she was going to allow Ravenclaw to win on account of an injury.

“I'm fine. It's a couple of dislocations and a twisted ankle. I'll be fine just help me stand up.” She was down playing her leg injuries, she'd messed up her knee pretty bad. Lars looked at her uncertain but tried his best to help her up onto unsteady feet.

“What can I do?” he asked moving his hand away from her. She tried to balance, her leg didn't feel as strong as she thought. That could cause a problem. Laura clutched her right shoulder, trying to keep it sturdy instead of it hanging limp at her side.

“Do you have any medical tape or something to hold some fingers together?” Lars frowned unsure why she would need it, from what he could see her hand was fine. Then again she'd kept her right hand tucked close to her robes.

“I need to see your hand.” Laura could feel the entire stadium stare at her. Wanting to see if the injuries matched up to how bad the fall looked. She glanced up towards her friends, out of all of them J.P seemed the least concerned. He knew just by the way she was holding herself what the injuries were and what she was going to do. The panic though on Carmilla's face startled her. She wondered if she'd be concerned but didn't expect her hands to be clenched on the rail and a look of pure panic on her face.

Laura looked to Lars and slowly raised her hand from her robes. Lars looked away quickly. That was grim. Dislocated or not, fingers shouldn't be almost at a 90 degrees angle sideways from different joints.

“I'll be fine,” Laura repeated, hiding the whimper that came with moving. “I just need tape or something. I'll sort out my fingers after I sort out my shoulder. I can play after that.” Lars looked back at her, trying to avoid looking at her fingers.

“You'll sort out your shoulder-” He was cut off by a loud crunch and a heavily groaning Laura as she forced her shoulder back in place. Lars needless to say was a little more than intimidated by the lengths she was prepared to go for to get back on her broom. Laura felt as if the entire crowd flinched at the sight and sound of what she'd done.

“I'm fine, I'm fine, totally fine,” she mumbled under her breath. She had to convince herself for what she was about to do next. “Do you have anything to hold my fingers together?” Lars pulled out his wand and pointed at his hand, some surgical tape appeared. Laura nodded before she took a deep breath. This was going to suck. She took a moment to prepare herself this was going to be worse than the shoulder. Lars didn't have a chance to look away before she grabbed her ring and middle finger and snapped them back into place. “Son of a-” Laura couldn't contain a few tears this time, she clutched her hand to her stomach. She breathed deeply trying to ride through the pain. It took a few minutes for her to able to stand straight. “Can I have that tape please?” Lars, who had gone a shade paler by this point, just held out his hand. She took it off him and wrapped her fingers up, tight and together. Madam Pomfrey could have a look at them afterwards, right now though she had a game to win.

Laura handed it back to him before limping over to her broom. Wiping the few tears away left in her eyes. She curled her taped up fingers giving them a little bit of room to move. Laura leant down and grabbed her broom before mounting it and kicking of slightly messily, a sharp pain in her leg shot through it. She could already hear the lecture she was going to get off Madam Pomfrey.

Lars shook his head not believing what he just witnessed, he tucked the tape in his pocket. Praying that the rest of the match would go smooth. He didn't want to have to get off his broom again, deal with anymore injuries or deal with anymore of what he just witnessed from Laura.

He allowed Laura to have a quick fly around to get her grip and balance on the broom. As she flew past her group she flashed them a smile.

“You didn't think you were getting out of the bet that way did you?” Laura questioned a jokey lilt to her voice. Most of them smile except for Carmilla who still seemed in a state of shock at what she had just witnessed. “I'm alright, Carm. You can let go of rail.” Carmilla looked down, her knuckles had gone white and her nails dug in the wood. She let go of it quickly and return a smile.

“Be safe please,” Carmilla said gently.

“I'll try not to fall off my broom anymore.” Laura dashed off quickly to give her dad a reassuring nod before the game started again.

Spencer cleared his throat unsure how to exactly start commentate after witnessing Laura pop joints back in place.

“Lets give Hollis a cheer for her dedication, Hogwarts!”

The stands filled with echoing cheers and chanting of her name. Anyone would understand if the game ended then and there. With injuries like that it was amazing that she even considered getting back on the broom. She refused to let Ravenclaw to win by default. There was no stopping until the snitch was caught.

Lars mounted his broom and kicked off into the air. Holding the whistle he was unsure if he should bring the match to an end. Laura was back on her broom but how long she could she stay on there with her injuries? Lars risked it, he would keep a close eye on Laura. The first sign of trouble and the match would end, final game of the season or not.

The game became increasingly tough. It was harder to score goals, harder to control the bludgers and the snitch was no where to be found. Larke was becoming just as frustrated as Laura looking for the snitch. He flew around hoping to get see a shimmer of gold among the chaos of the pitch. Laura kept out of the way but her eyes focused. She didn't want to move unless she had to. She'd played down her aches and pains a lot more than she let on. Nothing was going to stop this match, anything more than she'd shown and Lars would've stopped it.

Five minutes passed and Ravenclaw managed a goal and Hufflepuff had made a few attempts. Ravenclaw had gotten their confidence back. Laura was less of a threat to them winning now. They'd seen her struggle getting up and while everyone was horrified at how savage it was, they couldn't help but see it as an advantage. They'd welcome any advantage.

“Ravenclaw are making use of every part of the pitch and making the Hufflepuffs work for a touch of the Quaffle,” Spencer commented. Trying to find the snitch himself so he could get the seekers into action. They needed it especially Laura, she was looking worse as time went on.

Spencer's commenting fell deaf to Carmilla, she watched Laura so carefully. Almost terrified of what could happen from here. The match didn't matter to her anymore, all she wanted was the match to be over and for her to be safe. The sooner the better she prayed for it to be soon.

“Is that it?” Spencer questioned before going silent. Both seekers had seen it and darted towards the stands. “It is! The snitch is sighted and the seekers are hot on the chase.”

The chasers continued around them, Hufflepuff finally getting another goal. Nearly drawing with Ravenclaw. It was hard to keep a focus on the seekers as the snitch swiftly made its way through the players. Larke was having an easier time at steering his way through than Laura was. Her wounded leg was making the broomstick twitch and seemed to do so at the most unwelcome of times.

She managed to get out of the group and was approaching fast on Larke. He wasn't far from the snitch, a few more feet and he could make a grab for it. Laura couldn't allow it, she forced herself to go faster. At least to get to his side. Equal level meant equal chance at making a snatch.

Both seekers had taken note of how close they were to the ground, neither of them wanted an incident again. They were both side by side, both just as focused on the snitch trying not to acknowledge the other. All that mattered was the speeding golden ball that could end this game. They moved further forward, gaining ground on the snitch. It was time to end this.

“Here we go, Hogwarts. The seekers are making a go for the win,” Spencer started up again. Excitement rushing through his voice. “This could be it. Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw. Hollis versus Larke. Both reaching for the snitch. Could this be the end of the season? Could Hufflepuff continue their consecutive wins? Will Ravenclaw take the trophy and title away from this dedicated team?” He held his breath for a moment getting caught up in the swift turns they had to make. “Nice movement from them both, not letting the snitch out of their sight.” He heard a ding of the goal, he glanced up to see Kirsch celebrating his goal. It was short lived as two loud thuds hit the pitch floor. “And both seekers are down and the snitch is no where to be seen.” The entire stadium came to a halt. They had seen both of them hit the floor but weren't exactly sure what had happened.

Both Larke and Laura had turned quickly and gained those extra inches towards the snitch and that was all that was needed. They both knew it and they both made a grab for it. Larke felt the body of the snitch against his fingertips. Laura felt the beat of the wings against her hand. They made another grab just as they both lost balance over reaching on their brooms.

Laura felt herself go first and tucked herself up before she made contact with the ground, she didn't want any further injuries. Larke tumbled across the ground, winding himself as he laid facedown. Neither of them moved, they were both too stunned at what happened. Laura untucked herself, her arm aching and bandaged hand numb as she tried to straighten herself out. Her leg felt like it was tearing with agony.

“Are you okay?” she asked in a daze. Larke pushed himself up to his knees, his hands tight fists as he was coughing.

“Yeah.” He coughed some more, trying to regain his throat. He looked around, his voice rough as he spoke. “Where's the snitch?” Laura frowned certain he had caught it in the fall. She looked down to his clenched hands,

“You don't have it?”

Larke opened them up hoping among the daze he hadn't registered his catch. He stared in surprise at his hands and then to Laura who had done the same. She looked at her hands giving the same look of disbelief. He looked over. A smile splitting on his lips. Laura couldn't help but stare unsure of the feeling swarming her. Larke stood up and helped her up, keeping at tight grip on her making sure her leg wouldn't buckle.

Laura looked at him before raising the snitch high in the air for all the stadium to see.

“Hufflepuff wins!” Spencer shouted ecstatic as he stood up almost dancing with happiness. “Against all injuries Hollis catches the snitch! Hufflepuff 250 and Ravenclaw 100. What a final game to Hogwarts season.”

Loud cheers and chanting of Hufflepuff tore throughout the stadium. It was unbelievable how she had continued. Despite Larke being disappointed that his team had lost he couldn't be angry, Laura deserved to win. To go through all the injuries and still play right until the catch. It was incredible.

LaFontaine and J.P looked at Laura in disbelief.

“Oh we are so screwed,” LaFontaine said thinking about the bet and how endless Laura's gloating would be. “J.P, can I borrow some money?” J.P laughed he wasn't going to end up paying for their bet and his own. Perry was shocked but her concern for Laura's well being overpowered the feeling of the win.

“So, Carm-” J.P stopped talking as he looked around, she was no where to be seen. Carmilla was already making her way down the stairwell of the stadium to find Laura and assist her to the hospital wing. Her panic had taken over everything.

The rest of the Hufflepuff team had landed on the ground and crowded around Laura. Cheering with her. They were school champions. Smokey flew around the pitch blasting balls of fire in celebration of his owner's team.

It wasn't long before Kirsch helped Laura back into the stadium, she needed to get healed. He wasn't surprised when he saw Madam Pomfrey already there and Carmilla joining them. Laura gave a smile at the sight of her even with the worry on her face.

“We got her, Kirsch,” Carmilla said trying to give him a smile. He nodded and passed her over to Carmilla. Laura was surprised by the comforting strength she held her with. Laura knew she was heavy right now, her damaged knee was making her slouch and all her weight pushed into Carmilla, yet she didn't seem fazed at all.

Kirsch walked off towards the Hufflepuff locker room when Sherman ran down the corridor. Catching sight of his injured daughter.

“Laura! Laura,” he said in a panic as he stopped in front of her. Laura gave a weak smile.

“I'm fine, dad. Just a little hurt I'll be fine,” she told him. Madam Pomfrey went to cut in but Carmilla stopped her.

“Poppy, not here,” she said firmly. It surprised Laura and Sherman. Madam Pomfrey recognised what kind of caring concern she had in her voice, she wasn't going to comment. “We'll get her the to ward and then we can do this.” Carmilla looked around making sure there was no one about. “Hold on to my robe, Sherman you too,” she told them both. They both looked confused. “Laura, hold on to me alright. We're going to get you to the hospital.” It became clear to Madam Pomfrey what was about to happen and took hold of her sleeve as Laura put her arms around Carmilla's waist. Carmilla stared at Sherman more than frustrated, “Take my sleeve or you can walk back.” Carmilla adjusted her arm around Laura's back keeping her close. She whispered to Laura, trying to get her. “This is going to be unpleasant so just keep to me.” As soon as Sherman put his hand on Carmilla's sleeve she apparated all of them to the hospital ward.

****

Carmilla wasn't kidding when she had said it was unpleasant. Sherman stumbled backwards away from her, not prepared at all that she would do that. He never expected anything like that to happen in Hogwarts, it should be impossible. Madam Pomfrey landed with grace and as soon as they landed she went to collect the things needed. Carmilla picked up Laura and moved her over to one of the beds, she was in a daze. Among her injuries and the dizziness of apparating, Carmilla wasn't surprised.

“Hey, Laura,” Carmilla said softly as she sat on the edge of the bed. “You're gonna be alright. You're dad's here, I'm here and Madam Pomfrey's here.” Carmilla gave a small smile. “Though she doesn't look to happy with you,” she told her playfully. Madam Pomfrey gave her a light scowl.

“Is she going to be okay, Poppy?” Sherman asked concerned.

“Of course she's going to be okay,” Carmilla commented, she glanced to Sherman. “Poppy is treating her.”

“I wasn't asking you,” he snapped. The edge from before was there. Regardless Carmilla keeping out of his way he was still mad. Her comments about him coddling Laura and how Eileen would have wanted things different wouldn't settle yet. “What are you even doing here?” Laura frowned at his attitude towards her.

“Dad-” Carmilla looked back to Laura and gave a gentle smile.

“It's fine. I'll be back in a minute.” Carmilla got up and walked over to Sherman, her voice a harsh whisper as she spoke to him. “Follow me now.” He pulled the curtain round and followed Carmilla into the corridor outside the ward.

Carmilla had her fist clenched tight, he'd gotten under her skin so easily. Now she knew how he felt every time he saw her recently.

“Are you honestly thinking about striking me, Carmilla?” he asked with a smile. “In the middle of the school, right outside the hospital where my daughter is. You're not stupid.” Carmilla swallowed her frustration and relaxed her hand.

“As satisfying as that would be right now I'm not going to give a reason against me,” she replied. “What I'm doing here, Sherman is bringing your daughter to the hospital very quickly. I brought her, the woman who can treat her and you, though honestly I'm regretting the last choice. I risked exposing my talent so I could get Laura sorted out sooner.” Sherman watched her closely with a cold look. “So don't say to me what am I doing here because I have every right to be here, to make sure she's okay and to see if there is anything I can do to help-”

“Answer me a question and answer it honestly, Carmilla.” His hard tone stopped her. “Just how long have you been in love with Laura? Don't try and tell me otherwise, don't insult me with a lie.” Carmilla refused to answer, she locked him with a stare. “Are you really going to remain silent? Not even a denial of feelings towards her? Does she know?” She continued her silence. Her silence was saying more than she meant it to. He frowned, a grim a expression coming across his face. “Have you touched my daughter?”

“Not in the way you're worrying about,” she said finally breaking her silence. “And even if I had that would be between me and her, not a prying father.”

“If you pursue this, Carmilla you be incredibly careful. I refuse for her to become another Elle,” he retorted harshly, stunning her.

Carmilla stared at him unsure if she had heard him right and if she had how exactly did he know what he was talking about. Just because he knew the topic didn't mean he knew how she would react.

“I don't know how you know about that since everything is confidential but you should think very carefully about what you say next,” she warned. He didn't take a pause.

“How she left here because of you... how could you think of pursuing anyone after her-”

Sherman was cut off as he was slammed against the wall, two fistfuls of his shirt in her grasp pinning him. He panicked when Carmilla's short but sharp fangs bared close to his face.

“You poison Elle's name again by having it come from your mouth and you'll find out exactly what kind of painful injuries my kind can inflict.”

He stared at her terrified that she'd full exposed herself in pure anger. She couldn't deny two things now, not to him. Carmilla was a vampire and she had deep feelings for Laura. Her reaction of comparison had proven that much.

The lower parts of the castle started to fill with the sounds of students and Sherman had never been happier to hear that sound. Carmilla wouldn't do anything now.

“You stay out of my way and if you must be in my company don't acknowledge me or even think about talking to me,” Carmilla told him. “I may have been out of order what I said about you raising Laura but you have no idea what you're talking about with Elle.” She let go of him and hid her fangs. “Laura asks you what happened you make up a convincing lie about a disagreement.”

Carmilla tried to calm herself as she walked into the hospital ward. It barely worked and Madam Pomfrey knew that as soon as she saw the unsettled expression.

“In the cabinet, second shelf,” she told Carmilla while bandaging Laura's fingers and hand. Among all the injuries she sustained, she set off the severe sprain in her wrist again. Carmilla nodded a thanks before going where she was directed.

Carmilla searched the shelves and found the clear liquid, heavy relaxant. She took an empty vial off the shelf and poured some into it. Enough so it would help get rid of the foul anger.

She walked over pocketing the vial while looking to Laura who seemed better but still in a lot of pain.

“You're not staying?” Laura questioned, her tone showing her upset. Carmilla shook her head as she walked over and sat beside her on the bed.

“Not right now but I'll see you later on, I promise,” Carmilla told her sincerely. “Me and your dad can't share kind words at the moments so it's best if I'm absent for a little bit.” Carmilla grinned. “Don't worry when I come back I'll bring you your normal plate of piled up cakes and cookies, make you feel better. I'll talk to you later.” Carmilla got up and looked to Madam Pomfrey. “Take good care of her please, Poppy and uhh thank you. I'll replace it later.” Laura looked confused but Madam Pomfrey knew she meant the vial. Whatever had happened between Sherman and her she desperately needed it. She would normally be hesitant about giving her so much but her anger radiated off her. If not for herself but to keep the other students safe from her.

****

Carmilla stormed past J.P and the group not caring that she accidentally shoulder barged Kirsch. It was clear that she didn't mean to but her rage was clear enough to be seen and not to be messed with.

That didn't stop Danny though as she walked passed a bunch of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students. A frown furrowed her brow as she watched Carmilla go down the stairs, everyone clearing the way.

Mel was commenting on how out of line Carmilla was being but Danny didn't hear it. Just by the way Carmilla had gone past, how much loathing radiated off her, the rage in her steps Danny knew what was wrong. Elle had been the topic of a discussion and a mistake had followed.

“Take this,” Danny told Mel as she passed her satchel to Mel before charging down the stairs to follow Carmilla.

****

Sherman sat in a chair beside Laura's bed, a concerned expression was spread across his face. Her arm was in a sling, her hand and wrist bandage, her knee and ankle in a support and a few scrapes had plasters over them. While the match had been impressive, he couldn't believe how hurt she'd gotten herself just for a game. He knew she could be reckless at times but not like that.

Laura held out her good hand for Sherman to take seeing his concern. She was exhausted from the medicine Madam Pomfrey had given her. Once she settled down from the rush of the match she realised how badly her injuries hurt.

He held it gently and gave a soft sigh.

“I was so scared, Laura,” Sherman told her. Laura gave a small smile.

“I think I scared everyone,” she replied jokingly. She saw the serious expression he continued to hold. “I know what you mean. I'm fine. It's nothing Madam Pomfrey couldn't handle.”

“She shouldn't have to deal with you though.” Laura gave a frustrated sigh.

“It was the final, I wasn't going to let my team lose. I'm fantastic at what I do, I'm seeker for a reason. I just got focused on winning, it's never like this,” Laura explained. “I'm safe and healing. Why does it matter now?”

Sherman remained quiet. Anything he would say, she wouldn't understand. If he explained how desperately he wanted her to be safe it would sound over the top and startling. It made him think about what Carmilla had said, that he was overprotecting her, coddling her.

Any thought of Carmilla made his blood run cold. There was no denying it anymore. No hiding behind comments or excuses, unexplained situations and lies. He saw it clearly and felt her fury. Sherman wondered if there wasn't anyone around if she would've struck. He wouldn't be surprised. He had been told the reason Elle left and Carmilla's part in it, he was told for safety, so he could've avoided anything to trigger her off while he was here. He would be one of the supervisors while the contest was going on. Sherman had used it in anger and he didn't doubt he set off a chain of actions that would effect many.

“Are you okay?” Laura asked seeing how deep he'd gone into thought and the worry on his face.

“Thinking about a few things that have happened since I got here,” he answered honestly. “Nothing to concern yourself with.”

“Is it anything to do with Carmilla? You always seem to be at each other's throats. You two seemed to be okay when you first spoke in the courtyard but now... what happened?” Laura asked curiosity taking over. Of course Laura wouldn't leave it to rest.

Sherman paused. What could he tell her? Definitely not the truth. He doubted 'She's an incredibly dangerous and somewhat unstable vampire who went to school with me and your mother, who was her best friend. Who knows so many stories and things about her, she could tell you much more than I ever can,' would go down well. He couldn't explain this, it wasn't his place or right to explain what Carmilla was to Laura. All he could do was lie, just like Carmilla had told him to do.

“Me and Carmilla have a slight history and-”

“Carmilla told me you arrested her and some friends at some point, is it something to do with that?” 

Sherman stared at her blankly. Why would Carmilla mention that to her? Was it do to what he had to do now? Give her a reason to sate her curiosity until the next time something happens. Sherman was sick of this back and forth already. He shouldn't have to do this with his own daughter.

“It's part of it,” he replied. “It's just complicated. We disagree heavily on mutual topics-” Laura being one of them “-it's hard to understand from each others point of view when there is other situations we are involved in.”

“Well that's rather vague,” she told him honestly a little frustrated.

“I know but some things are just better to be vague. I need you to do something though, Laura, when it comes to Carmilla.” Laura watched him. “Be careful around her please. She can be charming and beautiful but she's a lot more trouble than you think. Please be careful.”

Laura nodded, reassuring him. The tone in his voice sincere, he was scared of what Carmilla was like and what she could be around her.

“Do you mind if I get some sleep?” Laura asked, changing the topic. Yawning a little. Sherman shook his head.

“It sounds like a good idea,” Sherman said with a smile. He stood up and kissed Laura on the forehead before letting go of her hand. “You get some rest. I'll be back later to check on you. I love you,” he said softly. She returned his smile.

“Love you too, dad.”

Sherman walked away as Laura gave a heavy sigh. Sleep was the last thing on her mind. So many questions ran through her brain. Why was Sherman so on edge with Carmilla? He was an auror after all, what could an 18 year old girl do to worry him so much? What were these 'topics' they kept disagreeing on? Why would her dad specifically tell her that she should be careful with Carmilla? What was there to be careful of? Most importantly who was Carmilla? She'd seen her in several classes and around the school, heard rumours and stories about her, she'd been shown some of her talents by Carmilla herself and all the awkward feelings between them. Laura had realised in moments of the near kiss that she knew very little about Carmilla. Laura planned to change that, she was going to find out answers to these questions.

****

Danny caught up with Carmilla as she paced furiously around a deserted classroom. Carmilla paused as Danny walked in and shut the door which she remained by.

“You should leave,” Carmilla told her as calm as she possibly could. Danny stayed there quietly simply watching her. “Leave.” She shook her head. “I said leave-” Danny didn't move, “-please.” The please was unexpected. It made Danny falter for a moment that so quickly she begged for her to leave.

“Who mentioned Elle?” Danny asked her simply. No aggression or harsh tone in her voice only an upsetting edge. Carmilla swallowed hard. At least Elle's name coming from Danny didn't sound vile. Carmilla wasn't surprised she knew what had caused this rage, she'd seen this multiple times and dealt with everyone of them. Despite their mutual hatred it was one of the few things they shared, she was the only person who could pull Carmilla from this. “I'm not here to provoke, you know I'm not. What happened?”

“Don't, Danny... not with this-”

“You know you need to get it out of your head-” Danny walked over and sat in a chair, “-and I'm not leaving until you've calmed down. Elle's important to us both, I can help.”

Carmilla didn't want to talk this out. This was far more complex than her regular moments about Elle. All they involved were Danny and maybe a teacher or two. Not this time though. Sherman was involved, he alone complicated it enough but what if this spread to Laura? Carmilla clenched her hands tight at the mere thought.

“I... I...” Carmilla groaned under her breath. Danny knew already what she was, why did it feel wrong at the thought of explaining this? “I... I exposed myself to someone... what I am.” Danny stared blankly. The control Carmilla had over it was fantastic, Danny knew her control and she almost feared the idea of the rage that pushed her to that point of her losing any of that.

“What happened?” Danny asked gently. Carmilla took a deep breath, not that she needed it but the motion steadied her.

“I exposed what I-” Carmilla cleared her throat. “I exposed my sickness to an auror who is visiting the school. You've seen him about but probably not realised who he is. I was friends with him and his wife, Eileen when they were in Hogwarts as students. They went on to become fantastic aurors, Eileen sadly didn't make it out of one of the situations she got into,” Carmilla explained. Danny nodded wondering what this had to do with the current Elle situation but didn't interrupt. “I hadn't seen him until he turned up a couple of weeks ago... when me and you dueled. I tried to be friends with him, I asked him if we could be but it went down badly because there was a complication.”

“What was it?” Carmilla bit her lip and walked from Danny, sitting down in a chair.

“Laura,” she answered honestly. Danny became confused.

“Laura? Why would she been involved?” Carmilla gave a weak laugh.

“Because the auror who is here is her dad, Sherman Hollis.” Danny frowned still unsure why this involved Laura. Danny watched her closely not liking the look of frustration appearing on her face. She knew what generally followed at this point.

Danny stood up moments before Carmilla did. She managed to prepare herself as Carmilla rushed her, shoving her back. Danny took it and all the shouting that followed. As hurtful as it was Danny didn't retort.

“You caused all of this! Do you know that, Lawrence? Your vile attitude and lack of understanding for what she wanted and what she chose.” Danny had to bite her lip hard to keep quiet. “You forced her to leave with your hatred and mistakes. You don't deserve to exist, you shouldn't be here... anywhere in this school or breathing.” Carmilla shoved her back harder, it took Danny greater effort to stay close this time. “Elle isn't here because of you and if I could I would kill you.”

Carmilla went to push her against but Danny caught her forearms holding them tight and keeping her close. Carmilla tried to pull out of her grip but she was walked back into a chair, forcing her to sit down.

“You want me to take all your hate and blame I can do that but listen to me-” Carmilla tried to pull out of her grip, “-you aren't responsible for anything of this.” 

Carmilla stopped and stared at her. There was no hatred in her voice, no spite or anger. It was all pushed aside. Danny wanted her to believe it beyond everything, Carmilla needed to believe that she wasn't to blame.

Danny let go of her arms and moved away from Carmilla. She waited for any kind of reaction. There was nothing at first. Not until Carmilla stopped talking.

“If you pursue this, Carmilla, you be incredibly careful. I refuse for her to become another Elle,” Carmilla shakily recited Sherman's word for Danny to hear. Danny's breath hitched.

“What?”

“It's what Sherman said to me... he knows about Elle and that's what he said to me. He asked me if I... if I love Laura.” Carmilla tried to steady her voice as she looked away. “Then he said that about Laura being the next Elle, how could I think of anyone else-” Danny felt a sharp pain as she remembered when she said similar words to Carmilla in the hospital ward, “-I would never... Danny I wouldn't.” Danny closed the gap between them and crouched down, she faltered for a moment before resting a hand on Carmilla's leg.

“Carm, look at me,” Danny said softly. It took her a moment to and Danny wasn't expecting the heavy tears in her eyes. “He was wrong in saying what he did and I can't imagine how it is to have let out of your rage... to show it. You controlled it though. Sherman was wrong, Laura wouldn't leave here like Elle. Don't believe it.”

There was silence for a few moments. Danny stood up in front of her, unsure what else she could do for her especially as she lent forward her elbows resting on her knees and her hands hiding her face as she silently cried.

“You'll be the blame?” Carmilla asked through a weak voice.

“Yes,” Danny replied simply. Carmilla took a breath.

“Could you leave please?”

Without a word Danny left her alone. She shut the door and stood in the corridor. Her chest hurting with all the pain she had taken. Carmilla needed to get rid of it all, every aggression and dangerous thought. But what Carmilla had to lose Danny could only take. She couldn't leave Carmilla to her own devices. To take the blame for Elle leaving even if it wasn't true it cut deep, she had to wonder if it's what Carmilla dealt with day in day out. Danny and Elle were best friends but Elle and Carmilla were much more, how did she deal with losing her to a mistake?

There was only one pain that cut her deeper. Carmilla loving Laura and if Sherman was so concerned that it might be plausible did that mean Laura had feelings back? Carmilla loved deep and became devoted. Would Laura feel the same or was it more complicated? What Carmilla was would make it complicated but not impossible. The thought made Danny feel ill, she had to get away from there.

****

Laura was sitting in her hospital bed, pieces of parchment scattered in front of her, an ink pot resting on the table beside her and quill in her hand. She'd scribbled down notes of anything she could think about Carmilla. What Carmilla was like when she taught a class, how they'd first met, J.P's reluctance to talk about her but friendly manner when she gave him a book and some amulets. How Kirsch and her got along, how she reacted to Danny while dueling and outside of the fight, it seemed they were complicated together, how she handle the detentions from the fight and the brutality of it. Anything that would shine some information on how much she knew about Carmilla.

Laura stopped as she went to write. How did she continue on to the next part? Her 'feelings' for Carmilla. What even were they? Something that Laura wanted but had no idea what it was or how to achieve it. There was plenty of obstacles in the way. The other girls for one. Carmilla seemed ready but also hesitation had taken her back. Looking back on it, which Laura had done numerous times, there was something else stopping her. Something stronger and caused Carmilla more concern. It was one of the things Laura wanted to know. What had made someone who seemed forward up until that point stop and look at what she was doing when a kiss was so close and would be so satisfying.

Laura groaned. The 'feelings' were getting increasingly complicated the more in depth she thought about them. Start with something smaller.

“Madam Pomfrey,” Laura called over. She came over from her desk, enjoying the quiet moment.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yes, thank you. I'm just curious about something student related,” Laura answered.

Madam Pomfrey couldn't deny her own curiosity now but was unsure if she was going to like this. Laura had a way of getting herself into trouble. Generally not injured but in a way that the teachers had to get involved for Laura breaking school rules by researching topics that she didn't have permission to and trespassing in places she really shouldn't have been. She'd been found more than once in the restricted section of the library.

“Are there student records in the school? Not just grades and achievements but other information too-”

“Whatever you're thinking, Miss Hollis, I'm not going to be part of it,” she told her sternly.

“It's for a history project, I thought it would be best to get as much information as possible,” Laura lied slightly. Madam Pomfrey cast a glance to the subject of her research.

“Whatever you do don't let Carmilla see those,” she warned, “she's a private person.”

Laura sighed as Madam Pomfrey walked off. She hadn't been much help. Though a thought sprung to mind as she was collecting the sheets of parchment. Carmilla might be a private person but there were things that she couldn't avoid. The ghosts and moving paintings of Hogwarts.

****

Carmilla was too far in her thoughts to hear Eli approach her in the deserted courtyard. Carmilla had chosen one further towards the lake for the reason that she wanted to be left alone. Not that Eli knew that so she couldn't really be mad.

She was leaning against the edge of the wall looking to the lake when Eli finally spoke and alerted Carmilla of her presence. Eli looked at the cigarette between Carmilla's fingers, the tip burning dark red.

“I didn't know you smoked,” Eli said with a smile. Carmilla gave a slight unamused laugh, her being here was the last thing she really wanted. Carmilla picked up her cup, straw poking from the cap. She took a large mouthful of the blood, laced with minor sedatives. It wouldn't put her to sleep but it was one of the few things that was keeping her calm.

“It's very rare I do,” Carmilla replied, recalling the last time was with McGonagall another moment were Elle was on her mind but for a much happier reason.

“Stress thing? Some people in school saying you looked pretty mad,” she questioned. Carmilla looked back towards the lake. “Carm, you can talk to me.” She remained quiet. “I'm here for you however you want.” It was a few simple words but it put a halt in her thoughts, it was something she needed.

Carmilla blew on the end of her cigarette, the tip glowing into a bright blue. She took a slight drag getting rid of the blood taste she'd been smoking moments before. A sweet taste took away the bitterness before she turned to Eli.

“Come here, please,” Carmilla said with a smile. Her manners momentarily surprised Eli, not that Carmilla couldn't be polite it was just a surprise when they had moments to themselves and it was a little more heated.

Eli did as Carmilla wanted and stopped in front of her, waiting for something else. Eli watched her as Carmilla fiddled with her tie. She could see clearly that Carmilla was lost in her actions. She wanted something but seemed uncertain to ask. Eli wondered if it would be better if she did. It was.

“What do you want me to do?” Carmilla looked up at her.

“Kiss me-” Eli slipped her hands to Carmilla's waist, going to bring her close, “-softly.”

Eli faltered for a brief second she'd never heard Carmilla with such an empty voice. Whatever had caused this had sunk into every part of her, Eli could see that. Carmilla needed her to be a distraction of a whole different kind. Eli could do that.

Carmilla was pulled gently against her, her hands remained on her waist. Eli leaned forward and gave what Carmilla what she wanted. A soft and almost intimate kiss. Carmilla moved her hands to the sides of Eli's neck, keeping her close. She didn't want her to break away. Kissing Eli was uncomplicated. No thoughts of Laura and Sherman or of Danny and Elle. Just Eli.

“Are you okay?” Eli asked almost in a whisper, halting the kiss. Carmilla gave her a small smile followed by a nod.

“Of course,” she answered, her voice hollow. “Why wouldn't I be?” Eli didn't reply, the look on Carmilla's face told her not to. She looked like she was one sentence away from breaking down.

Eli shook her head dismissing it before returning to kiss Carmilla. It was brief as Carmilla softly clenched a handful of Eli's shirt, she was trying to keep herself grounded, trying to hold onto something else. The thoughts were slipping back.

Eli took hold of her hand before moving and collecting Carmilla's cup. She handed it to her.

“C'mon we're going back to the castle. Being out here isn't doing you any good right now.” Carmilla simply took her drink and let Eli slip her hand arm across her shoulder walking her back. Eli was unsure what was happening with Carmilla but it was unsettling.

****

The Great Hall was coloured in the victorious Hufflepuff colours of today's unbelievable match. The main feast had ended but people were still finishing and relaxing, still a buzz remained in the air.

Carmilla was trying to focus on reading as she sat next to Eli, she was flicking pages but all the words blurred into one. All she wanted was some sort of distraction from her thoughts, just from the walls of Hogwarts but it was the only place she could be. She knew that and it made it so much harder. As much as she hated the idea of being around people it was the best place she could be.

Groups of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were joking around about the match a few Gryffindors were involved along Spencer but it was mainly playful banter from the two houses. Carmilla glanced up from her book and saw Danny walking towards the Gryffindor table with her friends, she met Carmilla's looking getting the same feeling to look over. Danny cast a small smile but couldn't help the sorrowful look in her eyes. She might have issues with her but she hated seeing Carmilla broken like this. She wasn't offended when Carmilla didn't return a smile or even a nod. The fact that Carmilla's gaze lingered on her for more than 5 seconds was a surprise.

“You okay?” Eli asked as she picked up her goblet of juice, she'd noticed who Carmilla was looking at. Carmilla attention turned to her.

“I'm fine,” she lied. It was hard to deal with feeling like this herself, she didn't need others questioning her. Eli knew it was a lie, she had barely said anything since they walked back from the courtyard. There was just nothing from Carmilla.

It didn't stop a paper bird from flying over and landing itself on the pages of her book. Eli and Carmilla all looked at it surprised. Carmilla picked it up and read it, a twinge of frustration went through her. She looked towards J.P who was watching her, wanting some sort of reaction from his note. He wasn't expecting the one he received. The note was crushed in her hand before being tossed on the table. She wasn't in the mood.

He sent another one but Eli caught it before it could land near her. J.P watched her as she asked Carmilla if she wanted it, she simply shook her head. Eli watched J.P as she tore it in half then tossed aside like the other one.

They both thought that would be the end of it, J.P had started to pack up his thing but were both proven wrong. He'd come over to the table. Both of the girls looked up at him slightly surprised he would stand in front of them when they'd both made it clear Carmilla didn't want anything to do with him.

“Carm-” J.P started only to be cut off by Eli.

“She's not in the mood, Armitage,” Eli told him firmly. J.P couldn't help but give a crease of a smile, his last name was only used if someone was trying to make something clear or if they were mad at him. He couldn't help but wonder how long it would take her before she said his name in anger.

“I'm sorry I was speaking directly to her and not to you. You don't need to answer for her,” he replied simply. Carmilla could feel Eli's frustration build. J.P looked to Carmilla. “I know it's obviously a bad time but she's been asking after you-”

“J.P, not now,” Carmilla finally said quietly. “Right now is just...” she paused, she noted Eli was watching her, a swarm of thoughts overwhelmed her, “...just not now. Please.”

Hearing her tone he understood what had happened, what had broken her. J.P had seen her foul anger earlier but didn't know what it was but now it was clear. Elle had been a center of topic. Danny and Carmilla were the only two who knew full details of why Elle had to leave but he was the only other person who knew correct facts of it but not the full story. He knew enough.

Eli frowned noting the change in his tone and demeanour.

“I didn't realise sooner I'm sorry,” J.P told her sincerely. “I still have to tell you because-”

A loud cheer and laughter from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw interrupted them. They were talking about the match and teasing Spencer on his somewhat one sided commentary. He had to laugh and cast a look over to Eli, he instantly dropped his smile as he saw the scene with J.P. Spencer got up and surprisingly managed to swiftly jump from table to table. Even he couldn't believe he managed to get across on some of the gaps.

“Hey is there an issue?” Spencer asked stepping off the table onto the bench then the floor. J.P looked to Spencer. There was always something about Spencer that unsettled J.P and he knew about that. J.P shook his head.

“Nothing that concerns you, Spencer,” J.P answered. Spencer smiled, his hand slipping down to his belt, his fingertip resting on the handle of his wand. J.P noticed.

“You always seem so tense around me, Armitage, what's wrong?” There it was again, his last name.

“If I were to tell you what I find wrong with you we would be here for a considerable amount of time and I'm not the kind of person to belittle you in front of your friends,” he replied honestly. J.P went to talk yet again.

“Can't you tell she's not in a mood to talk?” Spencer interrupted. J.P sighed between him and Eli this was getting tiresome.

“She just has to listen for a few moments and I suggest you stop talking since it's to do with her health.” Carmilla became a lot more attentive.

“My health?” J.P cleared his throat, unsure how to word it. “Madam Pomfrey asked for me to see her?” he nodded.

“To do with today's events and... personal situation.”

Carmilla sighed heavily, hating every moment of this conversation. She had no choice but to go to the hospital ward. Both Eli and Spencer were surprised when she got up, getting her blood filled cup and grabbing a cupcake from Eli's plate as she did. Without any goodbye Carmilla left. J.P looked to both of them, they couldn't be more confused a few words had changed her mood and made her leave. J.P turned his attention solely to Spencer.

“I suggest you don't ever reach for your wand again trying to interrupt or intimidate me. Next time I'll have you on the floor before it's even raised,”J.P warned. “Especially when it comes to anything to do with her.” Spencer scoffed.

“You really think she needs you?” J.P gave a simple smile.

“I doubt she does. Carmilla is a rather lonely person who can take care of herself and mostly remains to herself. I'm here though if she ever wants me. I'm her friend after all.” Spencer looked to Eli who looked just as surprised.

“You think she's lonely? She has friends, she has people around her. She's not lonely,” Spencer argued. “Do you actually know anything about your 'friend?'” J.P shifted his satchel, his voice serious and his look a little disheartened. He knew what Carmilla was and couldn't imagine what it felt like other than lonely.

“Sometimes being with people is the loneliest place you can be. Beside I'd wager I know more about her than either of you ever will.” He wasn't happy as he spoke, it wasn't a sharp quip. He was being honest and thinking about it was slightly heart-breaking.

J.P walked away from them and went off to find LaF, he needed to find them and talk about this. Eli and Spencer were unsure about what had happened. Carmilla had left so quickly without a single word and J.P was incredibly protective over her and then to drop suddenly.

All Eli knew was Carmilla's silence involved a lot more than a few bad thoughts and that a cupcake was missing from her plate.

****

Carmilla turned into the hospital ward and subconsciously clenched her jaw. Sherman was sitting on the end of Laura's bed. He looked over noticing someone had walked in but his gaze didn't linger, he knew better than to let it to. She had made it incredibly clear that she no longer existed to him.

Carmilla walked over to Madam Pomfrey ignoring any attention from the Hollis's general direction. She cleared her throat get Madam Pomfrey's attention as she restocked potions on the shelves. She turned around and saw that the anger had faded and settled into something empty and heavy. It clung to her.

“J.P said you wanted to see me, Poppy,” Carmilla said with a tired sigh. Madam Pomfrey gestured towards her desk. Both of them walked over. Carmilla sat on the edge of the desk as Madam Pomfrey sat behind it and searched through the draws looking for a book. Carmilla placed her blood cup and the cupcake she'd taken from Eli's plate down beside her.

“I took in consideration of what has happened today,” Madam Pomfrey told her as she opened up another draw. “While I'm unsure of the cause and it's not my place to ask what it was, I however know the topic and I know the consequences of your anger.” Carmilla sighed, she knew what she was talking about. In the back of her mind she was hoping to avoid this but Madam Pomfrey had remembered, it shouldn't have been surprising.

“You want me to stay in the ward tonight,” Carmilla said cutting the conversation short. Madam Pomfrey nodded.

“I think it'd be for the best.” Carmilla nodded, she had guessed as much.

Logically staying over night would be best for everyone safer for certain. There was however an issue, Laura was here and she wouldn't be leaving tonight for sure. It wasn't something Carmilla wanted. What came next could be terrifying and was incredibly personal. She felt uncomfortable that Madam Pomfrey had witnessed it several times but for Laura to witness the possible after effects of her rage that was something else entirely. It could change Laura's entire opinion on her.

Madam Pomfrey finally found the book and handed to Carmilla. It would help her get ready for what was to come next when she laid down to rest. She wasn't looking forward to any of this.

Carmilla looked over to see Sherman leaving without a single glance in her direction. At least one thing was good since she walked in. Getting the cupcake off the table along with her cup she walked over to Laura.

“Hey,” Laura said happily as she sat on the edge of her bed. Carmilla gave her a gentle smile.

“Hey,” she replied quietly. Carmilla offered the cupcake to her. Laura took it off her, a smile on her lips. “I had a little more on my mind than I'd like, hope it's okay that I've only brought you the one.”

“I'm just happy that you thought of me, especially if you've had other things on your mind.” Laura saw Carmilla try to give some sort of warm and nice expression but her eyes just made everything seem hollow. “Are you okay?” Carmilla didn't respond at first. “Carm, you can talk to me.” She remained quiet. “I'm here for you however you want.” Carmilla looked at Laura, she'd said the same as Eli when she first saw her.

Carmilla went to talk to her, almost tell her what was going on but something stopped her. In the back of her mind it was clear that it wasn't the time to talk about Elle, that was something barely anyone knew about, Laura didn't need to know.

“I'm fine, just a bit of a stressful day,” Carmilla lied.

“What did my dad say to you?” Laura asked without hesitation. She saw through Carmilla's weak lie and unlike Eli she had no intention of being quiet. She knew Sherman was part of it but what could he possibly say to make Carmilla look so defeated? Carmilla didn't answer. “Why do you matter so much to him?” Carmilla remained silent and looked away from her. “You're not just some student he arrested. He said you two disagree on a lot of 'mutual topics' what does that even mean?”

Carmilla couldn't help but give a slight laugh.

“'Mutual topics.'” She had to smile, “that's what he said. He isn't wrong but that's how he worded it to you? As if you weren't curious enough already.” Laura just gave her a saddened look, she wasn't upset by the things Carmilla had or the lack of response on her questions she just couldn't believe that something had effected her so much.

“What did he do to you? Why would he tell me to be careful around you? He said you were trouble, made it sound like you could be dangerous.”

Carmilla cleared her throat and stood up, clutching the book tight in her hand. She sighed heavily.

“Your dad arresting me wasn't the only situation I've been with him, it's complicated,” Carmilla answered. “And he's right... I can be dangerous when I want to be.” Laura frowned. Why would she be honest about something like that? Wasn't she ashamed of it?

“Would you hurt me?” Laura asked without thinking about it.

“No,” Carmilla didn't pause in her answer. “I don't think I could.”

“Why am I so special?” Carmilla paid full attention to her. “I mean I know things are.... complicated between us with feelings and weirdness but why me?”

Carmilla didn't have an answer, not one that she could give anyway. Not right now.

“Now... isn't the time for questions like that, Laura,” Carmilla told her quietly. “Not today. You should rest, I know I need to.” She didn't give Laura any chance to talk before she walked to a bed over the other side of the room and pulled the curtain around.

Carmilla tossed down the book and sat on the edge of the bed. Her mind racing as she yanked off her boots and got rid of her tie. She took off her shirt just leaving her in tank top and dark jeans. Carmilla tied up her hair while trying to get prepared. She took a breath as she grabbed the book and flicked it open, she wasn't looking forward to this.

She muttered a spell under her breath as she placed her on the pages of the book. The words glowed gold before they crawled their way off the page, up her arm, across her chest and made their way onto Carmilla's face. The words changed to symbols and burnt briefly against her skin before vanishing and reappearing on the page. Carmilla put the book on bedside locker before laying down. Now at least when the nightmares started she'd be forced awake.

****

“We're going to be late,” Elle told Carmilla with a light laugh as Carmilla held her hand in the middle of the corridor, a beaming smile across her lips as she stopped Elle going anywhere.

“Let's be late a couple of minutes then,” Carmilla playfully said bringing Elle back to her. Elle sighed as she stopped in front of her. “We can blame the staircases.”

“Telling a lie so you can kiss me a little longer tut tut, Miss Karnstein, you should feel bad you're stopping my education-” Carmilla closed the little gap between them and kissed her lovingly. Elle gave a brief moan, she shouldn't have been caught off guard. She wasn't complaining though.

“Just a couple of minutes,” Carmilla suggested quietly, pausing the kiss for a moment. Elle smirked.

“Those staircases do have awful timing when changing.”

Carmilla walked backward closer to the wall getting away from the middle of the corridor. Elle's hands gently rested on shoulders as Carmilla brought her as close as she could against her body with her hands on Elle's hips.

“I love you, Elle,” Carmilla sweetly whispered.

Elle kissed her tenderly, every part of her adoring love for Carmilla in that intimate moment. Nothing else mattered or existed to the pair of them. Just them. Their warm lips and combined breath. Gentle touch against each other. Carmilla raised her hands to softly cup her face. The kiss barely faltered.

Not until Elle shifted her head away, Carmilla grumbled in protest.

“We really should go before class starts properly,” Elle told her. Carmilla cast her a playful smile.

“Not until you tell me.” With a smile Elle leaned in and softly spoke into her ear.

“I love you too, my little fangface.” Carmilla chuckled. It wasn't exactly the 'I love you too' she expected but she didn't mind. “Now lets get to class.”

Carmilla and Elle had snuck into their seats at the back of the classroom. Luckily the old defense against the dark arts teacher hadn't come down from her study yet. It gave them both the chance to get their books ready and for a couple of quick discreet kisses.

The teacher came down and promptly started to teach. Carmilla had no need to pay attention to the class she'd done it hundreds of times before, her eyes hardly wavered from Elle. She could never get enough of her.

The class went on a while longer like this. Carmilla watching Elle take notes and draw wrist movements with the names of the correct spells next to them. It was the first thing that actually broke Carmilla from her Elle induced gaze.

“Wait what spell is that?” Carmilla said moving closer to look at her work. Carmilla had read right. She quickly grabbed her satchel. “I have to go. I didn't realise where you were in classes.”

Elle was surprised and was about to question why that one spell mattered when Carmilla was accidentally blasted backwards off her chair. The chair toppled as Carmilla laid on her back winded and her entire torso sore. It hurt regardless. A burning sensation clawed its way up her body, digging into her throat and mouth, ripping at her skull. It was beyond burning, beyond describable pain.

She could barely manage a scream or any noise of agony, she could barely acknowledge anything around her. Not the students trying to get a look of her or the teacher running over and look of panic on her face. The only thing that grasped through was Elle crouching beside her, gripping her shoulders tight and repeatedly calling her name.

Carmilla managed to force her back before everything went completely black.

****

Carmilla jolted awake in the hospital bed, coughing loudly as black rotten blood spluttered from her mouth, covering her chin, throat and chest before she had a chance to move. She managed to move as she chucked up more vile tasting, rotten, sickening blood. Carmilla clutched herself tightly as she leaned over the edge of her bed.

Madam Pomfrey heard her and quickly rushed to her side, drawing the curtain back a little as she did. She was surprised to see her fangs bared, she wasn't sure if Carmilla was even aware of them being on view. Madam Pomfrey hadn't seen Carmilla look this sick in a while. This was worrying she shouldn't be coughing up as much as she was and it shouldn't have rotted so quickly.

“Talk to me,” Madam Pomfrey instructed while she walked away from Carmilla and over to a large cabinet. It took Carmilla a moment to focus past the groaning and the retching.

“The book... the spell-” Carmilla retched but managed to hold it in, “-it didn't work. It didn't stop-” Carmilla coughed harshly, blood splattered the floor. She groaned painfully, tears starting to stream down her face. Madam Pomfrey walked back over a bucket in hand and a few vials in the other, she pushed the curtain back a little more.

The bucket was pushed between Carmilla's hands, if she was going to throw up or cough anything else it wouldn't cover the floor.

“It's rotted faster than before,” Madam Pomfrey commented. Carmilla was aware, it burnt as everyone mouthful of blood came up. “What happened?” Carmilla shook her head, she didn't want to think about it. Not everything. A few harsh coughs splattered more blood.

“Elle... and me.”

The bucket clattered to the floor as a pain shot through the back of her head. She doubled over her arms went over her head, clutching it trying to get the pain to calm down. It didn't.

Madam Pomfrey saw Carmilla tremble and heard the growl gather in her throat.

“Carmilla, you need to calm down,” Madam Pomfrey told sternly watching Carmilla carefully while she fitted a vial into a metal syringe and needle. The tremble grew into twitching.

“None of it's suppose to be this way,” Carmilla said just loud enough to hear. “None of it. It's my fault.” 

Madam Pomfrey moved out away as Carmilla shot up and kicked the bucket across them room. Anger, pain and frustration all building into one. It hit the wall with a loud crash. Her fists and jaw were clenched tight. Her eyes fixated on Madam Pomfrey. Somehow she managed to remain unintimidated by Carmilla almost feral look and rage.

“I need you to get back into bed.”

Carmilla went to snap but her focus went behind Madam Pomfrey. Every bit of anger was knocked from her. Laura was staring at her in almost horror. The curtain had been moved various amounts of time, giving enough of a gap to see the majority of what had happened.

“Shit,” Carmilla said quietly. Madam Pomfrey saw the change in her and looked round. This is a problem. Though it allowed Madam Pomfrey time to sink the needle into Carmilla's throat, she pushed the plunger and almost instantly she had to catch Carmilla. The tranquilizer had worked quickly. She laid her down on the bed before walking towards Laura shutting Carmilla's curtain as she did.

Laura looked at Madam Pomfrey a look of terror and confusion mixed on her face.

“Wh- What... what was that?” Laura stammered. “With Carmilla. Was that blood? What...?”

“You need to tell me everything you saw and I mean everything. It's incredibly important.” Laura was trying to focus on Madam Pomfrey but it was difficult. How could she explain what she'd seen when it made no sense?

“I heard her coughing loudly and it sounded like she was throwing up or something but until you moved the curtain I didn't see anything,” Laura told her, struggling to think about it. Madam Pomfrey silently cursed herself, she'd completely forgotten Laura was present so she didn't bother with the curtains. If she'd remembered this could've been avoided. “I saw her coughing up something... was that blood? If it was that was a lot of blood. Is she going to be okay?”

“What else did you see?” she needed to know everything.

“It was brief what I saw the curtains weren't fully open and the torches didn't really show too much. It was really only when she stood up I got a good look at her,” Laura continued. “She's terrifying. Is that... is she sick? Was that blood?” She wasn't sure what question she wanted answered. “Was there something wrong with her face?”

Madam Pomfrey's breath faltered. Laura's questions and possible knowledge of what she saw or thought she did was making her far more nervous than Carmilla did.

“Miss Karnstein has a severe rare case of night terrors and at times they can cause her to wake up with physical harm,” Madam Pomfrey told her. Repeating what Carmilla had told her to say to anyone who saw her in a bad way like this. Carmilla had thought hundreds of situations and had come up with a replies for a lot of them. “What you saw was blood and another side effect of her condition, she tends to vomit a mixture of fluids in her body but no there wasn't anything wrong with her face except just being covered from coughing.” Madam Pomfrey tried to contain the worry on her face, she knew Laura and how inquisitive she could be this wasn't the end of it.

“Who's Elle?” Laura questioned, her panic a little less.

“Someone you don't ever bring up.” Laura frowned. “Try to rest, you'll be able to leave tomorrow if you don't do too much.”

Madam Pomfrey walked back over to Carmilla, shut the curtains and began the process of getting her cleaned up, the area and starting a blood transplant. Laura had to scoff at the idea of rest. Who could rest after they saw someone they cared about look like a beast?

****

Professor McGonagall walked quickly into the hospital ward followed by Professor Osman the next morning. They barely paid any attention to Laura as she got ready to leave. Her arm in a sling, her wrist bound, a support on her knee and ankle. Madam Pomfrey had given her the all clear as long as she took it easy.

“What happened?” Professor McGonagall asked as Madam Pomfrey walked over. Professor Osman walked over to Carmilla's bed and sat on the edge, his eyes looking her over. She had a slight mark on her neck from where Madam Pomfrey had got her with the needle, her skin was pale. her eyes had dark rings around them. She looked unbelievably sick. Osman took his eyes off her and saw the needle in her arm attached to a large near empty blood bag.

Madam Pomfrey glanced over to Laura who couldn't help but give some of her attention to them. Last night had shook her, she couldn't get the image of Carmilla from her head. It was terrifying the more she thought about it. The curtain was pulled around fully so no chance was Laura going to see them.

“I'm unsure of what set her off but she had a severe relapse last night,” Madam Pomfrey answered quietly.

“Miss Sheridan?” Professor McGonagall questioned.

“Yes.” Osman frowned.

“The incident can cause a relapse? Why would it put her in here?” Madam Pomfrey was unsure how to answer it. It was complicated.

“Miss Sheridan is a very large part of Carmilla, emotionally and mentally. When she goes into fits of rage as was the case yesterday it can have a great toll on her body,” she explained. “This time it effected her far worse than I have seen for some time.”

“The blood bag?”

“She coughed a lot of hers up. Three pints I'd guess throughout the night.”

Osman looked to Professor McGonagall, his concern was clear. He had only witnessed minor Elle related incidents but this was something different. Elle was something so intense it could effect her physically, severely it seemed.

“Carmicheal, she'll be fine,” Professor McGonagall reassured. He nodded. He knew that, it was just hard to believe when he could see her hooked up to a blood bag and unconscious. Camilla was more than a student to him, she was his friend. Seeing her in this shape sent him into a quiet panic.

Madam Pomfrey cast a glance to Professor McGonagall before looking to Osman.

“If she keeps recovering this fast she should be up on her feet by this evening. The bag is nearly empty she should wake up not long afterwards.” It calmed him down, seeing her awake would settle his mind.

“Miverna, a word please,” Madam Pomfrey said quietly before holding the curtain back a little for Professor Mcgonagall to walk out.

She wondered what couldn't be said in front of Osman.

“It isn't anything to do with him,” Madam Pomfrey told her. “Miss Hollis was here last night as you know for her Quidditch injuries, she's just left. When Carmilla was coughing up blood, she lost her temper while her fangs were exposed. Miss Hollis saw her in this state.” Professor McGonagall's face showed the same concern Madam Pomfrey felt. “I told her that Carmilla suffered night terrors which effected her physically and that it was most likely a trick of the light and shock of how she was which made Carmilla's face disfigured.” Professor McGonagall went to talk but Madam Pomfrey continued. “There is another issue involving her. She heard mention Elle by name. She asked who she was I told her it's someone you never bring up with her. I'm not sure if it was enough. Please keep an eye on them both.”

Professor McGonagall sighed, she'd hoped it was just a momentary lapse of rage. She never expected this many complications. Laura knowing was bad. With this much of a reaction from so many people it would set her into searching what it was about. She didn't doubt that Laura would want to find out exactly who Elle was. This was bad.

****

Madam Pomfrey was right when she said to Osman that she'd be up and about later on in the day. She was slightly reluctant to let her leave but she knew Carmilla would have no desire to stay, especially what happened during the night.

Carmilla was taking it easy, spending her time with Eli and avoiding Laura. She couldn't face hearing what Laura thought about what she saw. How she'd witnessed Carmilla. Madam Pomfrey had told her what she'd said to Laura but even then she wasn't convinced. That was a future problem though.

The dining tables in the grand hall had vanish and everyone sat on raised stands, all surrounding the hall. Something big was happening. Several ministry officials were among the teachers who stood near the head of the hall. Sherman was one of them.

Carmilla barely paid attention as everyone settled down, sitting down and talking among themselves about the possibilities of what was going on. She was too focused on Eli's arm around her waist as she held her close. She had no interest in what was happening, she would have preferred to be laying on a couch in the Slytherin common room and Eli with her, but she'd been told everyone had to be present.

It took ten minutes longer till everyone was in and settled down enough for Dumbledore to address the hall.

“Everyone has been asked to attend as I have the pleasure of making a very rare school announcement.” Carmilla paid a little more attention, whenever she heard these announcements something interesting normally followed. Even though she'd heard thousands of 'rare' school announcements in her 200+ years at the school. It was still exciting to see what event had rolled around this time. “An extraordinary event will be coming to Hogwarts in the next month.” Now Carmilla was really interested if it was hosted here then she might be able to participate if it took her interest. “Three schools will be coming here to enter The Hastur dueling contest.”

Carmilla's face dropped, unsure if she'd heard right. She prayed she'd heard wrong. The event couldn't come here, surely they knew what could happen if it did. Apparently they did know because more than three tutors were watching her carefully. It confirmed it that she'd hear right despite the amount of her wanting to be wrong. Why now? As if complicated feelings for Laura and harsh mentions of Elle wasn't hard enough now she had to cope with this too?

“There are three other schools?” Eli questioned quietly. Carmilla's voice was hard.

“Yeah. You wouldn't have heard of the other one, it's incredibly private. They hand pick who they have in their school,” Carmilla had to pause as she saw one of the ministry officials walk close to Dumbledore, she knew her. “I guess you have to be something incredible to be considered for there.”

The ministry official who had been introduced as Elsie by Dumbledore now spoke, giving detailed information which everyone listened closely too.

“The Hastur Dueling contest is a rare event which date backing to the founders of each school involved. Simply it's a contest to see which school's talent has progressed in various ways. While it is a mainly a competition between combatants other events will take place too. Quidditch matches are the most common but those will be decided by the head tutors of each school,” Elsie explained. A lump rose in Carmilla's throat, a Quidditch match couldn't happen not when Laura was a seeker. “The other schools will arrive in a months time as there was slight delays in planning. It's the choice of the teachers of Hogwarts who will be on the team as long as that student is willing. You can enter your name as a suggestion as long as you're over sixteen but it'll be down to the teachers themselves. I've been made aware that several teachers have already been looking into some of the people for the four person team.”

Carmilla made a quick count in her head. If there were four students that can be chosen then she knew exactly who was going to be on from the school she was dreading.

“I'm sure you're all aware of the two main schools that often attend such events will be present Beauxbatons and Durmstrang however in this event a private school will be joining us. The Corvae Institute of Advance Magic which is run by Dean Lilita Morgan-” Carmilla's entire body tensed at the slight mention of her name.

“Hey are you okay?” Eli asked looking round feeling her change.

“I'm fine,” Carmilla answered without hesitation. Her eyes not shifting from Elsie who was now handing it back to Dumbledore. He continued on the topic and how this next month will be preparing for the arrival of the schools and the teams ready.

Dumbledore dismissed the students and as they stood up Carmilla walked quickly down in between the students, making sure none of them were shoved too hard aside. A few of them watched her as she jogged a little to catch up to the teachers and ministry officials at then end of the hall. They were all right when they saw her, she was becoming furious. She stopped in front of them.

“We need to talk right now.” That wasn't a suggestion. It was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: You can actually dislocate your fingers. I was curious about this for the story to see if it was possible. Yep it actually is and they can be dislocated at a 90 degree angle. It's just wrong. If you're curious and want to see something disturbing google it.


	10. NOT AN UPDATE

Hey Everyone

Sorry if the update thing made you think next chapter bit sadly not just a update of things. This story is going on hiatus for a little bit. Shouldn't be too long hopefully I'm currently part way through the chapter (it's going to be a large and full one) it's just kinda stumped with the order of several things in there, like timeline things. I messed up on a few bits and now have got to fix it basically, along with on and off writers block of how to push forward despite having tons of note written down again gotta fix stuff before I can continue. Plus working on an original piece of writing. So yeah fingers crossed it shouldn't be too long either way this will not become a dead fic. I love writing this too much and the direction I'm going with it to do that.

I know I didn't have to update with this but I'd feel bad if I didn't.


	11. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Hastur Duelling contest finally announced preparations finally begin. Events of what Carmilla is go out of her control and has deep effects on Laura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone.
> 
> I'm back and with a very very very large update and when I say large I mean like at least 28 pages. Needless to say I got carried away and things popped into mind that originally weren't planned. Oh well more story and things. Because the chapter is so large it's hard to put fully a summary of what goes on. Best and brief I can explain is this 'Carmilla gets mad, things about her come to light and set a lot of things in motion. Laura is involved a lot, the Slytherins aren't happy and Peeves is an ass.' That is what I can explain it as.
> 
> I would really love some feedback on this because it is so bulky and I'm honestly curious on how people think this is going and where do you think this is going.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoy it too.
> 
> Also not sure when the next update will be as life stuff is going on and the next chapter will also be a bulky one.

Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Lars and Osman, along with the ministry officials Sherman and Elsie stood in a room not far from the great hall. They all watched Carmilla trying to control her temper as she paced quickly. It took her a few minutes before she paused and turned on heel to face them.

“Did any of you actually wonder how I would react to this or if I should've been told before what was going on?” Carmilla asked trying to keep calm but failing too. Dumbledore spoke before anyone else did.

“We discussed the matter on several occasions and thought-”

“No you didn't!” Carmilla snapped. “You didn't think. None of you did.” Dumbledore was taken back but didn't respond to her outburst. “Do any of you actually know what the Corvae institute is like? What they teach? What they are?”

“What they are?” Elsie questioned. It was the question that stuck out to her. Carmilla sighed. If a ministry official didn't know then it was bad.

“The Corvae institute for Advance Magic is a school for people with exceptional talent which is mostly towards the dark arts. They teach the basics obviously and teach them thoroughly but they are strict, very proud and... incredibly dangerous.” Carmilla faltered thinking about it. “The Dean, she only desires the best and will make sure she gets it. While they focus on dark arts and other dangers in the magical world they rarely use it, they use it for...” Carmilla swallowed hard. “Well lets just say they don't tend to use it against people but that doesn't mean they won't.”

“But what are they?”

“Supernatural beings. Mostly vampires,” Carmilla paused after she answered a grim self-loathing look on her face. “Just like me.” Elsie was stunned but was even more surprised when she realised no one else looked shocked. They all knew about Carmilla but looked confused about what she'd said.

“Lilita Morgan is a vampire?” Dumbledore questioned. Carmilla shrugged.

“Maybe... I don't know what she is except powerful, strict, incredibly smart and someone who you don't want to get on the wrong side of.”

“Who are these vampires then?”

“Everyone,” Carmilla answered frustrated. “Every person in that school is supernatural. All hand picked specifically by her.”

“How do you know all this?” Osman asked, his voice filled with concern. This was damaging her it wasn't just her anger, it was something deeper.

Carmilla flexed her hand as if trying to push her feeling out of her body.

“Because she picked me. Before I... decided to take up residents at Hogwarts I spent the best of 200 years of my 'rebirth' with her and my...” Carmilla clenched her fist tight, “others like me. Which is why I should have been told before then I could've told you before this and told you to not bring them here. They're not here for the contest they couldn't care less about it. They know I'm here, them coming here is about me.”

Osman saw something in her, beyond her frustration or hesitance as she spoke. He couldn't believe it when he finally figured out what it was. It was fear. It wasn't just the idea of her old school being here. If they were coming here purely for Carmilla then there must have been some intense history between them. Something incredibly personal.

“Why would the Dean single you out?” Osman asked carefully. “Is she that spiteful that she'd bring a majority of the school for you?” Carmilla shook her head.

“She'll bring more to fill in the gaps. The Quidditch team, which is also a really bad idea by the way, and others just to be present. Most likely... she'll spend some of this time looking for potential students,” Carmilla answered. She was speaking from experience, it's what she used to do. At large school and various other events she'd avoid the main reason they were there and single out people for Lilita's family. “I already know her team. They're the four that have issues with me, well the boys do. Mattie will just be surprised that I'm still here.” Carmilla sighed. “Look you've gone and put the students in danger and I'm not talking just the ones in the contest. The other three better be fantastic by the way.”

Professor McGonagall gave a slight frown.

“Other three?”

“The other three team members. My team members,” she said simply. “You've put me into the corner of I've no choice but to enter. The Dean knows this, knows that I've got no choice. I have to be on the Hogwarts team. As horrible as it is, me being on the team is the safest place for everyone.”

“You being in a duel with people who are out to get you is that safest place?” Elsie asked. It made no sense. Carmilla bit her lip trying to contain everything emotions that was swelling up, it felt just as bad as last night except this time there would be no chance of coughing up three pints of blood. Though vomiting wasn't completely off the table.

“At least if I'm on the team they can concentrate on me in a focused area. It allows me to be aware of the situation and... it doesn't put anyone else at risk. Two of them aren't past attacking me in corridors.” Carmilla gave a cold smile. “Beside me being on the team isn't a suggestion. There is actually no way any of you can stop me, even all five of you.” Lars looked to everyone.

“There's six of us,” he corrected looking over towards Sherman. Carmilla glanced in his general direction with a look of disdain, Sherman looked away knowing not to acknowledge her.

“Sure,” she said with a spiteful tone before she looked back and to Dumbledore. “You've all made a horrible mistake, the best thing you can do now is get prepared for it. Sadly I've got no where else to go otherwise you'd be dealing with this by yourselves so I better help.” Carmilla went to away and paused. “If there is any change or anything to do with Corvae you tell me. Don't hide anything from me.”

Carmilla got to the door and pushed it open when Osman walked over to her.

“What did they do to you?” He wasn't forcing her to answer, she knew she didn't have to and that he wasn't asking to sate his own curiosity. He was scared about what they had done to her. If they had done something horrifically awful that it scarred her for life what would they do if they had another chance at her?

“I'm not going to talk about it... not with them present,” Carmilla muttered. “I'll talk to you later.”

Carmilla walked out and shut the door firmly. She planned to get back to the Slytherin dungeon at least there she could focus and figure out what to do. At least there she would feel safe.

Osman turned to others who all looked at each other. They all were having the same thoughts. This was a problem, not just Carmilla but Corvae. They hadn't expected anything like this, they weren't prepared to deal with anything like this.

 

****

“THE BIG BLACK CAT OF SLYTHERIN DUNGEON!” Peeves shouted as he zoomed around Laura in the empty corridor. She'd made the mistake of asking one of the older group paintings about Carmilla and now Peeves after hearing the topic wouldn't stop shouting as he whizzed up and down the corridor. She'd specifically chose this corridor because there wasn't people really down there this time of the evening. If Madam Pomfrey was right and this was something Carmilla shouldn't know about then being out of the way seemed the best thing. Laura was trying to ignore Peeves and listen to the paintings who were giving very little information and more talking among themselves about Carmilla instead of giving Laura anything. “BLACK CAT! BLACK CAT! BLACK CAT!” Laura had had enough.

“Peeves!” Laura got his attention, he stopped and floated above her. “Will you be quiet about whatever this black cat nonsense is please? I'm asking them about Carmilla-”

“BLACK CAT OF THE DUNGEONS!”

“Peeves! Shut up,” Laura demanded, she didn't want the attention of other students thanks to an annoying screeching poltergeist. “If I let you tell me about this black cat thing is will you be quiet?” Peeves grinned. Laura took it as a yes. “Please tell me about the black cat of the dungeon or whatever.” Peevers took a deep breath. “Without any shouting.” He let out the deep breath almost moodily.

“Prowling, creepy and grouchy big black cat of Slytherin Dungeon scaring first years and dragging them off to eat,” Peeves told her with a smile. Laura frowned. The school wouldn't allow a creature like that to wander around the corridors. It was bad enough that Peeves was allowed to torment students let allow something to drag off children to devour them.

“Peeves, if you're not going to tell me anything useful can you leave?” Laura asked simply. Hoping to god he would leave.

“CARMILLA. IS. A-”

“Peeves!” Carmilla said loudly, stopping him. She hadn't heard the topic but knew whenever her name came out of his mouth it was never for a good reason. Carmilla gave Laura a smile as she walked over. Laura felt awkward almost caught asking questions about her. “Whatever you're talking about you should be quiet.”

Laura watched them both as Carmilla looked up at him. There was a large grin across his face, it was clear he knew lots about her. The mischievous look he gave her showed as much along with the stare she gave him. She was daring him to say anything, he knew testing her would have consequences. He was trying to weigh up if tormenting her was worth it.

“Are you okay?” Laura asked seeing how she was. Carmilla broke her gaze very briefly.

“I'm fine. Just wondering what Peeves is still doing here,” Carmilla answered before looking back to Peeves. “Shouldn't you be shouting 'Badger brains' or something equally as stupid at a bunch of Hufflepuffs?” Peeves laughed wildly and pointed to Laura.

“There's a badger brain here.”

“Hey!” Laura snapped which only caused him to laugh harder.

“Leave,” Carmilla ordered.

“Aww is the wittle pussycat annoyed that I upset your wittle cwush?” He mocked. Carmilla smiled she wasn't going to let him get to her.

Carmilla pulled out her wand and showed it to him. Laura wondered what was the point, a spell wasn't going to hurt a ghost.

“Are you going to leave on your own or do I have to summon the Bloody Baron?” she asked. Laura looked at Carmilla a little shocked. Could she do that? Surely that wasn't possible for a student at least. Peeves stared at her unsure if she was serious or not.

“You wouldn't do it,” he challenged with a smile. Carmilla shrugged and threw a smile at him. “He would be cross with you.”

“Maybe but to see you get shouted out I'd risk it. You gonna leave?” He didn't “Fine.”

Carmilla pointed her wand to the side of her muttering as she made a small circle with her wand. A bright green twisting portal appeared. It was the only time Laura ever saw Peeves falter.

“You have about ten seconds to leave. Once this goes blue the Bloody Baron will be here and I can't send him back,” she told him as the portal started to change. It took Peeves a couple of seconds.

“Fine!” He shouted before turning and flying off. “Stupid, grouchy, big, black pussycat,” he muttered to himself before darting off down the corridor, rattling potraits and shouting once again. “BIG BLACK PUSSYCAT OF THE DUNGEON!”

The portal shut as Carmilla chuckled to herself. She looked to Laura who was just staring. Carmilla had managed to get rid of Peeves, the most frustrating being in the entire school and she managed to get him to leave so easily. Despite Carmilla's distracted mind with the news of the Hastur duel contest and her disturbing incident at the hospital it was actually nice to see Laura. Despite it making her a little nervous, she was still uncertain if she wanted to know what she thought.

“I can't actually summon the Bloody Baron if that's what you're thinking about,” Carmilla told her with a smile. “I might be talented but never figured that one out.”

“So you bluffed him to leave?” Carmilla smirked.

“Not just a pretty face,” she joked. Laura had to bite her tongue to stop herself making a comment. There was no way she was going to agree to that so quickly. Just because she stopped herself talking didn't mean she could stop the faintest blush. Carmilla noticed it but didn't say anything, she wasn't going to embarrass her. “Why are you asking about the black cat of Slytherin dungeons?” 

Laura gave a slight awkward laugh trying to figure out a way to give an answer without telling Carmilla she was asking about her. Carmilla watched her almost curiously waiting for an answer, twisting her wand between her fingers. Laura couldn't help be momentarily distracted, it was one of the things she'd done from the time she'd taught Laura. She hadn't seen her do it since then.

“I didn't really ask him, he wouldn't shut up about it while I was asking the paintings about some castle history,” Laura told her saying it like it was no big deal. “He did make it sound like you had something to do with it.” Carmilla gave a simple smile.

“I'd be surprised if he didn't. I created the rumour,” she said without pause.

“You made a rumour about a giant black cat that wanders the dungeons eating students?” Carmilla laughed as she tucked her empty hand into her pocket.

“Not exactly. I was bored and made a rumour that there were sightings of a wild cat prowling the corridors of the dungeons. Scaring first years and chasing them down the halls.” Carmilla smirked. “I was talking to a bunch of friends making sure they knew what I was doing. We were in the hall walking beside one of the tables talking loudly about this 'Large black monstrous cat' we made sure some of the younger students heard them... it got out of hand.” Carmilla stopped twisting her wand and pointed it a little down the corridor. “What they're seeing is this.” Carmilla flicked her wand and a large black panther leapt from the tip. Laura jumped back startled. “It's okay it can't hurt you. Try and touch it.” Laura shot a look to Carmilla. Was she serious? “I wouldn't put you in danger, Laura.”

Laura smiled softly from her tone alone she knew she was telling the truth. She didn't need the gentle smile on her lips or the warm eyes. She just knew.

She turned her attention to the panther which was watching Carmilla intently, waiting for something. It quickly switched its gaze to Laura as she held out her hand to reach for the top of its head. She brought her hand down almost hesitantly waiting to feel the panther's head, she never did. Her hand went straight through it. Laura brought her hand back and looked it over.

“It's not even real,” Laura said with a light disbelieving laugh. “The students are never in danger.”

“Like I said I was just bored.” Carmilla hesitated in her next sentence unsure if Laura would. “Can we talk about something or you don't even have to talk just listen?” Laura wondered what had suddenly changed but nodded, if Carmilla wanted to spend time with something specific then she wasn't going to complain.

“I'd get rid of your cat first though,” Laura told her. Laura started to walk ahead as Carmilla glanced to the painting Laura had been talking to. Carmilla pressed her finger against her smiling lips before swishing the panther away. Laura didn't need to know the full story behind the black cat of Slytherin dungeons.

Carmilla caught up with Laura trying to figure out how to talk about the topic she wanted to.

****

Osman and Lars walked down by the lake hand in hand, it was cold and both of them were bundled up in coats, glove and scarves. Lars had been watching Osman carefully as they walked, his thoughts were far from the simpleness of what the walk should've been.

“You're worried about her,” Lars said gently. Osman sighed as he stopped.

“Not just about Carmilla,” he eventually replied. “This entire thing. I was told she would've issues with this but she loathes this... just with everything and it sounds like she hates herself because of it all.” Lars watched him. “I don't trust any of this.” Lars squeezed his hand, just letting him talk. “When the ministry sent the people to tell us about this we were told that Corvae would be attending and that there is this student called Ortiz Teller who is very hostile towards Carmilla, well they both are against each other. We got told he is like Carmilla, non-human. We assumed vampire which with Ortiz is correct... but if even Carmilla is unsure what she is, after spending centuries with her what kind of person are we letting in?” Lars sighed.

“We'll just have to deal with it when we get to that point,” he told him. “Right now all we can do is prepare ourselves with things that we can do. Let Dumbledore and McGonagall sort out the other schools and we can focus on the other things.” Osman didn't settle. Lars gave a soft smile before hugging him tight resting his head on his shoulder, Osman was taken back but held him. He wanted any comfort Lars could give him. “We're not going into this blind I promise.” Osman kept quiet as he enjoyed his warmth. They stayed like this for a few minutes before he shifted back a little but stayed is Osman's arms. “You should talk to Carmilla. If they're as bad as Carmilla says then supporting her and maybe giving her some tips might be a good idea. You're friends she'll listen.”

Osman thought about it all for a few minutes. He wondered what kind of things he could offer a vampire who had lived for over three centuries. A few things came to mind. She hadn't been raised where he had, she hadn't gone to Durmstrang institute and she didn't know his type of magic. Carmilla had seen him teach classes and perform the magic that was required of him. She hadn't seen him perform magic freely. That he could offer.

“I can do that,” he said quietly. Lars smiled and kissed Osman intimately.

“I know you can,” Lars said just as gentle before kissing him again. “Come on lets get back to the castle, I'm freezing.” Osman smiled and took off his scarf, wrapping it around Lars so he had a double scarf. They both started to make their way back. Osman thought intently on what he could do for Carmilla. He was getting a few ideas.

****

Carmilla had decided to walk Laura part way back to her common room, they had been talking in general about the Hastur duelling contest. More so Carmilla listening to Laura talk about how exciting it will be to have other schools here. Carmilla clearly didn't share her enthusiasm. Laura eventually stopped seeing how Carmilla was and gave her a gentle smile.

“This isn't what you wanted to talk about is it?” Laura asked stopping down one of the shorter corridors. It took a minute or two as she leaned against the opposite wall.

“It's to do with the contest I just... I'm concerned... concerned actually isn't the right word. I'm scared about you and the whole thing,” Carmilla admitted. Laura was a little confused. “Would you enter into the contest as a combatant?” Laura gave the lightest of brief laughs.

“No. I have enough worries duelling here let alone against the best of other schools,” Laura answered simply. Carmilla gave a sigh of relief, allowing a smile to split across her lips. That was one of the largest worries out of the way. “Is there a particular reason you're scared?”

The smile dropped a little she'd forgotten to keep in mind of Laura's natural curiosity. She was definitely Eileen's daughter.

“If I tell you something incredibly personal you have to promise not to look into any further or question it and definitely not talk about it to anyone,” Carmilla said making a sudden decision. Laura was unsure what kind of thing could cause such a strong reaction. “I'm serious, Laura. Promise me. There are only six other people who know about this. Please promise me” Laura nodded.

“I promise,” she said sincerely.

Carmilla gave a weaker smile trying to figure out how to explain what she was going to, she didn't want anything to be misunderstood. She gave a tired sigh.

“Okay so I'm just going to start off with one that will probably make things a little easier to understand about how I've done so much in my life and why your dad and I know each other more than we both say.” There was a moments pause from Carmilla as she saw Laura pay full attention. “I'm a bit older than 18.” Carmilla gave a brief smile. “Obviously a lady never reveals her true age but lets just say around 25.” She wasn't going to add the other numbers to make up 359.

“Why are you still here... I mean a student if you're 25?” Carmilla raised an eyebrow. “Right. Don't question it.” Carmilla had to give her something.

“I feel safer here than where home would be,” Carmilla explained. Laura had a heavy frown. “Basically it's either here or one other place. I'd rather live here. I made an arrangement with Dumbledore and he's allowed me to stay for as long as I want.”

The part about Dumbledore was a lie. When he first became headmaster she explained what she was and wouldn't be leaving, along with that trying to forcibly remove her from the grounds hadn't worked for the seventeen teachers who have tried before. She had no interest in causing issues for the school. She simply wanted to be a normal person some where she could be safe.

“Can I ask why as a student though? Why not a teacher or something?” Laura really wasn't getting the idea of no questions.

“I'm not keen on people,” Carmilla told her simply. “Plus you've seen me teach, it's not really my thing.”

“You're a pretty decent teacher,” Laura replied. “You know when you're not distracting others with how you look and knocking my books over.” Carmilla managed to hide the slight blush. She didn't say thank you verbally she didn't exactly know how but the look she gave Laura said it all.

Carmilla got her thoughts back on track. This was the thing she had intended to say, why she was saying all this in the first place. Laura could see she was struggling. Instinctively she walked over and took hold of Carmilla's hand, reassuring her it was okay to take her time and talk whenever she'd be ready. Carmilla simply stared at their hands entwined together, she couldn't believe how something so simple gave her comfort and so much safety.

“The private school that is coming here, the Corvae Institute is an incredibly dangerous school. I know because I spent some of my life growing up there.” Laura could see how difficult it was for Carmilla. “When I said about it's either here or home, Corvae is technically my home. I've got no living family members so when some people at Corvae found out that I was rather talented magically even at a young age they sort of brought me in to their 'family.'” The entire time she had kept a slight look to their hands. Carmilla needed it. “Sorry I didn't mean to tell you about a tragic story of an orphan. I need you to understand that Corvae are dangerous and among other reasons including the fact I've chosen Hogwarts over them they have intense issues with me. I'll be an incredibly dangerous person to be around, they won't care about who I'm with, they'll hurt anyone when it comes to me.”

Laura didn't know what to make with a lot of the information she'd just been told. She had so many questions. How talented was she exactly? She could apparate in the school grounds only the house elves were able to do that, wordless and wandless magic, what else could she do? She wanted to know about Corvae and her adoptive family, she wanted to ask about her real family, what were the other issues they had with her? She daren't ask about any of them but there was one she was curious about. One which stood out and she couldn't contain it.

“You said they won't care who you're with.” Carmilla was watching her as she went almost shy. “Do you want to be with me?” It wasn't what she expected. She knew Laura would eventually ask something just it hadn't crossed her mind it would be this one.

“...I want to spend more time with you,” Carmilla answered. “Right now I think even if there wasn't any of the others that's all I could give you.” Laura was looking over every part of her face, seeing the slight frown and worry unsure how she was going to react. Carmilla had changed so much, all confidence had fled. “Just my time... if you want it.” Carmilla had gone back to looking at their hands together, hoping that it would reassure her that this was okay. It was only when Laura gave a small squeeze Carmilla gave a twitch of smile.

Laura closed the gap and hugged her. Maybe it wasn't exactly the right thing to do if it was 'just her time' how complicated was that going to be? What exactly were the boundaries? Right now it didn't matter. As soon as Laura had put her arms around her, Carmilla gripped the back of her shirt keeping her close against her in the hug as she rested her forehead on Laura's shoulder.

“Your time is perfect,” Laura whispered. “Whatever you want, okay?”

Carmilla didn't say anything, it worried Laura. She went to move back but Carmilla's grip tightened a little on the back of her shirt. She didn't want to move, she didn't want Laura to leave yet. When she moved away she would have to talk again and that was going to be hard.

Laura didn't say anything. She doubted anything she said would comfort Carmilla. Though she couldn't stop a thought. If this was the intensity of a hug moments after Carmilla mentioned her time then exactly what kind of thing could be expected later?

The hug was eventually broken as Carmilla let go of Laura completely. She cleared her throat as if a little embarrassed by her vulnerable moment. Laura didn't take offence but wondered why she would have such a reaction.

“I have something else about the contest I need to tell you,” Carmilla told her. “I'm not even going to ask would you take part in a school versus school Quidditch because it's your game, I know you'd jump at the chance. I just need you to know that Corvae will be violent especially once they see you with me. They'll target you because they know I can't do anything to stop them there.”

Laura had to wonder exactly what she had done to cause so much anger and what they had done to her to make her so scared. The fear might not have been clear but it was there, it lingered in her the way she said Corvae as if the name itself would cause her pain and how she took the blame of the mere idea Laura could be hurt simply by being seen with her. Nothing had even happened and the fear was there. She knew there was so much more than what Carmilla had told her, she wanted to know everything but had promised she wouldn't look for answer or anything to do with it.

“What would they try to do, to the team?” Laura asked. She was at least going to ask that. Carmilla hesitated. How much would this scare her?

“It's been several years since I saw them play,” try closer to around 219 years ago, “they had a match against a upcoming Quidditch team near the institute.” It was a different way to settle a territory dispute between vampires and werewolves. Corvae had already won as soon as the werewolves had accepted they hadn't realised that though. “The upcoming team tried their hardest and done reasonably well until Corvae took it semi-seriously. Up until that point Corvae had just been toying with them, not really caring about what was happening... then as soon as there was a slightest bit of focus the others didn't have any chance at winning.” Carmilla dug her hands in her pockets and moved a little away from Laura being close to the wall talking about this was making her feel closed in and trapped. She didn't want to talk about this but she needed Laura to understand just what she could face. “I've never seen such a dangerous team as them. Never seen anyone with better control over the bludgers or faster than their seeker. The beaters managed to shatter a chaser's jaw, they took another one down with a bludger to the ribcage ended with a punctured lung, smashed brooms, people knocked unconscious... they won the match by having the other teams seeker tackled to the ground by a chaser 'trying' to catch the quaffle... then both beaters hit both bludgers at him at once. Both of them got him.”

“Oh my god,” Laura muttered under her breath. How was that allowed?

Carmilla could see the question on her lips but she couldn't tell Laura there wasn't a referee because it was a practically a fight for rites of the grounds. Werewolves stood no chance.

“It was nearly a fatality, the seeker ended up in a coma for two weeks. With no seeker to challenge Corvae, they lost not even five minutes later.”

Laura stood there in disbelief. A team that brutal suffered no consequences at all? How could the ministry even think of letting a school like that not only enter the contest but even contend in a 'friendly' Quidditch match?

“How...” Laura paused, that wasn't the right question. Carmilla watched her carefully, not only curious but almost scared what she thought of Corvae, what she thought of her for being involved with them once. “Why would they be allowed here? I don't... why?”

It took Carmilla a moment to figure out how to continue. She'd already told Laura a lot, how much more could she involve her in?

“The ministry didn't know exactly what they were inviting to the school. They most likely only looked at what they were shown not what actually went on there,” Carmilla gave a flicker of an uncomfortable smile, “if they knew they would have never been offered an invitation.”

“But there have been other contests and events, they've never shown up before so why now?”

That was something Carmilla knew not to answer. She already had a suspicion that what she said Laura was going to have problems not looking into. Her curiosity was clear. But if she told Laura that she was the reason Corvae were coming here then that would be an uncontainable amount of curiosity that Laura would search into. Carmilla couldn't have that.

“Maybe they got bored and decided to join in for a change,” Carmilla shrugged. “I just wanted you to know and be aware of what they're like...” She faltered for a moment a wave of thoughts rushing through her head, thoughts of everything they could do to Laura because of her, everything they could do in general. She forced the thoughts out of her head knowing that they'd come back later but then she wouldn't be in company of people. “I don't want you hurt, Laura.”

Laura watched her as she said it, Carmilla was so scared as she spoke. It didn't sit right that it was just a bad school that she'd been to, things had traumatised Carmilla, cut into her and left her permanently damaged. It was clear to see. Carmilla had gone out of her way to find Laura and talk about this, open up to her and warn her. Her earlier thoughts of Carmilla being terrified seemed to pale in comparison to now. Her fear was undeniable and permanent.

“Thanks, Carm,” Laura said gently. Carmilla couldn't help but smile. Glad Laura listened to her, that she didn't seem to judge her and that her name shortened sounded sweet coming from Laura. “For telling me all of this,” Laura gave her own smile “and for wanting to give me your time.” Carmilla looked away quickly, she refused Laura to see the growing smile and light blush at the idea of her being there more often. Laura decided to cut her a break and not make it any worse. “I should probably go find Perry, she wanted to talk to me about LaF and a project they're doing. I think she needs help talking them out of it.” Carmilla managed to look at her without any blushing, just a simple smile.

“Well if she thinks they're going to get themselves in trouble it's probably for the best they have some back up.” Laura had to agree.

“Back up is always for the best, especially when it's to do with LaF.” There was a moment of silence between them as if both of them were waiting for the other to go or say goodbye, neither of them wanted to say it. Before Carmilla could do or say anything Laura had moved and wrapped her arms around her. It didn't matter that she couldn't hug her back as Laura had trapped her hands in her pockets. “I'll talk to you later, hopefully by then LaF will have stopped their plans.”

Laura moved away before walking off leaving Carmilla a little stunned at the sudden hug. She wasn't complaining at all, it was the intensity that grew in them. With every hug it grew and every hug seemed harder to let go of. She started to wonder as she walked back if being closer to Laura was a good idea while Corvae was here. Carmilla had vivid memories of what they done to her several of her previous exes. Surely they wouldn't do anything like that, not on another school's ground. Not on her territory. Despite her fear she would make sure there were consequences.

****

Carmilla had been kept busy the next morning. She'd been asked by various teachers for help, it started with Dumbledore asking Carmilla if she could go into the Forbidden Forest and from there it piled on.

Professor Harris who taught care of magical creatures had spoken to Dumbledore about Carmilla's findings of odd creature movement in the forest, she'd been asked to go in there to find out more. He then sent her to Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout who asked since she was going into the forest if she could collect various items that would be incredibly beneficial during the contest. Carmilla agreed more to that than she did looking for more signs of these creatures. She'd also been told to go see the head of Ravenclaw house, Professor Kadwin.

Carmilla now stood in Osman's classroom looking through his books in search of anything that might help identify whatever this was in the forest. It seemed more trouble than it was worth. It could be a number of things. She had first thought a swarm of wraiths but now while searching it seemed it could be multiple creatures. She wasn't looking forward to this.

Carmilla had been so engrossed she hadn't realised that Osman had been in his study and now standing at the top of the stairs watching her.

Osman cleared his throat and just managed to dodge a spell as Carmilla snapped around drawing her wand as she had.

“Shit,” Carmilla said as she lowered her wand, realising who it was. “Sorry.” Osman looked at the still smoking burn mark on wall right beside him, he was glad he had faster than average reflexes.

“My fault,” he said before walking down the stairs. “I didn't realise you were so deep in the book.” Carmilla put away her wand.

“Just trying to find some information to see if there is anything I might have missed to help with this whole creature forest crap,” Carmilla told him sounding bored. Osman got the scroll from his desk that she'd brought him about it a while back. He walked over and handed it to her, if she read it again she might have something more to work with. Osman sat on the edge of a table nearby.

“Harris did mention that he was thinking about asking you to go further into the forest.” Carmilla open the scroll and read it.

“It was Dumbledore who asked me in the end,” she replied.

Osman chuckled. It wasn't a surprise it was Dumbledore who ended up asking her. He was trying to keep her busy after her outburst in the announcement. Intense wasn't the right word and he didn't want another incident like it.

It switched Osman's thoughts to his conversation with Lars last night. Talk to Carmilla, listen to her and help her if he can. He wasn't exactly sure how to start a conversation like that though.

“You're hesitating,” Carmilla said as she had picked up a book from the shelf and was looking through it. Osman looked startled. “You've gone really quiet but on edge, your posture has changed and you have that uncertain look on your face.” He hadn't even noticed it himself.

“You're not even looking at me,” he replied puzzled.

“Don't need to. Once you do one thing you tend to do the others,” Carmilla flicked a few pages. “I do pay attention to people at times,” she cast him a smile as she turned slightly. “When I can be bothered.” His puzzled look vanished and he relaxed. “I'm guessing it isn't about what I might find in the forest.” Carmilla had turned back to reading the page.

“Not exactly. You said yesterday that you couldn't talk about what Corvae had done, not in front of the others,” he explained. “Does that mean you'd talk to me about it?”

Carmilla gave a brief dry laugh and a hollow smirk while looking down into the book. Her mind going into a state of disbelief that he would ask. What did he expect from it? Some deeper insight of Corvae and herself? Was that really what he wanted to know about them and more about her? It would be impossible to separate the two.

“How much do you think you could handle?” Carmilla questioned, curious if he was serious on knowing this. Osman watched her, she hadn't turned to face him. She kept staring at the pages though it was clear she wasn't taking in anything from it. Her thoughts had begun rushing of everything she could tell him. The idea was somewhat horrifying. She could share so many things, centuries of memories and knowledge and he could reject it, reject her and finally see her as a vampiric beast. The consequences could be catastrophic to their friendship.

“How much are you willing to tell me?” Osman replied, his voice gentle. He couldn't guess how hard it was for her to even think about sharing anything. He wasn't going to be greedy and ask too much. Carmilla harshly cleared her throat. Where to begin with any of this?

“Could you handle my rebirth? Could you manage to not judge me for horrific acts I've done and what I've survived?” her voice shook the longer she spoke. Osman looked at her surprised.

“You would tell me how you became who you are?” Carmilla nodded. She found it comical that he said 'who' instead of 'what' after this it would change. It always did. All he would see is a monster. She saw it was now to the point though it wasn't just about her. He needed to know what kind of power Lilita had, he had to understand who was coming to the castle.

“If you can handle it I'll tell you.”

“I'll try,” Osman said honestly.

Carmilla swallowed hard before finally turning around. Hard wasn't close to how this felt. This felt choking and overwhelming. It had to be done though. No matter how terrified and sick she felt with it.

Osman watched her carefully as she put the book back on the shelf and leant against the bookcase itself. He didn't blame her for taking her time or being hesitant about any of this. He was surprised she was willing to share any of it. She didn't have to.

Despite her voice wavering at times she managed to talk.

“I was born into wealth. Rich family, rich life and everything that comes with being a countess. It was my eighteenth birthday and a grand ball had been thrown in my honour. Any excuse for large parties at our manor. It was my first ball, I was excited about everything to the point of overwhelmed.” Carmilla unintentionally paused for a moment simply thinking about it all, a small smile latched itself to the corner of her lips as she continued to speak. Not all was bad in the memory. “I excused myself to the garden for a while. Not long after I had a charming and elegant woman approached me with a drink in each hand. She'd sought me out, wanting to meet the special woman of the night. Make a toast to my celebration of reaching womanhood-” The smile twitched but didn't slip. “-and to my health. It was a sick little joke Lilita made repeatedly over the years.” Her tone went a little happier. “We drank and she spoke of her travels across lands far from Styria. At Lilita's beckon a server walked over with another set of filled glasses. We continued to drink and I confessed that from hearing her stories I would love to travel the world, not that I hadn't had these thoughts before. But something about her stories were blinding with all this beauty and adventure.”

“You admired her,” Osman said simply. Carmilla nodded.

“If you saw her and heard the passion she spoke with you'd admire her too,” Carmilla replied. “Stories of all over Europe. Grand balls, time among royalty, romances, finding adventure and interest in everything she done. She made her world seem beautiful and desirable.”

“You still admire her?” He asked slightly surprised by the traces of awe in her voice. Carmilla smiled a little awkwardly.

“For all of the horrors that have happened with her I'm still her daughter. She gave me a new life and I got to see, got to be part of the beautiful world she described for a while... how can you not admire a woman who gave you the entire world?”

Osman could only wonder how it felt to step through centuries of history. See all the great changes of the world. Carmilla cleared her throat before continuing to talk. Talk of her complicating feelings of Lilita wasn't going to help him understand. Osman noticed that there was no trace of her smile any more as she raised her head.

“Not long after my confession I started to feel ill. I spoiled Lilita's first chance at getting me. I excused myself and went indoors to talk to my mother and father about my sickness, I fainted at their feet and was taken to my chamber as the majority of the ball continued...” she faltered on for a moment. “I died early hours of that morning. A rare, powerful and lethal poison had been in my drink. They underestimated my level of magic and as the poison was killing me my magic fought against it, dragging my death longer than needed but even once I was dead some of the magic must have remained to assist when I was being resurrected. If you believe in what my mother says magic is in the blood not in the mind-” Carmilla stopped as she saw a confused look appear on Osman's face, he shifted slightly on the edge of the desk.

“Wait so you didn't contract the disease? You died and were raised becoming a vampire.” He shook his head, once something had died there was no bringing it back to life. Death was ultimate. “Magic like that doesn't exist.”

Carmilla cracked a sour smile. If she hadn't gone through it she would have said the same.

“I wish it didn't... but for Lilita it does. I don't know what she is but there is certain magic that she does... it's like some physical laws of magic seem to vanish. Resurrection, death...” The thought appeared in her head of what he Osman was thinking of her. He wasn't shunning her yet. It would soon change. She noticed him watching her concerned. “Sorry it's just difficult I've told only a few people this, it doesn't get any easier.”

“You don't have to continue if you don't want to.”

It surprised Carmilla. Didn't he understand she had to tell him? He had to know exactly what kind of power and person was coming into the school. She shook it off, she couldn't have the option of stopping.

“It's okay, thank you,” Carmilla said with a genuine smile though it didn't last long. Instead her voice slowly started going hard, she would lose him soon enough. “I was buried for about a day when Lilita returned. The dirt moved from my grave and my casket open at her feet. The spell was brief and interrupted. I was in a daze, my mind aware that I was alive but everything else seemed wrong.” She subconsciously clenched her hands into fist and hate filled her voice. “The interruption was that my body was being grave robbed. I remember vague jokes of someone saying that I must be a popular girl, that their job had been done for them since I was already dug up. They had no idea obviously that I was conscious.” Carmilla moved away from the bookcase and moved a little, she couldn't stay still with the amount of hate she was trying to contain. “I won't go into my time of where I was because there are things I can't share or don't want to be pitied for. But as I was there the more alive I was becoming, the more aware I was of my... current situation. The interruption of Lilita's magic left me slowly reanimating me as much as I could without her finishing it. Which she did when she saw me stumble out of my captor's manor covered in blood in a terrified yet furious state.”

“You murdered them?” Osman questioned, a look of shock on his face though the tone of his voice didn't match. He seemed more puzzled than anything else. He was wondering if Carmilla had really just told him that she was a murderer. There had always been the thought in the back of his mind if she was because of what she was, he doubted a lot of people would offer themselves willing as a meal to a vampire, but to hear it was different. It was chilling.

Carmilla gave a weak smile as she looked away from him. This was it. This is where she'd lose him. It's where others had gone. Seen her for what she was. Carmilla sighed and relaxed her hands, preparing for his dismissal of her.

“Would it scare you if I said yes?”

“No.” There was no hesitation in his voice. Carmilla snapped her attention to him. This wasn't what she was expecting. Her confusion and surprise filled every inch of her face. “Whatever they done I'm sure they deserved it. It sounds like they did.”

Carmilla just stared at him unsure what had just happened. She had just admitted to him that she was a murderer and he didn't even flinch. How could he be like that? A twitch of a smile clawed at her lips as it clicked. Oh! There it was, the reason he didn't judge her. She was unsure if acknowledging it would be a good idea.

She decided to let it rest for a moment and finish talking.

“They really did,” Carmilla told him. She was calmer now. Her panic of losing Osman as a friend had eased and his acceptance of her relaxed further. “Lilita 'completed' me and took me to my new home. To Corvae. I found a new family there. Brothers, sisters, a mother who adores me even after my...” Carmilla cleared her throat. He might be okay with her being a murderer but that was something she really didn't want to explain. “She has a strong love for me. I'm special in her family. Lilita had been told of a young, extraordinarily talented witch who came from an incredibly powerful line of witches and wizards, the bloodline 'pure' for centuries.”

“She only takes purebloods?” Carmilla shook her head.

“No, she'll take any blood status. It's just an old belief that 'untampered' magic bloodline makes the next generation stronger,” she explained. “I personally don't believe it but she does. If she finds a pureblood of exceptional talent she is most likely to choose them over a muggleborn or half-blood. It doesn't mean she wouldn't choose them though, it's more about power than the blood itself.”

Osman frowned. Surely by judgement like that she would have missed out on some incredibly powerful vampires, some of the most amazing witches and wizards he knew were half-blood or less.

“So you were a young, incredibly talented, pureblood witch and that's why she chose you.” Carmilla grinned.

“It's why she waited for me. She had heard about me several years before she ever came to see me. Lilita waited until I was eighteen, a child no longer. There is no room for child like innocence in Lilita's family. Corvae's life is dark, powerful and full of sacrifices and despite the shackles of what we are everyone is free to do whatever they please, save every twenty years or so we have a family reunion.” Carmilla chuckled. “I've missed quite a few of those now.” Osman smiled, it was clear that she had relaxed. “I often remained at the castle learning everything I could about anything I wanted, other times I would go travelling with my sister or on rare occasions I would find someone of my own. Though I'm sure you have no problem seeing the issues between someone of my kind and a human in a relationship.” Carmilla felt herself drifting from the conversation, memories of various partners throughout the years slipped into thought. She stopped them before it went too far. “Sorry in my own head.”

“It's okay, I guess this must be a lot to deal with,” he told her with a warm smile. That was putting it lightly.

“From all this I just want you to know and understand that these aren't typical students that are coming here. They've been chosen because they were powerful even before rebirth. They're relentless and have no boundaries. Lilita is the worst.” Carmilla's worry was genuine. “Please be careful if you run into any of them.”

Osman sighed. This was a lot of everything. Carmilla had told him so much, trusted him and cared about him. He could see it was rare just by how nervous she was, to trust on this personal level must have been intense.

“Thank you, Carm, for sharing your life with me.” Carmilla shrugged playfully. Someone had to watch out for him when Lars wasn't about.

“Thank you for not judging. I expected something completely different than what you just done,” she confessed. “Anyway I should go see what Kadmin wants before I go venture into the forest.”

Osman smiled and moved from the desk going to head back up to his study as Carmilla collected her bag and went to leave. She stopped near the shut door, she had to ask.

“Oz, can I ask you something incredibly personal?” Osman stopped close to his desk and looked round to her.

“Sure,” he replied with a smile, surprised that she wanted to talk more.

“How did you get away with those murders?” Carmilla asked curiously. His smile and entire expression dropped. She could see the panic and the question of how she knew in his eyes. “My confession didn't faze you at all, not even the slightest change. You didn't judge, you didn't react, you didn't even hesitate.” Carmilla saw him fidget uncomfortably. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked.”

“They deserved it,” he told her, his voice hard. “Well the first time was a complete accident, I never meant to kill her.” Carmilla watched him as he rubbed his throat as if something was choking him. She couldn't tell if it was a reaction to him be nervous or if it was something to do with his memories. “The other four though... it was panicked self defence. They deserved to die, probably didn't deserve how they died but they deserved to die.” He gave a weak smile as his hand went to the back of his neck rubbing it briefly. “It's surprising what we do for the people we hold dearest.”

“You killed to defend people you loved.”

Osman laughed awkwardly. It was a little unsettling for Carmilla. Osman walked a little closer to her as he ran his hand through his hair, feeling the deep scar that ran down the left side of his skull. His skull split open from intense force and left him with a permanent reminder. He stopped at the desk closest to her, he folded his arms as he spoke.

“I wish it was to defend them,” he said honestly. “Basically I couldn't get to them in time. It was a crime gone horribly wrong and when I got there the bastards were still there. I hesitated when I saw what had happened, they managed to attack me.” Osman's voice had gone a little hazy as he spoke. It seemed like he was reliving the memory as she listened. “I remember my head pounding and bleeding as I pushed myself off the alley wall I had slumped against. I raised my wand....” Osman paused opening his hand not realising he had clenched it when mentioning his wand. He looked at his hand with a vague horror before he shoved both of them in his pockets. He knew it was safer if they were tucked away right now. Osman cleared his throat before continuing. “The next moment I was being picked up off the floor from where I had collapsed next to my- my friends bodies.” He gave a short uncomfortable laugh, almost disbelieving the situation he was in. “I was told later what I had done and it was taken to court if I should be sent to Azkban for the brutality of my defence. As you can see though I'm here so no conviction.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he moved further into the classroom. “That kind of magic isn't something I feel comfortable talking about though.”

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean... you didn't have to tell me it I was just curious. I shouldn't have said anything.” Carmilla was sincere, she should have thought before she asked him. Those kind of things were never light-hearted topics, well unless you were among vampires then murder was practically small talk. This was different though this was incredibly personal.

“How do you get away with it?” Osman asked trying to take the direction away from him. Carmilla shrugged.

“Make sure there is nothing to find, fake death, vanish for a while, change name. That kind of stuff.” Osman couldn't help but frown. “Mircalla Karnstein, if you're wondering,” she said with a smile, already seeing that he was thinking. “Haven't been her in a long time though.” Carmilla commented. She sighed seeing how agitated Osman was. “I'm really sorry, Oz.” He gave a weak smile as he scratched at his arm, a patch of it going red.

“Don't worry about it,” he told her. “You said you had to go find Kadmin didn't you?” Carmilla nodded. “Lars should be teaching near her classroom, can you do me a favour and ask him to come see me? I kind of need him right now.”

“Of course, I am really sorry.”

“I'll talk to you later, Carm,” he said dismissing her. Carmilla wasn't offended and walked out of the room that didn't go exactly as she thought her time with Osman would go.

****

Carmilla was in a foul mood as she stood by the edge of the Forbidden forest, LaFontaine with her. This is not what she wanted.

Carmilla had found Lars and sent him to Osman, she told him he was in a state not telling him why but just that he needed him. Lars had gone white before he practically ran to find him. After that she had found the head of Ravenclaw house, Professor Kadmin. She managed to make her bad day worse. LaFontaine was waiting with her and was told that they would be accompanying Carmilla into the forest. LaF had asked if they could go in to do some research on various things, plus offer help in figuring out what was going on. A lot of the teachers knew about the forest creature problem so it was a good reason to send a student to help. Carmilla argued against her that since they didn't know what was exactly in the forest it was a terrible idea to take a student in. Which LaF had questioned to themselves a) How was Carmilla allowed in there by herself since she was a student? b) Why was she trusted enough to take other students in there? c) How was she not getting in trouble for her tone she was arguing with? Kadmin had ended up telling her it was no longer a discussion that Carmilla would be taking LaF with them. Carmilla had questioned the 'them' part and Kadmin was told someone else was being sent in with them. Kadmin didn't know who but in total there would be three going into the forest.

LaFontaine was looking through their satchel making sure they had everything they needed. Parchment, ink and quill, most importantly their wand. As part of the agreement of Carmilla taking them in she had shoved a few of her items in the bag too. Book to identify various things, the jars for the items she was collecting for Madam Pormfrey and Professor Sprout, along with a pair of hardened leather gloves to protect her hands while collecting them. Carmilla was shifting her three earcuffs as she stared intensely into the forest. She wasn't looking forward to this. If it was just her she could be in and out and only have to worry about herself, if two others were with her that was a whole different thing she was dealing with.

Carmilla was growing tired of waiting for person number three to arrive. The longer they waited they gave the forest more time to change atmosphere, that was never good.

She didn't have to wait much longer and turned her attention from the forest to LaF when they said hey. Carmilla stared as they walked over.

“Go back up to the castle,” Carmilla ordered seriously. LaF looked surprised, she hadn't even allowed them to talk. “Laura, I'm not taking you into the forest. Go back to the castle.” Laura walked over to them both, a smile on her lips. She looked to LaF.

“Are you ready?” Laura asked happily. LaF looked to Carmilla uncertain about her reaction.

“We're ready but you're not coming,” Carmilla told her. Laura looked to her surprised by her seriousness. She went to argue against her but Carmilla cut her off. “Go back up to the castle, I'll deal with whoever said it was okay but you're not coming with us. It's going to be distracting enough to have to worry about LaFontaine being with me, I don't need you as well to cause further distraction.”

“Professor McGonagall told me it would be okay for me to go in with you both,” Laura told her as she pulled out a piece of parchment for Carmilla to read. “Here. Written permission from Professor McGonagall saying you have to take me with you.” Carmilla smiled as she took it off her, she didn't open it.

“Written permission?” Laura nodded. Carmilla screwed it up into a ball before setting it on fire while looking at her and dropping it on the ground. “You are not coming with us.” Laura gave a stubborn look. “Don't test me-”

“Maybe it would be easier if we just took her with us,” LaF interrupted cautiously, seeing that this could go on for a while. “Especially since McGonagall told gave her permission.”

“She isn't the one who has to look after you children if you come with me,” Carmilla told them angrily. Laura spoke firmly, ignoring Carmilla's child comment.

“I'm going to go into the forest regardless, backing up LaF since you said so yourself yesterday that backup is good-”

“This is not what I meant by it and you know it,” Carmilla snapped. “So your entire reason to come into the forest is too watch out for LaF. Do you not realise you're putting yourself in danger?”

“-so you can either help me or I'll go do things by myself. Unless you want to use force and move me to the castle you can't stop me,” Laura finished.

Carmilla clenched her fist, her thoughts running a mile a minute. This was stupid, this was dangerous and Laura didn't even care. Of all the times she had to show her stubborn side was when Carmilla and LaF would be going into the most dangerous place in Hogwarts. She could easily pick her up over her shoulder and apparate her into the school then come back, go into the forest before she managed to get back but then she didn't doubt Laura would come in anyway. She didn't have much of a choice.

“Fine,” Carmilla said her voice hard, showing that bringing her along was the last thing she wanted. “I'll allow this once, Laura. Next time I'll root you to the damn floor.” LaF and Laura looked to each other. This is a side of her they hadn't seen and weren't sure how they felt about it. “Both of you keep your wands ready, you stay close and if I tell you to do something you do it understand? I could be the only thing keeping you alive in there.” They both nodded, making sure their wands could instantly be grabbed. Carmilla sighed heavily as she lead them into the forest. As if taking LaF in there wasn't bad enough.

****

They'd walked about twenty minutes into the forest, LaF had kept an eye on all their surroundings looking for the things they wanted for their research. Laura kept close to Carmilla who refused to talk as they walked through the forest, she was on high alert. The area they had to go to pick all the plants could be problematic enough, let alone with two others who weren't the quietest of people.

They finally reached the plant filled area. The trees seemed closer together this far into the forest it was concerning since Carmilla had noted several sets of creatures watching them as they walked deeper into the forest. She hadn't done or said anything about them to the others. She didn't need Laura and LaF to become on edge, that could send all the wrong sorts of signals and wouldn't be surprised if the creatures felt it. The only reason the stalking wolves stayed away was because they could sense what Carmilla was, she hoped she was wrong when she saw flickering light in the distance and wasn't too concerned about the wandering thestrals as long as they kept their distance though a morbid question came to mind if the others could see them. Especially Laura.

“Laura, it'd be great if you could help me gather some of these please,” Carmilla said with a lighter tone than earlier. She still didn't sound happy about her being here but at least she wasn't raging any more. LaF handed the jars and gloves to Carmilla, who handed the gloves to Laura. Laura took them off her with a small smile, glad that she was talking to her. “Don't touch anything with red or brown leaves. Rich greens and dark blue leaves are good. If you do the leaves and I'll get the plants.” Laura nodded as she took off two jars of Carmilla and began.

“Anything I can do?” LaF asked seeing Carmilla become distracted as she looked through the trees. Laura tried to see what she was looking for.

“Yeah if you could actually gather the plants,” Carmilla told them handing the jar back. She flicked her hand the plants shimmered gold telling LaF which ones. “I need to go check something out.” Carmilla pulled out her wand before pointing it to the ground, a large ring surrounded both Laura and LaF, it gave them enough room to collect the items but not leave the plant filled area. “Don't go outside this ring, not unless you want to get mauled. I'll be back.”

Both Laura and LaF watched Carmilla as she walked off in the direction she'd been staring. They looked to each other unsure what had caught her attention but definitely had no intention of moving from the area marked. Though they did wonder what she had cast.

“She's more than a little tense,” Laura finally said breaking the silence. LaF cracked a smile making sure they got as much of the root as they could when pulling the ice blue plant from the ground.

“She's really not happy with you being here,” LaF told her. “I said so didn't I? That she'd be mad if you came along.”

“Well Carm's dealing with it so it can't be too bad.”

“I'd just be careful around her for a bit after this. Who knows how long her temper can keep up, even if it's towards the girl she's crushing on,” LaF said laughing a little. Laura playfully scowled, she couldn't think of a comeback or anything towards it.

They spoke about different things for a while. What kind of things lurk in the forest, what Carmilla could be doing, what the plants were going to be used for, the upcoming competition and who they think would be possible duellers could be. Laura had mentioned that LaF would make a good dueller for the Hastur event. Despite being in a dark, damp and unnerving part of the forest they still managed to have a laugh. They probably wouldn't be at ease if they didn't have the barrier up that kept them hidden and creatures at bay around them.

Both of their attention shot around to the bright flash of golden light which lit up the entire tree line with a soft boom, a shock-wave of wind and dust rushed towards them. As the gold flash faded they saw Carmilla run from it and towards them at high speed. She pulled them down to the ground and put a hand over their mouths, keeping them quiet.

“Don't move and breathe slowly,” Carmilla ordered as quietly as possible. They both looked to Carmilla, they saw her split lip and clawed bloody forearm. What had happened? She held on to them both a little tighter as several swarms of chilling, white smoke like creatures flittered in and out of the trees. That isn't what caused her damage but it's what she was waiting for to leave. They couldn't look at Carmilla but they could feel her tremble. Whatever the white wisps were had shaken her.

Carmilla let go of them both and let them sit up as she held her wounded arm slightly. They were both in a state of shock at everything just happened. How fast Carmilla just suddenly appeared, the golden flash and the terrifying smoke like creatures. What was all that?

“Are you okay?” LaF asked worried at how much Carmilla was holding her forearm. She nodded.

“I'm fine,” Carmilla replied quickly, almost looking sick as she held herself. “LaF, I will bring you in here at some other point but right now we have to leave,” Carmilla paused. “We aren't safe here.” Laura wondered what had gotten her shaken up and hurt.

“Carm, what's going on? What happened to your arm?” Laura said trying to get her attention somewhere safer. Carmilla shook her head as she grabbed the jars and stuffed them in LaF's satchel.

“It doesn't matter.” Carmilla grabbed both of them and went to apparate them out of the forest but other than Carmilla groaning and clutching her head, nothing had happened. She realised how dangerous the situation was. “Son of a-” She groaned again and lowered her hand, a split across her eyebrow. Blood covered the palm of her hand. “Get your wands out and stay with me. You do not leave my sight.” They followed Carmilla's instructions as she pulled out her own. Being very eagle-eyed as she led them back the way they came.

“What's going on? What caused this? Why couldn't you just apparate us back?” Laura questioned quickly, becoming increasingly panicked. Carmilla turned to her, making sure she had her full attention as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

“You need to calm down,” Carmilla told her simply. “You want to know the truth of what's going on here?” Both LaFontaine and Laura nodded. This was going to be difficult but needed to be summed up quickly. “I'm one of the most powerful people at Hogwarts okay? Don't question it, just accept it. There are things in this forest that would happily come after me for simply being here. These things would kill me given the chance. We're all in serious danger, this is why I didn't want anyone in here with me.”

“I don't-” Laura began slightly dazed.

“Look. I'm powerful and dangerous but there are things in here that easily rival and out do me. They can stop my magic and hurt me with it.” Laura and LaF looked both wary about everything. “So please, no more questions and as little noise as possible.” They still looked hesitant. “I will do whatever it takes to get you both out of here safe, okay?” They both nodded and followed Carmilla's lead. Only a couple of questions in their head. What had got Carmilla so on edge? What had caused her wounds? How powerful was Carmilla? The question had been asked several times but for her to admit it, to be almost scared and rushed as she explained it how much power did she have?

They walked for a little while without any trouble, which was the part that concerned Carmilla. Not that she was complaining because she didn't fancy fighting anything but she expected something to happen.

After a few more steps it did.

A large gust of white, harsh, twisting fog ripped through the forest and was gone as quickly as it came. Carmilla was left coughing on the floor, her wand discarded and a pain in her jaw. She was dazed as she looked around to see if the others were okay. It took a moment to realise there was no one else. The fog had scattered them apart.

After the sudden realisation that they were gone Carmilla scrambled to her feet, grabbing her wand and nearly tripping over a tree root as she did. Carmilla looked around frantically for any sight of them. There was nothing. No sound or sight of them. No signs of them being separated at all. They were just gone.

“Laura! Laura!” Carmilla kept shouting despite the ache in her jaw and the pain in her mouth. Her panic rose higher as no one replied. “Laura!” There was nothing.

What did she do now? What could she do? Laura was gone. That was it. Nothing she could be done about it.

Carmilla shook her head, casting the thoughts aside. They weren't right. They felt forced.

“Laura!” Carmilla shouted yet again. The pain in her mouth getting worse as she did. She needed to find her fast. She ran a hand through her hair as she tried to think of something. Anything she could do. She had to get moving, she needed to find her. The emptiness and quietness was becoming smothering. The daze wasn't clearing fast enough from her head.

Carmilla picked a direction and started to run. The faster and further she ran her muscles began to burn and pull. She clamped a hand over her mouth agony ripping through her jaw.

What was going on? She had to try and calm down, she had to think.

There was a slump of a gasping body close to her. It made Carmilla jump from her pain and all effort to have rational thoughts. She rushed to it, trying her hardest to ignore the pain pulsing through her body. Carmilla's entire body went cold as she looked down to Laura, trembling furiously with fear while resting on her knees and clutching her bleeding throat. She practically skidded down to her side, dismissing her wand as she took hold of the barely alive Laura.

“Laura? Laura, what happened?” Carmilla asked quickly as she looked over her, trying to see for any other injuries. There was nothing just the one that Laura was clutching on her neck.

“Why- why would you do this?” Laura muttered. Carmilla frowned. She hadn't done anything. “I never did anything-”

“I didn't do this,” Carmilla told her. Laura grabbed hold of her wrist. The pain shuddered down to her own hands. Carmilla saw the veins writhe with cold blood underneath the skin, the palms of her hands and nails covered in fresh blood. Carmilla didn't understand. Laura moved her hand from her throat showing the deep fang marks. Blood spluttered from the wounds. Carmilla could only stare.

“Why me?”

“I didn't do that.” Laura removed her hand from Carmilla's wrist, before raising it and leaving a bloody mark of her fingers dragging down across Carmilla's lips. It caused Carmilla to feel that her fangs were bared. She pressed her tongue against one and tasted the thick blood on them. “I didn't do this.” Carmilla didn't falter, she couldn't have done this to Laura. She wouldn't.

Carmilla got up and moved back, leaning down to grab her wand. Laura's hands latched on to her forearm. The entire forest seemed to pull in close and smother the atmosphere around them. Carmilla couldn't do anything but stare almost helplessly at Laura.

“Tell me why you would do this to me, you monster,” Laura demanded.

Carmilla tilted her head, a twitch of a smile tugging at her lips. Everything sank in. She grabbed Laura by the throat and yanked her to her feet, her nails digging into the throat wounds. Laura gasped and groaned in pain as she pointlessly tried to struggle her way out of Carmilla's grasp. She wasn't going anywhere.

“You may look like her but you're not Laura,” Carmilla said with a simple smile. “She would never see me as a monster.” Carmilla set her hand ablaze. Laura screamed in agony as her throat burnt.

“Carm! Please stop!” Laura begged in agony, scratching desperately at her hand.

“Drop the look and I will.”

It didn't take long for Laura to vanish and a human shaped smoke creature to appear in front of her. It held its burning throat. Carmilla shook her hand and the flames vanished, no damage to it. The forest slipped back to its normal state. Sounds and the dense unnerving feeling returned.

“What did you do with her?” Carmilla asked, demanding an answer. The creature responded with harsh clicking noises. Carmilla looked almost offended at its reply. “You take that tone with me again and you'll see exactly what I'll do for her.” The creature faltered. “Now where is she?” There was a crackled clicking noise and a shift in the smoke. Carmilla looked over her shoulder. “If you're lying to me I'll make sure my purpose in life is to find the flame that keeps you alive and extinguish it,” Carmilla threatened.

Wand in hand she made her way the creature had directed her. If Carmilla had just had her mind messed with by one of the many forest inhabitants, she didn't dare to think what Laura or LaF was going through right now.

****

One minute Laura had been with Carmilla and then it had been gone blank. She'd been tossed to the forest floor with no one around. A few scrapes and bruises but nothing more than that. That was ten minutes ago. Now she was sat at the bottom of a massive gnarled tree, sobbing and terrified as she watched the scene play out in front of her. There was nothing she could do except watch, her fear was overwhelming and if her mother didn't stand any chance then what chance did she have?

The scene burned itself into her eyes and gouged itself into her mind. Her breath trapped harshly in her throat, cheeks soaked from tears and her body trembling. So now she finally got to see how her mother died and see it right in front of her. This isn't what Laura wanted, she wanted to know but not like this.

Eileen stood in front of Laura, her back to her and barely managing to stay standing. How she was managing to stay up with a shattered shin and a fractured knee was terrifying, she had no choice but to fight the pain. Fight the pain or accept her death which would happened if she fell. She held her stomach, stifling the bleeding gash through her torn robe and shirt. There was nothing she could do about the fractures and cuts on her face, she had to keep her wand raised. Raised at the terrifyingly huge blind basilisk in front of them.

It had been toying with Eileen slamming her from tree to tree, breaking her down with massive hits from its tail. Even after Eileen had got the first attack and gashed it's eyes out with a skilled slashing spell. It hadn't gone for the kill not yet. It could have crushed her or struck her dozens of time but it was going to break her down. It would be a far more satisfying meal like that.

Laura was witnessing it all, she tried to call out for Eileen telling her to run but only whimpers choked from her throat. She tried to stand but she couldn't move a muscle from the terror. She could only watch her mother get fatally wounded over and over again.

The basilisk reared itself up high, now it was ready for the strike. Eileen couldn't even lift her wand now as blood poured from her mouth. There was a large hiss and the strike began but it never made contact.

A blur had come in between Eileen and the basilisk. Both of them vanished. Instead a twisting, rapid changing form turned into a thick chained up, screaming, screeching coffin. The lid rattled and blood poured from the gaps in the cracking wood.

Carmilla gave a dry smirk as she raised her wand at the boggart.

“Try something new already,” Carmilla said harshly before blasting the boggart from sight.

Carmilla shoved her wand into her back pocket and ran to Laura, she was petrified at the sight she just witnessed. She'd just seen her mother get killed. She'd finally seen it, she finally knew how it happened.

“Laura, it's not real,” Carmilla told her frantically as she cupped her face. Laura was unresponsive to her touch or voice. “That wasn't Eileen, Laura. She didn't die like that, nothing like it.” Carmilla shook her head the tiniest amount. “It wasn't real. Your mum, the injuries, the snake, none of it was.” Still there was nothing. Carmilla snarled under her breath as she pressed her forehead against Laura. Things like this is the reason she didn't want Laura in here in the first place, it was bad enough having to take LaF. Carmilla prayed that they were smarter than Laura or less emotional at least to handle their situation better until Carmilla and Laura could get to them.

Laura remained in her terrified state as Carmilla kept hold of her trying to think of everything that could pull her from this. Some had too many risks to them, others she weren't sure even if they would work. Her brain was on overload, it was hard to focus on what could be done when it was the person she cared deeply about. Carmilla was realising just how much it was and tried to shrug it off. Now wasn't the time to think about how much she cared about Laura. She moved and hugged her close. Carmilla thought hard and tried whispering different spells close to her ear. Nothing helped. Carmilla was becoming desperate.

“Please, Laura...” Carmilla groaned at the shake in her voice, She leant back and looked directly at her. “I need you alright. I need you to just come back to me, we can go find your geek and get the hell out of here. Please just... be okay.” Carmilla wasn't sure if she imagined the slight twitch in Laura's blank state. Was it working? “None of what happened was real, it's gone, I got rid of it...” Nothing. “Okay we can't sit here for much longer, we need to leave. So just tell me what I need to do, I'll do it whatever it is.” Still there was nothing. “Don't make me start insulting the things you love to get a reaction out of you, sweetheart, because right now I'm not past it.”

Carmilla went back to whispering things in her ear, hoping that some form of spell would help. This was deep embedded fear there could be severe reactions to forcefully being ripped from it. Coaxing her from it would be best. Carmilla couldn't afford any longer on this. Her thoughts and words faltered as they lingered on something that could possibly bring her back but the consequences that could happen. It was worth it, the consequences would effect Carmilla more than her. She was prepared for that. Carmilla quietly spoke into her ear and prayed that something would happen.

There was nothing. Not at first.

“What?” Laura moaned quietly in a pained daze. A disbelieving grin split Carmilla's lips. Laura was unsure what was going on or if she heard right what she thought Carmilla had said. That thought was quickly cast aside when Carmilla desperately kissed her, she was so afraid that she'd lost Laura she couldn't even think about anything else. Laura wasn't exactly sure what had caused such an emotional kiss but even in her daze she knew wanted this and wasn't going to argue against finally having Carmilla.

The kiss didn't last as long as either of them would've liked but sitting in a deadly forest with a missing friend wasn't the ideal place for a first long kiss. Though the pair of them couldn't help but smile, no small kisses on the cheek and unsure words, not this time. This time was full and intense. It was for Carmilla and she hoped that Laura felt it too. Though currently confusion seemed to be a thing.

Carmilla got up and helped Laura to her feet. She looked over her trying to see if Laura was physically hurt more than the few scratches and bruises she had. There wasn't.

“We have to go,” Carmilla told her as she took Laura by her hand, “we need to find LaF.” Laura looked at their hands together as Carmilla tilted her head a little trying her hardest to hear anything that sounded out of place. It was hard to not focus on how fast Laura's heart was fluttering, Carmilla took a moment and hoped it was something to do with the kiss. The thought didn't stay as she heard a human like whimpering not far from them. Carmilla led her quickly off in the direction to find LaF, wondering what state they were in.

****

As distressing as it had been to see Perry and J.P's mutilated bodies on the forest floor LaF had realised rather quickly that it was a boggart and had managed to get rid of it. Now though they had bigger problems that they were unsure how to deal with.

They had tried various spells of all kinds to get the monstrous beast to stop advancing on them but nothing worked. Not even enchanting the trees to grab the vile looking creature and restrict it, the tree branches snapped effortlessly as it continued pounding towards them.

The 8ft, four armed Minotaur looking beast stopped, glaring down at LaF with violent red eyes as it flexed its crystal claw like fingers. The beast despite being heavily scarred from previous encounters barely held any injuries even after the flurry of attacks that it had been hit from by LaF. Crystals ripped out parts of its arms and back. This was the creature that was stopping Carmilla apparating and was weakening all magic around it. The monster rose up high to its full height and bellowed.

The bellow was cut short as a large ball of electricity slammed across the side of its face. It barely did anything except change the creature's attention to Carmilla, who cast another spell doing the exact same again. With the attention on Carmilla, Laura was now able to get to LaF and move them away. Staying nearby but not too close to the beast while Carmilla was getting rid of it.

That was the plan until it charged at Carmilla unexpectedly and launched her with sharp, hard crystal horns partially into a large tree out of view. They heard the thud of Carmilla against the cracking bark and then gasps of pain. With the beast still there Laura and LaF couldn't do anything. Their magic wouldn't work and the beast was too large and strong to take on without any aid. If they ran they could run into something much worse, if they stayed they could easily be killed. Neither choices were ideal but without Carmilla what choice was there?

There was a savage cat like snarl as the Minotaur was slammed to the floor by a large black animal, claws slamming into the beast's body and face. The creature forced it away from both Laura and LaF who looked equally as horrified by the second threat. It looked terrifying but it stood between them and raging Minotaur who was getting to its feet.

It looked like the giant black cat like beast wore a skull mask which matched its own head, except with long bone horns coming out of the back. LaF looked at the creature and saw that the skull mask was attached to the skin over the fur itself. It looked demonic, a horned skull beast of a cat. They had no idea what this was, if it was protecting them or if it was simply fighting off the competition for a decent meal. Even in LaF's terror they noticed the creature bleeding from a chest wound. The Minotaur hadn't even struck it why was it injured?

LaF frowned as a thought came to mind. It couldn't be, could it?

The cat beast roared as the Minotaur slammed a hoof down and kicked dirt backwards. The giant cat sprinted towards the Minotaur and jumped on it before it could do anything. LaF and Laura could only watch in horror as the cat clawed and bit the Minotaur, not stopping as the Minotaur caught it with hard hits of its clawed hands. Gashes tore the cat's face still but it didn't stop, even when it was picked up and slammed hard against the ground before being tossed aside. Despite the pain it got up and jumped on the Minotaur's back, knocking it down. A large clawed paw smacked into the back of its head and pinned it down before sharp vicious fangs sunk into the back of its neck. With a horrific crunch the Minotaur was dead and all that remained was the bleeding cat beast and the students.

Both Laura and LaF raised their wands, if the wounded beast was going to attack at least they would be ready. It moved away from the corpse and watched them both. The horns slide into its skull and the animal bone mask vanished, they could see it clearly now. But what was a panther doing in the Forbidden Forest?

They could only stare in disbelief as a wisp of black smoke turned the demonic panther into Carmilla, who was on hands and knees struggling to stay conscious from all the deep injuries she had. LaF and Laura both ran to her side, wands lowered.

“Carm!” Laura said in a panic crouching down beside her. She couldn't look at either of them, all she could focus on was the pain right now. Cracked ribs, severe cuts and she wasn't sure if she had a punctured lung. Not that it was an immediate matter but the pain of it was becoming overwhelming.

“Help me up,” Carmilla told them shakily from torn lips. They nodded and took hold of her trying to get her to feet, blood was soaking her torn clothes and running off her face. She sniffed back blood before she grabbed hold of their shirts. “Hold on and tell Madam Pomfrey everything.”

They both looked confused but were both suddenly ripped from the spot with a loud crackle as Carmilla apparated them all from the forest and into the hospital ward. They stumbled across the floor as Carmilla laid there heavily bleeding and unconscious. Madam Pomfrey who to say the least was startled looked at them as she rushed to Carmilla.

“What happened?” she asked quickly. LaF looked to Laura seeing if she was going to explain, she said nothing. She did nothing except stare at Carmilla. She'd kissed her and then saved both of their lives at risk of her own. LaF saw Laura couldn't do anything and so began to explain everything that happened in the forest.

****

Carmilla woke up with a painful groan in a hospital bed. Why did she always get hurt? Especially when it came to being around Laura. She would really have preferred not to take that beating but what else could she have done?

It took few minutes to acknowledge the wounds on her body and a few minutes longer to realise Laura was sitting beside her bed. She couldn't hide the sigh and clutched her stomach as a sting settled in.

“Hey,” Laura said with a gentle smile. Carmilla slowly and painfully shifted up the bed so she could lean back against the headboard.

“Hey,” Carmilla replied, her voice rough and her healed lips sore. There was silence for a few minutes as Laura looked over the bruises and healed marks across Carmilla's face, her bandaged hand and arm in a sling. A lot of the injuries were underneath her t-shirt and trousers. How she managed to apparate them back with all the injuries was baffling but how she got them and kept fighting was insane.

There was a stilted silence for a few moments between them. Carmilla exactly unsure what to say, her mind was on overload of what Laura must think and what had happened. So much had happened that shouldn't have.

“So... you're a giant black cat huh?” Laura asked awkwardly, having to break the silence. Carmilla wasn't sure if she should laugh or not. She could've asked a lot of questions and that was the one she chose. Carmilla saw Laura watching her awkwardly unsure if that was the right thing to talk about. She cast her a small smile, even if she wasn't sure about it Laura needed it.

“Impressive, right?” Carmilla replied as she tried to get comfortable in bed.

“And also terrifying. I've seen some different kinds of animagus but I think that is the first time I've seen a demonic skull-horned panther.” Carmilla was caught off guard.

“Animagus?” Laura frowned, unsure why it was a question. Carmilla recovered quickly. If this is what Laura thought her animagus was then it would be easier to explain than her vampire form and her actual animagus. “Well a regular panther seemed too dull. If I'm going to change into something big I might as well do something different.” Laura couldn't help but give a small laugh.

“So I'm guessing you're the big black cat of Slytherin dungeons, dragging off children and devouring them,” Laura said casting her a playful smile.

Carmilla felt a smile twitch at the corner of her lips. At least this was keeping it off the bigger topics that no doubt would be spoken about shortly but for now it was nice not to think about it this second.

“Have you seen those first years, Laura?” Carmilla asked seriously. “Most of them are all skin and bones, too gristly for my taste. If I was going to eat something I want to enjoy it and for it to be satisfying.” Laura couldn't help but laugh as Carmilla cracked a smile.

“That's a little messed up.” Carmilla gave a little shrug, trying to hide the wince of pain that followed. She was mentally thanking the fact she didn't need to breath, she didn't doubt that it would be painful to. She could feel the ache in her lung. It had been punctured. All praise to Madam Pomfrey for being a fantastic healer. Laura noticed Carmilla had drifted into different thoughts, curious and unsure what they were. “Hey, are you okay?”

Carmilla turned her full attention back to her. She was unsure how to answer. She was glad to be out of the forest and safe, Laura and LaF were both safe but how they were safe was a whole different issue. So much had been exposed, in what Carmilla had said and done. Telling them that she was the most powerful person in Hogwarts, showing her vampiric beast, showing so many sides of her emotions. That was dangerous, she shouldn't have been so emotional especially in the forest but Laura was in danger. Carmilla's jaw clenched, Laura was in so much danger she thought she'd lost her. That moment of Carmilla acting without thinking was going to cause so much problems, she had no doubt about that. Even the kiss was going to cause problems, though Carmilla was happy that it finally happened she just wished it hadn't been in such a dangerous situation.

Laura was waiting for Carmilla to respond, she wasn't going to push her though. What she'd just witnessed, what she'd been a part of was terrifying, god knows how it must have been for Carmilla. She'd put herself in so much danger to protect the both of them. As Laura had been sitting beside her, waiting for Carmilla to wake up she'd been thinking about everything that happened in the forest and trying to remember it all. Some things had come back and they needed to be talked about. The kiss had been playing over in her mind but even that right now was pushed to the back of her thoughts.

Carmilla just gave a heavy sigh. This was complicated and exactly one of the reasons she didn't want Laura in the forest. Laura was too much of a distraction.

“I should've listened and not come in with you,” Laura said quietly, if Carmilla wasn't going to break the silence she would.

“You should've yeah,” Carmilla agreed, not angrily just calm. She didn't have the energy to be angry and that's not what Laura deserved, she could never had guessed anything like this would've happened. “I don't say things like that to frustrate you or without reason, it was to keep you safe. At times I struggle by myself in there. I was mad about taking LaF but when you came...” Carmilla paused trying to keep her voice from shaking, “Laura, I almost saw you die. That boggart... I thought it was going to kill you, that I wasn't going to get to you in time.”

“Is that why you told me you love me?” Laura asked, quickly following it up. Carmilla couldn't do anything except stare in disbelief. She remembered. Of all the things she had to remember it had to be that. “You do, don't you?” Carmilla looked down to the sling, trying to take her attention away from the lump in her throat. “Carm, please talk to me about this.” Laura almost sounded desperate.

It took her a few minutes to get herself together. How could she talk about this? This wasn't something easy in general, the situation was bad and what Carmilla was made it so much harder. How did she do this?

“I... what if...” Carmilla groaned, ignoring the pain as she clenched her hand into a tight fist. She looked to Laura, making sure she had her complete attention and looking her directly in the eyes. “What if I did love you?” Carmilla almost choked on the word. It cut her to her core and she knew exactly why. “What if I did and I told you still all I had to give you was my time? That I would stop everything with Eli but even then I couldn't be with you right now.” Laura let out a breath she didn't even realise she'd been holding.

“I would say I love you too and I'd wait.” Laura told her a lot easier than she thought she'd say. A frown broke across Carmilla's face, trying to understand what had just been said. Laura was doing this far easier than Carmilla ever could. She was struggling to understand.

Was Laura serious? Laura would wait for her? She loved her despite everything she'd seen and heard? Her temper against Danny, the rumours flying about, seeing all different talents, the constant issues with Sherman, she had seen her turn into a beast and murdered a forest creature without any hesitation and what she possibly could've seen at the hospital. The idea of Laura potentially seeing her as a vampire or something else wasn't welcome.

It took Carmilla a few minutes to figure out how to use words again and slow down her thoughts. This was surreal. Laura had no idea what she was getting into, she had no idea just how much trouble Carmilla could be and what issues came with her. Could anything actually happen between them? After everything that happened in Carmilla's afterlife could she put that on Laura? At some point Laura would have to know what she was, she doubted Laura would be that understanding when she found out the girl she was in love was a centuries old vampire with an extreme amount of baggage.

Carmilla took a heavy breath, unneeded but the motion made her focus.

“Laura-” Carmilla stopped instantly at the shake of her voice. It wasn't an uncomfortable or nervous shake that would have been better than the scared tremor that laced her tone. When she realised why she'd be scared her entire body went cold. Ell finally came to mind. This was bad.

“We don't have to talk about this right now,” Laura told her with a simple smile. She could see the confusion and deep pain cutting across her face. “Just know, Carm, I'll wait.” Carmilla wasn't sure exactly what to say to it so she simply nodded.

Carmilla saw someone rush towards them both and simply sighed, this was the last thing she needed but she shouldn't be surprised. Sherman would've heard by now that Laura was in the hospital even with superficial injuries and that she'd been in the Forbidden Forest. Her warning to Sherman about staying away wouldn't matter right now and no doubt that she'd be confronted too. She couldn't shout at him for that.

Laura was surprised to see him and was even more surprised when she saw Carmilla wasn't surprised at all, more like she expected it. She wasn't even surprised when he completely bypassed Laura and started with Carmilla. She had a small smile on her face, not one of mocking or challenging his temper, she completely understood his anger she just had to smile for the reason of she saw Eileen or Laura's boggart of Eileen and seeing Sherman had just clicked so many pieces together.

“You took her into the forest! Are you mad?” Sherman snapped as he stopped beside Carmilla's bed.

“Not by choice, Sherman, I didn't want her there, she insisted and had a note from McGonagall saying she had permission to,” Carmilla him calmly. “If it was up to me she would have been left behind, I even ignored the permission slip but your daughter is very persistent. I tried my best to keep her safe and she is.”

“She could've died.”

“Dad, I'm fine,” Laura interrupted, seeing the look Carmilla gave Sherman. She looked offended but trying to control herself. Sherman finally turned his attention to Laura, there was no injuries on view. She was bruised and sore but that was about it.

“That's not the point, Laura. What were you thinking going in there?” Sherman asked seriously, frustrated but also upset at the idea of what could've happened. How could Laura be so careless and ready to put herself in danger?

“LaFontaine had permission to go do some researching in there with Carm. She was already doing some stuff for the teachers, I thought it would be interesting to go with them,” Laura explained. “She's right she didn't want me there and I pushed it, I told her I would go in regardless. It's my fault she got this hurt and my fault I was in danger. Not hers.”

Sherman clenched his fists. Laura was defending Carmilla and she could say all of that but that wasn't the point.

“Laura, listen. Carmilla could've stopped you at any given moment, she's strong and too smart for her own good. She let this happen because she wanted you there,” Sherman told her clearly, trying to make her understand. Carmilla gave a small chuckle catching both of their attention.

“Just say it, Sherman,” Carmilla said simply. “Tell her that I'm a danger, that she should stay away from me, that her being near me will end up in her getting hurt. Say everything you can to try and keep her safe from me.” Laura saw how tense Carmilla's words were making him. “You will never be able to control her or be able to keep her safe forever, she'll make her own choices and deal with what follows but don't you ever make it seem like I would take her into danger or I would let her get hurt or worse. I've had chances to hurt people like that before and you know I would never do it to your family and you know why.”

Something came to mind as Carmilla spoke of Laura's family, the way she said it reminded Laura of the boggart attack.

“How did you know it was my mum?” Laura asked, getting both of them to look at her Sherman in confusion and Carmilla going cold with shock. Again why did she have to remember anything from the attack? She really must have thought hard to remember what she said while trying to bring her out of her paralysing fear. “The boggart... you stopped it. You stopped my mum getting killed, you stopped it from hurting me.” Carmilla watched her carefully and tried to ignore the feeling Sherman was giving off. “You told me it's not Eileen, the snake, the injuries, your mum it's not real.” Sherman looked to Carmilla, he saw the pain on her face. “How did you know who she was?”

She couldn't answer it. How could she? She couldn't say 'I went to school with your parents, I'm the reason your parents were together and I'm a vampire which is why I haven't aged a single day in centuries.'

“She knew me and your mum before she passed away,” Sherman told her. Carmilla sighed trying to hide her reaction to his voice. Here it came he had the perfect chance to expose her, the ultimate time to get Laura to keep away. “The Karnstein family were involved in an investigation your mum was looking into. Carmilla spent quite a bit of time with her, she was a key witness to illegal magic being used in a large amount of robberies happening at the time.” Carmilla gave a weak smile, she knew exactly what he was talking about though she never thought it would be a story he would change for her. “Eileen managed to get Carmilla to talk about what she saw and she helped on a major arrest.”

Laura looked to Carmilla who wasn't looking at either Sherman or herself. She had looked away unable to process exactly what Sherman had done for her, he could've had taken a chance to ruin her but he hadn't. Why hadn't he?

“Did you know about me?” Laura asked. Carmilla looked at her with an expression that didn't sit right on her face. An uncomfortable uncertain how to answer look.

“Yes,” Carmilla answered awkwardly. “I knew about you but never seen you and I had no idea that you attended here or who you were if that's what you're wondering.” Laura didn't know what she was thinking. So much was happening. “Sherman, I need to talk to you privately soon. It's important.”

“I can go, it's no problem,” Laura told her, maybe it was best if she left. Carmilla clearly thought otherwise as she took hold of Laura's hand as she got up out of the chair.

“Please stay, I want you to stay and just talk,” Carmilla said softly. Laura glanced to Sherman and then to Carmilla before sitting on the edge of the bed. Sherman gave a frustrated look which Laura didn't see. He knew by the softness of Carmilla's touch and Laura's quick choice and care of Carmilla what was going on. Laura and Carmilla were in love.

“We'll talk later,” Sherman said before walking off quickly, neither of them being able to call him back.

There was silence between the girls. Carmilla focused on their hands together and Laura looking at the troubled look in her eyes. Carmilla's mind was racing with so much that she was trying to hide and suppress but it all showed in her eyes. She was in pain not as a result of the 'I love you' but what had happened before. Carmilla had mentioned the name Ell once and told her a little about her but something snagged in her mind that she might be part of the pain and complications of her reaction.

“How powerful are you?” Laura questioned, trying to take the thoughts away and switch them to something else. Carmilla gave a brief but almost hollow smile.

“Dumbledore couldn't stop me if I let out my full capabilities,” Carmilla answered honestly. “Even if McGonagall and Osman were helping him.” Laura stared at her in disbelief. “I wasn't lying when I said I was powerful.” A thought sprung to mind.

“But Danny stopped you,” Laura reminded. “When you were duelling, she used that rope spell to stop you.” Carmilla had to smile and give a dry laugh.

“Things with Danny are different than people like Dumbledore,” Carmilla explained. “I told you that Danny and me have a large and very complicated history together. As annoying as it is and terrible to admit, I need Danny and at times she needs me. Some times I need her to stop me or help me when I get too much. I struggle with controlling myself at times.”

“Sounds a little dangerous,” a slight hint of nerves in her reply.

Laura had no idea but soon Corvae would be in the school, in Carmilla's home, unwelcome guests and she had to play civil. With Mattie that could happen, they were sisters after all, the rest though not likely. She couldn't help but wonder how she'd react to seeing Lilita.

“I need you to understand this, Laura, for if... when I'm ready for us to be a thing,” Carmilla said making sure she had all of her attention. Laura saw how uncomfortable she looked, it was clear Carmilla was far beyond her limit of sharing, yet she was still going. “Your dad is right when he warns you I'm a very dangerous person and you need to know this. I'm dangerous because of how much I know magically and what I can do. I've unintentionally seriously hurt people I love. I've got a temper and a limit of what I'll accept. I am not an easy person to be with because I'm a target for so many people and if you're with me you could be a target too.”

“A target?” Laura's mind was on overload but this stuck out.

“With my abilities I'm well known and some people think I'm too dangerous to have around. They would happily do anything to get me out of the way and you could be involved in that. You need to understand this, Laura. All of it.” Well all of it accept the whole vampire part of things. That was for a different and more secluded area conversation.

“So you're telling me to protect me.” Not exactly. Carmilla gave a heavy sigh.

“I'm telling you this because you should know that what you see from me when we're talking or you see me with others or with J.P or Danny. That is nothing compare to intensity I love with. I'm a dangerous person and some people know that but I devote myself to a person, I love them completely and... fall hard. If you want to be with me you really need to think about it because I would never hurt you...” Carmilla stopped as Ell sprang to mind, a lump rose to the back of her throat, “not intentionally-”

Carmilla was cut off as Laura stopped her in her tracks with a kiss. All the concerns and hesitance vanished as she pressed her lips against Carmilla's. This time there was no danger, no rush, no threat that cut the kiss short. It was just them. Laura raised a gentle hand to the side of Carmilla's neck while she held her free hand. It was soft and sweet, no trace of the kiss in the forest. It was intimate. They knew how each other felt now and it was all there deep in the kiss.

Carmilla tilted her head down, just enough to break the kiss off a smile tugging at the corner of her lips as her cheeks went a light pink.

“You don't need to warn me about anything, Carm. Being with you might be a danger but I know you'd keep me safe, plus I'm not exactly helpless,” Laura told her with a smile of her own. Carmilla was unsure what to say or if right now she could muster a sentence together. She had some intense kisses filled with various feelings before but that was something else. Something she hadn't felt in years. It kept the sweet smile on her face.

The smile wouldn't have stayed if she knew Spencer had just seen the kiss as he entered the hospital ward looking for his friend. Spencer left quickly. Eli needed to know about this.

****

Laura hadn't stayed much longer after the kiss, she had a few classes to attend. Carmilla hadn't stayed either, though promised Madam Pomfrey she'd be back after grabbing several books from the Slytherin common room. This time she didn't dare go against her.

Carmilla didn't expect the welcome she got. She'd been too focused on slowly moving her arm the sling so it didn't seize up, that she didn't acknowledge Eli get off the couch with Spencer and storm towards her. She only knew about it when she was forced back against the wall, Eli's hand over her collarbone keeping her in place as her wand was inches away from her left eye.

Eli was trembling with rage, her hand unsteady and her eyes brimmed with tears. Carmilla didn't react to it, not physically. Her mind raced wondering what the hell this was about and hoping that she'd move her wand.

Other Slytherin students watched but did nothing. Most of them in Eli's social circle and heard what Spencer had told her. Others weren't going to risk getting involved.

“Are you going to tell me what this is about?” Carmilla asked calmly.

“You are a selfish, lying, cheating, cowardly bitch,” Eli told her ignoring her question. Her voice was dripping with anger and upset. Carmilla frowned. “Don't act like you don't know, like you've done nothing wrong.” Spencer stood close to her and answered the question instead.

“I saw you and Laura in the infirmary, Carm. I went into find Josh but he wasn't there. Instead I saw you and Laura sharing a kiss. You're stupid if you think I wouldn't tell Eli.”

Carmilla sighed, she had been meaning to talk to Eli about this. She'd caught up with Emily and Lana about breaking things off with them. Emily was more than happy too, she was in the starts of a relationship with a very talkative and popular Gryffindor boy. Lana wasn't overly bothered by it the only difference was there wouldn't be any intimate side of things now. Eli was the big problem which is why she'd waited to talk to her, she needed to figure out how. Now she had no choice.

“Can I explain it first please?” Carmilla carefully asked.

“Be my guest. I would love to see how you try to justify this,” Eli snapped, her voice shaking.

“I'm not going to justify it, I've hurt you and I had a chance to explain it all sooner but I didn't know how,” Carmilla told her.

“Sooner? This has been going on for a while?”

“Feelings have been confusing and growing yes, but nothing like what Spencer saw.” Eli was trying to understand but couldn't everything was a blur. “We've talked about this before, getting to know each other and things. There was a chance of something happening before this but I couldn't because I thought of you. It wouldn't be right or fair on you if something happened.”

“What changed?” Carmilla didn't answer instead glanced away from her. It would have been so much easier if she could turn her head or move away from her all together. “What changed, Carmilla?!” She jumped at Eli's raised voice.

“I nearly saw her die and it would've been my fault if she did because I was supposed to keep her safe,” Carmilla explained. “She was in the forest with me and LaF, we all got separated and she nearly got killed by a boggart. I nearly didn't get to her in time. Everything was so intense and overwhelming it just happened.”

“Stop!” Both Spencer and Carmilla looked at her, tears were pouring down her face. “Forget I asked. So you choose her yeah? You'd rather her to me?” Carmilla was confused.

“Eli, it wasn't like that with us. I made it clear from the start-”

“Yeah well you're so wrapped up in your issues and emotional problems you don't see other peoples change too.”

“I'm sorry-” Eli cut her off with a trembling hurt laugh.

“No you're not. You don't care about me or anything of this, if you did you'd have actually stopped being a coward and talk to me about it. Not when you got caught.”

“Lower your wand, Eli, please,” Carmilla said softly. Her hand tightened around the grip. “You wouldn't do anything so lower it.” A cold grin split across her lips.

“Oh I wouldn't, would I?” Carmilla's expression didn't waver, even as the wand was brought millimetres from her eye. “You've just hurt me, beyond anything I can explain. I wouldn't be so sure on what I couldn't do to you.” Still she didn't have any reaction. Eli gave a twisted smile. “I mean I don't have to actually attack you to hurt you, there are other ways.” That got a reaction.

“You go near her and I swear-”

“You'll what? You can't do anything to me. You're too spineless to.”

Carmilla gave a cold smile and an almost disturbing chuckle. It made Spencer unsettled, he subconsciously put his hand to the grip of his wand.

“You do not want to test me, Eli. I have great control over what I do magic wise and you touch Laura, you'll see what happens when I don't hold back,” Carmilla told her. Carmilla grabbed hold of her wand hand tight, moving it away before taking a fist full of shirt and yanking Eli close. “Don't think I'm past using unforgivable curses.”

Carmilla screamed loudly as she let go of Eli and slammed her hand over her burning eye. Spencer had raised his wand and without hesitation he had blinded Carmilla in her right eye, the side of her face in agony. He wasn't going to allow any danger come to Eli, if Carmilla was going to go after someone it was going to be him.

Spencer looked round to a couple of his Slytherin friends who instantly came over and got Carmilla, they led her out of the common room and walked off in the direction of the hospital ward.

Eli looked to him terrified of what Carmilla had said and what Spencer had done. Bestfriends or not, he'd put himself in incredible danger for her.

“Don't worry, Eli,” Spencer told her with a small smile, wand still in hand. “I'll sort out Hollis.”


	12. Contestants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fast approaching Hastur duelling contest means the combatants need to be chosen. Carmilla clears the air with Sherman about what happened with Laura and LaF in the forest. Danny and Carmilla have a difficult conversation after a duel involving Spencer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> A rare thing has occurred I've updated this story! Updated both this and Love and Injuries this month and posted a one shot story, I am doing surprisingly well this month.
> 
> So a long chapter again. Duels, revenge, animagus forms and a lot of feels, just lots and lots of feels.
> 
> Also there is a section when Danny and Carmilla are talking about things, it's spoken about like chronic illness. It is a little upsetting, it's suppose to be. I've been going through a lot of health things lately and they say write what you know. So while I don't know what vampirism is like (that would be weird) the emotional bit behind it is written from personal feelings and I think it works for the situation. This will make more sense afterwards. Yay for writing being a coping mechanism along with an awesome past time. But support for Spoonies and other chronically ill people.
> 
> Anywho moving on. I hope you all enjoy this, let me know. Comments are always loved.  
> Not sure when the next update is going to be but I'll get round to it.

The curtain had been pulled around the hospital bed where Carmilla sat shivering. The sudden heat of the attack against her eye had sent her into shock, now it was calming down she was becoming cold. Madam Pomfrey had Carmilla's head tilted back slightly, the glowing tip of her wand inches from her burned black eyeball, slowly moving it backwards and forwards.

“Anything?” Madam Pomfrey questioned. Carmilla shook her head.

“Nothing, it's only temporary,” Carmilla answered. It didn't make the situation any better.

“Are you going to tell me who did this?” Madam Pomfrey moved her wand away as the tip went dull.

“It doesn't matter,” Carmilla told her simply as she shuffled back further onto the bed. Madam Pomfrey couldn't believe what Carmilla had said.

“Someone attacked you so close they burned the vision out of your eye, you're lucky you're not blind completely and you're saying it doesn't matter.” Carmilla nodded.

“It's my fault this happened, Poppy. Don't worry about it,” she explained.

“I do worry. A student got blinded by another and nothing is being done about it.” This would go on for a while. Carmilla wondered how she could bring it to a quick end, she wasn't going to explain why it happened or who it was but she knew Madam Pomfrey wouldn't stop. She'd have to figure out a way to get past it.

****

Perry and J.P were in the middle of charms class when Elsie, the ministry official called them out along with a couple of other students. Ryan who Slytherin's quidditch team seeker, Megan a quiet Gryffindor girl who had recently duelled Danny in a practice. Danny had been noted as a rather talented all round dueller and was being used as a challenger, along with a few others, for anyone who wanted to enter the Hastur contest. McGonagall was a little surprised by the interruption but knew what it was about. The list of the possible contestants had been written out. Now was time to ask who would be interested in representing the school and eliminate the top three, since Carmilla had already taken a spot.

Even if Corvae wasn't there Carmilla would've most likely entered, this was the type of thing she was fantastic at and a chance to show her talents would be rare, she would've jumped at it now she was pushed. McGonagall, like the rest of the teachers were curious about what they would see, but she was also worried. Carmilla had spoken few times about her time before Hogwarts, magic talent wise and it was worrying to say the least. The abilities she had and her mastery at them was something to be feared. McGonagall made a mental note that she needed to talk about Carmilla's magic with her. While she knew there would be no restraints in her magic against Corvae, Carmilla had to remember these were students she was fighting. She also noted she needed to talk to several teachers about the safety precautions when Corvae and Carmilla would be duelling. They couldn't have the other students in danger.

****

It was early afternoon and Carmilla stood by the lake, arm still in a sling and her sunglasses on despite it being a heavily overcast and slightly chilly day. Sunglasses seemed the best way to keep her burnt blind eye off view. The water was calm and the few ripples that appeared from the very light breeze pulling a few leaves off a nearby tree that landed softly on the water. It was soothing to watch.

There was nothing complicated here. No complicated emotions of other people, no duelling contest, no unexpected situations to suddenly arise or cause issues. Just the calm water and her thoughts, that's all it was right now. Carmilla knew that would change soon, she wasn't down here just to enjoy the peace and quiet. She was down here because it would be the best place to talk.

Carmilla pulled her robe tighter around her and a little awkwardly over her sling arm, it was getting colder. If she knew the temperature was going to drop she would've debated bringing her scarf. Not that it was scarf wearing cold but the comfort of it wrapped close would be nice.

“Right over in that patch of reeds is where you and Eileen first met,” Sherman said a softness to his voice as he walked down towards her from the stony path through the grounds from the castle. Carmilla gave a light laugh under her breath.

“And not even ten minutes later that is when me and you met, followed by your first real time of being around Eileen,” Carmilla replied as he walked over to her side. He went to talk but was startled about the sunglasses, he decided it would be best not to ask. Carmilla noticed his falter and mentally thanked that he wasn't asking about it. She was calm and not minding the fact he was there, she wanted him there. “Your entire relationship started with an accidental insult to a mermaid in shallow water and a being dragged into the lake wounded vampire.” Carmilla finally looked at him with a smile, he had one too. “There are worse ways for a relationship to start.”

“Bless you accidentally insulting a mermaid,” Sherman laughed.

“All I was doing was asking if they could swim down to the bottom lake and grab me some ingredients for some potions Poppy needed, not my fault she didn't realise I was talking about another lake creature when I said 'stupid fish-face.'”

“And then Eileen rushed to your rescue as you got dragged through the reeds by a angry mermaid who was determined they were going to take you down to the depths of the lake so you could get the plants. You're lucky we had biology that day.” Carmilla chuckled.

“Pretty sure she would have just weighed me down at the bottom of a lake for a while,” Carmilla told him. “They know it won't do me any harm.” Now Sherman was curious.

“So they know you're a vampire too?” he asked cautiously. Sherman was uncertain if this was a topic that was okay to talk about, considering Carmilla's violent display of showing him exactly what she was. He saw a slight falter in her but it wasn't aggressive, she was more surprised than anything this isn't what she'd call him down to talk about.

“Most of the supernatural beings do,” Carmilla answered. “A lot of the forest inhabitants do, the ghosts and most of the paintings also know. Quite a few of the lake creatures too.” Carmilla gave a slightly unsure smile. “You can only go so long without things being noticed.”

“And you tend to get yourself noticed, unintentionally or not.” That was an understatement.

Carmilla's thoughts slipped back to the thoughts of Eileen and her first meeting. They were both right as they had spoken. It was because of a misunderstanding insult that Eileen and her met which led to Sherman and Eileen meeting when they had to get Carmilla help. She would never have imagined that she would be in love with their daughter. Carmilla's thoughts got stuck for a moment on the situation of Laura and telling her that she loved her and her reaction.

Carmilla forced it aside. Eileen was a much simpler thought and a much more welcome one. Though their first meeting did end up with Eileen dragging a soaking wet and injured Carmilla out of the water and pulling out the few reeds that had dug themselves above her hip. They had left her with a few scars and that is how Sherman knew it was her, why she showed him the scars when he saw her after the duel. There was no mistaking it was her.

“So Laura's afraid of snakes,” Carmilla said after a while of thinking about various adventures her and Eileen got up to. Sherman was surprised at the sudden change.

“She got bitten by a grass snake when we were on a hike, it developed from there. Why?” Carmilla sighed she wasn't sure how to talk about the events of the trip into the Forbidden Forest. She wasn't sure how but it had to be done.

“I need to talk to you about what happened in the forest, when you said about it being stupid of me to take Laura in that I could've stopped her if I really wanted to,” Carmilla told him. “I didn't want her in there. I was pissed off that she was there and I argued about her coming but she said she's going in regardless. I should've tried harder to keep her there, I think in my rage I was surprised at just how stubborn she was and couldn't figure out a rational or proper way to stop her. So reluctantly I had no choice but to have her come with me and LaF.” She was being honest and Sherman could see that clearly.

When he first confronted Carmilla at the hospital with Laura by her side he assumed that Carmilla took her in there without much thought, that she took her in there because she wanted her there. Now it was clear it wasn't that.

“I'm sorry for shouting-”

“It's fine,” Carmilla said with a gentle smile. “I would have acted the same way. Especially since you know about... my condition.” Sherman gave an slightly awkward smile. 'Condition' was definitely a lighter term than saying centuries old vampire. It made a thought appear did she say condition because she hated the term vampire or did she hate it that she was one? Did she feel like part of a disease? “Laura saw and learnt quite a few things in the forest, some of them were to do with me and others how dangerous some of the inhabitants are.”

Sherman was horrified at the idea of all the things that could've happened to Laura while in there, Carmilla had took the attack so she and LaF didn't get hurt. It scared him to think what would've happened if Carmilla hadn't been able to defend them.

“What did you tell her?” he asked unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

“I didn't tell her what I am if that's what you're worried about. I needed her to calm down and listen to me I told her I'm one of the most powerful people in the entire school. She also saw me shapeshift into a very unique looking creature.”

“You're an animagus?”

“Yes but that's not what she saw.” Sherman was getting confused. “Okay so you know how a person who has contracted the werewolf virus is a regular person and they can be an animagus but they still have the werewolf form? It is like that with us but just a little different. Our vampiric form is all the time and we can have all levels of magic or none at all. Well because we're not exactly regular vampires we have our own abilities superspeed, super-strength, great hearing and sense of smell we also have the ability to shapeshift into various creatures of our own choice. I know people who shapeshift into crows, wolves, reptiles-” Carmilla paused, Sherman's confusion hadn't eased, not even into some form of understanding. “What?

“You said you're not a regular vampire.” Carmilla sighed, out of all the things he had to note on.

“I'm not going to explain it because way too long and I've explained it recently to someone else and that was tiring,” Carmilla told him. “It's a lot more complicated but basically I've got more abilities than a regular vampire, I became a vampire differently and I'm not contagious. Me biting someone isn't going to result in them turning into a vampire or dying if their body can't handle. I'm just different.”

Sherman didn't exactly understand but found himself relieved of one thing that he hadn't realised he was worried about. There was no chance of Laura becoming like Carmilla. He couldn't handle that.

“So you wanted to talk to me about Laura being scared?” Sherman asked finally as he thoughts settled. Carmilla paused trying to figure out what she was going to say, this could explode horrifically if it backfired. She wondered if it was worth saying but he was here now, it's not exactly like she could stop.

“Why didn't you tell Laura how Eileen died?” Carmilla asked carefully, though a good amount of confusion and seriousness rested in her voice. She couldn't see any reason why Laura wouldn't have been told.

Sherman was taken back by the question, he had spent a lot of time trying to figure out what was going on. He had figured out it would definitely involve Laura and the forest but Eileen, how did that happen?

“I don't- what?” Carmilla swallowed hard at the idea of explaining what she had seen. Eileen broken down and dying all because Sherman hadn't told Laura how her mum had died. If she had been told then no way would Eileen's death be part of her boggart.

“I left Laura and LaF in an opening collecting things for me, I protected them with multiple spells while I went to check something out. I thought I had found this problem in the forest that we've been dealing with.” Carmilla moved her sling arm a little drawing attention to it. “It wasn't but none the less it got me good, I ran back to them and tried to apparate us all out. That didn't work. So I started to lead them back but we got separated, like physically something separated us from each other. We each were in danger, well them more than me. I've dealt with what happened to me a lot over my time” Carmilla faltered at the thought of what came next. “I went and found Laura after that... it was heartbreaking.”

“It was to do with Eileen?” Carmilla looked at him with a saddened smile.

“Yes.” Carmilla just stopped, she wasn't sure how to explain it or the intense feeling building up in her chest. “I found Laura terrified and unable to look away or move from seeing Eileen dying as she was been attacked repeatedly by a basalisk... do you know how hard it is to see one of the best friends you had in over a century and the greatest aurour you've known nearly killed in front of you?” Carmilla let out a hard breath. “Seeing it, Sherman... that was a different kind of pain and I know about how Eileen died. It broke Laura. I couldn't do anything for a moment except just stare in horror. Then it was just taken over by this thundering thumping noise, Laura's heart was beating so fast I'm surprised she didn't have a heart attack.” Carmilla fidgeted uncomfortably, a shaky smile on her lips. “And the thought of her dying scared me much more than seeing Eileen like that. If I was there and unable to... if I couldn't save Laura I would never be able to live with myself.” Sherman saw the light tremble Carmilla had as she spoke. It was clear just how much she adored Laura and if this was just the start he wondered how far her love for her could go. She cleared her throat. “Why didn't you tell Laura how Eileen died?” The reply was simple.

“Because what happened was horrific and I can't put that on her,” Sherman had no hesitation in his uneven voice. The thought of what happened and what he'd been told in the last few minutes had shaken him.

“Laura would be so proud of Eileen, Sherman. She died a hero, everything she done, everyone she saved. Eileen would want her to know that she died for such a brave reason,” Carmilla told him. “I mean I want to know what happened to my family and they weren't even anything cool like aurors.” Sherman got momentarily distracted.

“You don't know what happened to your family?”

Carmilla become incredibly uncomfortable incredibly quick. She tugged her cloak around her a little tighter. A flash of memories disarming her. Countless hours of trying to draw family portraits from blurred memory, spending hours of trying to remember the smallest details of time spent together, she lost count of the times she lost her temper with frustration that it was so hard to picture them.

“My memory... it's not the best at times. Some things are incredibly clear with them but others... what happened to my parents and siblings...” Carmilla cleared her throat and sniffed back the first few tears she felt starting to build. First the idea of losing Laura and what happened with Eileen, now talking about her birth parents and family. It was hard and incredibly complicated. “I don't know what exactly happened to them.” Carmilla cast him a brief look with a weak smile. “Eileen was a hero, Laura should know that.”

Carmilla looked towards the castle, maybe now was a good time to go back. She was getting cold and hungry. The Great Hall should still have lunch served, if it didn't she could go down to the kitchen. She hadn't seen Jip in a while she could annoy her favourite house elf while down there. She could skip food altogether and go to bed. The last few days had been intense and taken it out her.

Sherman watched her closely unsure what she was thinking as she looked up at the castle though one thing was noticeable. She had looked up at the castle thousands of times before and the memories of the castle had marked her. So much time and so many memories. It was no wonder her memory was hazy, centuries worth of memories it was incredible. There was no physical change, no ageing or anything like that but it was clear to see she had grown. She was in love with his daughter and had protected her life. She hadn't explained how she had saved her and how she got all the injuries she had but he knew from the amount and how serious she was about it all, Carmilla cared deeply. It shouldn't worry him, she had just saved Laura, she wouldn't hurt her. The thought of Elle unwelcomingly crept in, what he had been told. Carmilla cared about her deeply and with no control of her own she hurt her enough that she'd left the school. He couldn't help be cautious.

“Does it hurt being here?” Sherman found himself asking without much though. Carmilla broke her gaze as the question registered.

“What?”

“How long you've been here, all the people you've met, all your experiences throughout the years, does it hurt being here?” Carmilla cast a slightly amused weak smile, that question could hold to possible answers.

“Sometimes being in the castle becomes too much and I take my chances at leaving for a while but yes it can hurt walking around here. Remembering memories you've had in the castle with countless people and friends,” Carmilla told him honestly. He looked apologetic he should've thought about it before asking. “And in general if you meant it as all my experiences in my 'afterlife' does it hurt being here? Still around and everything...” She had to pause, her throat going dry and lips trembling, “every day it hurts.”

“I'm sorry.” Carmilla shrugged, brushing it off.

“All part of the fun of being part of a supernatural community.” Carmilla gave a sigh as she looked up to the castle. “I should get back up there, need food and Madam Pomfrey wants to check me over. For some reason she's really not happy with the injuries I keep coming back with.” Sherman gave a light smile. “You should tell Laura, Sherman.”

Carmilla turned and made her way up to the castle. Sherman watched her for a moment before turning and looking at the lake. So much history between them and now it looked like there would be more. Carmilla was respectful enough to not talk to Laura about her mum but once Sherman told her no doubt Laura would have questions for Carmilla. As far as Laura knew Carmilla only knew Eileen briefly. That wasn't the case at all.

****

A couple of days had passed and the list of contestants had been narrowed down greatly. Perry, J.P and LaF among them. Though surprisingly LaF had turned down the offer, they didn't explain why but they had a very uncertain feeling to this. They'd overheard Carmilla being involved and after witnessing her skill, the idea of being near that in a contest even if it was on the same team unsettled them enough not to try. Danny and Spencer were also solid possibilities, Ryan a fellow Slytherin was still a good choice. A few others were still uncertain but they were getting the list shorter.

Danny was in the Great Hall waiting for Professor McGonagall and a few of the 'maybe' contestants to turn up. All the tables and benches had vanished, just a long platform for duelling and several benches. Several people were there with her. Laura being one of them. She had asked Danny for some pointers in duelling. Not that she was going to compete but it seemed like a good time for a short lesson. No one had realised Carmilla was sitting by the wall on the floor, book in hand but keeping a good view on the stage. She wanted to see who the possible teammates might be. She'd taken not that Eli, Spencer and a few other Slytherins had come in. Lana too with a couple of Ravenclaws she recognised but didn't know the name of. J.P and Perry were talking, sitting on the benches not far from a small group of Hufflepuffs. Now the strongest contestants had all been chosen everyone wanted to see what kind of talent was going to be on the teams.

Laura was more than happy to get taught by Danny, she knew what she was doing. Carmilla couldn't help her annoyance at Danny being so close to Laura but she couldn't act on it, there wasn't anything to act out at.

Danny tried to teach her for a while longer, she was getting the hang of it but it was hard to teach her without someone on the other end of her spells. She looked around for someone to help. Might as well be one of the possible contestants, give them a warm up. It's not like they'd be attacking but defending from spells was a good exercise.

“Spencer,” Danny called. He was the only one who was vaguely looking in their direction. Carmilla looked up at his name. Spencer shifted his attention to Danny, Eli looking over too though her gaze stopped briefly on Laura. God how she'd love to attack. Spencer had made her promise not to, if anyone was going to cause issues then it would be him. “You got a couple of minutes? Just showing Laura a couple of things, could use a hand.” Spencer gave a twitch of a smile as he glanced to Eli.

“Sure,” Spencer said more than happily. Carmilla immediately went on high alert as she tried to figure out what to do. He was already walking over towards them. Carmilla quickly got up and rushed to Laura.

Spencer simply smiled as he saw her wearing the sunglasses. He had hit Carmilla hard with that spell, it wouldn't go away for a little while as yet. Carmilla tried her hardest to ignore him and Eli, she moved Laura away a little to talk to her quietly. Danny was confused by her sudden appearance.

“Don't go against Spencer, please,” Carmilla said softly yet pleading. Laura wasn't sure about her worried reaction, she was distracted by the sunglasses. Carmilla became a little self-conscious. “Laura, don't-”

“Why? It's just Spencer. It's not like he's gonna be attacking me,” Laura replied, not taking it seriously. Spencer was still watching, a smirk on his lips.

“Just trust me please, he will hurt you if you go up there,” Carmilla told her. “He saw me and you in the hospital, he told Eli... he will hurt you, Laura.” She frowned heavily.

“What did he do to you?” Laura asked, concern filling her voice. Carmilla became uncomfortable. “Why are you wearing glasses?” She didn't answer. Carmilla looked to Danny, she beckoned her over. Danny was surprised but came over.

“What's wrong?”

“Laura can't fight Spencer, don't let her please.” Danny cast a glance to Laura, unsure what this was all about. Carmilla saw the question and answered before she could ask it. “Spencer decided to get all of my attention so I didn't hurt Eli about Laura.” Danny sighed, she knew exactly what kind of temper Spencer had and what kind of magic he used.

Both of them had dealt with Spencer before when a fight broke out with a Ravenclaw boy. Carmilla had to use magic to get Spencer away and the boy ended up in the hospital wing for a week, Madam Pomfrey having trouble figuring out what was wrong with him. If anyone was capable of using dark magic without a second thought it would be Spencer. They were pretty sure he already had.

Danny looked to Laura.

“It would be best if you weren't with him, just trust us please.” Laura was surprised to hear them agree on something.

“Laura, do you still want some help?” Spencer asked walking over. Carmilla got a little defensive beside her. “I really don't mind.” Laura saw the serious looks on Danny and Carmilla's face, she even realised that Danny was standing protectively next to Laura. First they agreed with each other, now they were both defending her. This was serious.

“I don't-”

Their attention was drawn away as Professor McGonagall, Professor Danse (the duelling instructor) Professor Osman and Professor Axelle walked in. It was strange to see Lars away from the flying lesson. He was a talented enough wizard, it was just a strange idea of him teaching duelling.

“Is everything okay here?” Osman asked, seeing how Danny and Carmilla were. Spencer took his chance.

“Yes, Professor,” Spencer answered. “I was just asked by Danny if I wouldn't mind helping Laura as a partner with some duelling. I was hoping to get some practice in before class started. I'm very eager about the contest.”

“Miss Hollis isn't a contestant option, Mister Lange,” Osman told him. Other students had started to watch.

“Of course. It wasn't for my benefit if I'm honest, just wanting to help another student.” Carmilla clenched her fist a little. “If Danny thought I was okay to help I would've.” Lars looked to Professor McGonagall, she wasn't sure about it. Carmilla cut in.

“I think Spencer's talents would be wasted on Laura, even the simple spells,” Carmilla told them. She felt Laura give a slight glare, just because she wasn't the same level of skill as them didn't mean she was useless. “If Laura wants help wouldn't it be best if it wasn't rushed? Me and Danny could show her some things later.” Spencer wasn't going to give up.

“Surely a better lesson would be in a semi-real situation-”

“I'll duel you,” Carmilla cut in. Laura, Danny and Eli all looked at her in surprise. Spencer gave an amused smile. “If you're so eager to duel someone I'll duel you. Don't you need to be tested to see if you make the team anyway?” Spencer laughed.

“You really think you're a match for me?” Carmilla smiled. “You really want to try and take someone on who is going for a contestant placement?”

“I'm already on the team, Spencer,” Carmilla told him. It shocked quite a few of them. “As soon as it was announced I was on the team. It'll be good to see if you're worthy to fight in my team.” Spencer drew his wand.

“I'm not one to back down from a challenge, especially if your talented to be on the team without a second thought,” Spencer told her, his voice a little harder than before. “Hopefully Laura can learn from seeing this too.” Carmilla was a little unsettled by his tone.

Carmilla walked up on to the end of the platform, this had to be controlled. Despite it taking Laura out of danger she had to remain in control. This couldn't be about getting revenge for what Spencer done to her, this had to be a clear message for him to back off but controlled enough that it didn't stand out as too brutal in a duel in front of students and the teachers.

Spencer took a step towards Laura and gave a small smile. He spoke quietly enough that Danny couldn't hear her but Laura could.

“You should've stayed away from Carmilla. Every thing that happens to her will be because of you,” Spencer told her with a sick smile that sent Laura cold. He walked off to the platform ready to face Carmilla this was going to be fun.

Carmilla drew her wand and met him in the middle of the platform. Spencer looked her over, he couldn't help but be proud of his shot of blinding her.

“You brought this on yourself, Carm. I'm only upset that this wasn't Laura up here,” Spencer said quietly.

“Don't forget you've got a special girl to worry about too. Eli isn't exactly up to our level of magic,” Carmilla said with grin of her own as she leaned a little closer. “How are you going to defend her once I put you in the hospital?”

Both of them lowered their wands, gave the slightest of bows and walked to the ends. Both getting themselves ready.

“What are we doing?” Carmilla asked Osman. “Standard duel? Until you tell us to stop? First one to drop their wand?”

“Standard duel and keep it clean,” Professor Danse told them both. “Just because the other schools are going to be taught differently doesn't mean we lose respect and fairness in a duel.” Spencer and Carmilla nodded, listening and understanding but ultimately ignoring his words. “When you're ready.”

Laura and Danny stood side by side concerned for Carmilla's safety. The other students watched with increasing curiosity and excitement, Carmilla had said that she was on the team without being tested, how was her power that strong? What kind of power did she hold?

A blast of white sparks flew from Spencer's wand. Carmilla easily blocked then and sent a flurry of red and blue lightening his way. He dispelled it just as easily. There was a pause from each of them, their wands raised but no spells fired. Just silence, trying to figure out the next best move.

Carmilla got there first, combining spells. It was impressive.

“Incendio bombarda!”

A large fireball raged towards him, it took him by surprise but not enough to land, though close.

“Pretego!” The fire exploded around him, he grinned. His turn. “Glacius tria!”

Ice formed around Carmilla's wand and hand, it crept up her arm. It went rigid and agonising as shards of ice forced them into her skin. That part wasn't normal. She gritted her teeth and raised her hand, a shimmering shield destroying the large ball of lightening. Spencer sighed, of course she would use no wand magic.

Lars and Osman weren't sure if they should intervene. If they could see the injury the ice was doing it would be stopped instantly. Though Professor Danse and Professor McGonagall didn't do anything. As far as she could tell nothing was too much yet. Only advance spells but nothing that wasn't allowed in duels.

A red ball of light with twisted silver vines surrounded Spencer's wand. Carmilla could only stare. What the hell was that? There was a soft boom as it blasted from his wand, she stood no chance. The vines opened up just before it hit her thorns shot of scratching and cutting at her, shattering the sunglasses as the red energy hit her with the strength of a metal girder. She flew back and slammed on the platform.

Spencer walked over and pointed his wand at her as she was downed and dazed.

“Mister Lange, that is enough,” Professor McGonagall intervened. She now had physical wounds.

“Submit,” Spencer demanded, not paying attention. Carmilla shook her head and gave a small laugh as a sound of cracking ice got louder, skittering wings too. Spencer stared at her arm, the breaking ice turning black and writhing.

“I'm fine, Professor,” Carmilla told her. “A few scratches don't bother me.”

The cracking was getting louder, the Great Hall was in pure silence. Whatever this was they hadn't seen anything like it.

Osman subconsciously held his breath, he wanted to see what power she had. He'd spoken privately to her, she'd confided in him. Confessed that in her years she'd taken lives, the conversation had gone around in his mind. All those centuries not everyone of those deaths could be meal related, she was a murderer and someone of her age would have some incredible spells and power. He had a morbid curiosity to see the damage she could do.

Spencer backed off as Carmilla stood up quickly, forcing him back. She took off the smashed glasses, the burned and blind eye on view. Laura and Danny couldn't believe the injury, Danny more so. Carmilla never showed that she was at a disadvantage if she could hide it but here she was in front of so many people. It was worrying.

“You should really submit, Spencer,” Carmilla told him, she glanced at her broken ice covered arm, some twisting black mass held them in place. “I'll give you a chance and I really suggest you take it. You wouldn't want to get scared by what I've got in plan.”

Spencer did falter. Did he really want to know what that was? He didn't have a choice. This was about teaching her a lesson for Eli, not backing down. Carmilla smiled after seeing the determination in his eyes, she had hoped for this reaction.

Carmilla pulled her writhing and twisting screeching arm towards her all the ice flying towards him, she threw her arm out, The entire hall went dark as thousands of vampire bats burst from her arm. They screeched as they flew around the room at high speeds circling Spencer close, he dropped his wand trying to swat them away. Carmilla walked towards him, light returning to the room so the teachers and students could see the terror she instilled in him.

Bending down she picked up his wand and swished her wand, the bats vanished into a cloud of smoke. Spencer was laying on the floor terrified, his eyes wide, his heart pounding, his entire body trembling.

“I have a pretty good memory and you're terrified of bats. It had to be the funniest thing that week to see you run out of a room in transfiguration class,” Carmilla reminded. She looked at his wand as he shakily looked up at her. “You can't even handle a couple of vampires flying about you've got no place on my team.” Carmilla looked at his wand and started to walk down the platform, keeping hold of it.

“Don't... don't you dare turn your back on me, Karnstein,” he snapped, his voice trembling but dripping with anger. Carmilla didn't pay attention and just threw down his wand.

Balls of almost blinding light grew in Spencer's hands. Danny was stunned, he could perform wandless magic with both hands. This was bad, she knew he had power behind him but to be able to effortlessly create such strong spells without a wand was terrifying. Spencer stood up before chucking them in her direction. He had already blinded her one side, he would permanently blind her now.

The spell blasted towards Carmilla but it didn't make contact. It didn't get anywhere close. Danny had jumped up on the platform and blocked it before it could.

“Are you that much of a sore loser and coward you'd attack her when her back is turned?” Danny asked, gripping her wand tight. Carmilla had turned around and was watching surprised, Danny had defended her. Spencer stood up.

“You don't want to fight me, Lawrence. This isn't your business or your duel-” Danny flicked her wand and all the wooden boards of the platform, cracked and broken into chunks of jagged wood. They rushed at him, threatening to impale him. He rushed back off the platform.

“You're not a match for me, Spencer, and she's right you've got no place on the team.” Spencer shakily laughed.

“What you're on the team as well? It's not up to you, it's the professors who get to tell me-”

“With the way you've acted they aren't going to let you on the team,” Danny told him cutting him off. “And yes I am on the team.”

Wait what? Carmilla's face dropped. No she couldn't be on the team. Sure they were agreeing on things today but on the same team in a duelling contest. That couldn't happen, that wouldn't work. She couldn't question it right now and no way could she talk about it with Danny.

Danny must have wondered what Carmilla thought as she glanced over her shoulder to see her reaction. It was bad. Carmilla put away her wand and just walked out of the hall. Everyone moving out of her way.

Spencer was sent to Dumbledore's office, Professor McGonagall following him closely. Danse, Lars and Osman done the rest of the duels. Regardless of what had just happened the duels still needed to go on, they still needed to find two other contestants.

****

Carmilla sat up in a large tree down by the lake, chain smoking and trembling, a new pair of sunglasses on. This couldn't be happening. Danny and her couldn't be on the same team, that was going to be a disaster. They could rarely agree on anything let alone work together.

How were they supposed to work together against others, especially against Corvae? It was impossible to think about. Danny was talented but against Corvae, against Ortiz and Mattie? She doubted it.

Carmilla stubbed out the fourth cigarette and tossed it on the ground below the branch. What the hell was she going to do?

****

Danny had tried to reassure Laura that everything would get sorted, that Carmilla would be okay she just needed space. Laura knew that but it was hard to think that. The confusion on Carmilla's face as she walked past her after finding out Danny was on the team. Her injuries caused by Spencer, her entire eye just blind. Carmilla had put herself in that danger so Laura wouldn't be. She was thankful that Carmilla and Danny insisted on not going against him. That was savage, she dreaded to think what that would be like if she was up there.

Laura had no idea where Carmilla was but she hoped that she was okay.

****

Carmilla was sat in Professor McGonagall's classroom, it was just the two of them. She needed to talk about this Danny situation and Professor McGonagall was her head of house she thought it would be best.

“Minerva, please tell me that you haven't got Danny on this team,” Carmilla begged as she sat in the front row desk. Professor McGonagall looked up from the piece of parchment she was grading.

“She is a very suitable contestant,” she told her. “There is a reason we've been using her against all the possible contestants, so we can see the extent of her skill against all different kinds of magic. She's perfect.” Carmilla groaned.

“She talented but there is the slight issue of mine and Danny's.... history and issues getting in the way,” Carmilla reminded.

“I know this is very personal for you with Corvae coming, but this is also a school event. The best people will be chosen to try and win. It isn't just Corvae coming here, Carmilla. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be part of this too.”

“I can't protect Danny if she's on my team,” Carmilla admitted. This surprised Professor McGonagall just as much as it surprised her when she realised what she said. Carmilla sighed. “Anyone on the team is a target because of me but... Danny.... she's a werewolf and Lilita would be more than ready to mount her head on her wall. I can't fight Corvae and look after Danny at the same time.”

“You should have more faith in her, Carmilla. She's incredibly talented, you don't have to look after her.”

Carmilla clenched her hands into tight fists, trying to calm down. Today was tiring enough without this.

“You're not listening to me, Minerva,” Carmilla snapped. She hoped that she would, of all the people she though she would understand. “Look I know I can't do anything about the other schools coming, though I think that's a horrible decision but that's not my decision to call off this event. Just please take Danny from the team.”

“That isn't your decision either. Danny will be on the team, that's final.” Carmilla gritted her teeth as she clutched the sides of the desk. Keeping Danny was a mistake. “I would ask her about some help with magic,” Professor McGonagall suggested, going back to grading.

Carmilla's grip smashed part of the desk, disbelieving what she just heard.

“What?! Are you serious?” Carmilla snapped, insulted at the idea she would need help especially from Danny. “I don't need her help, I know magic far more advance than anything she knows-”

“And yet she's bested you on more that one occasion and saved you from Spencer's attack today,” Professor McGonagall replied calmly, looking up again.

“Using cheap spells like ropes to restrain, doesn't count as besting me.”

“It worked, so much so the duel ended and she's got several good attacks on you as well. I highly suggest you talk to her, I believe she's studying on one of the higher classrooms, her last lesson was charms.”

Carmilla got up without saying anything, nothing good would be said right now. The table started to repair itself as she left. Professor McGonagall sighed heavily, she had hoped this wasn't going to be a problem. It was more than she guessed.

****

Reluctantly Carmilla went and found Danny in a classroom a few floors up, it had taken a while. Danny was a little startled when she saw Carmilla walk in and shut the door. The look on her face was clear, she didn't want to be here but if Professor McGonagall thought it would be best than she might as well talk to her. She didn't have to do anything after all.

Danny put down her quill as Carmilla walked past her, she got hold of the chair from the desk in front of her and turned it around. Danny noticed she hesitated in sitting down. Carmilla sighed and remained standing beside it, her hand keeping hold of the back.

“Hey,” Danny said unsure voice. Wondering why she was here.

“Hey,” Carmilla finally replied. “McGonagall said I should come talk to you.” Danny nodded. She wasn't surprised, she probably wanted them to come to some sort of truce when all this was going on. Them fighting among themselves would make the school look weak.

“Okay-”

“She thinks I should talk to you about helping me with some magic,” Carmilla explained, rushing out the words. Danny blankly stared at her. What? “Minerva said since you apparently bested me several times and... what you done today that you might be able to offer me some... help.”

“You want help from me?” Danny questioned. Carmilla shook her head.

“That's not what I said, I don't want to be here.”

“Then why are you here?” Carmilla was taken back. “If you didn't want to be here you wouldn't be. So you want my help?” She swallowed hard.

“No.” Danny gave her a questioning look. “I wanted to talk to you to see if there is any point in asking you for help.” Danny smirked, of course she wasn't going to say yes.

“Any other reason you came here than to not ask for my help?” Danny asked as she lifted up her satchel onto the desk and started rummaging around.

Carmilla tapped her fingers on the back of the chair. She could mention how uncomfortable the idea of the them being on the same made her, how bad of an idea it was. Surely Danny knew it was a bad idea.

“Working as a team... how do you feel about it?”

“It's a horrible idea,” Danny answered honestly, as she looked in her bag. “I mean we're talented and a force to reckon with but me and you,” she smiled, “Everything between us. The blame, the hatred, things about Elle and now Laura. Us on a team is stupid.”

Carmilla frowned as Danny pulled out a disgusting black liquid filled vial, she pulled the stopper out and drank it shuddering at the bitterness.

“Wolf time already?” Carmilla questioned, not realising it had come around so fast. Danny nodded. “That's a bigger amount than normal. You sure you got it right?” She glared at Carmilla.

“I've dealt with this for some time, Carm. I think I know how to make it.” Carmilla raised her hand submissively. She didn't mean to offend she was a little concerned. “I've been feeling ill the last few nights, it's gonna be a bad one. I given myself a bigger dose to try and control it.”

“Sorry, I didn't mean to upset or anything-”

“It's fine,” Danny said cutting her off. “Surprised you actually care to be honest.”

“I... it must be hard to deal with, I wanted to make sure you weren't going to take something wrong and it not work,” Carmilla explained. “Do... do you want some help tonight or what?” Danny cast her a small disbelieving look.

“Are you serious?” Carmilla was taken back by her tone. “First of all you hate me, so why would you even ask? Secondly since when do you give a damn about my illness?”

Carmilla stared at her unsure if she was serious.

“Yes I hate you,” Carmilla agreed. “I think you're a horrible person and there is way too much between us to ever be friends again.” Danny just stared at Carmilla. “But don't ever think I don't care that you're sick.” She had to laugh at the idea.

“Right because you ditching me after I got sick is really caring, good job,” Danny retorted. It caused Carmilla to chuckle.

“I ditched you? You're kidding me right, Lawrence? You ditched me pretty much almost as soon as you became what you are. You blocked me out when you became sick.” Danny glared at her.

“That's bullshit. You left me to deal with this by myself-” Carmilla pushed the chair back as she moved forward, it clattered hard against the desk. Danny jumped slightly.

“You refused my help!” Carmilla snapped, her hands slamming on Danny's desk. “I understand you getting rid of me after Elle, I really do and I deserved to lose everyone with that but even then, I would have been there every moment you struggled if you allowed me to help you.” Danny looked up at her, not in anger or even upset, she was astonished at how calmly she mentioned Elle in such a hard situation. That was new. “Instead you chose to seclude yourself and let it take over.”

“What else could I have done that would change any of this? This isn't something that's curable.” Danny clenched her hands into tight fists, she had to do something to stop herself trembling. Carmilla moved back a little. “It's in every part of me, Karnstein. This disease is who I am. How can I explain that to anyone? How can anyone who isn't going through that understand?”

Carmilla gave a simple laugh, it made Danny confused.

“You mean that intense loneliness which is so smothering it isn't even loneliness any more? That pain that is always there even when you look perfectly fine to everyone else? That frustration that just makes you want to claw at your skin, hoping that somewhere under there is someone who isn't sick, someone that isn't you?” Danny's throat had gone dry as Carmilla spoke.

“Carm, I-”

“Or that loss that never leaves you because it's not of a single thing, it's of yourself, of all the chances you've had snatched away from you, all the possibilities you've lost because of a condition? All because of something you never asked for.”

Danny was tearing up, she felt the pain in Carmilla's voice. Every word rung deep and true, it was exactly how it was. No hope, no way to change it, no way to cure it. Just a permanent sickness that had just as many mental side effects as it did physical ones.

“I didn't... I mean...” The words that Danny wanted didn't appear, she could only look down at the desk.

“You forgot that I'm kind of an expert with this didn't you?” Carmilla asked. Danny shook her head.

“I didn't forget. I just... I know how much you struggle at times with your own disease. How much it makes you hate yourself for what you are-” Carmilla looked away briefly, clearing her throat while becoming very uncomfortable very quickly. “-and what you've done... I didn't want to be part of something you hate. I didn't want you to struggle with me.”

Carmilla gave a short wry laugh as she looked back.

“Danny, I already hate you so you shouldn't be worried about that-” It made Danny chuckle, “-and I spent the best part of a century alone with my illness trapped in a coffin. I think I have a good concept of what a struggle is.” Carmilla sat on Danny's desk. “Trapped for seventy years in a blood filled coffin, fangs out constantly and just becoming mentally scarred or helping my ex-bestfriend go through something terrifying?” Carmilla thought about it for a moment. “You know actually the coffin does sound more desirable- ow!”

Danny had punched her lightly on her leg, though a small smile had appeared on her face. She hesitated asking a question that was building up. Carmilla was rubbing the sore spot on her leg when she finally spoke.

“If I asked you... would you help me?” Danny asked almost nervous of the answer. Carmilla looked at her with a simple expression.

“With your illness?” Danny nodded. Carmilla answered without any second thought or hesitation. “Yes.” Danny couldn't help but smile. That was unexpected. “What if... what if I thought about asking for help with magic?”

“With disbelief yes I would, if you decided you want help.” Carmilla nodded. Danny paused, before relaxing her hands and leaning back in her chair, she spoke more easily. “This chat doesn't mean we're friends again, you know that right? Still can't stand you.”

Carmilla laughed and stood up off the desk.

“Don't flatter yourself, I couldn't stand being your friend again even if this chat allowed it,”

Both of them just smiled, this wasn't how either of them expected the conversation to go. Carmilla left and Danny just sat there unsure of everything that had just happened. Why was nothing simple around Carmilla any more?

****

Laura found Carmilla sitting cross-legged on a bench in a courtyard she had to walk through to get to defense against the dark arts. Her hood was up and a book on her lap. While Laura should just continue straight to class she had worried all of yesterday about her, she had to make sure she was okay.

She walked over there as Carmilla turned a page.

“Carm,” Laura said gently. She didn't respond at first. “Carm?” Laura took hold of the rim of her hood and lifted it. Carmilla looked up at her and gave a smile which Laura returned. “You okay?” Carmilla took hold of her hand and pulled her down on the bench next to her.

“A little better now,” Carmilla told her, keeping hold of her hand. “Had a bit of a rough night.” Carmilla said before Laura could ask what was wrong. She hesitated but she pulled down her hood, it showed several dark claw marks across her cheek down over her jaw, they were healed but still visible. Laura looked horrified.

“You went back into the forest?” Laura questioned as she touched the marks. Carmilla hid the slight look of pain.

“Yeah, fancied a walk and wasn't exactly careful,” she lied.

Carmilla couldn't say that it was to do with Danny getting the potion amounts wrong and it sent her a little more feral than normal. That she wasn't fast enough to restrain her when she started to turn. Danny looked worse than Carmilla did, though her injuries were mostly hidden by clothes. She did however have a bandaged hand where Carmilla slammed her down and accidentally broke it on a rock. For once Carmilla never intended to hurt Danny but when she's a werewolf there is little reasoning with her.

Laura lowered her hand and gave a soft almost playful sigh.

“You know after the last trip into the forest you would have thought you'd be a little careful, or not go back,” Carmilla shrugged.

“I'm not the smartest person at times,” Carmilla confessed. She smiled at her, dismissing thoughts of asking Laura to skip class and spend time with her. “Where you headed?”

“Dark arts,” Laura told her. “Though Osman seemed a little distracted in his last lesson. Oddly quiet.” Carmilla frowned.

“Really? Mind if I walk with you? I need to talk with him about this contest anyway.”

Laura got up and waited for her while Carmilla put her book in her satchel. She slung it over her shoulder as she got up. Laura took hold of Carmilla's hand without much though. Carmilla looked startled. Laura saw it and went to let go, remembering what Carmilla had said. They weren't together yet, Carmilla needed time. She kept hold of Laura's hand, she needed that little bit of comfort. Not that she told Laura that but after spending a night with werewolf Danny who wanted nothing more than to rip Carmilla's throat out and nearly succeeded, she could do with a something sweet and gentle.

They didn't really say much as they walked off to the class. They were enjoying the silence and the warmth of each others hand. It was simple.

They waited outside the classroom with a few others, they were early. Laura looked at Carmilla she still had sunglasses on. Laura's happy expression dropped slightly, Carmilla noticed almost instantly.

“What?”

“Did Spencer do that?” Laura asked. Carmilla sighed and gave a small nod.

“Yeah. He told Eli about us, she got very upset and threatening. I told her to back off, I was rather angry at some of the things she said. Spencer blinded me taking my focus off Eli,” Carmilla explained. “The sight's starting to come back, the colour is coming back faster. Should be able to comfortably not wear these in a day or two.”

“Why did she react so badly? I thought it wasn't like that with you two.”

“So did I. Apparently though while stuff with you was going on Eli was getting more comfortable with me and thinking it could possibly go into more.” Carmilla gave a smile. “Apparently she doesn't do well with rejection.” Laura gave a weak smile.

“Sorry you got that because of me.” Carmilla shook her head a little, keeping her smile.

“I've taken a lot worse for the people I care about,” Carmilla told her honestly. Laura believed her.

Osman walked past them all into the classroom not giving them much attention, his mind was somewhere else. Carmilla caught the serious expression on his face, she didn't like it.

****

The class had been going on close for forty minutes. Osman had said to Carmilla he didn't mind her being there just as long as she stayed to the back of the room and wasn't a distraction. That was fine by her, she was in there to find a book anyway. She'd talk to him after class.

A Hufflepuff girl knocked on the door and stepped in, interrupting his class. Everyone felt uneasy at the glare like look he gave her.

“I'm sorry, Sir,” she said meekly as she stepped in a little more. She showed an envelope for him. He beckoned her forward. Carmilla, who was sat cross-legged on the floor with a large tome on the floor in front of, was paying attention now.

The girl offered it out to him, he took it off her and flipped it over looking a the insignia seal. He swallowed hard before opening it up. He read it quickly and then read it once more to make sure he had read it right, he was uncomfortable. Osman cleared his throat harshly.

“Carmilla,” he called. She stood up and looked over.

“Yes, Professor?” Carmilla saw the frustration in his eyes.

“I need you to watch the class while I attend to this,” Osman told her. She walked over, a little confused as to what would take him away from class and what she was supposed to be teaching. She hadn't been paying attention. He shut the letter but showed her the insignia. She understood perfectly. He grabbed the book and showed her what they were working on. “They're learning about animaguses and shapeshifters. It's mostly book work, just supervise and answer questions if they're stuck.”

“Sure. I'll dismiss them too,” Carmilla told her. “You just sort this out.” Osman gave her a thankful look before following the Hufflepuff girl out of the room.

Carmilla sighed before looking to the class who was waiting for an explanation. She wasn't going to share what the insignia was or why he had to rush off that was none of their business.

“So yeah I've been asked to supervise you all as Professor Osman has pressing matters elsewhere,” Carmilla told them. “If you have questions feel free to ask, if not just continue the exercise.”

She went to walk off to go get the tome when someone cleared their throat and raised their hand. Carmilla looked round and saw it was Eli. She had a smirk on her lips.

“What is it?” Carmilla asked trying to keep civil, guessing already what she was going to do. Eli lowered her hand.

“Are you qualified to teach us? Surely Osman wouldn't leave us in the care of someone who was useless.” Carmilla didn't react to it.

“First of all Professor Osman wouldn't leave you in the care of someone useless which is why he's asked me. While I don't have the official qualifications I am more than sufficient in the topic to cover a couple of lessons.” Eli mocked looking uncertain.

“I really don't think you're the right person to teach us this though. You're not exactly the friendliest or approachable person. How are we supposed to learn if we can't even talk to you?” Carmilla smiled. Laura looked to Carmilla, she wasn't paying any attention. LaF was also wondering how this was going to play out.

“You're right I am not the most approachable person which is why I'm not a tutor,” Carmilla told her. “My attitude doesn't stop me being smart enough to cover or help with this class. By all means though get up and be a better teacher than me.” Eli was startled and unsure if she was serious. “Come on, you think it's all about personality and attitude makes a better teacher, please come up and correct me.”

Eli was uncertain if she could do it but refused to back down from Carmilla. She got up and walked to the front. Carmilla smiled and looked round to the rest of the class.

“This is your new substitute teacher for the next twenty minutes, her name is Eli,” Carmilla introduced. “Who has questions relating to the topic of animaguses and shapeshifters they would like to ask her?” Everyone looked to each other, unsure if they should take part. Carmilla looked round to the class, no one saying anything. “It's fine I've got a few questions. Eli, what is an animagus? Can anyone be any animagus? Are you one? What's the difference between an animagus and a shapeshifter?”

Eli looked at Carmilla. She knew the answers, she'd read all the texts and done the assignments, she'd even spoken to people who were animaguses but nothing came to mind. The confrontation in Carmilla's voice and being put in front of everyone had stunned her. Carmilla smiled and looked back to Eli's seat, she went to it with question.

“An animagus is a witch or wizard who has dedicated time in their magic to be able to transform themselves into a chosen animal,” Carmilla explained as she walked over to Osman's desk and sat on the top. “Anyone can practice to be an animagus though it does take a lot of time and you have to have a certain level of magical aptitude to do it.” The entire class was watching her closely. Not only a little cautious of her ease to humiliate another student but also she was much more interesting than reading from a book and copying notes down. “The difference between a animagus and a shapeshifter is this. Unless you have an astounding level of magical ability shapeshifting isn't a choice of something you can have.”

“Why would you need a higher level of magic?” A Ravenclaw boy asked politely. Carmilla didn't mind.

“When you are an animagus you are focusing on a single form, your chosen animal. That is a very challenging thing to do in itself. To turn your body from one form to another in an instant,” Carmilla told them. “A shapeshifter can turn their body into multiple forms and do it flawlessly. As far as I'm aware there are no tutors in this school that have the level to do such a thing. Shapeshifters tend to be non-human magical creatures who can transform their bodies into human. Magical creatures who can do this tend to have a lot more power.” Carmilla got lost in her own thought, she knew only two people who could shapeshift and both of them would be coming to Hogwarts soon.

“You said that you can learn it?” LaF questioned, seeing Carmilla's daze. It got her focus back.

“Yes but as I said you would need to have so much natural power and dedication to that area of magic most witches and wizards don't bother.”

“Are you an animagus?” a Gryffindor girl questioned. It threw Carmilla off. “You asked Eli if she's one. So since you're answering those questions are you an animagus?” Carmilla had to smile, she was right to ask. Plus she rarely used her animagus form it would be nice to do it again.

“Yes I do have an animagus form,” Carmilla answered honestly. There was a small murmur of interest.

“Can we see it?” she eagerly followed up. The only other animagus she'd seen being Professor McGonagall. Laura and LaF had to admit their interest in seeing her turn back into a panther, now they were in a non-life threatening situation.

Carmilla stood up from the desk and grinned as she clicked her fingers. There was loud bird like screech. A zone-tailed hawk stood on the desk. Not many people had seen the large black hawk before but somehow it fitted Carmilla perfectly, maybe it was because it looked like it was in a constant bad mood and wanted to rip your throat out as well.

Carmilla spread her massive wings and launched off the desk, scattering papers and quill as she did. She soared around the classroom. The cages hanging from the ceiling, which looked like they held nothing, went wild and shook rapidly. She glided down the rows of desk before turning back partway and continuing in stride to walk to the front desk. She grinned as turned around, her hands trembling lightly she had forgotten how good that felt.

“Any questions?”

There was only stunned silence, they knew Professor McGonagall could go into form smoothly they never imagined a student could manage it with such grace. Though she had taught Carmilla how to do it as smooth so there was no surprise there.

The class continued a while longer. Carmilla continued to explain the complications of shapeshifting and the ministry safeguards of being one.

Though no one had asked any questions LaF and Laura had the same thought. If Carmilla's animagus was a zone-tailed hawk, then what the hell was the panther?

****

A couple of days later everyone was gathered in the Great Hall. The duels had finally finished and the team to represent Hogwarts in the Hastur duelling contest had been decided, though it was a hard choice. If it hadn't been for Carmilla and Spencer's fight the team would be different. The original contestant chosen, another Gryffindor called James had second thoughts and dropped out. If that was the intensity of the Hogwarts team he didn't want to think about what the other schools were going to be like.

Dumbledore had calmed everyone down, all of them excited to hear who got selected. It was now common knowledge Carmilla and Danny were on the team but the others, while some people had ideas about who, it hadn't been confirmed.

Dumbledore stood in front of everyone, the teachers all sat at the long table behind him. All the students listening intently.

“The time has come upon us were the combatants have been decided and the Hastur contest will start very soon,” Dumbledore said with a smile. “Our fellow schools will join us in the next two weeks and shortly after the contest will start. More about the contest later on.”

Carmilla was sitting towards the front of the table half asleep, she wanted her bed. The only interest she had to keep her awake was to see who she was going to be with. Danny was one thing, she hoped they would be just as strong.

It didn't take long for the names to be announced. One from each house, a chance to show off each house and the school. Dumbledore announced their name loudly, each one of them stood and all got a large round of applause.

Carmilla Karnstein, Danny Lawrence, J.P Armitage and Lola Perry. Hogwarts Hastur combatants.


End file.
